Shattered
by myownwayx
Summary: AU! When Kurt wakes up from being beaten, his mind can't cope. He regresses back to childhood, where he doesn't have to deal with bullies, or homophobia. Kurt soon meets Blaine, a troubled boy dealing with his own demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered ** **Title: Shattered ** **Pairing: Kurt/Blaine ** **Rating: NC-17 ** **Summary: AU! When Kurt wakes up from being beaten, his mind can't cope. He regresses back to childhood, where he doesn't have to deal with bullies, or homophobia. Kurt soon meets Blaine, a troubled boy dealing with his own demons. ** **Warnings: Homophobia, Violence, Mental Illness; Mental Regression. ** **Prologue ** Burt paced the small hospital room; he put his faded cap on and took it off trying to keep his hands busy. He looked down at the floor, his eyes not daring to look at what was lying on the hospital bed. He'd been at work when he got the call, it had started off like any normal day, he and Kurt had playfully fought over what Burt should have for breakfast. They spoke about their day whilst eating a bowl of mixed fruit and some toast. Then Kurt had gone to school and Burt to work. Now, Kurt was lying in the hospital bed, his pale features trapped between crisp white sheets, and dirty white walls. The only speck of colour on his son was blood. Burt didn't know what happened. The hospital had phoned him, he still remembered the anxious voice on the other end of the line; "Mr Hummel, your son Kurt has been taken into hospital. He was found in a dumpster, he's been beaten up. You should hurry." Burt knew the last line was laced with a secret meaning: you should hurry, because he doesn't have long. Burt sat next to his son, finally looking at him. "You're so small." He whispers, his hands shaking as he reached for his sons. Who would hurt someone as precious as him? Was all Burt kept on thinking. He knew the reason why though. Kurt was beaten, almost to death, because he was gay and was thrown into a dumpster as though he was a piece of trash. Anger spread through him, when he got his hands on whoever did this... "They'll pay, no one hurts a Hummel and gets away with it." He whispers, he reaches up with his other hand and tentatively runs a hand across his sons pale cheek, avoiding the large purple bruise already forming under his left eye. "I'm here Kurt. I'm here, you need to wake up, please Kurt. You can't leave me. You can't leave me alone, you just can't." Tears fell from his eyes, landing on the scratchy sheets below. Burt rubbed his eyes roughly, losing it wouldn't help Kurt. He had to be the strong one now. He looked down to see his sons eyes flutter open slowly, and a word that Kurt hadn't said since he was nine years old, "Daddy?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thank you for all the feedback; reviews, alerts, favourites... It all means so much to me. I look forward to more reviews... Please? **

**Just a quick apology for the formatting issues on the prologue, I don't know what happened and I hope that this chapter doesn't look like that. **

**I know the prologue, and this chapter seem a bit Burt Centric, but from the next chapter there will be lots of Kurt. **

*** Ramble Over * **

**Chapter 1 **

"How is he?" Carol asked, placing a comforting hand on Burt's shoulder. Sighing, Burt leant into the touch.

"I don't know." He whispered, the truth hitting hard and he swallowed down a sob. "The doctors have taken him for a head scan. He...he woke up and he sounded...different."

"What do you mean different?" Carol asked, guiding Burt to the chairs in the waiting room, sitting him down. She moved her hand from his shoulder to his hands and held them tight.

"Young...he called me daddy. He...the last time he did that was at his Moms funeral." He whispers. "He crawled into my lap, held onto me so tight and whispered 'its okay daddy.'" As he spoke fresh tears started to spill from his eyes, before he knew what was happening he was being pulled into a tight embrace by the woman he loved.

"He's awake now, that's a good sign." Carol whispers rubbing his back softly. "The scans are just a precaution."

"You didn't see him. When he woke up he was...he was different."

"What do you mean?" Carol frowned. She hadn't seen Kurt, she'd arrived just as they were taking him up for his CT scan. All she had seen was a scared boy clinging to his fathers hand.

"He...he's Kurt but...I can't describe it." He sighed, frustration building inside of him.

"Honey..."

"Mr Hummel?" Burt turned around and saw Kurts doctor standing in front of him. "The initial scans from your sons CT have come back clear, they are only the initial ones, they're being analysed now and the full results should be back in a few hours. But from what I could see there was no bleeding which is a good sign."

"He'll be okay?" Burt breathed out. Frustration being replaced with relief£

"I've asked for a psychologist to come and see him." The doctor says, side stepping the question.

"A...why? My sons not crazy! The boys that did this to him they're..."

"Sweetie. Calm down. Let him talk." Carol whispers.

"I noticed a few things on the way up to his scan. He was restless, scared..."

"That's normal, he's been through..."

"I know. But the way he acted was what concerns me. I believe that your son has regressed mentally. Now I know that it sounds scary, but it's something that will cure itself if Kurt allows it. I've asked the psychologist to come up just to check my theory is correct."

"What makes you so sure that it is?" Carol asked as Burt stood staring blankly at the doctor.

"I asked him what the last thing he remembered was, and he said having a tea party with his daddy."

Burt blinked at that. "He...he'll snap out of it?"

"In time. But you have to realise it's up to Kurt when he wants to. His mind has suppressed everything that's happened. Its his brains way of trying to heal him. We'll offer therapy to help ease the memories forward, but that's all we can offer."

"What about his physical injuries?" Carol asked, giving time for Burt to adjust to what he'd been told.

"He has a couple of bruised ribs, and his arms sprained. We've put it in a sling. The injuries are mostly artificial, and he'll be sore for a few weeks but with the right painkillers he'll be okay."

"Can we see him?" Burt whispers. "I need to see him."

"Of course." The doctor says softly, leading them from the waiting area to Kurts room.

"Daddy!" Kurt smiles when he sees Burt walk into the room. "I thought you'd gone. And I didn't want to be in the hospital on my own."

Burt frowned, Kurt sounded so young, so innocent. His eyes were shining with a youthful innocence he lost when he entered high school. "I didn't go. I'm here." Burt says walking over and sitting down. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts daddy." Kurt mumbles looking down. "Why am I in hospital?"

"You fell down the stairs." Burt answered without thinking. He couldn't tell him he got beaten up, he just couldn't.

"Oh. I don't remember that." Kurt frowns. "Am I going to be okay?" He whispers. "Am...am I going to go like mommy?"

Burt feels like crying. He moves so he's sat on the edge of the bed and wraps an arm lightly around his son, he didn't want to hurt him but he needed to feel him close. "You're going to be fine. Just a bit sore. We're going to be home in no time."

"When we get home can we have a tea party?"

"Of course we can kiddo, anything you want."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and commented, you're all amazing. I'd love some more reviews as a lot of people have added it to their alerts...**

**It's my birthday tomorrow and I would love to wake up to an inbox full of reviews... I'll share birthday cake :D**

**Chapter 2 **

Kurt smiled as his daddy tickled up his good arm, it was something that he always did when Kurt was hurt or upset. Tickling him made Kurt laugh and if Kurt was laughing then he wasn't thinking about being hurt. "Daddy stop." He squealed, hitting his arm out playfully.

Burt smiled placing his hands on the sheet, it was nice seeing his son smile. The doctor had told him not to tell Kurt about his regression just yet, it would only confuse him and while his body was healing it would only make things worse. So Burt had played along, tickling him, reading him stories and playing with his hair as he fell asleep. Something that Kurt wouldn't ever allow now.

They'd been staying at the hospital for three days now and they were going home once they'd had the all clear from Kurt's doctor. Carol and Finn had been working on making Kurt's bedroom suitable for a nine year old, buying him a brand new toy tea set and some paper and pens. Kurt had already gone through an art pad drawing pictures for his daddy. Burt was trying to work up the courage on how to tell Kurt he wasn't a nine year old boy.

"Hey Kiddo, can we talk?" He started nervously.

"We are talking, daddy." Kurt said, grinning as he did.

"Good point." Burt chuckled. "Now, there's some things you need to know."

"Like what daddy?"

"Well, you know when you fell down the stairs?" Kurt nods, looking up at his father with trust in his eyes. "You banged your head pretty bad and its sent your mind back a little."

"That doesn't make sense. My mind doesn't move. It stays in my head." Kurt frowned, looking up at his dad, confusion all over his features.

"Well, I know. But, you fell down the stairs as a sixteen year old boy and as you hit your head your minds fallen back a bit and its making you feel younger and you don't remember anything that's happened in the past seven years."

Kurt frowned even more and looked at the bed sheet. "I don't understand." He finally whispers.

"I know, and that's okay. I just had to tell you because when we go home, there are things that are going to be different."

"Like what?" Kurt mumbles, his hand picking at the bed sheets.

"Well we live in a new house, you have your own basement."

"Not my space sheets?" Kurt whispers.

"We can get you some new space sheets." Burt says softly, he hadn't realised how his son would take this. "And we've got you some more colouring books, and some toys."

Kurt nods silently, his eyes watering. "Kiddo don't cry please." Burt whispers, pulling his son into as much of an embrace as he can.

"I don't understand daddy. Why don't I remember being sixteen?"

"Because you hit your head, that's why. You'll remember though, you're going to see a doctor every couple of days and they'll help bring the memories back."

"Am I a nice sixteen year old boy daddy? I don't want to remember if I'm horrible."

"Kurt, you're the best sixteen year old." Burt whispers. "You're amazing, and you're my son. I wouldn't want to change you for the world."

"Okay daddy." Kurt whispers and rests against him more. Burt holds onto him tightly, wishing his arms could protect him from the whole world.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really made me grin and want to write this even quicker. Also Shares birthday cake for everyone who wished me a happy birthday* **

**I just want to say that I'm sorry that these chapters are quite short, but I literally wrote this one in twenty minutes before work this morning at 6am. So I apologise for the length, but I am trying to make my posts more frequent. **

**Someone asked if Blaine was going to be in this, and the answer is YES. This is a Blaine/Kurt love story, but due to Kurt having regressed into a nine year old, the relationship build up is going to be slower then normal, but it is going to be there, and Blaine will be coming into it in either the next chapter, or the chapter after that. **

**Chapter 3 **

Burt held onto his son protectively as they walked out of the hospital, his sprained wrist was now in a cast because Kurt couldn't stop moving it or playing with the bandage. They moved slowly through the hospital corridors, every step made Kurt's ribs explode in pain, but he was trying to be brave and not show it, but Burt knew.

"When we get home there are some people I want you to meet." Burt smiles, leading him to his car, he opens the door for his son, and picks him up as gently as possible and putting him in the passenger seat and doing his belt up, making sure not to touch the cast on his left arm.

"Who?" Kurt blinks, looking from the window to his dad.

"Carol and Finn." Burt slides into the drivers seat and parks the car. "Carol...she's my girlfriend, and Finn is her son."

"Girlfriend?" Kurt whispers. "A...but..."

"But what?"

"What about mommy?" Kurt whispers, he can feel his eyes watering and he doesn't want to cry. He doesn't want to be a baby but he can't help it. His daddy can't have a girlfriend! Not yet! Its only been six months since his mommy went to heaven and he didn't want a new mommy. Not now. Not ever.

"Kurt, I...I know for you it seems like just yesterday..."

"Six months. Two weeks." Kurt mumbles looking down, picking at his cast hard. "Not yesterday."

"But for me it's been seven years. And you love Carol and you love Finn. You're the one who set us up."

"No I didn't! I wouldn't do that to mommy. I love mommy and I want her back I don't want Carol I don't want a new mommy. I don't I don't I don't!" Kurt screamed. Angry tears pouring down his pale and bruised cheeks.

"Kurt Hummel you stop that now." Burt said putting on a firm voice. One that he hardly ever had to use when Kurt was a child, even less when he was a teenager. Kurt looked up at his dad wide eyed, a strangled sob escaped his lips but he stopped crying. "You listen to me. I love your mother every day, and there isn't a day that goes by where I don't look at a picture and tell her how much I miss her. But seven years is a long time. Carol is an amazing woman. And you like her a lot. You go shopping and watch tv together all the time. She is not replacing your mother in anyway, no one could do that, no one. But I love her, and I would like you to give her a chance."

Kurt stays silent for a long time and Burt wonders if he'd listened to anything he had said, he hopes he had. He sighs and starts the car, driving them home. Every now and again he'd look over at Kurt and see him staring out of the window, a look of concentration on his face. Burt was glad at least that the tears had stopped. Burt parked the car, he could see Carol and Finn through the window in the front room, could see balloons and a welcome home banner and looked over at Kurt who had seen them too.

"She's not replacing mommy?"

"No, she isn't." Burt whispers softly.

Kurt nods his head, he looks as though he still hasn't made his mind completely but after a few more minutes of silence he finally speaks. "Do you think we could get a balloon down from the wall and play with it? The pink one." Kurt says, a brave smile on his boyish features.

"Of course." Burt smiles, chuckling a little. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again thank you to the reviews and the alerts you guys are all amazing. **

**Once again, yes Blaine is in this fic, as it is a Kurt/Blaine fic, he will be introduced in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

Kurt's stomach ties in knots as he pushes open the front room door, when its open Carol and Finn are standing there, broad grins on their faces, there was balloons everywhere and Kurt giggles; there was some on the floor so he could easily play with them. He rocked on the balls of his feet and stared at the tall boy. He had kind eyes, he looked like a Prince from the stories his Mom used to read to him.

"Erm, hey Kurt. You probably don't remember me, what with your head... But I'm Finn. I'm you're step brother." His voice is soft, nervous. Kurt giggles because it sounds cute.

"I like the name Finn." He says softly and holds out his hand. Finn grins and takes it, shaking it. "I like the balloons, can I play?"

"You going to say hello to Carol first?" Burt says, nudging him a little towards the kind hearted woman watching him.

"Hi Carol." He whispers. "Thank you for the balloons."

"You're welcome sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"My arms a bit itchy and my sides are sore. But I'm okay. Thank you." He whispers, because his mommy always taught him to be nice to people. He looked over at the balloons and then back at his dad who nodded his head. Kurt grinned and rushed towards the ones on the floor and started to play with them, moving them around and throwing them around, giggling.

"Hey, can I play too?" Finn smiles sitting crossed legged opposite him. Kurt tilts his head and watches him. He looked nice, and it would be nice to play with someone. He looked over at his dad who was talking to Carol, they were smiling over something and Kurt looked down. He remembered when his dad used to smile at his Mom. The smile was too much the same.

"Kay." Kurt whispers.

Finn frowns, he notices the way Kurt looks over at his Mom and Burt and bites his lip. Carol did say he'd still be feeling the loss of his Mom, and Finn just wanted to pull him in his arms and protect him from everything. "Hey, let's see if we can keep it in the air as long as possible."

Kurt looks as though he's thinking about it before nodding his head and standing up, he winces quietly and Finn helps him. "You okay?" He whispers.

"Its achy and sore and I don't like it." Kurt whispers. "But my daddy said I was brave and brave boys don't get sore."

"Brave boys get sore all the time." Finn says, he takes Kurt's hand and leads him to the sofa, smiling when Kurt sits closer to him. "Superman, he's like the bravest man ever right?" Kurt nods his head, he knew Superman was brave but he didn't really know much about him. "He got hurt all the time. Doesn't make him any less brave."

"Its not very brave to fall down the stairs." Kurt mumbles looking down.

Finn bit his lip. His Mom had explained Kurt's condition to him. He didn't understand it at all, all he knew was that Kurt thought he was nine years old and he didn't know about anything else but being a child, and it was up to him to remember at his own pace.

"Maybe you were chasing some bad guys." Finn smiles. "Or maybe the bad guys tripped you up in their evil escape to get away."

Kurt's eyes widened, he bit at his lip and Finn noticed just how young he looked. He still looked like Kurt, but he was youthful, he looked innocent, too innocent. "Okay. That's what happened." Kurt nods. "I'm like super man and the evil men pushed me, but then Super Finn went pow." Kurt giggles, resting his head on Finns shoulder.

"I went pow." Finn smiles. He'd tried to go pow, but no one was talking. He had his ideas on who had done it, but Burt had told him the police would deal with it, right now all that was important was Kurt, and Finn couldn't help but agree with that.

"Boys." Carol said looking over at Finn and Kurt, she couldn't help but smile when she saw how they were sat together. Like brothers. Finn looked like the perfect older brother, and Kurt the innocent younger boy. "We're going to order some dinner. Pizza okay Kurt?"

"Pizza dude." Finn grinned.

"Pizza." Kurt smiled, looking up at Finn. "Can we play will it comes?"

"Course." Finn grins and jumps up.

"Kurt. You okay?" Burt smiled sitting next to his son on his bed. Kurt was in a pair of pyjamas, he was close to sleep because of the pain killers, and looked like he was ready to nod off any minute.

"I'm okay." He yawns. "Are you okay daddy?"

"I'm okay." Burt smiles. "Tomorrow, you have a session with a doctor. Its at a day centre, that's a bit like school, but its ran by specialists who can help you."

"Will you be there?" Kurt whispers. "And Finn. I like Finn."

"How about I take you there, sit with you for a little while and then you can play there for a couple of hours and then Finn can come and pick you up?"

"Who would I play with whilst I'm there?" Kurt whispers. "I don't like playing on my own know that I know I can play with Finn."

"There's lots of kids there." Burt smiles. "You'll make new friends to play with."

"Okay." He whispers. "I'll be brave."

Burt smiles and rubs his cheek. "Get some sleep yeah?" Kurt nods and snuggles against his pillow. "Night Kurt." Burt whispers.

"Night daddy." He whispers, before falling asleep holding onto the pillow tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. **

**So, I try to update as much as I can during the week but my chapters are quite short, but as I work most days its hard to do long chapters... but here we go, a nice long chapter... and it honestly wouldn't have been this long if it wasn't for the amazing responses you guys are giving me. **

**Through the next week I'll probably update a few shorter chapters, and hopefully get longer chapters out at the weekends.**

**Chapter 5 **

Kurt held onto his fathers hand tight as they walked towards the colourful building where Kurt would be spending his day. "I'm scared daddy." Kurt whispers. "I wish Finn could have come."

"You like Finn?" Burt asked, when he had seen the way his son was curled up with his son in law last night, he'd thought back to the way Kurt used to gush about him. He couldn't help but smile, once Kurt got better, he knew any romantic feelings his son felt for the tall teen would vanish, they'd be brothers, truly.

"He's funny." Kurt grins. "He told me all about school. And said one day if I'm feeling up to it I could go and see my friends. He told me all about them. And he said his girlfriend Rachel was asking about me. And I know I don't remember them but Finn said that Sam would play balloons with me. And I liked playing with the balloons."

"Okay, well we'll see in a few days okay?" Burt smiles. Kurt nods, he looks at the building and smiles when he sees the small playground. "They have swings, maybe you could play on them later."

Kurt nods, "Maybe." He whispers. Burt holds his hand tighter and smiles when he sees a man walk towards them.

Kurt bites his lip, hiding behind his father even more. "Hey there, you must be Kurt." Kurt nods slowly, still staying behind his dad. "My name's Sean. We've been waiting for you."

"Finn was making me a cape." Kurt whispers, reaching up to touch the blue material that was tied around his neck with a glittery 'K' on the back. "Cause he said I was brave and brave boys have to wear capes."

"Well its amazing." Sean smiles. He shakes hands with Burt and leads them inside. Kurt keeps a tight hold on his fathers hand as they are showed into the main room. Its huge, that's all Kurt can think, the colours are a mixture of blues and purples and there's pictures on the wall. Kurt's eyes wonder on the different areas of the room, there's a creative area; paints, crayons, sticking activities. Kurt smiles, he tugs at his dads hand wanting to go and play there.

"In a second kiddo." Burt says softly. Kurt nods looking around more, there's a games area, with board games and a quiet area full of books and comfortable looking sofas.

"Do you want to go and play Kurt? While me and your dad talk a little?" Kurt nods and looks at his dad who nods. Kurt grins before rushing down to the creative area. "He's a sweet kid." Sean smiles watching him.

"He really is." Burt whispers watching his son. "What's going to happen here?"

"For Kurt this will be like a school day. In his situation its important that he has routine. We have a handful of students here who are similar to Kurt, though they were born like that. Its mainly free play, with cases like Kurt the education isn't the important thing, its making him feel comfortable and stable enough for his memory to slowly come back. We have psychologists here, and Kurt will speak to one every day for around an hour. His name is Danny. He'll be here later if you'd like to meet him."

"My step son is picking Kurt up tonight if that's okay? It was one of the only ways we could persuade him to come."

"Of course." Sean smiles. "He'll be okay here, you can phone any time to talk to him or just to make sure he's okay."

"I'll be phoning every hour then." Burt smiles.

"Okay." Sean chuckles.

Kurt sat at the table smiling, he'd already drew two pictures one of two super heroes, one wearing a blue cape and the other wearing a pink one. It was him and Finn. Kurt liked his blue cape, but he would have liked it more if it was pink. Maybe he could make a pink one and give the blue one to Finn? He looked up as he saw his father walking towards him, he smiled and grabbed the second piece of paper. It was a card for him, full of bright colours and some glitter. He liked glitter.

"Daddy this is for you." He grinned handing it to him.

"I love it kiddo, thank you." Burt smiled, he wraps an arm around him pulling him in to a tight hug. "I have to go now, you're going to be okay. Finn will be here soon to pick you up."

"Okay daddy." Kurt whispers. He knows that his dad has to go, he wishes that he didn't but he doesn't want to make him even more late for work.

"I'll see you later." Burt hugs him again and whispers "Love you," in his ear. Kurt grins saying it back before watching his father leave.

"You okay, Kurt?" Sean asks. Kurt looks up at him, he's tall and has bright blond hair, its straightened slightly over his face and it looks familiar, he frowns but he can't think of who the hair reminds him of. "Kurt?"

"I like your hair." Kurt smiles. "It looks soft."

"Thanks to a ton of hair product it is." Sean smiles. "You going to answer my question?"

"I forgot what it was." Kurt mumbles.

"That's okay. I asked if you were okay."

"Oh. I'm okay." Kurt smiles. "Are you?" He asks, remembering his manners.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You came early today so you could have a look around before everyone gets here, but they're going to be coming in now, you ready to make some new friends?"

"I..." Kurt chews on his lip. "I don't have any friends. In school...the one I remember, I just sit on my own and I draw or I read. But Finn says I have lots of friends now. But I don't remember them."

"Well you will remember them." Sean says with such a strong voice that makes Kurt believe him. "And it's nice to make some new friends, we don't know how long you're going to be coming here."

"Okay," Kurt whispers.

Kurt doesn't want to make friends with anyone that comes in, mainly because none of them took notice of him. Even when Sean introduced them they said hello and then went back to doing what they were doing, one girl went back to eating sand and Kurt definitely didn't want to be her friend. So he stayed with Sean for most of the morning. Kurt liked the adults that worked there, they were nice and made him laugh. One of the women even helped stick more glitter onto his cape.

Just before lunch the door opened and a tall boy with dark curly hair walked in. Kurt watched him closely, he didn't look very happy to be there. He didn't say hello to anyone, he just walked over to the book area, pulled a book from his bag and sat on the sofa. Kurt frowned, and looked up at Sean who was watching him.

"That's Blaine." He says softly. "He's very quiet. He sticks to himself mostly."

"He looks sad." Kurt whispers.

Sean nods, chewing on his lap. "Do you want to go and say hello? He might not talk to you though."

Kurt nods and jumps from the chair he was sat on, he held his head up high as he walked over to Blaine. He only wanted to see if he could make him smile, he didn't like the sad look in his eye.

"Hi." He says softly standing in front of him. Blaine looked up at him slowly. "Its my first day." Kurt says, feeling like he needed to talk. "And I said hello to everyone else but no one wanted to play. But I don't mind. I thought I'd say hello to you too." Blaine just stares at him, and Kurt looks down, he goes to turn away but Blaine moves his bag from the chair next to him and gestures for Kurt to sit with him. Kurt grins and sits down straight away, he tucks his feet under his lap and watches Blaine. Blaine gives him a small nod before turning back to his book. Kurt grins, at least someone wanted him to sit with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys are amazing. Sorry about the wait but I hope that this chapter was worth it :) **

**Chapter 6 **

Kurt didn't know if he liked it at the centre yet. He had been there for an hour now and all he had done was sit on the sofa with the boy called Blaine. The boy called Blaine who hadn't even said hello to him when he sat down. Kurt sighed, he liked sitting down, it was peaceful and he liked watching what everyone else was doing. But he was getting bored now. He got up and looked at Blaine, he wondered if he needed to say goodbye to him. He turned and watched him, gasping when he saw Blaine had stopped reading and was now watching him.

"Oh, hello." Kurt said, sucking his lip between his teeth. Blaine didn't say anything though, but he kept on staring at him. "I'm going to draw. I got bored of sitting." Kurt says filling in the silence and rocking on the balls of his feet. Again, Blaine didn't say anything but he put his book back in the red and blue striped bag he brought with him and stood up. Kurt frowned. "Where you going?" He asks. He didn't want him to leave him. Blaine smiled, or at least Kurt thought he had tried to smile, his lips definitely moved but it didn't look like a smile. The curly haired boy gestured to the drawing table and Kurt couldn't help but grin. His new friend was coming with him. Kurt went to the table and sat down, Blaine sat down next to him. He didn't get any paper to draw though, instead he opened his bag again and pulled his book out and started to read. Kurt frowned, he didn't know why anyone would read at the drawing table, but at least he wasn't on his own.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Sean asked half an hour later. Kurt was still at the drawing table and he was drawing the whale that was on the cover of Blaine's book. Kurt looked up, sucking on his bottom lip and nodded his head, reaching for the black crayon and colouring in his drawing. "That's awesome." Sean beams at him, pulling the chair next to him up and sitting down.

"Thank you, Sean." Kurt says softly. "It's from Blaine's book."

"I can see that." Sean smiles. At the mention of his name, Blaine put his book down, he looked at the cover and that at Kurt's drawing and nodded before turning back to his book. Kurt noticed and smiled at Blaine before drawing some more. "It's almost time for lunch, are you hungry?"

"A little. Me and Finn had pancakes this morning." Kurt smiles. "My dad told me that before I fell down the stairs, and became little again that every morning for breakfast all I eat was a banana, and sometimes some funny smelling yoghurt. He asked me if I wanted that but then said he'd make me pancakes if I wanted them. And I said yes to the pancakes because the yoghurt smelt funny. I don't know how I could eat that." Kurt says, his eyes looking at the table.

"Well some teenagers these days like to eat healthy." Sean says watching him closely. "After lunch it's time for your first session with Danny."

"Is Danny the man to help me not be little?" Kurt asks looking up slowly.

"Yeah, where did you get that phrase from? Little?" Sean asks curiously.

"Finn said it. I didn't really understand what my daddy said to me. But then Finn told me I fell down the stairs, banged my head and now my minds little." Kurt replies. "Is that wrong?"

"No. That's right." Sean smiles.

Kurt nods and finishes his drawing, unaware of Blaine watching him. When it's lunchtime Kurt sits next to Blaine. He doesn't say anything about it, but it's what friends do isn't it? They sit next to each other? Blaine nods at him though, that has to mean something right? The foods nice and Kurt grins because he likes pasta. It makes him feel sad though, his mommy used to make him pasta every Thursday for dinner and afterwards they would watch musicals and sing along to them. Kurt missed that. For pudding it was ice cream, and Kurt was picking at his, a sad look on his face as he thought about his Mom. His face brightened when Blaine nudged him and gave him half of his ice cream too. That was when Kurt realised that the two of them must be friends then.

"Danny's nice." Sean smiles once lunch has finished, he's walking Kurt down the corridor to where Kurt would be having his first session with the psychologist.

"Sean." Kurt says, looking up at the taller blond. "Why doesn't Blaine talk?"

Sean bit his lip. He knew that Kurt would ask him that. Truth be told, he had been shocked that Blaine had followed Kurt to the drawing table, in the year and a half that the curly haired teen had been coming to the centre, he had only ever sat in the reading area. He never spoke to any person, including the psychologists. "It's not my place to say why, Kurt." Sean stepped softly. "But, It's a good step for both of you that you sit with him and he sits with you."

"Is he my friend? He gave me ice cream. So he must be." Kurt nods, his voice dripping with happiness.

"Yeah, I guess that makes him your friend." Sean smiles. "Now, here's Danny. You ready to talk to him?"

"What's he going to talk about?"

"I don't know, why don't you go in and find out?" Sean smiles, nudging Kurt's shoulder softly causing Kurt to giggle. "And then it will be time for Finn to come and get you."

"Okay." Kurt grins. He couldn't wait to tell Finn about his new friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks f****or your patience guys. I'm sorry it's took me so long to update but I've been busy (It never normally happens, but for the past couple of weekends a life had developed for me) But have no fear i am back, and should hopefully have weekly updates now. I'll try to post at least once during the week and if i can at the weekends too. I love this fic, and i love everyone's comments, you guys make me smile so much **

**Chapter 7 **

Kurt didn't know what to think of Danny. He was nice enough, he didn't say or do anything mean but he made Kurt think about things that made his head hurt. Like when he asked if he remembered anything but was too scared to say it to anyone. Kurt didn't understand that. If he remembered something he'd tell his dad straight away because he knew how worried his dad was about him not being able to remember anything. Then when Danny asked if he wanted to remember, he didn't know how to answer. He wanted to remember, but if it was scary then maybe he didn't. Kurt was glad when the hour was up, his head was hurting and he was starting to feel tired. But he missed Blaine too. He wondered if Blaine would be back in the book area and if he still wanted Kurt to sit next to him. He hoped so.

"So, how was it?" Sean asked. As promised once the hour was up he had come and knocked on the door. Kurt felt relieved to see him. Being around Sean felt nice and easy and he didn't have to act in one way or another, if he wanted to draw then he could. He didn't have to seem more grown up like was around his dad; not that he felt like he needed to be like that, but he could see the want in his father's eyes every time he had done something 'childish' last night. Burt had forgotten what it felt like to have a nine year old son; he was used to his son being a diva, not a little kid.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and started to walk out of the room. "It made my head hurt." Kurt answered truthfully.

"Well Finns here so you can go home and rest." Sean says softly.

"Finn? Already?" Kurt asked excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, it's three thirty." Sean smiled.

"Is Blaine gone home then?" Kurt asks, chewing his lip nervously. What if Blaine had gone home and he didn't get a chance to say goodbye? He felt sad just thinking about that.

"He is," Sean smiles. "You can go and say goodbye to him."

Kurt grinned and ran towards the main room. He looked around for Finn and grinned when he saw his brother-in-law standing at the door looking around a little awkwardly. He called his name and rushed over to him, he had missed him lots.

When Finn saw Kurt run towards him he couldn't help but smile. Kurt rarely looked excited to see anyone at school, to see that excitement back in his eyes now made Finn make a promise to himself; when Kurt got back to normal, he'd do anything to get him to smile like that.

"Hey you, how was your day?" Finn asked, embracing the younger boy in a tight hug.

"It was fun. Can you wait so I can say goodbye to my new friend?" Kurt asked, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Course." Finn smiled. He watched as Kurt ran over to the book area, there was a boy sat on the sofa, a book in his lap.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt smiled sitting next to him. Blaine looked up from him, his lips turning into a small smile. "I have to go home now." Kurt watched him closely, but Blaine's emotions on his face didn't change at all. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Blaine nodded slowly. "Can i sit with you again? I liked it today." Blaine nodded again. "Did you like it?" Kurt asked quietly. He'd hoped Blaine liked sitting with him today. Blaine nodded once more and Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I have to go now." Before Blaine had a chance to react, Kurt had his arms wrapped around him tightly, and then he was gone, running off to the tall boy who was watching from the door.

"All good to go?" Finn asked smiling at him.

"I am. I can't wait to come back tomorrow to see Blaine." Kurt said as he skipped out of the door.

From the book corner, Blaine looked up and watched sadly as Kurt walked out. No one had ever come to sit next to him before. At first it him, at first it had freaked him out a little bit, but then Kurt started to talk and he seemed nice. Blaine wished that he could have said goodbye to him, to let him know that he had enjoyed spending the day with him too. But he couldn't. He looked down, he'd never felt alone before, but now without Kurt next to him that's all he could feel. He went back to his book, looking forward to tomorrow when he could see Kurt again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I was feeling generous so here's another chapter for you. Please don't forget to review? **

**Chapter 8 **

"And I did some drawing!" Kurt exclaims jumping up and down as he spoke to his dad. He couldn't help it, there was all this excitement building up inside of him and he just wanted to jump around and dance like a crazy person. He giggled at the thought of a crazy person dancing and looked at his Dad who was watching him with a fond smile. "And I had to speak to Danny." He added, Finn had said Burt would want to know all about that.

"Did he help?" Burt asked.

"He made my head hurt. He was asking questions that I didn't know how to answer, because I didn't remember." Kurt sighed sitting down in the chair next to his father and curling his legs up under his body. "Will I remember soon?"

"I hope so. Let's not force it though. The doctor said when your mind is ready then you'll remember." Burt smiles softly, he reaches over and plays with his hair. "What else did you do then?"

"I sat in the book area with my new friend." Kurt grinned. "His name's Blaine, and he doesn't speak, like at all. So it was mostly me talking, but then I didn't talk and we just sat together, and when I got up to do some more drawing he came with me. Then he smiled at me when I had to go. So he's my friend, and I can't wait to see him tomorrow." Kurt sighed happily.

"I'm glad you have a friend," Burt smiles. Burt bit his lip, he wished he could say that to the sixteen year old boy going through hell in high school with no one beside him. "Why doesn't he talk?" Burt asked curiously.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugs, deep in thought. "I think he can. When i said bye it looked as though he was trying to say something. Maybe he's just shy." Kurt says hoping that he was right.

"Maybe." Burt smiles.

"Tell me a story?" Kurt yawns curling up on his bed, Finn jumping next to him.

"A story?" Finn frowned. "What kind of a story?"

"My Mom used to tell me stories when i went to sleep. I just thought... It's okay if you don't want to." Kurt whispers looking down.

Sensing Kurt's sadness at the thought of being rejected, Finn ran a hand through Kurt's hair and pulled him so he was in a more comfortable position against him. "I'm not much of a story teller." Finn says quietly. "But how about I sing to you?"

"I'd like that." Kurt whispers looking up at him. Finn nods his head and starts to sing, he watched as Kurt's eyelids slowly start to droop, and he didn't stop singing until he was sure that Kurt was fast asleep.

Kurt woke up with a smile on his face, there was something warm pressed against him and tight arms around him. When he looked up he couldn't help but smile when he saw Finn fast asleep next to him. Kurt sat up quietly looking around, he wanted to get dressed so he could go and see Blaine. He crawled out of his brothers arms and went to his closet. He knew he had a lot of clothes but every time he saw them he couldn't help but grin. He liked playing dress up, and he was glad that it looked like the sixteen year old him still like dressing up too. He pulled on a pair of tight white skinny jeans, a blue shirt and he found a selection of bow ties. He grinned and put a light yellow one on. He found a pair of converses and slipped them on and tiptoed to the kitchen, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"You're up early." Kurt jumped when he saw Carol sat on the sofa, a cup of what smelt like hot chocolate in her hands. "Would you like some?"

Kurt nodded, he hadn't spent much time with the woman that he figured was his new Mom despite what his father said about her not replacing his mother. "Please." He whispers, knowing his dad wouldn't like it if he was mean to her.

"So how come you're up so early? Not that it's a surprise, you normally get up at around this time to put on all your creams." She smiles. Kurt frowns, he had seen different creams on his side and hadn't even touched them this morning. Should he of? "Here we go," She smiled as she set a cup of hot chocolate on the side. "Careful it's a bit hot."

"Thank you, Carol." Kurt whispers and takes it slowly. She leads him to the sofas and he sits down, still careful not to spill the drink. "Did you sleep okay? I came in and saw you next to Finn. I know he's known as a blanket stealer."

Kurt giggled. The idea of someone stealing blankets made him smile. "I slept okay. He sung to me. I asked him to read me a story but he said he wasn't good at that, but he could sing. It was pretty."

"He has a good voice. I don't know where he gets it from. I can't sing a note in tune to save my life." She chuckles. "You though, your voice is amazing."

"Mine?" Kurt frowns. "I can sing?"

"Like an angel." Carol whispers. "You and Finn sing in glee club together. That's how you met."

"I don't remember." Kurt mumbles looking down. "I wish I did. I see it in my dads eyes, he doesn't know who I am and I don't really know who he is. We're both different." Kurt pulls his knees to his chest and holds onto them tightly. Carol takes a deep intake of breath, she couldn't stand seeing Kurt so lost. She got up out of her armchair and walked over, wrapping her arms tight around him.

"Your dad loves you with all his heart. He wants you better. He knows that your mind needs this, and he's going to be here for you every step of the way. You and I both know that your dad doesn't have the best way with words sometimes, he can be a bit awkward can't he?"

"Sometimes." Kurt giggles, holding onto her tightly.

"He hasn't changed. He's still the father who held you when you cried, who laughed with you at cartoons, who played tea parties with you."

"He is?" Kurt blinks, looking up at her.

"Of course he is. It's the weekend tomorrow, how about we get you two to do something together?"

"I'd like that." Kurt whispers, wiping his eyes quickly. He didn't like crying. "With you and Finn too?"

"If you'd like us there, of course." Carol smiles, playing with his hair.

"I would." Kurt whispers. "Thank you Carol." Kurt leans up and places a soft kiss to his cheek before settling against her and waiting for it to be time for him to go and see Blaine.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, I've been busy and to be honest i haven't been motivated to write. But I think, or I'm praying that my writers block has now gone and I'll be able to push out chapters more frequently. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wrote it in ten minutes whilst waiting to get ready for work... Please review. And once again I am SO SO SORRY.**

**Chapter 9**

Kurt grinned when he saw Sean, he already liked the older man and when his dad told him he was going now, Kurt didn't feel scared to be left alone there. He waved goodbye and promised his dad that he would be good and walked over to the blond. "Good morning Sean. It's sunny today. And my Mom always said that when it was sunny it meant it was going to be a good day."

"Well it's going to be a good day then isn't it?" Sean smiled, he loved how enthusiastic Kurt was about everything, though he could see the sadness that was in his eyes.

"Yes." Kurt nods, he took his eyes off the blond and let them wonder around the room, his eyes darting for the book corner. He frowned when he saw no Blaine.

"He comes in around ten." Sean says softly.

"Who does?" Kurt grins rocking on the balls of his feet, he hoped he was talking about Blaine.

"Blaine." Sean smiled. "He comes at around ten, which means you have half an hour to wait."

"I can wait." Kurt nods. "Blaines my friend. I can wait a long time for him."

"I'm sure he thinks the same for you." Sean smiles and rubs Kurt's back softly. "Now what shall we do while we wait? You could play with some other friends?"

"I only want to play with Blaine." Kurt said a look of upmost seriousness on his face.

"Okay." Sean said softly. "Lets go and draw while we wait then?" Nodding, Kurt walked over to the arts table and sat down facing the door so the second Blaine came in he'd be able to say hello straight away.

"Is it ten yet?" Kurt sighed half an hour later. He was restless without Blaine there. The room felt too busy without Blaine beside him.

"Yeah, and look right on time." Sean said and pointed to the window, when Kurt turned he saw a boy walking up the pathway, he grinned when he realised that the boy was Blaine.

"Where's his Mommy or Daddy?" Kurt frowned. "I'm not allowed to walk here on my own."

"Blaine walks on his own." Sean says softly.

"Oh." Kurt frowned. "Is it because he's bigger?"

"Yeah." Sean smiled, something like that.

Kurt watched as Blaine walked around the building and then to the door, he couldn't help but grin and run for the door. The second the door was open Kurt had his arms around the curly haired boy. "I was waiting for long times!" Kurt sighed and buried his face in his friends neck. Startled, Blaine jumped a little, but once he realised the arms tight around him were Kurt he smiled and rubbed his back softly before pulling away. "Are you ready to come and play now?" Kurt asked watching him. With a small smile, Blaine nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A huge thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed. You guys are seriously amazing, and you're the only reason why I write. I hope you like this chapter... And you'll see in the next chapter a little more about Blaine, that is if you haven't figured it all out by the end of this chapter. Please keep reviewing it will make the next chapter come sooner **

**Chapter 10**

Kurt didn't mind that the first thing Blaine did that day was go and sit in the book corner. He had expected it. Blaine liked reading. Kurt liked Blaine. So Kurt liked reading too. Kurt sat on the floor instead of on the sofa, he was feeling restless and he thought if he was to fidget a lot next to Blaine on the sofa he wouldn't want to sit next to him. Last night when he had been sat with Fin he had kept moving and then his step brother had moved and sat on the arm chair. Blaine looked down at him, a frown on his lip.

"My daddy said that I have ants in my pants." Kurt giggles. "And i didn't want to disturb your reading by moving." Kurt explains. Blaine shrugs and with a simple patting of the cushion next to him he tells Kurt to come and sit next to him. With a grin, the smiling boy jumps up and sits next to him.

The day goes the same as the one before; the two boys sat in a comfortable silence, one reading, one drawing. At snack they sat next to each other, Kurt discovered that Blaine really liked apples and he didn't like his pear. So he had taken the pear from the curly haired boys bowl and swapped it with his apples. When Blaine smiled at him, Kurt couldn't help but smile back. "You should smile more." Kurt whispers as he sucks a piece of pear into his mouth. "It makes the room feel ten million more times happier." Blaine stopped what he was doing, Kurt thought he looked funny with a piece of apple in the air as he stopped moving his hand to put it in his mouth. With a faint blush on his cheeks, Blaine smiled shyly and bowed his head; he finished eating his fruit the faintest of smiles never leaving his lips.

Once snack was finished Kurt looked at Blaine to see whether or not he wanted to go back to the book corner, Blaine was watching him softly. When Kurt went to walk to the book are Blaine shook his head and pointed to the paint area. Kurt smiled, he really wanted to paint Blaine a picture. Skipping over the paint area, Kurt grabbed two pieces of paper, one pink and one white. He didn't think that Blaine was the pink paper kind of boy. He sat down and Blaine sat down next to him. Silently, the curly haired boy started to paint. Kurt smiled and watched him for a moment. He couldn't really see what it was that Blaine was painting at first; all it looked like was a mixture of blacks and whites. His mom used to say that your paintings didn't need to look like anything, paintings could be whatever your mind and your heart desired. Kurt felt a little sad that Blaine's heart and mind only thought in black and white, he wished he could add some colour to it. Focussing on his own painting, Kurt started to paint Blaine. A curly haired boy, with a soft smile and a cape. Instead of glittery stars like his own cape was decorated with, Kurt painted books on the edges. If Blaine liked to read then Blaine should have books on his cape; it made sense. Kurt looked around the paint area, he needed a pink and there wasn't one on the table. He stood up and as he went to walk, his leg tripped over the chair and he fell straight onto Blaine, the blue paint he was holding in his hand falling down the front of Blaine's shirt.

"Sorry!" Kurt squealed as he scrambled off of the boys lap. Blaine, once Kurt had fell onto him had gone completely rigid. His body freezing up and a look of terror was written on his face. "Blaine?" Kurt whispered once he realised that Blaine hadn't moved or even blinked since he fell on him. Scared he looked around. He could tell that something was wrong. "Sean!" He shouted, straight away the blond haired man was at his side, kneeling down and coaching Blaine out of his trance like state.

"Kurt, why don't you go and get Blaine a new shirt from the spare clothes box? Ask Danny to take you." Sean says softly. Kurt nods slowly and runs over to Danny.

Explaining what happened in one long breath, Danny ushers him over to the spare clothes box where Kurt gets on the floor and empties it out trying to find the perfect shirt for Blaine. When he finds a simple black tee he looks at Danny. "Will he like it?" He asks quietly. A nice top would cheer Blaine up, he just knew it.

"He will. Come on, Sean's taken him to the toilet so he could get changed."

"Danny." Kurt whispers looking down as he follows his councillor to the bathrooms. "Why did he freeze when the paint touched him?"

"I don't think it was the paint." Danny says gently. "I think when you fell it scared him, but it was an accident so it's okay."

"I didn't mean to scare him." Kurt looks up at him, his eyes shining bright with tears. "He's my friend i didn't mean to. I didn't!" He says getting louder.

"I know." Danny whispers. "It's okay, he'll be okay." He promises.

Kurt nods, he believed Danny, he had to. He didn't want to believe that Blaine wouldn't be okay. As Kurt walked into the bathroom to hand the clean shirt to Sean he stopped when he saw Blaine standing in the room, his shirt was off and his back to him. His skinned was pretty and tanned, Kurt smiled when he saw a few freckles on his shoulder, he wondered what pictures he could make from the spots. Slowly his eyes ran down, frowning when he saw a word written on Blaine's back. It was angry and red, and Kurt thought it looked like it could bleed any moment, like when he fell of his bike when his dad was teaching him how to do it without the stabilizers, his knee had cut open and as it was healing it often bled when he stretched. Kurt didn't like blood and he knew it looked horrible on Blaine. Kurt didn't know what the word meant, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Here's a clean shirt." He whispered, his body feeling uneasy being in the room with Blaine now that he knew he had scared him. He handed the material to Sean who was standing in front of Blaine before rushing out of the room and going back to the paint table to finish painting Blaine's picture. Hopefully it would make his friend less scared of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys... So the response to the last chapter was so amazing, thank you guys a million. You all deserve big hugs. *hands them out* I hope you like this chapter... Let me know what you all think. And thanks again **

**Chapter 11**

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Finn asked softly as he walked his step brother home. When he went to pick him up, Kurt was sat in the book area on his own, a book was on his lap but Finn could tell that the boy holding the book wasn't paying any attention to the words on the page. When Kurt had seen Finn he had jumped up and rushed over to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Kurt looked up at his big brother and shrugged. He couldn't describe what was going through his head, everything was so messed up in his head. Finn rubbed his back softly, and Kurt leant against it. The little touch made him feel better. "Whatever it is, we can talk about it at home yeah?" Kurt nodded, he didn't know how to talk about it.

During his session with Danny, Kurt hadn't said anything at all. But Danny had expected that, he had seen the way Kurt reacted when he saw the word scarred into Blaine's back. He didn't push him into talking and spent most of the hour sitting in silence. "I'm feeling tired Finn. Do you think I can have a nap when we get home?"

"Course little man." Finn smiled. "On the sofa whilst watching a movie?"

"That sounds nice." Kurt whispered, he just felt like shutting his eyes would be good for him right now. He was glad that Finn had said he could.

"I'm worried," Finn sighed as he watched Kurt sleep on the sofa. The minute he had got in he'd gone down to his bedroom, grabbed his favourite comforter and then trudged back upstairs, put the television on and closed his eyes. "It's as though he's forcing his body to sleep." Finn whispered to his Mom who was watching the younger boy with sad eyes.

"Did anything happen?" Carol asked. "At the centre?"

"Sean said that he saw Blaine was hurt today." Finn said, thinking back to what the blond had said. "He said that might have triggered something in Kurt's memories, but he said he couldn't tell us exactly what Kurt saw without going against the confidentiality thing." Finn sighed in frustration.

"That's understandable, Finn." Carol said squeezing her sons arm. "Blaine's the only person there that Kurt felt anything for. Seeing him hurt, it's probably hurt him too. Even when Kurt wasn't regressed, seeing his friends hurt was like him being hurt too. He's compassionate and he'd do anything for his friends, that hasn't changed."

"Maybe." Finn looked down. "I just want him better, Mom." He blinked away the tears he was holding. "We were just starting to get really close and now..."

"You're still close." Carol says engulfing her son into a large hug. "I see the way he looks at you now. You're truly his big brother, his best friend."

"I am?" Finn asked weakly.

"You are." Carol rubbed his back. "Now, you have homework to do. When Burt gets in from the garage I'll let him know your concerns okay?" Finn nodded, he kissed his moms cheek before walking out and back into the living room, where he sat and started on some homework.

Kurt woke up with a start. His head was aching and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but he didn't like what he saw when he closed his eyes. Blaine's back was the main picture in his head. The horrible letters scarred on his perfect skin forever. He rubbed his eyes, frowning when his hands came back wet. He was crying. Hearing the sobs of his brother, Finn turned around and jumped up quickly.

"Kurt? Did you have a nightmare?" Finn asked, pulling his little brother onto his lap.

"I think so." Kurt sniffled, burying his head in Finns chest. "It was just pictures and sounds, and Blaine's back."

"What was on his back, Kurt?" Finn asked softly, rubbing his cheek.

"I don't know what it means, but it was horrible, and his skin looked soft and pretty at the top and then it went angry and red and it was...I don't want to see it anymore when i close my eyes." Kurt sobbed. "And he didn't smile at me."

"Who didn't?" Finn frowned.

"Blaine." Kurt sobbed harder. "When i spilt the paint on him he didn't like it, and he had to get changed, and then i saw his back, and then his dad came early, and he sat with Sean while he was waiting to go home and he didn't look at me. Or smile. And i didn't get a hug goodbye from my best friend."

Finn sighs, maybe that was what was bothering him? He rubbed his back softly. "You'll see him tomorrow, it will be better."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. So i wont." Kurt cried.

"Well... How about we go to the park?" Finn asked.

"The park?" Kurt sniffled looking up at him.

"The big park." Finn nods, his eyes widening trying to show excitement that he couldn't quite muster.

"Okay." Kurt whispered. "I'd like that."

"Then we'll go." Finn smiled playing with his hair.

"Finn?" Kurt whispered, his hand playing with the corners of Finns shirt.

"Yeah?"

"What's a faggy lamp?"

At that question Finn knew what was written on Blaine's back, and he had no idea how to answer that question. Seeing the word on Blaine's back was bringing back Kurt's memories, and he hated that the first horrible memory was about him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you guys so much! The reviews you guys give me just makes my heart swell so much. I can't believe the response that this story has got. And a few of your reviews made me cry because they were that nice. You guys are the best reviewers in the whole wide world and this chapter is dedicated to every single one of you **

**Chapter 12**

Finn had never been more grateful for Burt then he had in that moment of time. The minute Kurt saw his dad walk into the room he jumped off of Finns lap and rushed towards the older man, wrapping his arms tight around him and clinging to him for all his life had to offer. Burt, who had already spoken to Carol knew what was going on and picked his son up and held him tight.

"You okay?" He whispered. Kurt nodded his head and let his head rest on his Fathers shoulder.

"Finn said he'd take me to the park." Kurt smiled playing with his Fathers flannel shirt.

"That sounds like fun." Burt smiles. "It's getting late though so you should head to bed."

"And then be up bright and early to go to the park tomorrow?" Kurt asked bouncing a little in his Fathers arm.

"You betcha." Burt smiles, placing a soft kiss to his sons cheek. Kurt scrambled down and looked over at Finn.

"Come on we have to go to bed now!" He said rushing over to him and pulling at his hand. "I want to go to the park. So come on Finn!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Finn laughed, pleased that Kurt seemed happier already and for the moment his mind wasn't on anything that could upset him. Kurt rushed downstairs to the bedroom that Finn had pretty much moved into now.

"Finn, are you okay?" Burt asked softly.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?" Finn frowned. Kurt was the one that was hurt, not him.

"Because I know how much you care, and I know sometimes caring hurts you. I know for the past couple of days it's been all about Kurt, but maybe tomorrow night me and you can watch the game together?"

Finn smiled, his Mom was so lucky to have found a man so amazing like Burt, and he was honoured to have him as a Father. "I'd like that." Finn smiled softly. "But don't worry about me. I'm okay, I just want Kurt back."

"Kurt is Kurt." Burt said gently. "He might not be the Kurt you remember, but that boy downstairs waiting for you, that's Kurt, that is my Son. He's exactly like he was when he was a child, and if it means I have to watch him slowly grow up again into the smart boy I know he is, then so be it."

"I know." Finn sighed. "I just miss him."

"He's downstairs." Burt smiled.

Finn nodded, chewing on his lip. "I invited Mercedes tomorrow. When I picked him up today, Danny said it would be good to slowly introduce people from his old life back in. He said that he's noticing slight dependency issues."

"On the Blaine kid?" Burt asked. Finn nodded. "Did he say anything about what he saw today?"

"No, but he knows what the word is. He doesn't know what it means." Finn said quietly, he didn't want to remind Burt of what he said down in the basement. It nearly split their family up then, he didn't want to split them up again, not now.

"Okay, let's keep it that way for now. And i think inviting Mercedes is a wonderful idea. Maybe tell him about her before he goes to sleep?"

"Okay. I will." Finn smiled. "Good night, Burt."

"Good night, Son."

Finn walked downstairs, a proud glow in his chest.

Kurt was sat on Finns bed jumping a little, wearing one of Finn's football tees and a pair of pyjama pants. Finn chuckled at him, he looked rather cute like that. "I couldn't find a shirt." Kurt grinned at him. "And i like this one."

"Then you can wear it."

"I already am, silly." Kurt giggled, poking his tongue out. Finn rolled his eyes and slipped his jeans off and pulled his pyjama pants on and a clean shirt before sliding into the bed. Kurt instantly wrapped himself around him. "This okay, Finn?"

"This is fine." Finn whispered. He thought back to a time where cuddling up in bed with Kurt would have been something he would never have thought about, and if thoughts like that did come to his mind he would push them away as fast as he could. But he liked it like this. He liked having someone depend on him.

"I have a surprise for you." Finn whispered, his hand slowly playing with Kurt's hair, he knew that it relaxed him.

"Oh? What is it?" Kurt giggled, jumping a little.

"Calm down." Finn chuckled. "Tomorrow at the park, one of your friends that you might not remember, is coming."

"I don't remember any friends from when I was big." Kurt whispers.

"I know, but Danny said it might be good, and she misses you."

"What's her name?" Kurt asked quietly, a little nervous.

"Mercedes."

"That's a pretty name." Kurt whispered. "Is she nice?"

"The nicest." Finn smiled. "You two are the fashion divas at school. You go shopping together every Saturday, and you sleep over at her house sometimes and you come back telling us how you sung and watched films all night."

"That sounds like fun." Kurt smiled, closing his eyes trying to imagine it like it was all a dream. "I wish i could remember that."

"I know. But tomorrow you'll see her, and maybe you can make some new memories."

"I'd like that." Kurt smiled. "I'm getting sleepy now Finn."

"Okay, you close your eyes and get some sleep."

"Love you Finn." Kurt whispered before falling asleep against his chest.

"I love you too." Finn said gently, watching Kurt before sleep took him too.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. You make me happy and smile so much, and lately that's a miracle in itself so a big thank you. **** Hope you guys like this chapter, let me know x**

**Chapter 13**

"Look Finn, there she is." Kurt grinned, tugging on the older boys hand, bouncing slightly. Kurt was wearing a pair of bright red skin tight jeans, a simple white shirt and white converses. Finn thought it weird that even though he was dressed in the Kurt he knew clothes, he still looked like the kid he thought he was.

"Let's go say hello then." Finn smiled, pulling Kurt through the park gates towards the girl sat on the swings. Mercedes wore bright purple jeans and an equally bright top and jacket. "Hey Mercedes." Finn called. He was a little nervous, if it wasn't for Glee club then he wouldn't really have a reason to talk to her, and he was only as close as he was to her now because of Kurt.

Mercedes turned around and grinned when she saw Finn and Kurt walk over, well in Kurt's case he was skipping slightly. "Hey guys." She grins.

"Kurt you going to say, hello?" Finn whispered watching his step brother. Kurt nodded his head slowly and grinned up at her.

"Hello." He waved and looked up at Finn before rushing over and wrapping his arms around her.

Mercedes gasped; Finn had told her what had happened and what Kurt was going through but she hadn't expected to see it quite like this. Kurt was like such a child, even though he'd only said one word she could see it in his eyes and the way he walked. "Hey Kurt. How you feeling?"

"Sometimes my head hurts." Kurt smiles. "And my arms still a little sore, and my side, that sounds like I'm feeling good, but sometimes I feel good." Kurt grins and takes a breath. "Would you like to come on the swings with me?"

"Okay." Mercedes smiled. She looked up at Finn; sadness floating between them. They loved this Kurt already but he wasn't the same. "Coming Finn?"

"He doesn't need a swing because he's so tall anyway he'll hit his head on the iron bar." Kurt giggled and looked at his step brother before running towards the swings.

"Hey that was cheeky!" Finn laughed and made a move to run after him, making Kurt squeal in excitement and run faster.

Mercedes smiled and looked up at Finn, "He's..."

"I know," Finn whispered and wrapped an arm around her shoulders tightly. "He'll get better though. He...He remembered something last night."

"He did?" Mercedes grinned. "That's great."

"It..." Finn shrugged. "I guess."

"Finn." Mercedes whispered. "What was the memory?"

"Faggy lamp." He mumbled, kicking his feet on the floor. "He asked me what it meant."

"He... Oh Finn." She turned around and wrapped her arms tight around him. "He's forgiven you for that."

"He doesn't remember that though. What if he remembers and still thinks of that? After everything that he's been through..."

"He'll forgive you because he loves you. You're his brother." Mercedes said strongly.

"I just...I'm worried about him. He's settling like this. He has a routine, and I don't want him to stay like this."

"Oh Finn," Mercedes whispered and took his hand. "He wont settle like this. He'll get better, I know he will. He's strong, he's a fighter. He's the boy who wore nine inch heels and a big old silver sequenced dress walking down the corridor in school. He's the boy who challenged Rachel Berry in a diva off..."

"Look I'm flying!" Kurt's loud voice cut Mercedes off and she turned around and smiled when she saw Kurt swinging high on the swings. It was nice seeing him look so relaxed, something that the Kurt that she met in high school would never allow himself to be, except for when he was singing.

"Wow." Mercedes grinned. She gave Finn's hand one last squeeze before walking over to Kurt. "Be careful honey."

"I like swinging." Kurt mused kicking his legs playfully.

"So do I." Mercedes smiled. "It's like we're defying gravity." She smiles looking over at him.

"Defying Gravity?" Kurt smiles. "That sounds pretty."

"It's your favourite song." Mercedes said gently.

"I don't remember." Kurt mumbled. "Is it a nice song?"

"It is." Mercedes grins. "Especially when you sing it."

"I like singing." Kurt smiles. "I always sung with my Mommy." Mercedes thinks she could have heard her own heart breaking if it wasn't blocked out by the sound of heartache in Kurt's voice.

"She can hear you singing every day." Mercedes whispers. "She's looking down on you so proud."

"She is?" Kurt whispers, blinking back tears.

"Of course she is." Mercedes smiled. "When you get home you should listen to some of your CD's. It'll make you feel better."

"Okay, Mercy." Kurt whispers. Mercedes grins, that's Kurt's nickname for her. It felt nice hearing little Kurt say it too.

Finn smiled as he watched them swing together. Kurt looked happy and that was a look that he didn't want to ever fade from his angelic face. As he watched them he bit his lip as he saw a figure sitting under a tree in the green area next to the park. All he saw was black curly hair and a book bag and he instantly knew who it was he was looking at. He stared at Kurt, remembering how he looked whenever he spoke about him and he knew he had to go over and talk to him, to tell him what was going on in Kurt's mind, because he couldn't help but think that it would help Kurt. He told Mercedes that he'd be back in a second and walked over to him, nerves running through his body and he wasn't too sure why.

"Hey Blaine," He said softly, startling the quiet boy who looked up at him confuse


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks you for being so patient with me, I am sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was really hard to write. I'll try and get some more up soon. Also, I've just cleaned out my twitter and would like some more followers and people to follow? If you're interested it's myownwayx Please review x**

**Chapter 14**

"Do you recognise me?" Finn asked softly, he didn't want to frighten him, especially with what he suspected to have happened to him. "My name's Finn. I'm Kurt's step-brother." Blaine sucked on his lip and nodded his head slowly. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine didn't shake nor nod his head. Finn sat down opposite him, giving him space to move away; he didn't. "I'm worried about Kurt. And you." Blaine frowned and looked down, his hands picking at the grass gently. "Kurt thinks the world of you, already." Finn whispers. "But he also thinks that he's blown it as your friend."

Blaine looked up at that. Kurt hadn't blown anything. Kurt was nice and made everything feel something, knowing Kurt made him a little less numb. Blaine shook his head, hoping that Finn understood what he was trying to say. "Good, you two make amazing friends." Finn smiles, Blaine sighs relieved that Finn did understand. "Blaine, Kurt told me what he saw on your back." Finn whispers. Just looking at Blaine, he saw his body tense, his eyes froze over and a look of panic set in. "It's okay." He whispers. "Calm down. I'm not going to ask you to tell me what happened, it's not my place. And I'm so, so sorry that you...that you've been through something so horrid." Finn wasn't too sure what he was saying, it was as though he wasn't in control of his words. Like someone sensible had taken over his mouth to talk to Blaine, and he was glad of it. He knew if he was to speak, he'd just blunder in and say something insensitive. "But, I'd like to tell you about Kurt and what happened to him." Finn whispers. "That's if you want to listen?" At the slight nod from Blaine, Finn began to talk.

"I've known Kurt for a long time. But I've never truly known him till last year. We joined Glee, and that's where we became close I guess." Finn shrugs. "Kurt's always been noticed around school though. He's the only out gay kid, he got a lot of hell for it. Some of it, even from me." Finn whispered. Shame evident in his voice. "I'm not proud of who I was, or what I did back then. With the help of Glee club, Kurt came out of his shell, and even though everyone knew it, he felt confident enough to tell his friends that he was gay. He told his Father, and for a while, everything seemed perfect." Finn stopped to make sure that Blaine was still paying attention. Blaine was staring at him, eagerly waiting for him to continue.

"It was as though the bullies couldn't touch him because nothing they were doing bothered him anymore. That was until Kurt stood up for himself. One of the bullies, he took it too far. I don't know what happened exactly, just what I've heard from around school. This guy, three times the size of Kurt cornered him, started calling him every name under the sun, and do you know what Kurt did to him? He laughed." Finn sighed. "Sometimes I think that maybe if Kurt just took it, just looked down, waited for him to finish his rant that maybe, just maybe none of this would happen." Finn looked down, he'd not spoken about this since it happened, it felt good to get it off his chest. "Kurt stood up for himself. He screamed at him, told him that since he was so obsessed with him being gay, it must mean he was too." Finn bit his lip. "That's when the guy, Dave, he beat the shit out of him." Finn wiped his eyes, he couldn't cry, not when he was trying to be strong for Kurt, for Blaine. "A teacher found him, barely conscious in the hallways. When he woke up in the hospital, he didn't want to remember anything. This amazing sixteen year old boy, he thinks that he's a child. And I can't even touch the bastard who did this because there's no physical evidence that it was him, just rumours, hear say, but everyone knows!" Finn thumped the ground and winced; not his smartest idea. "I just wanted you to know that what you two are going through, it's based on the same thing."

Blaine nodded, he had tears falling from his eyes. He didn't want Kurt to have to go through that. Kurt was so innocent, so...so child-like. Hesitantly, Blaine reached over and touched Finn's hand softly, before pulling away quickly. The little touch telling Finn everything that he needed to know.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: First of all i want to say a huge Sorry to everyone for not uploading as fast. But I have just come back from Holiday. I reckon you'll be getting quite a lot more updates now because I've fallen into a funk within my life and to be honest, writing this chapter just made me smile for the first time in days. So I'm probably going to start writing the next chapter today as well. Please don't give up on this. :) **

**Chapter 15**

"...And there was a tiger and it went...Blaine!" Kurt screeched. He jumped off from the swing, where he had been telling Mercedes one of the amazing stories his father had told him to help him sleep, when he saw Finn walking back in the park with Blaine standing next to him.

Blaine bit his lip, his body was screaming at him to say hello, but as he tried to open his mouth fear ripped through him and all he could manage to do was wave. Kurt ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Does this mean you're not sad at me?" Kurt whispered. Blaine felt his heart tug, how could Kurt think that he was mad at him? Sweet innocent Kurt who had made his days feel a hundred times brighter. He mentally kicked himself, Kurt would never know how much he meant to him, he hadn't shown him any emotion whatsoever.

Blaine shook his head and managed to smile at him. He reached out and took his hands and pulled him over to the swings and sat him back on it. He pulled the swing out and started to push him. Kurt giggled, clapping his hands excitedly before holding onto the rails. Blaine grinned when Kurt turned his head around to look at him and the grin felt natural. "So you're not mad?" Kurt beamed. Blaine shook his head, no he wasn't mad at Kurt, he could never be mad at him.

Kurt let Blaine push him on the swings for a few minutes before he jumped off, he rolled his body under himself and giggled when he landed. "I'm like Superman!" He jumped up and grabbed Blaine's hand before pulling him over to the slide. "Lets play up here. There's monsters down here." Blaine's eyes went wide, and he played along with Kurt; running to the top of the climbing frame and hiding behind the climbing frame with a giggling Kurt. Blaine grinned and brought his finger to Kurt's lips, pressing it gently against his soft pink lips. Kurt gasped, Blaine's finger felt really nice on his lips like that. He pressed his lips forward softly, kissing his finger and smiling at him. It was Blaine's turn to gasp. He hadn't expected Kurt to do that, he had put his finger there to keep him quiet, so that the monsters didn't hear. But he had liked it. He smiled back and pulled Kurt forward. "Are we still hiding?" Kurt whispered against him. Blaine nodded, holding Kurt like this felt so natural. By the content smile on Kurt's lips Blaine guessed that he liked it too.

Three hours later and the two boys had gone from playing Monsters, to tag, to swinging on the swings together, then hiding from different monsters, they were on pirates when Finn and Mercedes walked over. "Sorry boys, time to go home." Kurt stopped and looked down. He shook his head. "Kurt it's almost five, we need to go home, shower, have dinner, and get some sleep. You'll see Blaine tomorrow at the centre right?" Blaine looked at Kurt and he nodded, though he still couldn't hide the disappointment. He didn't want to say goodbye to Kurt yet either. "How about we walk Blaine home first? If that's okay." Blaine nodded, it was okay with him if it meant he got to spend some more time with Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled, he took his hand; something he had done the whole time whilst they were at the park and held it tight as they walked. "Come on then Blaine." He sighed dramatically. Blaine smiled and walked the five minute walk to his house. When Kurt saw it he gasped. "You live here? It's like a big gigantic castle!" He exclaimed. The building in front of them had what looked like four flours, there was a black gate around it, and was built with shiny red bricks. "Well that makes sense for you to live in a castle, because you're a Prince." Kurt nodded and swung his hand.

Blaine smiled and slowly pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around him tight and gave him a little squeeze, something that made Kurt giggle. He opened his mouth to say bye, to thank him for an amazing day at the park and to say sorry for how he acted before, but nothing came out so he held onto him tighter. Kurt grinned, and when Blaine felt a slight wet pressure to his cheek, he knew Kurt had forgiven him.

"Bye Bye Blaine." He grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow at the centre. And we can sit in the quiet area and you can read." Blaine nodded his head, a smile on his lips, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's cheek, mirroring what Kurt had done to him in the hug before pulling away, leaving Kurt blushing as Finn and Mercedes walked over, the two had let them walk in front. Finn hadn't minded as long as he could still see Kurt. Blaine waved over at them and smiled once again at Kurt before punching a number into the lock and the black gates opened. Kurt waited to see him go inside, he was happy because he got another two waves from his friend before the door shut.

"Ready to go home mister?" Kurt nodded and squeezed between Mercedes and Finn and held onto both of their hands. "Did you have a nice afternoon?"

"Yes, thank you Finn." He whispered and cuddled him tightly. Finn chuckled and kissed his forehead.

The two brothers walked Mercedes home and Kurt enjoyed the big hug she gave him and promised to come and play with him again soon. Kurt grinned, he'd like that, even if he couldn't remember her as she remembered him. When it was just the two of them Kurt looked up at his older brother and grinned happily. "What's that big smile for huh?"

"I'm happy." Kurt nodded. "I am very very very happy."

"Why are you so very happy?"

"Because I'm in love with a Prince." Kurt grinned before skipping down the road to his house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16 **

"Daddy guess what?" Kurt grinned and jumped on his father's lap.

"What?" Burt smiled and wrapped his arms around his son. Even though he still missed the confident sixteen year old boy who could conquer the world if he wanted to, he still loved the Kurt that liked to cuddle up in his lap. It made him think of all the things he wish he could change between him and his sons relationship. The confident sixteen year old boy would rarely sit down with him and talk about his day, and he knew that it was partly his fault. The two had grown apart once Kurt had started high school, and that was one of Burt's biggest regrets in life.

"I played with Blaine at the park today." He grinned and bounced in his lap excitedly. "We was pirates, and there was monsters and we played tag. And he held my hand and it was nice."

Burt nodded slowly, "He held your hand?"

"Yes. Like this." Kurt grinned and reached down to his father's hand and held it tightly. "It made me feel safe, like holding your hand makes me feel safe too." He cuddled his head into his fathers chest and yawned.

"All that running around has made you feel tired. Bath time then bed time."

"And then tomorrow I get to go to the centre and see him?" Kurt whispered.

"You do." Burt smiled. "Now go run your bath."

Kurt nodded and kissed his dads cheek before jumping off his lap and running to the bathroom. After Kurt's bath he skipped to his and Finn's room and jumped in his brothers bed. "Finn." He whispered, nudging the football player who was falling asleep.

"Kurt?" Finn yawned.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He giggled and poked his side.

"Then why are you poking me awake?" Finn smiled, opening his eyes. Kurt was laying on top of him, his head on Finn's chest looking up at him with large blue eyes.

"Because." Kurt nodded and snuggled against him. Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms tight around his little brother. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Finn slowly falling back to sleep but Kurt started to talk once again, waking him back up. "Finn," he whispered. "I didn't fall down the stairs, did I?"

Finn opened his eyes as though he wasn't just falling asleep, he felt wide awake. "What?" He whispered.

"I was thinking whilst I was in the bath." Kurt said sitting up a little. "I remember hurting myself lots, but I don't remember falling down the stairs." He looked down at the thin sheet and started to pick at it. "Sometimes when I'm asleep I see weird things."

"What kind of weird things?" Finn asked, though he was too scared to know just what his brother saw. He didn't want him to see anything that could hurt him, and if felt wrong talking about it after Kurt had such an amazing day at the park today.

"Like shadows." Kurt whispers. "Shadows reaching out to me and then I wake up and feel ouchy. In the same places that hurt when I woke up from falling down the stairs." He says and looks up at Finn confused.

"When you're ready, your brain will tell you what the shadows are. But for now, just believe that you fell down the stairs okay." Finn pleaded. He didn't care if it was the wrong thing to say. He didn't care if it meant keeping Kurt like this a little longer, he didn't want Kurt to hurt.

"Okay Finn." Kurt whispered, resting his head on Finn's shoulder. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it, you can wake me up anytime if you want to talk." Finn smiled, pulling him closer. "About what you said earlier, do you really love Blaine?"

"I do." Kurt whispered. "He makes my heart jump. And he makes my tummy go funny. And he makes me so happy. Is it wrong to love Blaine?"

"No, Kurt. It's not wrong to love Blaine. If he makes you smile, and happy and he makes your heart jump then you can love him all you want."

"Do you think Blaine loves me back?" Kurt whispered.

"I think he would be an idiot not too." Finn smiled, playing with his hair.

"Blaine's not an idiot. He reads big books." Kurt grins and snuggles against him before falling asleep.

Strong hands pushed him against the wall, his head connected to the stone with a hard thump and he felt the blood trickle down his skin, warm and sticky. A hand gripped his hair and smashed his head against the wall once again. Screams fell from his lips before a large hand covered his mouth. A feeling of suffocation spread through him and he tried to squirm away, only to find the grip tighten on him painfully. Pain ran throughout his whole body as he was pushed against the floor, he felt someone straddles the back of his legs and fear fled through him. What was he going to do? His shirt was pushed up and he tried to squirm away again, but a hard blow to the centre of his spine made him fall forward, his body too weak to move. Something cold touched his skin and as it pushed into his skin, he screamed, pain over taking him once again. He felt the blade slice through his skin and all he could do was pray for it to be over. He lost himself in his screams, he screamed louder and louder hoping, praying that someone would hear him, that someone would come and save him. His voice failing him for the first time in a long time and all he could do now was wait till it was over. Once the blade pulled away from his skin, the figure crouched down next to him. "Just a reminder for what you are, what you always will be." He sneered, a sharp blow coming to his right eye, punching him hard, making him see stars. The hand moved down to his neck and gripped hard, squeezing out the breath from his lungs. "If you say a word to anyone. I will kill you." He smirked and kicked him hard in the back before walking away.

Blaine woke up, his mouth open as though he was screaming but no words came out. Sweat trickled down his body and he sat up and rushed to the bathroom, throwing up hard into the toilet he let his body sink to the floor. Tears falling down his cheeks as his hands punched at his knees. He was tired of being terrified. He showered, ice cold water pounding onto his skin. He pulled on a shirt before he could see the marks on his back. He got dressed quickly and went and sat on his bed, he grabbed one of his books and started to read, letting the words wash away everything he was feeling. He looked at the clock, he had two hours till he had to be at the centre, he felt a small smile reach his lips, he'd see Kurt soon and he knew that the smiling boy would make him feel better, would make his nightmares go away.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry about my posting spree, having a bad day and instead of crying and punching walls I'm trying to write it out. **

**Chapter 17 **

Kurt skipped through the doors of the centre and looked around, pouting when he didn't see Blaine sitting in the quiet area. "He'll be here soon." Sean smiled, standing behind him making Kurt jump. Kurt nodded his head and tugged on Finn's hand. "Hey Finn, how are you?" Sean smiled. Kurt sighed impatiently as he waited for Blaine to come in, he didn't want to listen to the boring small talk so he walked over to the sofa and jumped on it, giggling as he bounced a little.

"Kurt, I'm going to be late for school," Finn said as he walked over to him. "You'll be okay if I go?"

"Yes Finn. I'll be fine." Kurt smiled, and for a second Finn saw that confident boy he knew in high school, the independent boy who was okay with sitting on his own in the library, who didn't need to hold someone's hand. "But you'll be back soon right?" Kurt asked, and Finn felt relief run through him, and as soon as the relief feeling went away, he was consumed by guilt.

"Course I'll be back. Right after school." Finn smiled, "And look there's Blaine." Finn grinned when he saw a familiar head of curly hair walk past the window. Kurt's face lit up and Finn smiled, glad to see him happy.

"Okay. Bye Finn." Kurt jumped up and wrapped his arms around him tightly before pulling away and sitting back down waiting for Blaine to come in. Finn smiled and walked out, waving at Blaine as he passed him.

Blaine walked in and nodded at Sean who was watching him carefully, ever since he'd met Kurt he felt as though Sean was expecting something of him. As though he was ready to burst from his shell. As much as Blaine wanted to come out of his shell, he didn't think he was quite ready yet. He walked over to Kurt and already felt a hundred times lighter. He plopped down next to him and smiled when he felt Kurt crawl into his lap and hug him tight. "Hello Blaine." He said as he kissed his cheek. Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt back on his cheek and hugged him tight. "I was waiting for you. And it felt like a very long time."Blaine rubbed his back, silently saying sorry. "That's okay. Are you going to read now?" Blaine shook his head causing Kurt to frown. Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand. Kurt rubbed the back of his head confused as Blaine led him out of the room and into the garden. "You want to play out here?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "But you always want to read." Blaine shrugged and tapped Kurt's shoulder before running away grinning. Kurt giggled, realising Blaine wanted to play tag he ran after him.

"That was fun." Kurt giggled, collapsing down onto the grass tired half an hour later. Blaine fell down next to him and nodded, he took Kurt's hand, it felt natural to touch Kurt. Kurt grinned and started to play with Blaine's fingers. "I like holding your hand." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded, squeezing his hand softly. He liked holding his hand too. They lay like that in silence for a while before Kurt turned around and stared at him. "I wish you'd talk to me." Kurt whispered. "I bet you sound like an angel, because you look like an angel."

Blaine felt the colour rush to his cheeks and he looked down embarrassed. He sucked on his bottom lip, courage building inside him. He knew what he wanted to say and was opening his lips to say it when Sean came over, telling Kurt that it was time for his session with Danny. Blaine sighed in frustration and stood up and walked over to the climbing frame and sat on the top step. Kurt looked up at him confused before walking to the room where he had his sessions.

Danny never pushed him to talk and Kurt liked that about him. Kurt wanted to tell him about the dreams and the shadows but he remembered what Finn said and thought maybe he wasn't ready to remember yet and looked down. He spent his hour session telling Danny all about Blaine and how the boy makes him feel. "I like spending time with him, and when we was at the park and we played the whole day, it was the bestest day of my life." Kurt nodded.

"That's great, Kurt. I'm glad you've found a friend." Danny grinned. Kurt nodded his head happily.

"Can I go now because I don't think I have anything more to say and Blaine was sad when I went."

"Sure." Danny smiled. "See you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Byes Byes Danny." Kurt grinned and skipped out of the room. He ran over to the playground area looking for Blaine and felt his heart break when he saw Blaine playing tag with another boy.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry that this has taken me forever to update. My laptop broke so I had to wait for ages to be able to use another laptop to write this, and my mood has darkened so everything seems to suck at the moment and hate to admit it but I got writers block. Sorry this chapter is short... and I feel sucky for not remembering their name but the lovely person who reviewed saying 'is the boy he's playing tag with Jermiah?' It wasn't until I read that and thought it was a genius idea, so I stole it... Borrowed it? Thank you x **

**Chapter 18 **

Kurt looked down, he didn't want to see Blaine laughing and playing with the crazy looking kid Jerimah. He had stupid hair and wore weird jumpers. Kurt didn't think that he had stupid hair and that's why Blaine should only play with him. He kicked his foot hard onto the floor and bit his lip as it started to hurt. He didn't like the pain in his foot just as much as he didn't like Blaine playing with Jerimah. He hobbled over to the bench and sat down, he pulled his feet up so he was hugging his knees and cuddles them tightly. He wanted Finn. Finn could make it better. He felt tears of frustration build behind his eyes and slammed his hands on his knees and then pouted, now his hands and knees hurt too. Kurt looked down as he started to cry. Today wasn't good anymore. Today was bad. Bad. Bad!

Kurt kept looking down, staring at his amazingly bright blue jeans he was wearing, he didn't notice Blaine walk over but when his arms wrapped around him it made him jump. "Go way Blaine!" Kurt sniffled.

Blaine's arms tensed around him. Why did Kurt want him to go? He didn't like the idea of being rejected by Kurt. It hurt more than any physical blow ever could.

"Go play with Jerimah! Bet he's more fun than me." Kurt sobbed and Blaine sighed. He shook his head and tapped on Kurt's chest. He wanted to play with Kurt and only Kurt. Kurt looked up at him, his eyes large and wet. "Why you play with him?" Kurt mumbled. Blaine shrugged, Jerimah had tapped his shoulder and started to run, and after playing tag with Kurt he decided to run after him. It was nothing like playing with Kurt though.

Blaine shook his head and took Kurt's hand. They were so soft, delicate. He grinned at him and tapped him on his shoulder before running off. Kurt frowned for a second, Blaine wanted to play with him, that's all he needed to think about before he ran after him. Kurt ran after Blaine for what felt like hours. He was never the running boy, he was the sit down and have tea parties kind of boy, but he liked running with Blaine. "Blaine do you like tea parties?" Kurt asked as the thought popped into his head. Blaine shrugged and Kurt bit his lip, that didn't seem very positive. "Oh. I like them. Me and my daddy we have tea parties all the time, and we have little cups and we hold it royally, that means with our little fingers up." He says and looks at Blaine, Blaine tilted his head and simply watched him for a moment before raising his little finger and grinned at him. "Yes. Just like that!" Kurt grinned and jumped up, wrapping his arms and legs around his friend tightly. Blaine gulped and picked Kurt up, holding him around his waist.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded and moved him over so that he was sitting on his back and started to run around holding onto him tightly. Kurt had a tight grip on his shoulders and he was giggling constantly. Blaine grinned, this was fun, he started to move a little faster and soon he was running around with a giggling Kurt in hysterics on his back. Blaine ran a little faster, not noticing the stone on the floor and tripping right over it. Kurt fell off his back and landed on the floor with a thump. Blaine rushed over to him, crouching down to make sure he was okay, he looked terrified when he saw blood drizzling from a cut on Kurt's forehead.

"Kurt?" He whispered.

Kurt opened his eyes wearily and his bottom lip started to wobble. "Daddy!" He sobbed reaching up to touch the cut on his head. "I want my daddy!" He screamed. Blaine bit his lip and looked around, glad to see Sean already rushing over to them.

"What happened?" Sean asked picking up Kurt who was still crying for his dad. Blaine looked scared, he opened his mouth to talk but the words he needed to say couldn't come out. He'd spoken though, he'd said Kurt's name. He rubbed his head hard. Kurt was hurt because of him! He shouldn't have been running with him like that, Kurt was fragile and delicate and he had hurt him. Breathing became hard and he looked around, everything becoming out of focus.

"Blaine?" Sean said softly reaching out and taking his hand. "Come on, lets sit down. Kurt's okay."

Blaine listened to the words. Kurt was okay? But there was blood. He blinked hard and looked down and looked at Kurt who was crying into Sean's shirt. He crouched down and rubbed Kurt's shoulder. Kurt pulled away from Sean slowly, realising it was Blaine he fell into his arms and held him tight. "Are you sore?" Kurt whispers, sniffling. "We fell." Blaine shook his head, he couldn't feel anything except worry that he had hurt Kurt. "I'm glad you're okay." Kurt whispered and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm going to ring your daddy okay?" Sean said and looked at Blaine and Kurt. "You two stay sitting down." Blaine nodded and put Kurt in his lap softly.

Kurt looked up at him. "My head hurts." Blaine nodded and leant down and kissed it softly. Kurt smiled and hugged him tightly. "You said my name." Kurt said quietly. Blaine nodded simply. "I was right." Kurt whispered, when Blaine looked at him confused, Kurt smiled up at him. "You do sound like an angel."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So, once again I want to say a big sorry for the delay in me posting. Every time I post I make false promises of trying to post more regularly, but I'm not going to say that this time, just going to say I'll post when I can and I hope you stay with the story. I can't believe it's got over 200 reviews, it shows how amazing you all are. Thanks again x Jenny x**

**Chapter 19 **

Burt rushed through the doors to the centre; Sean had left a message on his phone saying that Kurt had fallen over and banged his head. Even though the message had said Kurt was okay, panic still flooded through him. "Kurt," he called when he spotted his son.

Kurt looked up from Blaine's lap where he had stayed cuddled up against him since he had fallen down. Blaine was comfortable and made his head hurt less. "Daddy," he grins and jumps off his lap and rushes over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I fell, and my head hurts."

"What happened?" He whispers stroking his cheek.

"Me and Blaine were running and I fell over and my head hit the floor and it hurt lots." Kurt whispers cuddling against him more. Burt nods and rubs his head softly, he leans down and kisses his forehead softly. "Was that a magic kiss?"

"It sure was kiddo." Burt whispers back. "Are you ready to come home?"

"It's not time yet though?" Kurt frowned confused.

"No, but I'm here now. We could go home and have one of your famous tea parties." Burt smiles and kisses his forehead again.

"Really? Did you know that Blaine likes tea parties too!" Kurt grins jumping excitedly. "Can Blaine come?"

"Not today," Burt says softly.

"Why not?" Kurt whispers sadly. "He's my friend."

"I know he is, but we need to ask Blaine's parents first." Burt sighs.

"Oh." Kurt looks down, that didn't seem very fair. He wanted Blaine to come over and they could have a fancy tea party.

"Can I meet Blaine?" Burt asked. Before Kurt hurt his head, he never mentioned boys. Though he had told his father he was gay, he never mentioned any boys that he liked, Burt wasn't even sure if he was interested in anyone, other then his passing crush on Finn. But now, Kurt was definitely interested in this Blaine kid, and Burt just wanted to make sure that he was good enough for Kurt.

"Course." Kurt grinned and grabs his fathers hand and pulls him over to Blaine who was sat down on the chair where Kurt had left him. "Daddy this is Blaine. Blaine this is my daddy."

"Hey Blaine," Burt smiles and sits down opposite him. Blaine smiles shyly, raising a hand and waving a little. "Kurt's told me a lot about you." He said, not really knowing how to talk to Blaine. He didn't know what he was like, or why he was there. He just knew that Kurt liked him, and that was enough for him too. "I just want to say thank you for making him feel comfortable here."

Blaine could feel himself blushing, Kurt spoke about him? He wanted to say something to him, but he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. "Daddy, Blaine doesn't speak." Kurt whispered tugging on his fathers arm.

"Well I just want to say thank you." Burt says rubbing the back of his neck. "And if you ask your parents, well you're welcome round ours any time." he says softly. Blaine nods, a small smile on his lips. "I'm going to take Kurt home now, he'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine nodded again and looked at Kurt and grinned, the younger boy smiling back excitedly. "I'm going to talk to Sean, you say bye Kurt." Burt said and strokes his son cheek before heading over to talk to Sean.

Kurt smiles at Blaine and moves and sits back on his lap. "You didn't talk again?" Kurt frowns cutely and plays with Blaine's shirt. "Will you talk again?" Blaine nodded, he wanted to, but he couldn't find it in him to say anything, even though he really wanted to. "Well I'll be here if you want to talk." Kurt smiled. "Well I'll be here tomorrow." Kurt giggled. "And it's Friday tomorrow, and maybe you can come to my house after and we can have a tea party?"

Blaine grinned, that sounded perfect. He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around him and held his friend tightly, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Kurt blushed and kissed Blaine's cheek back and jumped off him. "I'll see you tomorrow Blaine!" He grinned before running over to his dad. "Daddy Blaine's coming tomorrow okay? And we're going to have a big tea party! And it's going to be so much fun!" He bounces.

"That sounds like a nice idea," Burt smiles, he turns his head and looks over at Blaine who's sat watching Kurt with a fond smile on his lips, when he realises Burt is watching him he looks at him and smiles softly, hoping that with that smile he's telling him he'd never hurt his son. Burt nods and Blaine thinks that he understood. With one last wave from Kurt, Burt leads them out of the centre and over to his pick up truck.

"Daddy," Kurt smiles jumping on his chair.

"Yeah, Son?"

"Can we pick Finn up from school?"

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because he always picks me up, and it could be a nice surprise for him?" Kurt grins. "Please daddy, please!"

"I...I don't know." Burt rubbed the back of his head, taking Kurt back there it didn't seem like a good idea.

"But I want to." Kurt said, his bottom lip wobbling.

Burt bit his lip, "Okay, we...we can wait in the parking lot." Burt said, that sounded like a good idea.

"Thanks daddy." Kurt grinned and put his seat belt on. Burt drove them to the school, praying that nothing could go wrong with this visit.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: the reviews this story gets is so unbelievable, and I want to say thank you to every single one of you. You're all amazing, and this story really would be nothing it if wasn't for you. I hope you like this chapter, and it's quite long too...I say long it's over 1000 words, and lately for me that's a record :) Enjoy x **

**Chapter 20 **

"Is this where I went to school?" Kurt asked looking up at the large building as he sat with his dad in his truck. He saw people rushing in and out, some on their own, others in small groups. Some of them wore big red jackets with a big M on, Kurt frowned, he didn't like it. They looked wrong, made him feel scared. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Do you remember it?" Burt asked softly.

"No." Kurt frowns. "Can we go in and find Finn?"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Burt whispered. "He's in a lesson."

"I could wait outside? I'll be good. I wont go jumping in and going boo!" He giggles. "And Finn tells me that he spends most of his lessons sleeping so really I wouldn't be interrupting that much." Kurt said bouncing in his chair excitedly. "And Mercedes will be in there! And I said I would see her soon. And it's been soon..."

"Okay." Burt sighed, if anything he just wanted Kurt to stop talking, It was cute and he loved this happy version of his son, but there was only so much he could take. It reminded him of when sixteen year old version of his son would talk endlessly about a single cardigan and how amazing the material was, and why he needed to have it. He wouldn't give in until Burt was reaching into his pocket and giving him far too much money for a cardigan. He felt a little like he was handing over money to his son as he opened the door of his truck. "You keep right next to me, okay?"

"Yes daddy!" Kurt grins and jumps out.

"Guys! Come on, we're not going to win nationals if we're running on a low battery!" Will sighed as he tried to motivate the glee kids.

"Sorry," Finn sighed, running his hand through his hair. He knew he was the main problem why Glee wasn't running on full; he was too distracted by Kurt. It was weird without him there, something he had never noticed before.

"It's okay," Will said, knowing he shouldn't be too hard on them, after all they had all lost one of their own. "Lets take it from the top okay?" They all nodded and the music started again and they all tried to perform with a little more energy.

"Daddy, can you hear that?" Kurt grinned. "Music. Is Finn in his glee club now? Can we go and watch? Please oh please!"

"Come on." Burt smiled, "Just for a few minutes and if you're teacher says we have to go then we have to go, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Kurt grinned and followed his father to the direction of the auditorium. When they got there Kurt giggled and looked through the door, watching as Finn danced. He'd told him that he was bad, but he didn't think he could have been that bad.

Finn looked up and grinned when he saw Kurt at the door, he stopped dancing and rushed over and opened it. "What are you doing here?" He grinned.

"I wanted to come and pick you up." Kurt grinned. "Did we interrupt?" Kurt asked cutely once the music stopped. He turned and looked over at everyone, feeling a little scared when he saw everyone staring at him. "Finn...why they staring at me?" He whispered and took his brothers hand in his.

"Because they haven't seen you in a long time." Finn whispers. "Want to say hello?" Kurt shook his head and looked around Finn and when he saw Mercedes he waved cutely.

"Kurt." She grins, walking over and wrapping her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I hit my head with Kurt so daddy had to come and get me." Kurt said.

"Wait you hurt yourself? Are you okay?" Finn asked panicking, he looked at Burt.

"Calm down Kid, it was just a little bump when he fell of that kids shoulders. He's fine, wouldn't quit nagging till I brought him here." Burt smiled rubbing Finn's shoulders. "Sorry for interrupting." He said looking over at Will.

"It's no problem." Will smiled and walked over. "Hey there Kurt, you don't remember me but I'm your Spanish teacher, my name's Will." He holds his hand out in front of Kurt. Kurt tilts his head and takes it.

"Hello." Kurt whispers shyly. "It's nice to meet you." he says and hides back behind Finn. "Can I stay and watch the rest of your practice?" he asks shyly. "I'll be good. And I'll be quiet. And I wont laugh at Finn's dancing."

"Course you can." He smiles. "It'll be an honour to have you back." Will leads Kurt and Burt to sit down and Kurt grins at Finn cutely.

"You know when you told me you couldn't dance." Kurt giggles swinging on Finn's hand as they walked to the truck.

"Yeah?" Finn sighed, for half an hour Kurt had just laughed at his dancing, which made everyone join in, even Burt was trying to hold a giggle back.

"Well you didn't lie." He grins. "Did you know that Blaine is coming over to our house tomorrow?"

"He is?" Finn smiled, looking over at Burt who shrugged. "Well that's cool, what are you going to do?"

"We're going to have a royal tea party," Kurt grins. "Can Mercedes come too?"

"I'll ask her." Finn smiled rubbing his back softly. "Lets get you home now, I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Kurt giggled jumping in the back and putting his seat belt on. Finn mumbled something from the front seat about not always being hungry and closing the door.

Kurt looked out of the window, a smile on his lips watching the school as his father drove them away. He frowned when he saw someone watching from the football field, he gulped and closed his eyes. He looked horrible and scary and made his heart beat faster. Kurt blinked his eyes open and bit his lip when he saw him still standing there watching the car drive away. Kurt rubbed his head, who was that? And why was he so scared of him?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Once again I apologise for my lack of updates. Once again everything is at breaking point and I don't know how to get over it. Not too sure what I think of this chapter, but I hope everyone likes it. Thanks again. x**

**Chapter 21**

Finn sighed, why was algebra so hard? He looked at Kurt who was fast asleep in his bed, a teddy – Finn had no idea where Kurt had found his old teddy, but was glad it comforted him – he couldn't help but think of the irony; Kurt was the one who helped him with his home work. Okay, so he didn't exactly help, during Kurt's two hour moisturising routine he'd just take a little look. He sighed and decided he would just have to use his puppy dog eyes on Rachel and hope that worked. He smiled thinking of his girlfriend. She had been over the moon to see Kurt today, and she – and all the other members of the glee club – had done something that Finn never believed they could do; be subtle. None of them had gone up to Kurt, they had all seen how nervous he was just about being there, so they had stayed back. They had all waved goodbye to him, but Kurt had only really spoken to Will and Mercedes. Finn figured it was because Will was his teacher, and Kurt respected his elders, he guessed even little Kurt did too.

Rachel had told him how sad the situation was, she had said she missed Kurt, saying he was her only real competition within the group and she wondered if he knew what an amazing singer he was. Then she told Finn to make sure Kurt knew just how special he was. Puck had been quiet about the whole thing, Finn knew it was because every time someone mentioned Kurt he was thinking of ways to beat the living day lights out of the person who had done this to him. It scared Kurt how protective Puck was of his friends, though he wondered when he and Kurt had become friends, but he was just glad Kurt had people looking out for him, and he was glad Quinn was praying for him. He didn't pray much himself, though he would never admit it in front of people, mainly because they dismissed everything that Brittany said, but every time he prayed he fell asleep too.

"Finn?" Kurt's sleep filled voice woke him up, he looked over at the younger boy who was sitting up slowly, one hand holding onto the teddy tightly, the other wiping his eyes.

"Yeah Kurt?" Finn whispered, walking over to his bed and sitting down. Kurt instantly moved over to him, his head resting on Finn's lap.

"Think my dream was about to go bad." He whispered. Finn frowned, how did anyone know when there dreams were about to go bad? He wished he could have that skill, there had been quite a few zombie filled dreams that he would love to have woken up from early, there were even a few with Rachel in that he would love to have woken up early from... sometimes his girlfriend was just plain scary. Not that he'd ever admit that to her.

"Why do you think that?" Finn whispered, his hand playing with Kurt's hair as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Because we was going back to school." Kurt whispered, playing with the soft material of Finn's pyjama bottoms.

"You...I thought you liked school? You had a nice time seeing everyone today, didn't you?"

Kurt nodded against him a little, his teeth worrying his lip slightly. "I did. But..."

"But...?" Finn pressed when Kurt had gone quiet.

"But I saw someone and my stomach made me feel sick." he whispers. "And he was just watching the truck, and it made me scared."

"Why didn't you say something?" Finn whispered, trying to hide his anger. He was more then pissed, how could Dave have watched him? How could he make Kurt feel scared? Thoughts swam through his mind.

"Didn't want to ruin it. We was laughing. It was nice." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, you could never ruin anything. The next time you're feeling anything like that, you tell me okay?" Finn whispered, his hand moving to Kurt's cheek and rubbing softly, a move he knew calmed him down.

"Kay." Kurt whispered. The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes before Kurt broke the silence, asking the question Finn was dreading. "Finn... who was he?"

Finn bit his lip. He didn't know how to answer. It was the whole 'fag' thing all over again and Finn desperately didn't want to screw this up. He wished Burt was here, he'd know what to do. He always did. "He..." Finn started slowly. "When you were at school...He was...he's not a very nice person. He's mean to everyone, he picked on you a little." Finn said, it was mostly the truth.

"Why?" Kurt whispered, his eyes shining with tears. "I didn't do anything to him. Did I?" Kurt panicked. "I don't want to get picked on!"

"Shh." Finn stroked his cheek softly, pulling him closer. "You could never do anything wrong to anyone, do you understand me Kurt? You're the sweetest person in the world, he's mean to everyone. Not just you. He's just horrible."

Kurt sniffed, trying not to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of Finn. That would be silly. Finn was big and strong and he'd think him little if he was to cry. He nodded slowly. "That why I felt scared?"

"Yeah, but don't worry because you know Puck..."

"The one with the weird hair who looked at me funny?" Kurt whispered. "Like he wanted to give me a hug?"

"Yes, him." Finn chuckled softly, he had noticed the looks his best friend was giving Kurt and it had amused him. "He's big and strong and he would never let him touch you, so you have nothing to be scared of okay?"

"Okay, Finn." Kurt whispered, resting against him more. He yawned, tiredness creeping back.

"Guess what, Kurt." Finn said softly, determined to make sure Kurt went to sleep thinking about something that would make him happy.

"What's that?" Kurt blinked, he had settled himself on Finn's chest, making the older boy lay down a little.

"Tomorrow, Blaine is coming over for a tea party." Finn grinned.

Kurt giggled excitedly. "I know." he claps. "He's my pretty friend. We need to make the best tea party ever."

"Ever?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Ever." Kurt nodded, his eyes closing against Finn's chest. "Goodnight Finn."

"Good night Kurt." Finn whispered, pulling the blankets over him. He watched him fall asleep and prayed that Kurt had good dreams, and somewhere through the prayer he fell asleep himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello every one, a huge thank you for being so patient with me. Thank you to everyone who has commented and reviewed and I hope you like this chapter. Also, as it's November so soon I am going to try and do NaNoWriMo, but don't worry because I am going to keep this going and try very hard to keep posting this regularly. **

**I have created a live journal especially for my NaNo, and if anyone is interested in reading it here is the link .com/ I hope you like it :) x Please add me x **

**Chapter 22 **

Finn couldn't help but laugh as he watched Kurt run around the bedroom; he was straightening things up. Finn had no idea why. There was no way that Burt would ever let Kurt bring Blaine down to his room, it had taken nearly six months before Rachel was allowed in his bedroom, and that was with the door open. "Kurt...The room looks fine."

"What if Blaine doesn't like fine?" Kurt asks rocking on his feet. "I like Blaine, he's my friend, everything needs to be how he likes it."

"Kurt, listen to me." Finn sighs. "Blaine likes you already as a friend. He thinks your great, otherwise he wouldn't sit with you like he does would he?"

Kurt sucked on his lip and Finn knew that the young boy was thinking about it, eventually he shook his head and rocked on the balls of his feet. "I just want to have a nice day with my friends." Kurt whispers.

"And it will be the best day. Now, shall we go upstairs and get started on the cup cakes?"

"You'll really bake cakes with me?" Kurt grinned, his eyes wide. He had asked his dad to, and he had said yes until someone had called in with a broken down car, and he had to leave.

"Course. You make great cakes." Finn grinned. "If you make them all on your own, well you'd never give me any would you?"

"No because you wouldn't have done anything to get them." Kurt giggled. "Come on then. Lets bake." Kurt grinned and ran up to the kitchen. Finn smiled, it was only ten in the morning, it felt like it was bed time.

Finn yawned, sitting at the table outside. They had just finished baking a tray of pink icing cupcakes, and Kurt wouldn't even let him lick the spoon, now that was just mean. Finn looked over at Kurt, he could tell that he was getting restless, it had already been a long morning and he knew that Kurt just wanted Blaine and Mercedes to come over and he hoped that when they did he'd be able to relax.

Kurt sighed and looked at the clock and then looked at Finn. It had to be past twelve by now! "He isn't coming." Kurt said quietly picking at his hands. "He's very late."

"Its only ten past." Finn whispered. "So he isn't very late, just a little bit." Finn hoped that calmed him down but by the look on his little brothers face it had seemed to make things worse.

"He really isn't coming!" Kurt wailed, throwing his hands down on the sofa restlessly. "But we made every where so pretty."

"I know." Finn said softly. "The place really does look amazing." Kurt had decorated the garden with balloons and decorations he had found in his room and had proudly said that their tea party would become the most amazing party in the world. The table had a pink and white table cloth on, with a matching china tea set - Burt had told them that it had belonged to Kurt's mother and they could use it for their party. This had made Kurt grin, and he'd spiralled into the many tea parties he had with his Mom. As well as the tea set there was cartons of juice, cookies and a whole bunch of snack foods that Finn had never expected Kurt to eat, and the batch of delicious smelling pink cup cakes that the two brothers had spent an hour making. Finn couldn't wait to sink his teeth into one, or two, or three...

"Finn!" Kurt jumped up and down poking his brother in the arm.

"Ouch!" Finn rubbed his arm, Kurt having snapped him out of his day dream was grinning at him. "What is it?"

"The door bell went ding." Kurt grinned and ran towards the front door. Finn following him, now with an aching arm. Kurt answered the door with an excited squeal. On the other side was Mercedes and Blaine.

"Hello!" Kurt grinned rocking on his feet. Blaine waved at him softly, a shy smile on his lips.

"Hey, I bumped into Blaine, he was looking for your house." Mercedes chuckled.

"Oh. You got lost! Next time I'll draw you a big glittery map." Kurt nods cutely. Blaine smiled and looked down, a soft blush creeping against his skin. Kurt grinned, it was a pretty pink. "Come on!" Kurt grabbed Mercedes and Blaine's hands and pulled him into the house. "Its set up in the back. And it looks pretty. Finn helped with the balloons!" Kurt said in a rush. Finn looked at Mercedes and grinned proudly, making her roll her eyes with a smile.

"Looks great." Mercedes smiled watching him, she couldn't believe how much Finn had changed since Kurt's accident. It was as though the two boys had swapped, Kurt now acted like a little kid, something she used to think that Finn did all the time, and Finn was this mature man who just wanted to look after the people around him. She couldn't help but think that he was doing an amazing job. The smile on Kurt's beaming face was proof of that. "Really, Finn." She says softly.

"Thanks." Finn blushed, rocking the balls of his feet, not really knowing what to say to that. It was on decorations after all.

"Hey! I helped!" Kurt pouted. "I did the streamers. And Finn he stuck them up because he's taller then me and I couldn't reach and when I went to stand on the chair I got told to come down." He pouts. "Oh and we did some baking!" He jumps up and down and claps his hands excitedly. "Do you like cupcakes? We made cupcakes! They're pink and I wanted to put glitter on them but apparently you can't eat glitter." Kurt pouts and Blaine grins at him. "Do you like cupcakes Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice softer then it was before.

Blaine nodded his head, a smile on his lips. He wanted to tell Kurt how brilliant he thought the place looked, but he could feel Mercedes and Finn's eyes on him and he felt his throat close up. Kurt didn't pressure him to talk though. Kurt never pressured him to do anything that he didn't want to. Kurt was like no one he had ever met. He turned to Finn and Mercedes who was walking over to the table, obviously giving the two boys space, of which he was grateful; sometimes he felt a little over whelmed when it was just him and Kurt, the four of them in close proximity made him feel uneasy.

"Do you want to play tag?" Kurt grinned, and before Blaine could answer; not that he would have, Kurt had tapped his shoulder and ran off giggling. Blaine grinned, he didn't even think about it before he set off after him.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So I am sorry about the lack of updates but NaNoWriMo has taken over my life and I kinda told myself I wouldn't update this until I had the right amount of words for that as I am set on completing that this year :D And today I wrote over 6000 words for that (I fell behind...A LOT) and thought I would reward myself by writing a little bit of this as I have really missed it. I hope you guys like this chapter...I know a lot of you are eager for Blaine speak...so here we are :D **

**Chapter 23 **

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said quietly as he lay on the grass looking up at the sky, he had his head resting on Blaine's chest, he didn't know how he had got there, but he knew it was comfortable and as Blaine hadn't moved him away, he guessed Blaine was comfortable too. "Can I ask you a question?" Blaine nodded his head, a hand coming up to play with Kurt's soft hair. He felt Kurt lean against the touch, moving against him softly. He could feel his smile on his chest and he loved how it felt there. "Are nightmares real?" Blaine frowned at the question, he hadn't been too sure what he was expecting, but he knew it hadn't been that. He shook his head, nightmares weren't real. "Promise me?" Kurt whispered, he sounded so lost and scared. Blaine hated him sounding like that.

"I promise you." Blaine whispered, his voice barely there but the grin that he felt Kurt make told him that the young boy had heard him. "Why?"

"I keep dreaming about a big scary boy." Kurt mumbled, playing with the material of Blaine's shirt. "And I wake up scared. And the boy that I keep dreaming about, I saw him."

"In your dream?" Blaine whispered, he couldn't raise his voice, he wasn't used to it, it hurt just whispering.

Kurt shook his head. "No." He mumbled. "At my old school." Kurt snuggled against him more, he felt cold thinking about it, and he knew he couldn't talk to Finn. Finn went funny when he tried to ask him questions and he didn't want to make him sad. Finn had a nice smile and he should smile all the time. He didn't think he could talk to his daddy about it either. And he didn't know Carol. No matter how nice she was to him. He couldn't talk to her properly. Not yet. "But I saw him in my dreams before I saw him at the school. And I'm scared."

"He can't hurt you in your dreams." Blaine said softly, playing with his hair more. He didn't like him scared, he couldn't have him scared. "I promise you. Finn, he wont let anyone hurt you."

"I know, he's strong and he tells me that every night before I fall asleep." Kurt sighs. "But he's still there. How do I make myself not have bad dreams?"

"I don't know," Blaine whispered.

"Oh." Kurt mumbled. He thought Blaine would know everything. He was smart and pretty and he should know everything.

"I have bad dreams too." Blaine whispered. Kurt gasped. How could Blaine have bad dreams? Blaine was perfect.

"Why?"

"I don't know why people have bad dreams." He whispered, not willing to tell Kurt just what his dreams were about. He knew it would just make Kurt hurt and he knew he wouldn't really understand. "But when I have them, I know they're just dreams and I wake up and I think about what I've done that day. And that's normally sit with you, and that makes me smile." He says softly.

Kurt felt his cheeks burn and he frowned wanting to know what that meant. Was his cheeks pink now like Blaine's? He looked at him and smiled softly. "I like sitting with you. That makes me smile a lot too. So does talking to you. Why don't you talk?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine sucked on his bottom lip. He had only started to talk because Kurt had sounded so scared and Kurt needed him to talk. His fear was gone now and so was the need for Blaine to talk, he gulped and swallowed, trying to moisten his throat. He wanted to talk, he needed to talk to Kurt. It was what his good dreams were made of. "Oh, have you stopped again?" Blaine sighed and nodded, he smiled weakly, hoping that he hadn't ruined the nice day they were having.

"That's okay. Finn said that sometimes you don't need to talk all the time. But only when things are important." Blaine nodded softly. Finn was actually kind of smart. "But maybe when you want you can talk to me a little bit more."

Blaine nodded, he really did want that. He hoped Kurt realised it. "Shall we go back to the tea table? Because Finn has had seven cupcakes and I made them especially for you." Kurt whispered and jumped up, Blaine nodded and followed him, he couldn't help but smile. It had been his first conversation in over a year, and even though it involved a terrified Kurt, it still involved Kurt and Blaine would remember every word of that conversation for as long as he could.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So I know this isn't the longest chapter out there, but it is a Blaine centric one. So I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has wished me luck with my NaNo. I'm falling behind again but believe I shall be back up to date by tomorrow. Good luck to everyone else who is doing it too. :D **

**I shall probably update this sometime during the week :) Thanks for being patient, and thanks for reviewing. You guys are amazing. X **

**Chapter 24 **

Blaine tucked his legs under himself as he pulled out the newest book he was reading. It was Monday morning and he was sat waiting for Kurt to come to the centre. Blaine didn't think he could remember a time when he had been here and Kurt wasn't there. The younger boy was always waiting at the door for him. Sighing, Blaine found it hard to concentrate on the words in his book and found himself looking at the door.

"Hey Blaine." It was Sean's voice. Blaine looked up, he closed his book and waited for the man to talk. "Kurt isn't coming in today, his father just called. Kurt wanted you to know that he will see you tomorrow." Blaine looked down. Kurt wasn't coming in. The thought saddened him and he looked down sighing. "You two are very close." Blaine nodded slowly. "Well, he sounded sad not to see you. He has a hospital appointment. Just a check up." Blaine nodded again. "Well I'll be over there," Sean pointed to where a few helpers were and before he could walk away, Blaine reached out and grabbed his arm and gestured for him to sit with him; something he had never done.

Blaine sucked his lip, he needed to do this. He had to. For Kurt. "Ready to talk." He whispered. His whole body was shaking at the thought of talking to something. When he spoke to Kurt it wasn't scary, it was easy and he liked that. He wanted that feeling with everyone.

Sean nodded softly, and sat down next to him. "Talk." Sean smiled. "I'm here to listen." Blaine nodded, he didn't know what to say. Being ready and knowing what to do was a whole different option. "Do you talk to Kurt?"

"I do." Blaine found himself smiling. "On Saturday. We had a whole conversation." He said, playing with his fingers. "He was scared. And he wanted my advice. And I helped him." Blaine felt proud of himself for talking. He was whispering, he couldn't force himself to say anything loudly. Not yet.

"That's great." Sean grinned, and Blaine could tell that the blond was happy for him. "Kurt looks up to you. I think you two are good together."

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned. Good together?

"It's clear there is something between you two." Sean said softly. "Nothing bad. But something."

Blaine nodded, he could feel it too. "He asked why I don't talk." Blaine mumbled. "Not ready to tell him."

"No one is expecting you to tell him. Not if you're not ready." Sean said softly. "But I do believe you should tell someone. Just talk about how you're feeling."

"Like who?" Blaine frowned. He liked talking to Kurt. Couldn't he talk to him more.

"Me." Sean shrugged. "I'm here for you."

"I..." Blaine worried his lip between his teeth and nodded slowly. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"There not be a point in talking." He whispers. "I screamed for help. And no one heard."

"That's different to talking." Sean said softly. "Did you know that when people witness something so tragic, instant tells them to walk away." Sean pressed softly. "It's the same reason why if you see someone with a gun, you shout fire, instead of gun. People rush towards inhuman things that can hurt us, but a man with a gun...we run."

"I know." Blaine whispered. "But...They told me that if I told anyone what happened...they'd kill me if I said a word."

"And you took it to the extreme. Choosing not to literally say a word."

"I tried. But then words just wouldn't come. And then I thought no one wanted to hear them. Then I just stopped." He shrugs and looks down. "Until Kurt came along."

"He made you talk." Sean smiled.

"No. He showed me he was there to listen." Blaine smiled. "He's my best friend."

"And you're his. He tells me every day when he's waiting for you."

"Really?" Blaine felt himself blushing. He liked the idea of having Kurt think of him as his best friend. "Will...Will he ever get better?"

"I'm not too sure." Sean said softly. "I think that his mind is getting there, but he's pushing it down."

"He doesn't want to get better?" Blaine frowned.

"Like you with your talking, I think he's scared." Blaine nodded, he believed that to be true. "For the record, I'm glad you're talking again."

"Me too." Blaine smiled shyly, he knew he wasn't fully there yet, but he knew this was a good start.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, just a huge thank you to the amazing reviews. I hope this question answers a few questions about Blaine, I thought we could see it through the eyes of the best dad ever... Burt :D**

**Chapter 25**

"Hey, Finn." Burt started as he sat on the uncomfortable waiting room chair at the hospital. Kurt was getting an x-ray on his arm just to make sure that the bones were healing, Burt was sure they were fine, he hadn't complained about it being sore and had taken it from the sling as soon as they got in.

"Yeah?" Finn said, snapping his eyes up, he had been lost in his thoughts, thinking about all the things he was missing at school. He didn't care, Burt and his Mom had said he could go with Kurt to the hospital, especially since this Kurt was very good at making himself cry on cue.

"What's the deal with this Blaine kid?" Finn frowned at the question.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. Blaine was a nice kid. Burt should have been happy that Kurt had found him.

"I was just...is he like Kurt?" Burt asked softly. "I saw them playing, and you know how Kurt feels about him. I was just curious."

"No. He's not like Kurt." Finn smiled. "I think that something happened to him, and since then he doesn't talk."

"But he's not like a little kid?"

"No." Finn smiled. "Though sometimes, Kurt makes us all feel like little kids. It's fun playing with him and listening to his silly jokes."

"I was just worried about what Kurt has been through, if this Blaine is really good for him."

"He is." Finn said softly. "And Kurt, he's good for him too." Burt nodded softly, he'd take Finn's word for it, he knew the football player would never want Kurt hurt again.

"And the Doctor said I was very good." Kurt said bouncing excitedly as he told Carol about his day at the hospital. "And I drew a picture and it was amazing." He beams. "And it was of the doctor and he kept it and put it on the wall."

"It must have been really good." Carol smiled. "But did they say your arm was okay?"

"It's okay." Kurt grinned. "I can play." He spins around excitedly. "Oh. I'm dizzy now."

"Well you should stop spinning then." Burt chuckled, walking in.

"But it's fun." Kurt giggled. "Spinning, spinning, spinning." he giggled, clapping. "Where's Finn?"

"He's gone to glee practice." Burt smiled. "You was in the bath."

"With my rubber ducks." Kurt exclaimed happily. "They wasn't happy because we're out of bubble bath."

"I just brought a new bottle last week." Burt frowned.

"That was a long time ago. It's all gone now."

Carol couldn't help but laugh as the two of them spoke, they were so cute. Especially how Kurt was still spinning around. Carol was just about to interrupt when there was a knock on the door. "Is it for me?" Kurt grinned.

"I'm not sure. We're not expecting anyone." Burt frowned and walked to the door. Kurt following him quickly. "Kurt go back inside." Burt smiled, he didn't know who it was, and if it happened to be a sales man, Kurt would probably question them to the moon, the mood he was in. Burt opened the door and he knew there was no way that Kurt would be going back inside.

"Blaine!" He screamed excitedly. "Hello!" He waves and pulls him in. "Did you come to play?"

Blaine looked up at Burt nervously, he knew it was rude to just drop by, but he had missed Kurt. He took a deep breath and looked up at the younger boys father. "I just wanted to say hello." He whispered.

Burt frowned. Hadn't Finn said that the boy doesn't talk? Kurt squealed. "You did it Blaine!" he jumps more. "You spoke to someone who's not me!" He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. "Does that mean you're getting better?" Blaine shrugged, he held onto Kurt tight as he hugged him and looked up at Burt, waiting for an answer.

"You can come in." Burt smiled. "Do your parents know you're here?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Blaine whispered. Burt nodded softly and showed him in. Kurt pulling Blaine to the living room and jumping excitedly. Burt smiled watching the two of them before walking out of the room.

"I'm glad you're here." Kurt grinned. "You want to jump?"

"Why are you jumping?" Blaine smiled.

"I don't know. I'm a bit tired of jumping now. Maybe we could sit." Kurt nodded and sat down on the sofa. "Did you just want to say hello?" Blaine nodded slowly.

"And I just wanted to see you too." Blaine whispered. "I missed you today. It was boring without you."

"I had to go to the hospital to check my bones was okay." Kurt nods and plays with Blaine's jumper.

"And are they?"

"Yes." Kurt grins excitedly. "Very good." He wiggles his hands cutely and jumps on Blaine's lap and holds onto him tight. "Stay and play?"

"Okay." Blaine whispers and kisses his cheek so softly making Kurt blush softly.

"I'm glad you came to say hello." Kurt whispers, settling against him.

"Me too." He smiles.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So, a huge thank you to everyone who enjoys reading this. I enjoy writing it for you guys. Let me know what you think. :) x **

**Chapter 26 **

"Boys." Burt called, walking into the living room where Kurt and Blaine were sat playing a game of snap, both giggling loudly. Kurt looked up just as Blaine put his hand over the cards, looking down at the cards Kurt gasped.

"Cheater!" He giggles, Blaine grinned, he halved the cards in the pile he had just won and handed them to Kurt making him clap excitedly. "Daddy did you see?"

"I did." Burt smiled, he could tell that Blaine was a gentleman, and it made him smile knowing that he was being so nice to his Kurt."Last game now okay, it's getting late. Blaine, would you like a lift home?"

"No!" Kurt yelled. "He can't go. We're playing!" Kurt looked up at his father desperately, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of Blaine going. "I don't want him to go. Please!"

"Kurt, it's pasted your bedtime." Burt sighs. "We'll drive him home, and then you'll see him tomorrow."

Kurt shook his head and walked over to Blaine and sat himself on the boys lap and held him tightly. "You're not going."

"Kurt." Blaine whispered softly. "I'll see you tomorrow. All day. I'll come to the centre early."

"But..." Kurt shook his head. It wasn't fair that they was making Blaine go home. They were playing nicely. And he was only a tiny bit tired. He could stay up for another hour or two. It wasn't fair.

"Tomorrow." Blaine whispers. "Come on, you going to drive me home?"

Kurt shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "Not moving." he says, and to prove the point wiggles into Blaine's lap. Blaine bit his lap sighing. He held onto Kurt's hips to stop him, and moved him over so he could stand. "No!" Kurt screamed kicking the floor. "Don't go!"

"Come on Blaine." Burt smiled. "Kurt, calm down. Last chance to come for a drive?"

"No!" Kurt screams. "You're mean! And Blaine you're not my friend if you go!" He sobs and runs downstairs to his bedroom.

"Come on, kid." Burt smiles at Blaine, who was staring down the stairs with wide eyes. "I'll drive you home, Kurt will cool off when he sees you tomorrow." Blaine nods, not knowing what else to say. Kurt didn't mean it, that's what he kept saying to himself. Kurt was still his friend.

"Kurt." Finn said softly, trying to nudge the boy awake. He was on his bed, tossing and turning, his face screwed up in pain and he was sobbing in his sleep. "Kurt, wake up little man." He whispered, moving him into his arms. When Kurt finally woke up his face contorted with confusion and he let out a strangled scream and fisted Finn's shirt tightly. "You're okay. Just a dream. Just a dream." Finn whispered, rubbing his back and rocking him soothingly.

"Was it?" Kurt sobbed, holding onto him tighter. "My head hurts." Kurt sobbed.

"Come on, lets go take you to your daddy?" Finn whispered, frowning when Kurt shook his head. "Why not?"

"Daddy made Blaine go away." Kurt sobs into his chest.

Finn sighed. He had been at Rachel's house when Blaine had come over to see Kurt. His Mom had told him what had happened when he got in, and once Finn went downstairs to the bedroom he saw Kurt curled up fast asleep cuddling an old scruffy teddy.

"Only because it was getting late. You'll see him tomorrow, and then you can play more." Finn said rubbing his back softly.

Kurt shook his head and held onto Finn tighter. "Will Blaine still be my friend?" Kurt managed to whisper once he had calmed down.

"Of course." Finn reassured him. "There's no one else he'd rather be friends with." Finn whispered, playing with his hair, glad that the younger boy was calming down.

"Okay." He whispers and plays with his shirt. "I want to go and cuddle up with my daddy."

"Come on then." Finn smiles and picks him up, Kurt instantly wrapping his legs and arms around him. Finn was surprised at how well Kurt fit around him, it was something he would never had thought about before.

Finn carried him up the stairs and to Burt and Carols room, a room he had never wanted to step into. He tapped on the door, hoping they weren't doing...anything. "What is it?" Carol called, sleep evident in her voice. Finn was relieved that she had been asleep and not doing...that. He pushed the door open slowly.

"Kurt wants his dad." Finn said softly. Kurt scrambled out of Finn's arms and rushed over to Burt.

"Daddy." He sniffled. Burt didn't wake up straight away but he wrapped his arms around Kurt and held onto him tightly. Finn watched as Kurt relaxed instantly.

Carol got up, but Kurt pulled her back down. "Stay." He nods and he looks up at Finn. "You can't go back downstairs."

"Why not?" Finn frowned.

"Cause the monsters will get you." He pats the bed next to him, Finn looks unsure, there was no way the four of them would fit in the bed, but Carol looked at him and smiled, she nodded her head and Finn walked over to the bed slowly. He lay down beside his Mom and the four of them cuddled up together.

"You okay now Kurt?" Burt whispered a few minutes later, but when he looked down at his son, he was curled on his chest, asleep contently.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So I know it's been ages and for that I am so very sorry, but here's an update finally. I hope you like it, I'm so grateful for the reviews and after one of the worst weeks of my life, this chapter was quite fun to write and made me feel better. Let me know what you guys thought. :) **

**Chapter 27**

Kurt didn't want to wake up. He was very comfortable. The bed was warm and big and when he moved it bounced a little. He was slowly waking up, and he kept on moving, trying to get back to sleep; he had been on the moon with Finn and Blaine and they were singing together. It had been a great dream and he wanted to stay on the moon some more. "Kurt." Finn's voice whispered, breaking him out from any hope of going back to the moon. "Kurt stop moving." he mumbles.

"I'm trying to get back to the moon!" Kurt said sleepily, rolling forward, making a sound when he bumped into someone. He opened his eyes and saw his dad fast asleep next to him. He sat up slowly and looked at Finn who was laying on the other side next to him, grinning. "Why are we in daddy's room?" He frowned.

"You had a bad dream last night." Finn said softly, he sat up knowing that he wouldn't be going back to sleep now, and he should probably get up for school. "You wanted us all in one bed."

"And we all fit?" Kurt giggled.

"It was a bit of a squeeze, but yes. We did." He grins. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am. I don't remember having a bad dream." Kurt smiles. He was glad he didn't remember. "Where's Carol?"

"She's downstairs making us breakfast before school." Finn smiles.

"Are you going to pick me up from the centre today?" Kurt smiles and rolls over Finn to jump out of the bed, grinning when he landed on his feet.

"I am. And it's Friday, and I'm sure Blaine will want to come over." Kurt's eyes lit up and Finn grinned, he liked that look on his little brother.

"I'd like that very much." Kurt nodded.

"And maybe Rachel might be coming over." Finn added. "What do you think about the four of us hanging out?"

"I haven't spent much time with Rachel now I'm little, have I?"

"No. Only when you came to the school, and she didn't come over to you, she didn't want to overwhelm you or something." He said softly.

"Does she like me?" Kurt asked ruffling his own hair up and looking in the mirror, giggling as he changed his hair style.

"Of course she does." Finn smiles. "You used to have sleepovers."

"Can we have a sleepover tonight?" Kurt grinned. "Can Blaine stay over?"

"That's not up to me. Is it?" Finn said softly. Kurt shook his head and looked down at Burt. "Oh no, you don't wake him up, come on lets get you ready for your day, and we'll ask Carol downstairs."

Kurt thought about it for a minute before nodding and skipping down to his bedroom. He took off his pyjama bottoms and found his underwear and slipped them on. They were tighter then the briefs he was used to wearing, and he giggled the first time he had to wear them, but they were comfortable now. He looked through the clothes and hummed, rocking on his feet not knowing what to wear. The clothes in his closet were nice, like dressing up clothes. He found a pair of white jeans and slipped them on, they were tight but nice. He found a red knitted jumper and put it on, he liked that because it reminded him of the jumpers his Mommy used to wear. He sighed, he missed her lots. He pulled on his white boots and and sat on his bed sighing.

"Hey Mom." Finn smiled pressing a kiss to his mothers cheek.

"Hey, I was just about to come and wake you up," She smiles. "Don't want you to be late for school. Again." Finn shook his head, he'd been late every day this week, he had no idea how he did it. But it was easy enough done.

"Kurt woke me up." Finn smiled. "He seems much better this morning." He said knowing his Mom would ask about him. "He's excited about going to the centre to see Blaine."

"I bet he is." She chuckles.

"Yeah." Finn sucked on his bottom lip.

"You want something." She smirks. "What is it?"

"Kurt wants Blaine to stay over tonight." He said quickly. "And I think that it's a good idea."

"I think that would be nice, but do you think Burt would allow that?" She smiles.

"Not yet, but I think if you spoke to him..."

"Even if I did do you think Blaine's parents would let him?"

"I think there's no harm in asking." Finn says softly. "Kurt just wants to feel normal. Sleepovers they're normal. Please. I'll supervise."

"I'll talk to Burt." She sighs. "No promises."

"And well, If he does say yes, maybe can Rachel stay too?"

"You know the rule..."

"I know. And the four of us can stay in the living room, sleep on the floor, separately or whatever. We'll watch movies and do goofy stuff..."

"We'll see." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Burt's not working till later so you're taking Kurt to the centre today."

Finn nods softly, "Okay," As he goes to turn he feels arms around him and he grins knowing Kurt's there. "Hello, you ready for some breakfast before we go?"

"I am. And I'm ready for our sleepover too!" He nods excitedly.

"We'll see about the sleepover little man okay?" Kurt nods and sits down at the table. He hoped he could have a sleep over with Blaine, it was nice hugging him, and he knew cuddling him all night would feel so much better then just a little hug.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So I know I only just updated yesterday, but I was feeling inspired today and thought I'd write some more :) Hope you guys like it. Please let me know :D Reviews are the reason for my good mood and me writing this :D**

**Chapter 28 **

Kurt looked around the centre as he walked in and he jumped when he saw Blaine sat on the sofa, his legs crossed, making his blue ankle length jeans look tighter then they were, he wore a white polo shirt and had a dark blue bow tie. Kurt grinned, he liked bow ties, and he had lots of them in his closet but he liked them on Blaine more. Maybe he could share his bow ties with him. That's what friends did wasn't it? Share.

"I'll pick you up around three." Finn smiled, knowing that the story he had been telling Kurt about last years sectionals wasn't interesting any more now that Kurt had seen Blaine.

"And you'll take us to our sleepover." Kurt nodded.

"We'll see." Finn smiled. He walked over to Blaine with Kurt, when the curly haired boy saw Kurt his whole face lit up and Finn could see how much he cared about him. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hello." Blaine said quietly, as though he still didn't trust his voice. Finn thought it was weird hearing the boy he had grown used to not talking, suddenly talk, though every time he did speak he saw Kurt's face widen with excitement and he listened intently to every word, as though he was treasuring every word.

"I know it's short notice, but if you're allowed, would you like to stay over tonight?" Finn asked softly, he watched Blaine's face closely, what would he take out of the invitation?

"I'd like to." Blaine said softly. "I'd have to ask my parents first though."

"That's cool. We're waiting on Burt's approval." Finn said softly. "If it's an all go, I'm sure he would talk to your parents for you, or well my Mom would, she can be very persuasive when she needs to be."

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt who was patiently – maybe not patiently considering he was bouncing from foot to foot – for Finn to let go of his hand so he could wrap himself around Blaine. He didn't want to pull away though because that would be rude.

"Okay. I'm sure they'd say yes. They like that I have a friend." Blaine said softly, looking at Kurt who beamed at him.

"Finn you're going to be late for school!" Kurt said, hinting for him to go. He should be alone with his friend now, they had lots to do.

"Right." Finn chuckled. "See you at three." He leans down and kisses Kurt's forehead, Kurt pulled a face but when Finn pulled back he was grinning from ear to ear and waving back at him. "See you." Finn waved walking out, nodding at the workers who were smiling at him.

"I want to hug you now." Kurt declared before wrapping his arms around him tightly. Blaine chuckled and held him close, rubbing his back softly.

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend any more." Blaine said, sitting down and Kurt instantly sat down next to him, more on him than on the sofa.

"I was being silly." Kurt mumbled looking down. "You're the bestest friend in the whole wide world and I just didn't want you to go home." Kurt nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay." Blaine whispered, kissing his cheek softly. "Best friends." He smiles and takes his hand.

"I hope we can have our sleepover tonight." Kurt says softly. "We could watch films, and we can have a tea party, and we could sing, and we can dance. And oh it would be so fun." Kurt beams, lost in thoughts of the fun the two could have.

"Never had a sleep over before." Blaine whispered looking down.

"I have." Kurt says quietly, resting his head on the crook of Blaine's shoulder, he couldn't help but think that Blaine smelt very nice.

"What are they like?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I don't know." Kurt answered truthfully. "I don't remember having them."

"You'll remember soon." Blaine smiled, rubbing his arms softly.

"When I remember, I'll tell you all about them." Kurt grinned, holding his hands tightly.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, playing with Kurt's fingers.

"Mm?" Kurt smiled tilting his head and looking up at him, a look of awe and innocence spread across his face.

"When you remember everything, are you still going to be my best friend?" It was something that had been pressing on Blaine's mind for a few days now. He had got so used to seeing Kurt every day, to seeing him smile, and smiling with him. Kurt had changed him, Kurt had given him courage to talk again, he found his voice – as clichéd as that was, it was the truth, and Blaine didn't want to go mute again, something he knew would happen without Kurt in his life.

Kurt stayed quiet for a long time. He was thinking about what Blaine said, he thought about it so much that his head hurt. Blaine was everything to him. Blaine made him smile, and he made him laugh. Blaine was Blaine and he couldn't imagine his life without him. "I think that I want you to be my best friend forever." Kurt whispered.

"That's what I want too." Blaine whispered back.

"When I remember who I am, or, I when I'm not little." Kurt frowned, he still didn't understand what was wrong with him, he just wanted it fixed now. "I want you to make me remember you if I forget." He nods.

"I will." Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered, snuggling against him.

"Yeah?" Blaine breathed, loving the way Kurt fit so perfectly next to him.

"If you do stay over tonight, can you cuddle me in my sleep?" Kurt asked, a shy blush creeping on his face.

"All night." Blaine whispered, really hoping that he could stay.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed to this story. You guys are absolutely amazing, and I feel like you're more friends then reviewers at this point because you make me smile that much. I get all my emails through on my phone and I'm so glad I keep my phone on silent when I sleep because I had over 30 emails in the middle of the night from you guys reading this :D You're all amazing and deserve personal invitations to Kurt's special sleepover :D **

**Chapter 29**

Kurt tapped his fingers against his knee as he stared at the phone. It needed to ring soon. Like soon now. "So, Kurt what did you do today?" Burt asked, watching his son a little concerned. He had okayed the sleepover, it had taken a lot of persuasion from Carol, but she had assured him that it would be okay for him. In the end he had been more worried about Finn having Rachel sleepover.

"Painted pictures." Kurt nods, putting his hand in a bag of cheese crisps that Finn had left on the sofa. "Oh I did a finger painting of a flower, and it was very pretty." He nods and licks his fingers clean and looks at the door before taking another crisp and giggling to himself. Burt rolls his eyes, the sixteen year old Kurt would never even look at a bag of cheese crisps, and scorn anyone who would touch a pack.

"I can't wait to see it." Burt smiles. "You know a watched phone never rings." He says softly.

"No it has to ring!" Kurt says loudly, making Finn jump as he walked into the room. "Blaine said he'd go home and ask his Mom if he can stay over, and then he said he would phone me straight away." He nods and then looks over at Finn. "Did you give him the right number?" He asked panicked. "What if you wrote it down wrong?"

"I didn't." Finn said softly. "He'll ring, it's only been five minutes since we got in." He chuckles, he sits down and takes his bag of crisps, Kurt watches him and giggles. "What?" Finn frowned, confused. Why was Kurt laughing at him?

"Nothing." Kurt grins and kicks his legs back and forth. The phone finally rings and Burt grabs it before Kurt could squeal excitedly down the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Burt, Kurt's father." There was a pause in which Kurt stood up jumping up and down. "I did invite him over yes." He smiles softly. Finn stands up and pulls Kurt down next to him, hoping this would make him sit still. "I assure you that Blaine will be safe here. My son in law, Finn will be with them at all times, as will myself and my wife." Kurt looked at Finn and bit his lip. Was this a yes? Or was it no? "Yes, he has spoken to me." Burt says, his voice soft. There was a longer pause on the phone and Burt looked awkwardly at Finn. Finn frowned wondering what was going on. "I'm sorry to hear that, I understand what you're going through. Believe me, I really do." He whispers and Finn realised what was said. "If there's any problem I will call you straight away, or drive him straight home. But I promise there wont be." There was another pause and Kurt hit his legs frustrated and then rubbed them because hitting his legs hurt. "Okay, I'll see you both soon." He smiled and hung up.

"Well?" Kurt asked jumping up. "Is he staying? Please!"

"He's staying." Burt says softly. Kurt claps his hands and jumps over to his dad, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Chuckling, Burt picked him up and Kurt wrapped his legs around him tightly, kissing his cheek sloppily. "Right you need to get the sleeping bags out. Finn. You'll be sleeping one end. Rachel the other."

"Got it." Finn smiled, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"Why?" Kurt asked playing with Burt's baseball cap. Taking it off and putting it on backwards and then sideways before putting it back on normally. Finn wanted to burst out laughing watching the horrified facial expressions of Burt as his son did this.

"Because I don't want the two sleeping together." He smiles. "Now, lets go and find those sleeping bags. Carol is making your favourite dinner, and we have lots of cakes left over from your tea party."

"What if Blaine doesn't like my favourite food?" Kurt asks, keeping his legs around his dad, he didn't want to get down, this was nice. Burt smiled and walked him to the cupboard.

"Then we'll make him something too." His dad smiled. "You're going to have to get down now to get the sleeping bags." He smiles. Kurt nods and jumps down, he takes off Burt's hat again and puts it on his head and grins.

"I'm you." He grins and claps, he opens the door and looks through to the cupboard and grabs two sleeping bags. "Oh no!" He says loudly.

"What is it?" Burt frowns, rubbing his head.

"There's four of us sleeping. But we only have two sleeping bags!" Kurt says looking up sadly.

"Rachel is bringing her own." Burt smiled. With a zip that was going all the way up, as was Finns.

"And Blaine can share mine." Kurt grins, nodding his head.

"Oh no he wont." Burt smiled. "He's bringing his own too."

Kurt nods, he would have liked to share a sleeping bag with him but he could still snuggle in different sleeping bags.

"The room looks great." Finn grins. They had put the two sleeping bags on the floor and had found lots of films for them to watch and some CD's they could listen to. Kurt hadn't known any of the songs Finn played him but he liked them, Finn had assured him Rachel would have more CD's he'd like and Finn just hoped they could keep the musicals to a minimum. Something Burt was hoping for too.

"Now we need a Blaine and a Rachel." Kurt grins bouncing from one foot to another, just as he said this the door went and he rushed straight over to it. Finn rolled his eyes, opening it. Standing in the doorway was Blaine, he had a sleeping bag, a bag of clothes and a guitar case in his hand. Next to him was a tall woman, with black hair and a smile on her face. Kurt thought that she was beautiful.

"Blaine!" Kurt jumped out and wrapped his arms around him, pouting when all the things got in his way. He took the sleeping bag from him and grinned. "It's blue. Mines purple and Finn's is an army one and I bet Rachel's is pink." Blaine nodded smiling softly. Kurt smiled and put the sleeping bag beside him; closer then Burt would have liked.

"Kurt." Blaine said softly, quietly. "This is my Mom."

Kurt looked up and waved. "Hello, Mrs Blaine." He grins and jumps again. "Thank you for letting Blaine stay over tonight for our sleepover."

"It's lovely to meet you. Blaine has told me all about you." At this both boys blushed.

"I've heard all about Blaine too." Burt smiles walking out and offering his hand to the lady in front of him. "Burt Hummell."

"Jane Andersen." She smiles. "Well, you have my number. Blaine, dear, have fun." She whispers. Blaine nods and rushes over and wraps his arms around her. He hadn't been away from her since he was in the hospital.

"Love you." He whispers in her ear.

"Love you." She breathes rubbing his back softly. "Kurt, it was lovely to meet you." She smiles nodding at him.

"And you Mrs Andersen." Kurt replies politely, leaning against his dad waiting to hug Blaine again. Mrs Andersen waves goodbye and leaves, knowing if she was to stay she would change her mind about Blaine staying there.

Once she was gone Kurt rushed over and wrapped his arms around him. "What's in the box?" He whispers pointing to the guitar case.

"My guitar." Blaine says softly.

"You play?" Finn smiles walking in. Blaine nods his head watching him. "Awesome. I play the drums. And Kurt and Rachel are incredible singers."

"We can have a band." Kurt giggles and sits Blaine down. "Want some juice? Or some pop? Dinner will be ready soon." Kurt nods and watches him.

"I'm okay." Blaine smiled, keeping Kurt down next to him and wrapping his arms around him. Kurt smiled, resting against him completely.

The three boys stayed in the living room for a few minutes before the door went and Finn jumped up quickly. "That's Rachel." Kurt whispered dramatically in Blaine's ear. "He's his girlfriend." He pulls a face. "Girlfriends are icky." he nods.

"They are." Blaine smiled and rubbed Kurt's back. "Do you remember Rachel?"

"No." Kurt whispers. "I met her when I went back to the school but I just stayed with daddy and Cedes. I wish Mercedes could sleep over instead of Rachel." He whispers. "But Finn wanted his girlfriend."

"It'll be nice." Blaine says softly.

Kurt nods and kneels on the sofa, looking up as Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed his cheek. "Is Kurt looking forward to it?" She asked.

"He is. He's a bit nervous about seeing you Rach."

"I'll be...Less me." She smiles, she turns her head and sees him peaking up over the sofa and smiles. "Hey Kurt."

"Hi Rachel." Kurt whispers, still hiding behind the sofa.

"I brought some of your favourite CD's."

Kurt nods softly, he didn't remember his favourite CD's but he knew that Rachel was just trying. "This is my Blaine." Kurt whispers and gets up and tugs at Blaine's hand.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you." Rachel smiles. Blaine nods, his mouth going dry.

"It's okay." Kurt whispered, rubbing his back softly. Blaine nodded, leaning against his hand smiling.

"Hey, Rachel just in time." Carol smiles watching him. "Dinner's ready. Come on." Finn took Rachel's stuff and set it down. Kurt giggled, Finn was being a gentleman. The two teens walked into the kitchen and Kurt grinned up at Blaine.

"Sleepovers officially started." He grins clapping his hands and kissed Blaine's cheek before pulling him excitedly into the kitchen, ready to officially begin their sleepover.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This is the chapter I know a lot of you have been waiting for and I made it nice and long for you all. I have officially got a plan for where this is heading, and I hope you're all as excited as I am. :D **

**Let me know what you think of this and I hope it's as good as you hoped x **

**Chapter 30 **

Kurt finished his dinner in record time. He was sat right beside Blaine and he liked that. He could feel Blaine against him and he liked that too. He didn't like the way Rachel was looking at him. It was weird and he would ask her to stop but he could see the way that Finn was looking at her, and well that was nice.

"After dinner we can start watching some films." Finn smiles looking up at Kurt, who looked at him when he heard him speaking and nodded.

"I've finished my dinner." He nods and looks at Blaine who was almost finished. "And Blaine has just a little bit to go. And you have to eat your greens because they make you big and strong, though if you get any bigger you wont be able to fit into the door." Kurt giggled, his laughter seemed to be contagious because soon Blaine, and Rachel was laughing too.

"You really should eat your greens." Rachel smiled. "I'm always telling you that."

"I know." Finn smiled and took a bite of them, sighing, he really didn't like his greens.

Kurt fell bored as everyone finished eating, he put his hand under the table and tapped Blaine's knee, when Blaine looked at him he grinned and started to fidget restlessly, Blaine smiled, thinking that Kurt was adorable, he reached under the table and took his hand, the little touch seemed to calm Kurt down and soon he was sat patiently waiting for them to finish.

"I brought one of your favourite films." Rachel smiles looking at Kurt who was sat on the sofa right next to Blaine in the living room. Finn was laying on the floor, his feet in the air and Rachel was sat beside him, ruffling in her very large and very pink bag. Kurt liked her bag, but thought it needed more glitter. "You really like watching musicals, well, the bigger you does, and I was going to bring them but most of them are quite upsetting, and this is a happy night." She rambles. Kurt sighs, was she always this tiring? Finn seemed to be thinking the same thing if chewing his lip was anything to go by. "So I brought this." She held up Hairspray.

"I don't remember watching that." Kurt whispered quietly, fiddling with his hands. "Sorry."

"That's okay. We can watch it now, you'll love it. It's all singing and all dancing." Rachel smiled, not waiting for an answer and slipping it in the DVD player. Kurt shrugged, he did like singing and dancing. He snuggled against Blaine because he was comfortable and he smiled when he did that and Blaine's smile was what Kurt liked most.

"Have you seen it Blaine?" Kurt asked softly looking up at him.

"I have. It's good." Blaine smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm softly, making the younger boy shiver against him.

"Well if you say it's good then it is." Kurt nods. He looks over at Finn who was cuddled against Rachel, he wanted to ask if Finn liked the film but he was scared Rachel would start talking again.

As the film played, Kurt stayed sat next to Blaine, every time the songs came on Blaine started to move a little and Kurt thought that his slight dancing was very cute and danced along side him – as best as they could still sitting down. Every time a song came on Rachel started to sing, Kurt didn't mind, her singing was nice and Finn really seemed to like it. "Do you like the film?" Blaine whispered as a slow part came on. Kurt didn't really understand why the people on the screen were marching, but Rachel had tears in her eyes and Finn was sharing the same look that Kurt thought he was wearing.

"It's good." Kurt nods. "I don't know why they're marching though." Kurt whispered.

"Because she's protesting for what she believes in." Blaine whispers.

"Oh." Kurt nodded softly. He guessed that made a little sense. Blaine smiled wishing he could make Kurt understand, he knew he would enjoy the film much more if he did. Once the song finished Kurt looked around and snuggled back next to Blaine even more. "Do you think we can play your guitar after this?"

"Course." Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek softly, loving the blush that spread across Kurt's face. Kurt grinned and snuggled back onto him and finished watching the film. The end of the film was his favourite because they all got up and started to dance around the room. Kurt enjoyed dancing with Blaine because he took hold of his hands and they spun around at the same time and that was very fun.

"You was right Rachel." Kurt said quietly, trying to catch his breath as he collapsed back on the sofa once it was finished. "I did like the film."

"I'm glad." Rachel grins.

"We're going to play the guitar now." Kurt says before Rachel could put in another film. He didn't want to just sit, he wanted to play and dance and he wanted to play with Blaine.

"Okay." Rachel smiled, sitting on Finn's lap, his arms automatically wrapping around her. Kurt watched, sucking his lip. They looked comfortable.

"Are you okay little man?" Finn asked softly, hoping that Kurt didn't feel uncomfortable watching them like this.

"Yes." Kurt grins. "I'm having a sleepover." He smiles and grabs Blaine's guitar for him.

Blaine took the guitar out carefully. It was his most precious possession. His father had brought it for him for his thirteenth birthday. "What can you play?" Kurt asked, he had moved to sit on the floor in front of him, and although he wanted to sit close to him, he knew it would be better if he sat on the floor and gave him some room. Blaine shrugged and started to strum a few chords slowly, he closed his eyes and started to sing. Ever since he stopped talking he hadn't really sung much, not in front of anyone anyway. Sometimes he'd play when he was alone in the house and the first time his Mom had walked in on him singing she had burst into tears, thinking that he was getting better, but that had been six months ago, and up until a few days ago he hadn't said a word.

"_Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly..."_ Blaine's voice was soft and perfect and Kurt fell in love with it straight away. He sat listening to every emotion in every word in awe. He liked the song, he used to watch Beauty and the Beast with his Mom, he smiled and looked over at Rachel and Finn quickly who were watching with wide eyes, hadn't they expected him to sound this pretty? They were silly then because Kurt knew everything Blaine did was perfect because he was Blaine! Blaine finished singing and looked at Kurt. Kurt scrambled up quickly and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Did you like it Kurt?" Blaine whispered blushing. 

"You're very good." Kurt said softly, moving the guitar gently and sitting on his Blaine's lap again.

"You're amazing." Rachel grinned watching them.

"Thank you." Blaine blushed, holding Kurt tighter.

Kurt was very tired. After Blaine had sung his song, they played more songs together on the guitar. Kurt liked it when he was sat on Blaine's lap and he had put the guitar in front of him and he'd held Kurt's hand to the strings and they played together. That was very nice. They sung lots of Disney songs and Rachel and Finn sung with them. They sounded very nice together and Kurt could see why they was in their glee club. Kurt didn't sing much though, he was scared he would sound bad if he sung on his own, but when he knew the songs he sand them with Kurt and the way Finn and Rachel looked at them he had hoped they were singing nicely. Finn had moved his sleeping bag next to Blaine's and he was next to Rachel. Kurt was glad that he was right next to Blaine but he wished he could snuggle up to him. He heard snoring and he knew that it was coming from Finn, though he couldn't see him because he had his back to him. Rachel was fast asleep too, but she wasn't snoring. Kurt didn't think girls snored. Kurt tried to look to see if Blaine was asleep but he couldn't tell. It was very late, the night was dark outside the window and he didn't like the dark. It was scary. He hadn't brought his teddy bear from his room because he thought Blaine might think it was silly, but now he wished he had it. A tree branch hit the window because of the wind and Kurt jumped up, a scared whimper escaping his lips.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, sitting up and looking at him.

"I'm scared." Kurt said quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey hey." Blaine kept his voice as quiet as he could and got out of his sleeping bag and pulled Kurt in his eyes. "Just wind."

"It's dark." Kurt mumbled, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder, he smelt nice and comforting and he was less scared now.

"I know, but we're in here." Blaine smiled softly, rubbing his back. "Want to cuddle and sleep?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt nodded against him, he didn't want to pull away, Blaine might change his mind. Kurt frowned when he felt Blaine fidget against him, he looked down and saw him unzipping Kurt's sleeping bag and then his, and then joining them together. Kurt grinned, they would sleep in a big huge sleeping bag. That would be nice. "Be comfier and warmer this way." Blaine smiled, moving Kurt so he was tucked back in, his arms staying firmly around him.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"It's okay." Blaine said softly back, playing with Kurt's hair as he settled against his chest. "Thank you for inviting me." Blaine whispered. "It's been the best night of my life."

"And mine." Kurt whispered. "Wouldn't have a sleepover without my bestest friend."

"That me?" Blaine smiles.

"Only you." Kurt nods and kisses over his heart, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Get some sleep." Blaine whispered. "I'll be here to hold you and protect you." Blaine blushed as he said it, but it didn't mean he meant it any less.

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes against him. "Love you Blaine." Kurt whispered, falling asleep against him quickly.

Blaine gasped. Kurt loved him? He felt a smile spread through his whole body and he couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. Kurt loved him. "I love you too." Blaine said quietly, closing his eyes and falling asleep holding him tightly the whole night.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I hope you all had an amazingly merry Christmas :) And were all safe. I was trying to get a chapter up sooner but everything has been quite busy and family orientated the past couple of days, and this is mostly a little filler chapter but I just felt like I needed to get something out there. I hope you like it. Please continue to let me know what you guys think. **

**Jen x **

**Chapter 31 **

Burt walked downstairs slowly, he could feel a headache coming on and he knew that it was partly because the kids had kept him awake singing songs, and giggling watching films together for most of the night, and the rest of the night he had been awake worrying just what they were up to down there. Mainly what Blaine was up to. But Carol had kept a tight hold of him, reassuring him that they were not doing anything wrong. Burt had just hoped she was right. When he got to the landing he took a deep breath before he walked into the front room, in his mind he had images of the two couples – was Kurt and Blaine a couple? They seemed to act like one, Burt wasn't sure on the answer to that – sprawled across each other in a passionate mess. He was glad that this wasn't the case. It was early and he had expected them all to be asleep, but sat up, his back pressed against the sofa, an arm around a peacefully sleeping Kurt, Blaine was sat up reading.

Burt took a moment to study him, he seemed calm, he was underneath Kurt's sleeping bag, in fact they were joined together, something Burt hadn't thought of and was now wishing that he had so he could have cancelled the whole thing. Thankfully they were both dressed, and there was no sign of anything happening between them. Blaine had a soft smile on his lips and every time he turned a page of the book he was reading, he stroked Kurt's fringe from his face. Burt saw it then in that small action, that Blaine had fallen for his son. A part of him wanted to march in there, to tell him that he needed to leave and more importantly that he was to never see Kurt again, but the bigger part of him, the part he would never admit to, could see how much Kurt needed him. Kurt was leaning against Blaine, he was calm and looked happy even in his sleep. Kurt was in love with Blaine and Burt was certain that Blaine loved him back.

He backed out of the living room and went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, soon they would wake up and Kurt had a big appetite now, something he hoped would carry on when his mind went back to normal. Kurt was far too skinny for his liking.

"You're up early." Burt jumped when he heard Finn's sleepy voice behind him. He was rubbing his hair, heading towards the fridge to get something to drink.

"I couldn't sleep." Burt said softly. "So are you."

"Never say I said it but Rachel kinda snores." Finn grinned, pouring two glasses of orange juice. "Pancakes. Smell great." He grins. "Kurt's favourite."

Burt nodded watching him. "How was your night?" He asked, "If the laughter I heard was anything to go by, you all certainly had a good time."

"Sorry, I tried to tell Kurt to keep it down as it got later but...I think he was just having a good time." Finn said, a fond smile on his face as he remembered just how much of a good time Kurt was having. "Thank you for letting them stay, I know that it must have been awkward for you."

"Nothing happened right?" Burt asked, the question that had been nagging him all night and morning, though he was certain he already knew the answer,he just needed to be sure.

"We watched films, sung, danced, watched more films until we eventually fell asleep." Finn smiled, easing the pressure Burt had been feeling. "I'm going to take this into Blaine, he's been up for a while."

"Okay. Tell him breakfast is ready for when they're all up." He smiles, Finn nods and walks back out to the living room.

Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had slept so peaceful. He knew that it had something to do with what he and Kurt had said last night, and how that had warmed him up inside, and how Kurt having his body wrapped around him warmed him up physically had made him so happy that he could burst. He'd woken up naturally with Kurt's head pressed against his chest, his arms around his waist and his legs tangled with his. Blaine knew that this was what they meant when they said about people fitting together like puzzles. Finn had woken up and he clearly wasn't a morning person. He'd blinked at him as though he had forgotten that he was actually there and disentangled himself from Rachel's grip and got up mumbling something about juice. Blaine thought it was quite funny but didn't laugh at him.

"Here you go." Finn smiled, seeming more awake now. He sat down between the two sleeping bags and grinned at the sleeping Kurt. "Did he have any dreams?" he asks, knowing bad dreams were common for him.

"No, he was a little scared of the wind though." Blaine whispered, still not quite finding his voice properly.

Finn nodded softly. "You're talking," he smiled. "You have been for a while. Is...Is it weird?"

"A little." Blaine whispered quietly. "I...I still find it hard."

"That's understandable. When I was ten I broke my leg playing soccer, it took me almost a year to get back on the field, not physically, but I guess I was scared."

Blaine nodded, he was glad that Finn had understood why he was finding it hard to speak completely, though the analogy didn't quite fit, he was still happy that the older boy was trying to make an effort.

"You look comfortable in the silence." Finn smiled, looking at Rachel and at Kurt. "I'd sit back and enjoy it because when the two of them wake up, and Kurt realises dad's made chocolate pancakes, it's not going to be quiet for long."

Blaine smiled softly, normally he'd wish to sit in silence but right now he couldn't wait for Kurt to wake up, to hear his voice, to see his smile. He sat back against the sofa more and played with Kurt's hair, content in the moment but looking forward to the next.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So I just want to say I feel so over whelmed whenever I post a chapter of this and get the feedback I'm getting. You guys are amazing, and you're the reason I write. Don't care how corny that sounds, it's the truth. Please keep it coming. I have officially started to plan writing this – I don't normally plan but I wanted to get an idea where this is going, and I've planned up to chapter 39 and I feel good about it, so hopefully you'll be getting it sooner. **

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know x **

**Chapter 32 **

Kurt woke up with a smile on his face, he didn't know why he was smiling but he knew that it was because of Blaine. Blaine was why he was always smiling. Sometimes the only reason he was smiling. He blinked up and for a minute he wondered why he was lying on the front room floor curled up on a very uncomfortable sleeping bag, and then he remembered being cuddled up in Blaine's warm and amazingly tight and protective arms. That was a reason for him to smile. Blaine was sat up, a book in his hand reading. Kurt thought he looked like an angel. He sat up and giggled, leaning up and kissing his cheek sloppily before jumping off of the sleeping bag and running to his bathroom to brush his teeth because he was certain his breath didn't smell too nice and he didn't want Blaine to think he had bad breath because that would be bad.

"That was weird." Finn commented from his side of the living room where he was trying to prod Rachel awake because he was really hungry and the pancakes smelt amazing. Blaine, his cheeks blushing brilliantly turned and looked over at Finn and shrugged. He didn't think it was weird, he thought it was nice and he wished that Finn hadn't been there to see it.

Kurt came skipping back in and jumped down beside Blaine, he turned and waved at Finn. "Hello. Did you sleep good?"

"I did. Did you?" Finn smiled, glad that Kurt had acknowledged him. He'd realised that he was scared that Kurt would forget how much closer the two of them had gotten as he got more and more closer to Blaine, he knew it was stupid but he didn't want that to happen. Kurt had become more than a brother to him, but a friend, his best friend.

"I was very comfortable." Kurt grinned and snuggled to Blaine's side, Blaine smiled wrapping his arm around him and keeping him close. Kurt wiggled his legs and looked over at Rachel and giggled. "She looks comfortable too. But not as comfortable as me because I had Blaine and she doesn't." He looked up at Blaine and giggled. "But she has got Finn and Finn is comfortable too, he helps me sleep lots too you know?"

"That's good." Blaine says softly, rubbing Kurt's hip gently.

"Did you sleep nice?" Kurt smiled looking up at him with large eyes.

"Very nice." Blaine smiled quietly, he couldn't remember ever sleeping as nice as he did in Kurt's arm like that. He wished he could spend every night like that. As the boys spoke, Rachel stirred and went straight to the bathroom to get dressed, apparently it wasn't a very good look to stay in her pyjamas in front of Finn and got changed straight away. Kurt didn't mind staying in his pyjamas – not now that he had clean teeth – and neither did Blaine or Finn.

"These pancakes are so yummy." Kurt beamed as he finished his. "Blaine don't like?" Kurt pouted and looked over at Blaine who had just managed to eat one of them, the second one looking intimidating on his plate.

"I do." He whispered, his voice feeling lost as Burt and Carol and Rachel watched him. "Too big for me." He smiles and cuts it in half and hands half to Kurt who took it excitedly and the other to Finn who was staring at them almost with a look of need. Finn had thanked him, which reminded Kurt to say thank you and the two finished eating their extra pancakes, getting eye rolls and smiles from Burt and Carol.

After breakfast, Rachel had gone home saying she and her dads were going shopping. Kurt smiled, inside a little bit glad that she was going, he knew that Blaine felt a bit pressured around her, but he knew that Finn was sad that she was going too and he didn't want his brother to be sad. He hugged Rachel goodbye and Finn had walked her home. "This is my bedroom." Kurt grinned, "Do you like it?" He smiled, leading Blaine down to the basement.

"I do." Blaine said softly, he was surprised that Burt had let them go down to his bedroom, where he wouldn't be able to see them and where there was no Finn to supervise, but he was glad. He felt more at ease being with just Kurt, no one watching, or listening. He could talk without being scared. He could never be scared talking to Kurt. "What do you want to do?" He smiled.

Kurt rocked on his feet and looked up at Blaine. "Can we just cuddle?" He asked quietly, he really liked it when they were cuddling on the sleeping bag, and he wanted to feel that again. Blaine nodded and moved over to Kurt's bed and laid down, almost instantly his arms were full of Kurt and he grinned.

"What do you think they're doing down there?" Burt asked, looking down the corridor wishing he could say no to Kurt; if he could then there would be no way that the two boys would be down there on their own.

"They're probably cuddling." Carol smiled. "Stop being paranoid. Kurt isn't in the right mind to be thinking of anything more, and Blaine doesn't seem to be either."

"I know but..."

"You're just worried." Carol smiled. "It's cute."

"I'm not cute." Burt said, fiddling with his baseball cap. Carol just rolled her eyes, she thought it was funny that he hadn't realised that him playing with the cap on his head wad cute to her too. As Carol went to answer, the door bell rang and Burt answered it.

"Hi Burt, nice to see you again." Jane, Blaine's Mom smiled as she stood in the door.

"You too, come in." Burt smiled. Jane walked in and followed him to the kitchen. "The boys are downstairs, would you like a coffee or tea?"

"That would be nice." She smiled. Carol smiled and made her one, and the three of them sat at the table, deciding it would be nice to give the boys a couple more minutes together before Jane took Blaine home.

"I can't say how happy I am that Blaine has found a friend in your son." Jane said, emotion written in every word in her voice. "He's found it hard to make friends since the accident." She said quietly, sadly.

"We understand." Carol whispered. "He's a lovely boy."

"Our Kurt's got a real shine for him." Burt said, watching her, testing. He wasn't going to hide who his son was, not when it was that obvious.

"I can see." She smiled. "Blaine has a shine for him too, I just wish they had met long before now."

"Why?" Carol asked softly, she could see that it was hard for Jane to talk about it, but she could also see that she needed to.

"Blaine..." She started and stopped, she took a long sip of her coffee and Burt thought she wasn't going to talk any more. "Blaine came out as gay two years ago." She said softly. "It was the proudest I've ever been of him. For a long time no one bothered him at school, I don't think anyone really understood what it meant, and then when they did every day was a battle for him. He came home crying, he cried every night saying he didn't want to go to school, we never made him, but he went anyway, he said he didn't want to runaway from it, so he...he was so brave." She whispered, taking another mouthful. "The...the bullies they were...they beat him up one day after school, they called him names and one...one scarred something into his back with a knife. A...A word I swore I would never repeat. Ever since...he stopped talking. He...For a year he...he was a shell of my son." She breathed. "He never smiled. Never spoke. Just curled up in his room, or with me or his father and read and then one day he came home from the centre and he smiled. And I knew he had found someone to heal him."

Burt felt his heart break for the woman, he rubbed her hand softly, and Carol rubbed her other one and she smiled sadly as Burt told her everything that Kurt had gone through. She had been sympathetic, and they had spoke about the evils in the world, and how their sons would over come them together. They stayed talking for an hour, giving Kurt and Blaine extra cuddle time, before Jane eventually took Blaine home. Kurt didn't cry this time, though he wanted to cry, he didn't want Blaine to ever go home. He was certain he would never be able to sleep without Blaine's arms around him.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm having a bad moment and just wanted to write something and this was all that would come out. **

**Warnings: HOMOPHOBIC BEHAVIOUR. **

**Chapter 33 **

Blaine couldn't take the smile from his face as he walked home with his Mom, all he could think about was how much of an amazing time he had, had with Kurt. Blaine was glad that Kurt hadn't cried when they had said it was time for Blaine to go home. Kurt had just hugged him tightly and told him he would see him tomorrow. "His father is really nice." Jane spoke as they walked towards their house. Blaine nodded, Burt was very nice and from what he had seen he was very understanding of Kurt. He knew if his father ever met him they would get on very well.

"Hello son, did you have a nice time?" Richard, Blaine's father asked as they got in the house. Blaine looked up and smiled, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I did." Blaine whispered quietly. "Thank you for letting me go." he said, his voice getting a little louder. Richard and Jane shared small smiles and nodded at their son, they knew that it would take time for Blaine to get his voice back properly, but they were extremely glad that their son was speaking.

"I'm glad you had a nice time." Richard smiled, kissing his hair.

Blaine nodded and looked between his parents and smiled. "Love you, Mom. Love you, dad." He whispered before walking up to his room, missing the tears in his mothers eyes as she smiled at his father.

Kurt sat on his bed in his space man pyjamas and hummed quietly, he had a colouring book in his lap and was colouring idly. It was late and his Dad had told him he needed to go and rest before it was time to sleep. Finn was out with his friends and Kurt missed him. He sighed to himself and tucked himself under the covers, he was getting tired and he wanted a bed time story from Finn but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He sighed and curled around his pillow and thought of Blaine, he'd see him tomorrow and they can sit and cuddle together more. The thought of that made him fall asleep quickly, a smile on his face.

_The hallway was empty, Kurt quickened his pace and rushed towards his locker, he had gotten to his History class realising his history assignment that he had spent all night working on was in his locker, he'd get it and rush back and bare the consequences of being five minutes late, it wasn't the worst that a student could do in the lesson, in fact Puck had done far worse. He retrieved the folder and closed his locker, the sound echoing in the empty hallway as he made his way back towards his lesson._

_A chill ran up his spine as he saw shadows on the floor, figures heading towards him from round the corner, though he couldn't make out who it was, he knew who it was. The only other students – beside Puck – who had the balls to skip classes when Sue was on hallway patrol. Kurt thought about walking the other way, but that would make him ten minutes late and he didn't want to runaway. He was so tired of running away already. Holding his head up high, Kurt walked forward, preparing himself mentally for what was coming. _

"_Oh look, it's the queer boy." One of the footballers laughed as they saw him. "Rushing to class after a bum session with your homo boy Finn?" Laughters echoed around him and Dave stepped forward. _

"_Aw, you going to cry?" Dave said, his tone mocking. _

_Kurt said nothing, he'd learned long ago that there was no reason to say anything to them. It was no use, they just spurred on every word he said, twisted it till they found something that could cut deeper. He walked forward, his head staying high, no matter how much he wanted to look down and blink away the tears that were clouding up his vision. "Fag. One of these days you're going to get what's coming to you." Dave said and with no warning he leaned forward and pushed him hard against the lockers, pain ran up and down Kurt's back and tears that he was trying so hard to hold in fell silently down his cheeks. The folder he was holding in his arms was torn away from his grasp and the essay he spent hours working on was ripped up in front of him. _

"_Bye bye fag. Till next time." The football players laughed as they walked away, each one taking pleasure in kicking him as they left him alone in the corridor, tears streaming down his face. _

Kurt woke up quickly, he rubbed his back, he could still feel it hurting. He blinked and shook his head, it was just a dream. He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, his head was aching, he looked down and frowned at his pyjamas and curled up on himself. He closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the tears falling down his cheeks, he'd sit and wait till it was time to get up and then he'd see Blaine. Blaine would make him feel better, and make the desperate feeling inside him disappear.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me. I wanted to make this chapter longer but writers block crept up half way through. I apologise for this. Let me know what you think. X **

**Chapter 34 **

Blaine was bored, he had been at the centre for almost an hour now and Kurt hadn't shown up. He wasn't worried, he knew that if something had happened then he would have been told. He didn't like the centre without Kurt, the noise was too loud; yet when Kurt was there and they were running around and giggling together that wasn't loud enough, the pictures that the other students drew were boring, they didn't have the enthusiasm for pink and glitter like Kurt did and as he stared at the drying rack, it was weird not seeing one of Kurt's pictures there. He sighed and moved around on the small sofa, the sofa that he was so accustomed to sitting on with Kurt. He sighed and got his book out and started to read, hoping that Kurt would be there soon.

It was almost eleven when Finn and Kurt walked in. Blaine heard Finn's loud voice straight away and turned up towards the door, Blaine frowned when he saw Kurt. His hair was immaculate, no soft strand out of place, he wore tight black jeans, with shiny white Doc Martin boots, a white tee with a black waist coat and bow tie on top. He looked amazing, but there was something strange about it. "Look there's Blaine." Finn said and pointed over to Blaine who smiled up at them. Kurt looked over and his face lit up in a smile. "Pick you up later." Finn smiled and hugged him. Blaine watched, even the hug seemed weird for Kurt.

"Bye." Kurt whispered and hugged Finn back lightly, before walking over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around him. The hug was tight, desperate even. "Hello." Kurt whispered, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine frowned, something was wrong. He rubbed his back softly, feeling Kurt shiver and lean in against him. "Hey," He whispered back and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek. Blaine felt Kurt smile against him and that made Blaine smile too. "Hoe come you're here so late?" Blaine asked quietly, leading them to the sofa and wrapping his arms around him.

"I had a bad dream last night." Kurt mumbled, resting against him. "I was tired." He says quietly, playing with Blaine's fingers, watching their hands intently.

"Oh." Blaine rubs his back and holds him tighter, wishing that he could protect him from the demons in his past and dreams. "Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked softly, his hands still rubbing Kurt's back and arms hoping that he was feeling better now.

Kurt shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it because he didn't understand. He had a headache, and he just wanted to stay curled up with Blaine for the rest of the day because Blaine's arms made him feel safe, and he liked feeling safe with Blaine. Ever since he had woken up from that dream things hadn't made sense. He hadn't fallen back to sleep, he had just stayed curled up with his teddy thinking through the dream. It was scary and he didn't like it but he couldn't think of anything else. Then Finn had woken up and started to sing in the shower. Kurt thought Finn had a nice voice, but he hadn't heard him sing before, not properly, but now with him singing he could see pictures in his mind of him singing, and he could hear the different songs he sung too. It had all added to his headache and made him curl up smaller.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked. It was weird, Kurt hadn't said anything, he had just sat in silence for ten minutes and that wasn't right, not for Kurt. Blaine started to think if he had done anything wrong, but he didn't think he did. Surely if he had then Kurt wouldn't be cuddling up to him right?

"Can we stay like t his?" Kurt whispers. "I'm still sleepy." He mumbles and rests his head against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nodded and kept a tight hold of him. He kept rubbing his back softly and soon he realised that Kurt had fallen asleep against him. Blaine smiled softly watching him, Kurt was just tired, there was nothing to worry about, right?


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, once again I apologise for the long wait. It's been crazy with work here, and just been so drained and not up to writing. **

**I apologise for any mistakes in this chapter... In my defence it's 4 in the morning, and as drained as I am I decided now would be the perfect time to write. **

**Also...I was thinking of making another story, of just one-shot type things that all involve Kid!Kurt in this series...so just pure fluff. I've had loads of ideas that I wanted to put in this one, and might write them as short one shots. What do you think? **

**Chapter 35 **

Kurt had liked today, he and Blaine hadn't really done anything special, but it was still a nice day. After everything that he was feeling inside his head, just cuddling made it all better. He didn't want to go home; this morning whilst he was getting ready for school everything had felt weird, his dad was looking at him in a way he didn't understand, and Carol was being very nice to him. Not that she wasn't nice, she was very nice, she had brought them even more balloons for him to play with and that was nice because he liked playing with the balloons. But he didn't like it when the pink ones popped! Finn was...Finn was Finn and Kurt liked that too. But when Finn walked through the doors of the centre, a big grin on his face when he saw his younger brother, Kurt felt like crying.

"No." Kurt whispered, hiding under Blaine's shirt, or trying to – but the blue and white striped polo tee was pretty tight, and he ended up just having half of his face on Blaine's stomach, the other being hidden by his hands. He could already feel tears in his eyes and he blinked them away quickly. "Don't want to go!" he mumbled, and saying that made him burst out in a heart wrenching sob. "Please Blaine I don't want to go. I want to stay with you!" Kurt managed out between tears.

Finn frowned when he saw them, what was wrong with Kurt? Had Blaine done something to him? If he did...the thoughts in his mind froze when he heard what Kurt was saying. Kurt didn't want to go home. Why? They had made everything perfect for him. Kurt loved it there, he loved playing games, and drawing, and singing. Finn tried to think if he had done something wrong, or if Burt or his Mom had said something, but nothing came to mind. He walked over slowly, scared of not knowing how to handle it.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered, rubbing Kurt's back soothingly, instantly he felt the younger boy calm down against his touch, he kept whispering and rubbing his back until the sobs fell silent, and he slowly untangled Kurt from his shirt and sat him up straight. He used his thumb to wipe his eyes and kissed his cheek when the tears were gone. Blaine wondered if his red cheeks were because of the tears or the kiss, and he liked to think it was the latter. "Why don't you want to go home?" Blaine said softly, his thumb still rubbing gentle circles on Kurt's blushing cheeks.

"Want to stay with Blaine." Kurt mumbled, leaning against Blaine's soft touch.

"You'll see me tomorrow." Blaine smiled, a funny feeling settled in his stomach; Kurt wanted to stay with him, that made him feel nice, because all he wanted to do was stay with Kurt too, but he couldn't help but think there was something else in it too. Kurt hadn't been himself today. Had something happened at his house? Maybe him and Finn had gotten into a fight? But if that was true then Finn wouldn't pick him up, not if Kurt wasn't okay with him yet? Or maybe he got into a fight with Burt? He doubted it, Burt treasured his son, Blaine knew that he would never do anything to hurt him, in fact he would go out of his way to prevent it.

"But want now." Kurt sniffled.

"I know." Blaine smiled, kissing his cheek again. "But tomorrow, we'll have all day. We can cuddle again."

"All day, like today?" Kurt whispered, blinking up at Blaine with long eyelashes, making him look even more young and innocent then Blaine already thought he was.

"All day." Blaine whispered back.

"But..." Kurt looked down, he couldn't think of anything else to say. He wanted to say Blaine should go home with him because that was nice and they could spend the night cuddling in his bed, because his bed was comfy and that would be nicer then cuddling on the sofa, but he knew they wouldn't be allowed. Blaine was allowed over on a Saturday and a Sunday. Kurt knew he had to wait three more days for that, but that felt like a very long time away. "Saturday?"

"Saturday?" Blaine smiled. "What are we doing on Saturday?"

"Cuddling." Kurt nodded, he leant over and kissed his cheek softly, he kissed the right side, then the left side and then the right again, just because! He stood up with a sad sigh and grabbed his bag and walked over to Finn slowly.

"You okay?" Finn asked softly, cuddling Kurt. Kurt hugged back but it wasn't enthusiastic as he normally was, he didn't demand to be picked up and swung around like a super hero, like he had that time in the supermarket and Finn had done it because he was a good brother and that's what he did, despite the looks that he had gotten from the people in the shop. To them, they were two teenagers cuddling and spinning in a shop, he wondered if they would have looked at them any different if they had known, but deep down he didn't think it cared. He was a good brother and he would do anything for Kurt. Anything.

Kurt nodded and rested his head against him. "I'm okay. Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm okay." Finn replied, rubbing his back. Kurt couldn't help but think his touch wasn't as nice as Blaine's but It was nice none the less. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Kurt sighed, though he wasn't, he wanted to stay with Blaine!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Sorry about the delay! I feel like I always say that! :( Hope you guys are sticking by this and me. Thanks so much for the reviews and words of encouragement. Please keep them coming. X **

**Chapter 36 **

"What do you want to do?" Finn asked as he collapsed on the chair in the front room, he felt tired; it had been a horrible day at school what with sectionals coming up. It felt as though he had actually attended all his lessons and done a double training session with the Beast.

"Why are you so tired?" Kurt asked, sitting beside him and crossing his legs and watching him. He didn't know what to do, he knew what he wanted to do, and that was to curl up with Blaine, but he knew he couldn't do that, and telling Finn that's what he wanted to do felt rude.

"We have a big competition coming up." Finn answered rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Sectionals?" Kurt asked looking at him and tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah...How do you...?"

"Boys! Dinner!" Carol called, cutting Finn off halfway through his sentence.

Kurt jumped off of the sofa and scurried upstairs, dinner meant that his daddy will be home soon and he missed him. Kurt ran up to the kitchen and missed the confused looks his step brother was wearing. How did Kurt know it was sectionals? He hadn't mentioned it to him, mainly because he knew Kurt loved the glee club and he didn't want to rub it into him that he was missing it, even if he couldn't remember. Rachel wouldn't have mentioned it, and he doubted Burt had. Burt talking about Glee club came out as strangled grunts more than conversation. Finn frowned, maybe he had mentioned it then. He sighed and forced his aching body up the stairs to eat.

Kurt played with his hair as he sat on his bed. He had a book in his lap, it was the one Blaine had been reading when he first met him. Kurt was surprised when he opened his closet and found a shelf full of books. He didn't count but he was certain that there was more than fifty. He had read the blurb and then had started to read it but he didn't really understand it. The words didn't make sense together. He wondered what Blaine thought of the book. He must have liked it because he brought a new one in now. It didn't have a whale on though. He sighed and laid back against the sheet and stared at the clock. It was too early to sleep, but Kurt just wanted to sleep so that he could wake up and go and see Blaine again. He closed his eyes and tried to make sleep come to him. Finn was having a bath, though Kurt was sure he had fallen asleep in the tub or something cause he had been there so long. He was about to get up and go and make sure he was okay when he heard a little beeping sound. He frowned and looked around, the noise was coming from a black leather bag in the corner of his room. Finn said it was Kurt's school bag and Kurt hadn't thought to look inside of it. He got up and walked over to it and emptied the contents on his bed; more books, a folder and his school work. There was a music player and his phone. As he stared at his phone it made another beeping sound. He picked it up and pulled a face, how did it work? He slid his finger over the front like he had seen Finn doing on his and the screen lit up. His battery was low. He looked around for some new batteries but then shook his head that was silly. Finn didn't put new batteries in his phone. He saw a wire near his bed and pulled it open, it looked like it would fit so he tried it in the whole. It fit. He grinned and watched as the battery started to charge. Kurt shrugged and flicked through the games on the phone, they didn't seem very interesting. He found the music and put it on, he didn't remember any of the songs but they were nice so he kept them playing. He found the messages and frowned, there was only one box of messages and it was all from Mercedes. Reading through them made Kurt confused, he didn't know what Gucci was but they spoke about it a lot.

He looked through his contacts and sighed, he only had ten. Was that all his friends? He sighed and put it in the draw, he didn't want to remember the things that were going through his head if he was lonely there. He wished that he had Blaine's number, he could talk to him and send him little messages. He curled up on his bed and waited for tomorrow to come.

Blaine walked to the centre, a song in his head playing loudly. He couldn't help but smile and think of Kurt, think of how they cuddled up yesterday on the sofa and how nice that was, he wondered if Kurt would want to do that today, he had said he did, but maybe his mood had changed since then. Blaine didn't know what to think of Kurt's mood yesterday. He still acted like Kurt but there was something wrong, Blaine had asked him if he was okay and Kurt had told him he had a bad dream. Blaine didn't want to think about Kurt having bad dreams, he knew after his attack that he suffered with bad dreams for over six months and he still got them sometimes. Blaine stopped in his tracks. Was that what Kurt was having bad dreams about? His attack? Blaine didn't know much about what had happened to him, only what Finn had said and that sounded bad enough, but if Kurt was dreaming about that then no wonder he was so quiet. He was remembering all the horrible things that had happened to him and was probably confused and scared to talk about it. Blaine hurried his pace, if this was the case then he would be there for him; anyway he needed.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thanks everyone who has reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was really hard to write and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks again. **

**Chapter 37 **

Kurt couldn't stop staring at the door. All he could think about was Blaine, he needed to talk to him. It was as though Blaine was the only person he could talk to about this. He sat on the small sofa that had become his second home since he had lost his memory. He ran his hand over the soft fabric and sighed, it smelt of Blaine. Kurt looked down, before he had started coming to the centre had Blaine been alone? Kurt didn't want to think of him alone at all. He looked up when the door open and sighed, it was the young girl who liked to eat all the chalk. Kurt didn't think too much of her before, but now as he stared at her with her mismatched socks and her long pink dress, her bows crooked in her hair. There was a pang of guilt in his chest, an ache of sorrow that was aimed at her. The girl who ate chalk, and the girl he didn't know the name of. Sitting on the chair, it felt wrong, he couldn't place why, but he felt as though he had somewhere else to be.

Blaine finally walked in and that wrong feeling started to slowly melt away. The curly haired boy walked over and smiled at him. "Hey you." He smiled, his voice so soft, as though everything that he was saying was a secret for only Kurt to hear.

"Hey yourself." Kurt smiled back, he felt shy, he didn't know why. He had spent the past month in the company of this boy; he had seen him fall, cry, laugh, throw tantrums, act like a child. And now? Now Kurt didn't know how he was supposed to act.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked softly, sitting beside him. Kurt nodded his head, whilst waiting for Blaine he had so many things he wanted to say, questions to ask, but now everything went blank. "You look better then you did yesterday, more awake." He says softly.

"Feel better." Kurt smiles looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry about that."

"Hey," Blaine whispered leaning over and taking his hand. "Nothing to be sorry for, okay." He says softly. Kurt nods and stares at their hands, they looked so right holding each other. "No nightmare last night?"

"Not really." Kurt sighed, chewing his lip. He looked around, he felt as though everyone was watching him. The chalk girl was sat at the art table just staring into space, the other teens were loud around them, and he could see Sean and Danny watching them closely. "Can we sit in the garden today? It's nice out."

"Of course." Blaine smiled, vowing in his head that he would do anything for the young boy. Kurt stood up and kept a tight hold of Blaine's hand and walked outside with him. He walked to the back of the garden and sat down on the grass. He looked around and smiled when he remembered him and Blaine running around together, laughing and joking and even smiled when he remembered himself falling. He sighed; a part of him wished that it could go back to that.

"That's where I fell." Kurt says, trying to clear the thoughts in his mind.

"I remember." Blaine says softly, his thumb gently rubbing soothing patterns on Kurt's soft delicate hands. "I was scared you had really hurt yourself."

"You were?" Kurt frowned, he knew Blaine cared about him, but the fact that he was scared that he was hurt made him feel something more inside. Something more that just added to his confusion.

"Of course. You're my best friend Kurt." Blaine smiled softly. "I want you to know that no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you, always going to care about you."

"You're my best friend too." Kurt smiled, he could feel his eyes watering and he leant over and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek. "I don't have a best friend."

"What do..."

"The boy I remember now." Kurt whispers. "So lonely. He doesn't have a best friend."

"You remember?" Blaine asked, eyes wide. What did it mean now that he remembered? Did it mean he wouldn't be his best friend now. Surely he'd have to go back to that school, the school that had caused him so many problems.

"I think I do." Kurt sighed, resting his head on his chest, Blaine's arms instantly went around him, holding him tight. "I keep having dreams." He whispers. "I see me, only it doesn't feel like me. Not really." Blaine didn't say anything, and Kurt was grateful for that. "It's like I'm watching a film. Things happening and I don't feel anything, just watch him feel." Blaine nodded his head, it made sense. He had read about Kurt's condition online, when his memories come back it will be a slow and confusing process, and like Kurt said he had no feelings about the memories, they weren't him, not yet. "I found my phone. I...I didn't have many friends. Just Mercedes really, but...I just don't understand Blaine." On Kurt's last words he broke down, the stress of everything that's been going on his head finally catching up with him.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine whispered, pulling the scared boy on his lap and rocking him. "We just need to take it one step at a time, okay?" Blaine rubbed his back, knowing that it calmed him down. "Have you spoken to Finn about it? Or your dad?"

"No." Kurt whispered. "Don't want them to get their hopes up." He whispers, his voice still sounding younger then normal, but there was a slow maturity seeping through.

"Okay." Blaine said gently, he didn't know if Kurt was making the right choice and even though he thought they did need to know, it was still Kurt's choice to make. "I wont tell them."

"Thank you." Kurt whispers.

"What do you remember?" Blaine asked, he was curious.

"People being mean to me." Kurt whispers. "Being on my own. Sitting in a room full of happy people, but the chair next to me...there's never anyone in it." Blaine could hear the sadness in his voice and all he wanted to do was make him smile, make everything okay for him.

"You're going to remember more now, slowly." Blaine said softly, he knew it was important that Kurt understand what was happening to him. "I read about it."

"You did?" Kurt looks up at him, smiling.

"I did." He whispers. "It said the memories will be slow, that you'll start to understand them as well. They wont be just like a film, they'll be actual memories."

"Like the memory of me falling?"

"Just like that." Blaine says softly.

"I have a headache." Kurt mumbles curling against him even more.

"That's understandable. Bet it's busy in here." Blaine whispers, bringing his hands to Kurt's hair and rubbing it so softly, enjoying the soft purrs that Kurt made in return.

"Blaine." Kurt whispers, his voice slipping so easily into the young boy that his mind needed him to be.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine smiled.

"Can we play tag?" He asked looking up at him, his eyes wide, innocent.

Blaine nodded and kissed his forehead, jumping up and looking at him smiling, he taps his shoulder and runs off, he can hear Kurt giggle behind him and he knows for now that this is what he needs, to be like a child and just to have fun. And Blaine, well Blaine needed that too right now.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: So I know this is a short chapter, but I thought a little Brotherly chapter was in order. I hope you guys like. Please let me know x **

**Chapter 38 **

"How was your day at the centre, Kurt?" Burt asked his son as they sat at the dinner table. Kurt looked up from his spaghetti and shrugged, he didn't feel for talking, his mind was tired and his body was sore from running around so much with Blaine.

"Played." Kurt replied quietly, moving his fork around his plate slowly. He was hungry, but he wasn't. He sighed, he had no idea what was going through his mind and it was hurting. "Can I go to bed?" he asked quietly, he didn't want to be with his dad, or Carol or Finn. He just wanted to be on his own. Even the thought of spending the day with Blaine tomorrow didn't make him smile.

"Is everything okay?" Burt asked, concern decorated every inch of his face.

"Fine." Kurt mumbled and pushed the plate away, he stood up from the table and ran down to the basement that was his bedroom. By the time he hit the bed the tears were already flooding down his face. Everything hurt now. His head was pounding and every scratch his body had ever received was on fire now. Broken sobs left his body shaking and he curled up with his teddy, closing his eyes and just let himself cry into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came to soon and when Finn woke Kurt up to go to the centre, Kurt didn't know what happened but he burst out into tears again. Finn stared at him, he didn't do well with tears, he thought he should be used to people crying; what with Rachel crying every time she sung, but as Kurt cried harder then he had ever cried, Finn just pulled him into his arms feeling useless. "Kurt," he whispers, rubbing his back softly. "What's wrong?" Kurt just sobbed in reply. "You know, whatever is wrong, you can talk to me." Finn whispered.

Kurt looked up at him slowly, he didn't want to cry. He just wanted to feel normal inside but that felt like it was never going to come. His head still hurt and every time his eyes opened and saw the light the pain intensified. "You know before you became little...me and you we weren't very close." Finn whispered, playing with his hair. "I wish that I could take all of that back, I wish I could have been there when you needed me most." Finn whispered, he had no idea where the words were coming from, but deep down he knew that they needed to be said, even if he knew that they were months too late. "I can't turn back the clocks, can't go back in time and hold your hand through it all, or wrap you up in soft cotton wool or something like that." Finn mumbled, "But I can be here for you now, for the rest of your life or mine or whatever." He fumbled, rubbing the back of his head, words were never his strong point. "So if you want to talk, I'm here."

Kurt blinked, he had never heard Finn sound so nervous but he knew what he was saying wasn't true. Finn had been there from him. He knew it, he could see it in his head. Could see the ridiculous yet amazing clothes they were wearing. Could see the mean faced boy who made his body shake with terror, but he could feel the safe feeling in his stomach as Finn stood beside him and stood up for him. He snuggled against him. "You were there for me." He whispered quietly. "In a funny red thing."

Finn frowned, funny red thing? The only funny red thing he could think of was the red shower curtain costume he had made for the Lady Gaga week. He looked down, he hadn't spoken about that to Kurt, and if he had he knew he would never have mentioned the horrible things that Dave had said to him. "I'm going to shower now." Kurt nodded, he stood up and then looked at Finn. "Thank you." He whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before walking away to the bathroom.

Finn stared at him go feeling confused. He looked down and then up, gasping when he realised that Kurt was remembering.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who is patiently reading this fic, and a welcome to all new readers :) **

**Just to let you know I have posted a side story to this called 'A special kind of love' and it's the Blaine/Kurt one shots from this that I had mentioned. If you have any prompts for it or if there is anything you wish you see more in this, just let me know and I will write it for you x **

**Chapter 39 **

"Blaine," Kurt whispered quietly, his head resting on his friend's lap. It was Friday, their last day together at the centre before they could have the weekend together. Kurt already knew what he wanted to do at the weekend but he hadn't asked anyone yet, he knew the first person he needed to ask was Blaine.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered back, his hands not stopping the rhythmic movements they were making in Kurt's soft hair.

"Can..." Kurt sucked on his lip, he felt nervous asking, he was scared of the no that he was most likely going to get in return. "Do...Do you think we can have another sleepover tomorrow?"

"Of course." Blaine smiles, "We'll have to ask our parents if it's okay, but I'm sure it wont be."

"At yours?" Kurt whispers, Blaine hadn't really spoken about his family or much about what he does at home. Kurt had met his Mom and instantly fell in love with her, she was nice and she cared about Blaine so much and liked that he had a friend in Kurt.

"I'll ask my Mom." Blaine replies in his soft, gentle voice, not giving much away about what he's thinking. "But I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Really?" Kurt asks looking up at him softly. "I hope so."

"Why do you want it to be at my house, Kurt?" Blaine asked softly, somehow he knew that it wasn't just because he wanted to see what his house was like. Since the two had got to the centre this morning, they had been sat on their sofa together. Blaine had instantly noticed Kurt's mood was quiet and almost withdrawn, when he had asked what Kurt wanted to do, Kurt had replied that he just wanted to sit. For a long time Kurt hadn't said anything, which had made Blaine wonder if anything had happened when the younger boy had got in last night. If something had happened, Blaine was sure that Kurt would have said something to him by now.

"I just think that I need to be away from there for a little while." Kurt replied quietly. "I get headaches."

"I know." Blaine whispered, at the mention of headaches Blaine's hand instantly went to Kurt's hair and started to play with it in the soothing way he knew the younger boy loved. "I'll ask, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt whispered, turning against him slightly. "I liked our sleepover."

"So did I." Blaine said softly. "It was the nicest first sleepover I've ever had."

Kurt didn't know why, but as Blaine said this he giggled. It felt nice to giggle, it didn't feel forced it was nice. Blaine made him smile and laugh and he hoped that this feeling wouldn't go away. "Thank you." Kurt whispered against him.

Blaine frowned, his hands still threading lightly in his hair. "What for?"

"I don't know. I feel like I have a lot to thank you for." Blaine frowned at that. Kurt didn't have anything to say thank you for. "I have to say thank you for you letting me sit next to you, because I know you didn't like it with other people so it was nice of you to let me sit down."

Blaine looked down, he could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks. The blush only intensifying when Kurt brought his thumb to his cheek and rubbed at it softly. He remembered the first day he had met Kurt. How excited the young boy looked as he wore the blue cape that he and Finn had made, how cute he rambled, and how surprised he looked when Blaine had given him his ice-cream. Kurt was right though, Blaine hadn't really made the effort to talk to anyone else at the centre, just like no one else had really made the effort to spend time with him. But there was something about Kurt that had been special, something that he just couldn't say no to.

"That was nice. You used to read lots." Kurt smiled, Blaine wasn't too sure if Kurt had been talking as he was lost in his memories, if he had Kurt didn't seem to notice that Blaine had phased out slightly. "You don't read much here any more."

"I don't." Blaine shrugs. The only reason he had read so much here in the first place was because he didn't want to sit down and do any of the other activities that were offered here. He wasn't like the other teenagers there, they had problems mentally; they needed to play and to be young again. Blaine didn't need that. Sometimes he wished that it could be that simple for him, but he was there because he had been refusing to talk, he had tried to go back to his school; had got as far as the school gates in his Fathers car when he had suffered from his first panic attack. For weeks after just the mention of school brought on panic and anxiety attacks. It had been his therapist who had suggested the centre. At first Blaine hadn't wanted to come, he was scared and he liked being in the comforts of his own room where he didn't have to see anyone. But then he heard his Mom and Dad talking, a hushed conversation that wasn't meant for his ears. His Mom had been crying, telling his Dad how worried she was about him. Blaine never wanted to hear his Mom cry again so he had agreed to come here. It was the best decision of his life.

"Blaine!" Kurt pouted tapping him on the shoulder. Blaine blinked and looked up at Kurt, a confused expression crossing his features which made Kurt chuckle again. It was a beautiful sound. "You didn't answer me and you was looking off all weird and frowny." Blaine smiled at Kurt's choice of words. He liked Kurt like this, stuck between a teenager and a child.

"Sorry Kurt. I was just remembering things." Blaine smiled softly. "What was you saying?"

"I was just asking why you don't read lots of books any more." Kurt smiled watching Blaine softly.

"I do, at home." Blaine smiles. "I only used to read here because I had nothing else to do, but now I play with you and that's more fun then reading."

"Did you know that I read lots? Not little me, but big me." Kurt smiles shyly. "There was lots of books in my closet. I tried to read one the other night, but the words they got muddled in my head."

"Oh," Blaine says softly, he didn't know what to say about the words being muddled in his head even though he wished that he could find something to say to make that better. "How about I find you a book that wont get muddled, and we can see if little you likes reading too?"

"Okay." Kurt smiles happily. "And maybe we can read together?"

"I'd like that." Blaine whispers.

"So would I." Kurt grins, playing with his bow tie. "Blaine...can you read to me?"

"Of course." Blaine said softly, he grabbed the book from his bag and stretched out on the sofa, Kurt instantly moved against him, resting his head on the crook of Blaine's shoulder and listened as Blaine started to read to him.

Blaine wasn't too sure how long he had been reading to Kurt, or at what point Kurt had fallen asleep. All he knew was that he loved the feeling of Kurt's chest rising and falling against his. He grabbed his cell from his bag and text his Mom asking if Kurt would be able to stay the night at his house. After a small text conversation, his Mom had assured him that everything was sorted and Kurt would be staying at his house tonight and they could spend the day together tomorrow and then Blaine stay with Burt on the Saturday. Blaine couldn't wipe the smile of his face, and he couldn't wait for Kurt to wake up so he could tell him what an amazing weekend they were going to have together.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thank you to every one who has reviewed. This chapter was going to be longer but I ran out of time writing and I just wanted to post this bit for now because I don't know when I'll be able to write again. I hope you enjoy :) And also I have had some prompts for 'A special kind of love' and I am halfway through writing a day out with Kurt, Blaine and the New directions! **

**Chapter 40 **

"It's home time now." Kurt sighed sadly. He had looked out of the window and saw Finn and his Dad walking towards the entrance to the centre. "I'm not ready to say bye." He pouted looking at Blaine.

"We're not saying bye just yet." Blaine says softly and picks him up. He likes holding Kurt close to him, not only did he like it because he knew that Kurt liked it, holding Kurt made him feel like he had a purpose. He had to get better because he wanted Kurt to get better too. "And Kurt, I want you to know something." Blaine whispered, stroking his cheek and making the younger boy look up at him. "If we ever say bye, just know it's never going to be for long." He whispers.

"Not for long." Kurt nods smiling softly. "Never ever for longer then..."

"A day." Blaine grins. When he sees Burt and Finn he puts Kurt down, even though he knows that they're understanding about their relationship; not that Blaine really knew what kind of relationship the two had, though he knew what kind of relationship he wanted, not that he would ever push for that. Not whilst Kurt was so confused anyway.

"Hey Kiddo," Burt smiled walking over to them. Kurt smiled and skipped over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Even though his head had felt messed up today, he had thoughts mixing in together and he had no idea what order they should be in, or how he should feel about them; he still felt excited every time he saw Burt.

"Missed you daddy." he smiled, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Did you miss me?" He grins, not thinking about how he's acting just saying everything that came to mind.

"Of course I missed you." Burt smiled, ruffling his hair. Kurt grinned and wrapped his arms around Finn too, he giggled when he gave him a little squeeze. "Now, a little birdie has told me that you want to stay at Blaine's house tonight?"

Kurt gasped, how did his dad know that? He looked over at Blaine who grinned at him. "I do daddy."

"Well it's a good thing that we have your bag in the truck then isn't it?" Burt grinned.

"Really?" Kurt jumped up and down, excitement filling him. "I can stay at Blaine's house?"

"You can." He smiles. "Now, you're going to be good?"

"Of course!" Kurt giggled. "I'm always good."

Burt nodded, he couldn't say anything to that. Even before the accident Kurt was probably one of the most well behaved students in the state. "Tomorrow, Blaine will be staying at our house."

Kurt looked up at Blaine who grinned again. Blaine was happy about spending the weekend with him. That was good. It was going to be an amazing weekend he knew it! "So, shall we say goodbye and get your stuff?" Kurt nodded that was a good idea, he just wanted to get his things so he could be alone with Blaine right now!

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked out, waving goodbye as they did. "I brought your stuff." Finn says watching him; he didn't know what was going on with his little brother. He knew that he remembered, but had no idea why he hadn't told anyone yet. Or why he still acted like a little kid. Just thinking about what his brother was going through was enough to make his head hurt.

"Thank you Finn!" Kurt grinned and wrapped his arms around him. "You're the best brother in the world."

"I know." Finn smiled. Kurt's good mood was contagious.

"What are you going to do whilst I'm at Blaine's?" Kurt asked, as much as he was looking forward to it, he didn't want Finn to be lonely or bored.

"I'm going to go to school, late night rehearsals with the glee guys." Finn sighed, "Fun right?"

"Yes." Kurt giggled. At least he had something to do.

The four of them walked to Burt's truck where Finn had left the over night bag he had packed for Kurt. He had had no idea what he should put in it, and tried to make a matching outfit and just settled for jeans and a shirt. If Kurt didn't like it then he could change when he got in. Blaine took the bag for him and Kurt giggled excitedly. Finn watched him closely, there was no way that Kurt was acting now. It all seemed too natural.

"Now, you be good okay?" Burt said softly, picking Kurt up. "I've put your phone in your bag, if you need anything you call me okay and I'll come and get you straight away." Burt said, he was worried about this. Kurt never stayed out even before the accident.

"I'll be okay daddy." Kurt giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay." He whispers rubbing his bag, he put him down and Kurt started to jump around. "Maybe I should drive you to yours." He said to Blaine.

"It's not...I only live up the street, will take longer to drive then walk." He replied quietly, still not used to talking to anyone other then Kurt.

"Okay." Burt said watching him closely. "I'll call you later, Kurt. To say goodnight."

"I'll call you first." Kurt giggled. He leant up and kissed Burt's cheek and then Finn's and grabbed Blaine's hand again. He couldn't help but feel excited. He was having a sleepover with his Blaine.

"Have fun." Burt said, even though he was anxious about Kurt being away from home for the night, he couldn't help but smile. Kurt was happy and as a father that was all he could ever hope for. Blaine looked at Burt, with trust in his eyes hoping that Burt would know he would take care of him, he would never hurt Kurt, ever. When Burt nodded his head ever so slightly, he knew that Burt understood what he was trying to say.

"Lets go!" Kurt squealed and turned around, still holding onto Blaine's hand he started to walk, tugging Blaine forward even though he had no idea what way he was going, he just wanted his weekend with Blaine to begin.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been in hospital recently, and just haven't been able to write. I'm hoping for more frequent updates now though. Please don't give up on me. I quite like this chapter and I hope you all like it too. It was one of my favourites to write. In the next chapter you will meet a Mr Anderson... drum roll... are you all excited like I am for this? :D I'm hopefully going to start writing the next chapter tonight so please look out for it in the next couple of days! **

**Chapter 41**

Blaine's house was huge! Kurt had stopped at the front gates for a minute and just stared up at it. He was completely in awe. The red bricked house stood on it's own behind a large green garden, where roses and tulips grew along the sides. There was a stone path leading towards the black door and Kurt was sure Prince's lived here, he knew that to be true when he felt Blaine rub his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"It's like a castle." Kurt giggled. "And you're the prince that lives here." He nodded, he couldn't hide the bounce in his step as Blaine took his hand and lead him in side. Once the door was opened they were greeted by Blaine's Mom who smiled happily at Kurt. She wanted to make him feel as comfortable and welcome here as Burt and Carol had made Blaine feel at their house. Though she did feel a little apprehensive about having Kurt stay, even though Burt had explained how he behaved, it had been so long since they had had a child in the house, her and her husband would need a few moments to adjust to it. But she knew she would do her best to look after the younger boy, and knew Blaine would make it so they wouldn't have to worry about him – he had promised so in their texts.

Jane opened her arms for Blaine who fell into them easily, hugging her tightly, whispering thank you into her ear. He was so grateful that his parents had agreed to let Kurt stay over, he knew all about their worries, but knew that no matter what as long as Blaine was happy being friends with Kurt, they would welcome the younger boy into their house and family. When Blaine pulled away he was shocked to see Kurt rush into his Mothers arms. His pale arms wrapping around her waist, a broad grin on his face. "Thank you for letting me stay!" He said, his voice full of young excitement.

"You're so welcome, Kurt." She said softly, rubbing his back. He pulled away and stood beside Blaine, his hand automatically reaching for Blaine's. Blaine smiled and held him tight. "Blaine why don't you take him to your room, put his bag away. Dinner will be ready for five."

"Okay." Blaine smiles. Jane smiled back at them, if Kurt helped her son speak then she knew he would always be welcome here. She had missed the sounds of her sons voice, and she loved Kurt with all of her heart for helping him, just as she was sure Burt loved Blaine for helping Kurt.

Keeping a tight hold of Kurt's hand, Blaine led him through the house to the top floor. "This is where I sleep." He says softly, he had his own landing on the house, there was a bathroom, a quiet area which had a large sofa and bookshelves full of books, a small entertainment room that had a recliner sofa; a large wide screen television and lots of films. This was the room his father had decorated for him after the accident. It was something the two had done together, though Blaine spent most of his time in the small library. Books and films were a passion the two shared. Something his father would talk to him about endlessly because he knew his son would respond to him, either with a nod of the head or a small smile.

Kurt gasped when Blaine showed him all the rooms, he couldn't believe that Blaine lived here. "I love it!" He squealed. Blaine smiled, he thought that Kurt's enthusiasm about his house was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Blaine took Kurt's bag and set it out on his large double bed.

"Are you okay sharing?" Blaine sucked his lip, he wasn't too sure if his parents had assumed they would, or if they would leave that up to them to decide. Kurt stared at the bed and looked at Blaine and nodded slowly.

"It means we can cuddle without being sore on the floor." He nods, he sits on the corner of the bed and giggles. "Bouncy!" He grins and wiggles around on it. Blaine chuckles and falls back beside him, making the younger boy bounce even more.

"Do you like jumping?" Blaine smiles, once he had stopped moving Kurt had moved closer to him, resting his head on his chest and cuddling up to him.

"I do lots! It's like flying." Kurt grinned. Blaine smiled, his hand rubbing against Kurt's arm softly, making him shiver and lean in against him more.

"I have a trampoline downstairs in the garden, we could play on it before dinner if you want?" Blaine asked softly. He wanted this weekend to be amazing for the younger boy and he'd do anything that he wanted to do.

"Really?" Kurt gasped, his eyes going wide. He couldn't remember ever going on a trampoline. He thought it would be fun, he wanted to go very high! And he could tell his dad about it tomorrow!

"Really." Blaine smiled, wondering what was going on through the young boys mind. He could tell by the way he spoke, the excited breaths he took between sentences, the quickness in his pace, how his eyes glistened at every word that he heard. He wondered what triggered the child behaviour and the grown up behaviour, but he didn't care which Kurt he had. He loved them both, and wanted to make them both happy.

"Can we? Can we? Can we?" Kurt grinned and jumped up, he didn't need a trampoline to jump high, Blaine thought, watching as he jumped excitedly on the spot, he had wind beneath his feet now.

"Of course." Blaine chuckles, he jumps up with him and takes his hand. He knew that he didn't have to hold his hand all the time, especially know that they were at his house but he felt like if he didn't then it would just be wrong. Blaine loved feeling the softness of Kurt's skin against his in something so simple like hand holding. And by the grin that fell across Kurt's face when Blaine made contact, the younger boy liked it too.

Leading Kurt down to the garden was like leading the young boy through a maze of wonders. He was in awe of everything around him, he especially liked the framed portraits on the wall; some pictures he stared at longer, others he grinned at and moved on. Blaine loved how much Kurt wanted to see everything. When they finally got to the garden Kurt's excitement almost went over board and all he could do was stare. The garden was huge, and on a hot summers day Blaine enjoyed spending the day out there reading. There was a small pond in the far corner, a flower area with lots of different coloured flowers with a bench in the middle of it, and a more child friendly area. There was a basketball pole, a trampoline and other out door toys that Blaine played when he was younger and that his parents hadn't gotten round to throwing away. From the look in Kurt's eyes, Blaine was glad that they hadn't, he could see the two of them having fun playing on them this weekend.

"Shall we bounce?" Blaine asked, a few moments had passed since they had come out to the garden and Kurt had just stood still, not knowing where to start.

"Okay." Kurt whispered, rocking on the balls of his feet. Blaine smiled and gently pushed Kurt in front, before running to the trampoline making Kurt giggle and run after him. "Hey no fair!" He giggled. Blaine jumped up on the family sized trampoline and started to bounce, Kurt climbed up and took hold of Blaine's hand and started to jump with him. The two giggling excitedly. "Feels like I'm flying." Kurt grinned.

"Me too." Blaine panted, it had been so long since he had felt this way, so relax, so free. He jumped more and made himself fall back on his back, laying down and bouncing higher. Kurt gasped and watched him, it looked like fun what Blaine was doing so he did it too, and soon they were both laying on the trampoline and bouncing, getting slower and slower at every moment. As they came to a stop, Kurt curled up against Blaine and let his head rest against the older boys chest; their legs tangling together. "Love you Kurt." Blaine whispered, kissing the top of Kurt's hair.

"Love you too." Kurt grinned looking up, he pressed his lips against Blaine's cheek softly, and sighed happily.

"What do you want to do now?" Blaine smiled.

"Just this for now." Kurt smiled. "This is my favourite thing in the world." Blaine grinned, it was his too.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: So I know this isn't the longest chapter but I wanted to get this out. I hope you all like it, and thanks to everything for reviewing and hoping that I'm okay; I'm feeling much better now :) More will be posted soon :D**

**Chapter 42 **

Blaine wasn't too sure how long they had been playing on the trampoline, all he knew was that his legs had slowly started to ache and he didn't think he could do it for much longer. He wasn't the most physical boy, though he was in good shape, he knew his body wasn't quite used to this. He was just starting to think of a reason he could tell Kurt that they should stop when his Father walked out.

At the sight of his Father, Kurt stopped jumping. He moved closer to Blaine who held him up and smiled, "its okay." He whispered against Kurt's ear, he could still tell that Kurt wasn't sure. "Just my dad." Blaine said, confirming what Kurt was thinking.

"You haven't been on this in years," his father smiled, a soft tint in his voice. "When you was younger you were on it all the time."

Blaine smiled softly, "I remember." He whispers back, his father grinned when he heard him. It still felt a little odd for him to hear his sons voice after so long. But he was so grateful for it.

"Hello Kurt." He smiles once he was close to the opening of the safety net on the trampoline. "Are you having fun?".

"Yes." Kurt whispered, sliding down and standing in front of him. Blaine did the same and took hold of Kurt's hand. He noticed his father smiling at the action and wondered what that was about. His father was a friendly man, and he loved him with all his heart but one thing his father didn't just do for no reason, was smile.

"Blaine can do lots of somersaults, has he shown you them?" He smiled. Kurt gasped and shook his head, he turned to Blaine and crossed his arms, watching him expectantly as if he was commanding him silently to show him then and there.

Blushing, Blaine looked down and then at his father. "Show me!" Kurt pleaded. Blaine sighed softly, there was no way he could say no to Kurt. He let go of his hand and jumped back on the trampoline, he watched as Kurt took a step back as if he thought that Blaine was going to jump off and onto the floor. His father laid a hand on his shoulder and Blaine smiled, watching as Kurt relaxed against him. Slowly, Blaine started to jump, building up memento before doing a flip in the air. The squeals Kurt made sounded beautiful and drove him on to do another one and another one before Kurt was clapping excitedly. Blaine stopped and jumped onto his back and instantly Kurt had climbed back on and was bouncing next to him, giggling. "That was so very amazing!" Kurt said, nodding his head as he spoke. "You didn't tell me that you could do that!"

"I just..." Blaine shrugged, he didn't really know why he didn't show Kurt what he could do. It hadn't really crossed his mind. Like his Father had said it had been a very long time since he had been on the trampoline.

"You was great." his father smiled, breaking him from blabbering nonsense. Even though he knew that Kurt would never think of him as stupid, it was still one of his fears. Blaine smiled, grateful that he had cut in. "Dinner is ready." He smiles. "Are you hungry, Kurt?" Kurt sucked on his bottom lip, he wasn't too sure if he was hungry. He didn't really feel that hungry, but saying no would be rude, wouldn't it? And his dad had told him to be good, and that meant not being rude to Blaine's dad who was very nice to him. Before he replied, Blaine's father started to talk again. "It's okay if you're not. You can eat a little bit and then have some more later?" He smiled, sensing that Kurt wasn't that hungry.

"Okay." Kurt said cheerily. That was a very good idea, and it meant he didn't have to be rude.

"Lets go then." He grinned and walked back into the house.

Smiling, Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Remember if you're not hungry or you don't like it, you don't have to eat it okay?" He said softly, jumping back up and pulling Kurt up too, keeping his hand tight in his.

"Okay Blaine." Kurt smiled, skipping forward a little bit. "Blaine..."

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine said, tilting his head and looking at the younger boy.

"Do you think after dinner I could call my daddy?" he whispered, as though he was scared that Blaine would say no. And that was something that Blaine would never do.

"Of course you can." Blaine smiles softly. "If you want I could take you home?" Blaine asked, hoping that Kurt would say no.

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "I just want to tell my daddy about the trampoline in case I forget later." Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled, he leant in and kissed his cheek softly, he didn't know why, but he didn't care. He liked kissing Kurt's cheek and he knew that Kurt liked it when he did it too.

"Okay." He smiles, playing with his fingers. "Lets go and eat then, I think it's pasta."

"Oh I like pasta." Kurt grinned, walking in with Blaine feeling very hungry now.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: First of all I want to say sorry about the posting of the last chapter, it kept on saying there was an error. Hopefully this one will work for us. **

**I hope you all enjoy it :) Hopefully will get another chapter up for Monday. Happy Easter x**

**Chapter 43 **

Kurt was amazed at how much food he had eaten. Blaine's Mom had made an amazing pasta dish. Blaine's father had made a joke about her feeding a small army in which she had just smiled shyly and told everyone to enjoy. Kurt had finished his helping, and when he was offered more he said yes. It was delicious. It reminded him of his Mom's cooking, and even though that made him sad it made him hungry too.

"Since we have so much left I'm sure you could take some home with you tomorrow." Blaine's father said softly.

"That would be nice!" Kurt said happily. "I'm sure my daddy would love this." They all smiled, they enjoyed having someone with such great energy at the table, their normal quiet dinners would never be the same again.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt offered to help wash the dishes, it just showed him how amazingly he had been brought up, because he was certain that Kurt was in his child-like state of mind. The way that he was skipping told him he was definitely right. "Do you wash up at home?" Blaine smiled putting a little extra bubbles in the sink, he had a feeling Kurt would enjoy that.

"Yes. Me and my Mom would wash up lots, and we'd play with the bubbles and then when my Daddy would come in, we'd put bubbles on him and he'd pretend to be Father Christmas." Kurt smiled, he looked down at the memory, he felt a pang in his chest. "I miss my Mom." He whispered, his eyes blinking away the tears. He didn't want to cry, he was having fun with Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around the young boy, rubbing his back so softly. "I know you do." He whispers softly. He looked up at him, his eyes watering even more. "It's okay to cry for her." Blaine said gently.

"It is?" He whispered, he didn't think it was good to cry. Didn't that mean that he was sad?

"Sometimes people cry just because they need to, sometimes I do." Blaine said softly, remembering the nights that he'd end up crying himself to sleep, nothing on his mind; not really, just needing the relief of letting his emotions out. "Do you want to have a little cry now? I can cuddle you."

Kurt nodded his head weakly and that was all that he needed before the tears came out. He wasn't aware of much as he cried, he felt himself being lifted and then he was back up in Blaine's room, on his bed with his body shielded by Blaine's strong one. Blaine kept his arms tight around him, rubbing his back as he cried. When he felt Kurt's sobs gently run out, he looked down and smiled softly when he saw that Kurt had cried himself into a restless sleep. He pulled their shoes off and wrapped the blanket around them, rubbing his back to ease him into a more peaceful sleep. Not wanting to move away from him, Blaine grabbed the book from his bed side table and started to read keeping the young boy close to his chest.

It was almost ten when Kurt woke up, Blaine had thought about waking him, but he looked so peaceful and he couldn't bring himself to doing so. Kurt brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them softly. "Hey you." Blaine smiled, he was just starting to feel tired himself, and if Kurt hadn't woken up he was about to curl up and join him in sleep.

"I fell asleep." Kurt mumbled. "Did I miss our sleepover?"

"No." Blaine smiles, stroking his cheek softly. Kurt was adorable. "You just had a little nap. Do you remember?"

"I was crying." He whispered sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Blaine smiled pulling him closer, making Kurt smile happily. "Now it's a little late, but I'm sure your Dad will still be up if you want to ring him?" Blaine smiled, grabbing his phone and dialling in Kurt's house number when the younger boy nodded his head.

"Hello?" Finn answered. Kurt giggled quietly. Finn sounded funny on the phone. "Kurt?" Finn frowned at the sound of him giggling, he knew that Kurt was starting to remember and he didn't understand why he was giggling now. This was making his head hurt.

"It's me!" Kurt grinned. Happy to hear his brother. "I wanted to talk to my dad, to say goodnight."

"Oh, he went for dinner with Mom." Finn said softly. "You could say goodnight to me?"

"Well..." Kurt sucked his lip. "I guess I could say goodnight to you."

"Are you having fun?" Finn asked, still trying to get his head round it. He figured he'd talk to Blaine tomorrow, he was certain he knew what was going on his little brothers head and he didn't think it fair that he wasn't being told.

"I am. We went on the trampoline and I jumped so high! And Blaine can do lots of flips! He was amazing. And then we had very yummy pasta, and Jane said that I could bring some home tomorrow because she made so much. For an army but they didn't show up!" Kurt said in a long breath making both Blaine and Finn chuckle. "But are you having fun Finn?"

"Not really, I'm catching up on some homework." He sighed.

"Oh." Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, he didn't want Finn to be having a horrible time. "Tomorrow we can play?"

"Okay." Finn smiled. "I look forward to it Kurt."

"Good." Kurt nodded feeling better. "Goodnight Finn."

"Goodnight Kurt." Finn smiled, ending the call.

"Everything good?" Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer to him. He smiled when he felt Kurt nod against him. "What do you want to do now?"

"Can we watch a film?" Kurt asked softly, remembering the amazing television and all those films just next door.

"Of course. Come on you." Blaine smiled, and pulled him up, enjoying the thought of spending the rest of the night curled up with Kurt watching films.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are amazing. I hope you like this chapter, and soon Kurt will start to remember everything. **

**Also I am looking for a Beta for a story that I am in the process of planning. If you're interested in helping me out, please let me know. X **

**Chapter 44 **

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, making the curly haired boy jump. He was certain that Kurt had fallen asleep again, his head resting comfortably on his chest, arms tight around him.

"Yeah Kurt?" Blaine smiled trying not to sound as though he was falling asleep.

"You said if I needed to talk to you..." Kurt looked down sucking his lip.

"You can talk to me whenever you want to." Blaine said gently, sitting himself up hoping that could wake him up.

"My head feels fuzzy." He whispers looking down.

"Fuzzy how?" Blaine replied softly. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"It's not thinking." Kurt frowned looking adorable. "It's...It's little memories."

"Okay? Want to talk about them?" Blaine says softly.

"I just...I just don't understand how my mind keeps changing." He sighs looking frustrated. "One minute I'm a stupid little boy, and now I'm this." Kurt growled, slapping his hands against his knees.

"Stop." Blaine whispered, leaning forward and taking his hands. Kurt looked up at him and then at his hands. "If there's one thing that you're not, it's a stupid little boy." He ran his thumb against his knuckles softly, watching as it made him relax. "You hurt your head pretty bad Kurt, it's not going to just snap back to normal. You're mind is waiting till you're ready."

"I want to be ready now." Kurt whispered, tears in his eyes. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" Blaine asked, pulling him closer. He couldn't hide the small smile that spread across his lips when Kurt moved himself into his lap.

"My memories." Kurt whispered quietly, making Blaine frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I keep remembering this boy." Kurt whispered. "I remembered a little when I was at the school, and then I keep having these dreams about him."

"What happens in the dreams?" Blaine asked, gently rubbing his thumb across any part of skin he could reach.

"He says things, horrible things that upset me, and I wake up in the morning with the words in my head but I don't understand what they mean." Kurt sighed, "See I am stupid."

"You're not stupid." Blaine sighed, rubbing his back. "Your mind is protecting you, that's all."

Kurt looked down, sucking his lip and looking deep in thought. "But how am I ever supposed to get better if my mind wont let me know what I'm getting into?" Kurt asked, looking the most grown up that Blaine had seen him since he met him.

"I don't know, Kurt. I just believe that one day your mind will know you're ready and everything will be okay." Blaine rubbed his cheek. He had to believe that, he just had to. "You should talk to your Dad about this, or Finn."

"Why?" Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes, he didn't want to cry. He felt like a baby when he cried.

"Because they know the boy you're so desperate to remember." Blaine said gently.

"Do you want me to remember?" Kurt whispered. Blaine's opinion meant so much to him. He was sure that if Blaine told him not to push it that he wouldn't.

"I want you safe. And I want you happy." Blaine said honestly. "I just don't want you to forget about me."

"You promised we'd be okay." Kurt smiles, stroking his cheek. "Remember? You said no matter what, you'll still be my best friend."

"And I meant it." Blaine smiles, he leans in and kisses his cheek softly. Kurt smiled, leaning back against him more.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt whispered, sounding so unsure. Blaine hated hearing him sound like that. He was used to him sounding so confident, so happy. Anything else just sounded strange.

"You can ask me anything, Kurt." Blaine whispered. "I'll always do my best to answer."

"What does fag mean?" Kurt asked, he didn't miss the shudder that ran through Blaine's body, or the sadness in his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have asked the minute he did. "I...I'm sorry...It..."

"Why do you want to know?" Blaine whispered, he couldn't think about his own emotions the word brought him, or the vivid memories that came with it. He couldn't make this about him, it had to be all about Kurt.

"That's the word the boy keeps using." Kurt whispered. "I just...I don't know what it means."

Blaine nodded, he sucked on his bottom lip and thought for a few moments. Even though Kurt was more mature in his speaking now, he realised that he was still just a child in his mind. A child who was trying so hard to grow up. Blaine decided that he'd tell him what he can. He wasn't going to deny him any more. "It's a really horrible word, Kurt." He started softly. "It's a word that bullies use to torment people who are gay."

"Gay?" Kurt frowned. He had heard that word before, but he couldn't place it.

"It means when a boy loves another boy, or a girl loves a girl." Blaine whispered, watching him closely.

"So I'm gay?" Kurt chewed on his lip.

"Yes. You are." Blaine said softly.

"If people call gay people mean names does that mean that being gay is wrong?" Kurt whispered. The simple question made Blaine's heart break. "Am I wrong?"

"No, Kurt." Blaine breathed, resting his forehead against him. "You are not wrong. Being gay is not wrong. It's just love. The boy that's mean, everyone who says horrible things about gay people, they're the ones that are wrong."

"Okay." Kurt whispered, leaning against the sofa more.

"It gets easier." Blaine said gently, rubbing his cheek softly. "Accepting who you are." He added when Kurt looked at him questioningly. "Believe me, I know."

"You do?" Kurt breathed.

"Yes." He smiles, rubbing his cheek. Kurt nodded, he was still a little confused but he knew that he wouldn't be for long, and if he was then he could talk to Blaine more. "Tomorrow, how about we talk to your dad about what you remember?"

"I..."

"I know you didn't want him to know but I really think he needs to know. Cause then he can help you. More than I can." Blaine whispered, hoping that this would reassure him. "What do you say?"

"Can you be there when I tell him?"

"Anything you want." Blaine whispered, rubbing his back.

"Can we sleep now? You look tired." Kurt smiled, kissing his cheek softly.

"Course." Blaine smiled, he couldn't help but be relieved. He felt like he could sleep for years.

"Thank you for listening and helping Blaine. You're the bestest friend I've ever had." Kurt smiled, resting back against Blaine's chest and smiling when he felt his arms wrap tight around him.

"You're mine too." Blaine whispered back, he pressed a soft kiss against his forehead before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep, with Kurt laying beside him watching him all night, a smile playing on his lips.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You are all amazing and I am glad you're still enjoying this. Please keep the reviews coming :D x **

**Chapter 45 **

Blaine was a little nervous as he walked through from the living room to the kitchen of Kurt's house. Blaine's Mom had drove them home in the morning, after what Kurt had described as the nicest pancakes he had ever tasted, Blaine's Mom had told him that he could come over any time and she'd make him anything that he wanted and Blaine could tell that she meant it. Blaine had spent most of the morning thinking about what they were going to tell Burt, a part of him had hoped that Kurt had forgotten, after all it had been a late night conversation, but it had been Kurt who brought it back up. They had been sat in the living room, a film on as they cuddled on the sofa. It was raining outside which meant any idea of going to the park had been dismissed. Blaine hadn't really minded, he enjoyed cuddling up to Kurt watching Disney films. Blaine had no idea how the conversation was going to start, or finish, but he had promised Kurt that he'd be there for him, and that was a promise that he was definitely intending on keeping.

"Hey kids, everything okay?" Burt asked as he heard the door open. It had been weird without Kurt at home last night, before the accident Kurt hadn't been one for going out at night, he was normally home singing and dancing, or watching his box sets. Burt liked having his son home, it was the quiet noise in the background of the house that made the house feel less lonely. Despite being out last night with Carol, the first time he had been able to relax since Kurt's incident, he had still been preoccupied with thoughts of his son, he had hoped he was having a good time and when Finn had told him he had called, he instantly wanted to call back. If it hadn't been for Carol telling him that it was past midnight, he would have probably woken his son up just to make sure he was okay.

"Yes daddy." Kurt whispered, sucking on his lip. Burt frowned, just from those two words he could tell that something was wrong. He thought back to how Kurt had behaved since he got in, he had been excited and happy to see him, wrapping his arms around him giving him such a big hug and then proceeded in telling him everything that he had done at Blaine's house. He had gone into so much detail about Blaine's house that he had started to feel a little insecure about the house he had raised his son in.

"Are you sure?" Burt asked, his brows knitting together. Kurt sucked his lip and looked at Blaine, then he moved his eyes to the floor, and then looked up at Burt. He knew something was definitely wrong. "Kurt, you can talk to me buddy."

"I want to remember." Kurt whispered, he was scared of how his dad would take it. He'd thought he might be mad at him for wanting to remember, but then realised that that was stupid because his dad loved him and would never be mad at him. It was just another example of how his brain was confusing everything.

"You...?" Burt frowned. He didn't understand.

"Kurt's been remembering little pieces." Blaine said, speaking for the first time since entering the kitchen. He hadn't planned on speaking up, he knew that this was something that Kurt needed to say, but when the young boy fell into silence and just stared at the floor, he knew he needed to say something.

"You have? You've never said..." Burt looked down. How could he not know this? Kurt was his son! It was his job to look after him and if he hadn't noticed this then he knew he wasn't doing his job properly.

"I didn't understand them," Kurt whispered. His dad didn't sound mad but he didn't sound happy either.

"I could have helped..."

"I know." Kurt frowned. "My head hurts all the time daddy, and I don't know how to act. I feel like a silly little boy a lot and then when I go to sleep I see me but I don't know what I'm doing or what's happening." Kurt said quietly, playing with his hands as a distraction.

"You knew that he was starting to remember?" Burt asked looking at Blaine. He wasn't too how he felt about that.

"I told him daddy, because I knew he could help me feel normal." Kurt whispered. "And he did. He made me not scared." Those words broke Burt's house. His son who he adored more then anything in the world was scared to talk to him. He looked at Blaine and sighed, how could his son talk to what was potentially a stranger instead of him?

"I would have helped." Burt whispered, Kurt had to know that.

"I know!" Kurt said his eyes welling up. His emotions all over the place. All he could think about was how he had upset his dad. He hated this feeling. He hated everything. "I didn't mean to make you sad!" He said, blinking as tears started to pour down his cheeks. Not knowing what to do, he ran out of the room and downstairs to his bedroom where he curled up on his bed and cried.

Blaine gulped, he didn't want to be left alone with Burt. Not when he wasn't sure on what the older man was feeling, but deep down he knew that Kurt needed a moment on his own, and he knew that he needed to explain it to Burt. "He didn't tell you because he was scared of you. He didn't tell you because he didn't know how to." Blaine whispered. Not having the confidence to talk loudly, but he knew that Burt had heard him because he had stopped pacing and was now looking in his general direction. "His head's racing with thoughts, he wanted to try to understand them before speaking to you about them." Blaine continued, thinking carefully about what he was saying. "I know most of the time he doesn't seem like he's ready to remember, but he has the memories already. But they're horrible memories. All he thinks his life is, is full of bullies and mean words. He needs to remember the good things."

"He has good things in his life." Burt whispers. "He has friends..."

"Friends who he hardly talks to." Blaine whispered softly. "He just needs to know he isn't alone."

Burt nodded, he knew what Blaine was saying made sense. "I'll help him with the memories. I'll talk to his doctor, tell him how he's...how he's starting to get better."

"I'm sorry that he didn't tell you first." Blaine said, genuinely meaning it.

Burt nodded, he could tell that Blaine meant his words. "It's okay, I don't blame you. I'm just glad that he has you. I just...i wish he had you before."

"I know." He whispers looking down. "But...I wont leave him. I made him a promise, even when he gets better, I'll still be there for him. No matter what. He's my best friend."

Burst smiled, he knew that Blaine would never hurt his son, and was even more relieved that the two had found each other. "Why don't you go downstairs and sit with him, he doesn't like to be alone when he cries." Burt said softly, he knew that he was dismissing Blaine but he just needed a moment to his thoughts. The curly haired boy understood and with one last smile walked downstairs to a crying Kurt.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Lately I have been reading so much fanfic, and it's really inspired me to write. If anyone have any recs that they think I need to read please tell me! I've got a real thing for protective Blaine so I'd be very happy to have some amazing things to read. **

**Now I know this chapter is short but I really wanted to have a little bit done about how Burt is feeling, I know a few of you were shocked that I had put Burt responding how I did. I hope this makes you see where my mind frame for him is. I will probably write a little bit more later and tomorrow :D Please keep reviewing you guys are amazing! X **

**Chapter 46 **

Carol frowned when she walked into the kitchen and saw her husband sat at the table, staring into a glass of what looked to be whiskey, his eyes red from crying or from holding back the tears. "Honey..." She walked in closer, he looked up at her and she was relieved when she realised he hadn't touched the whiskey. "What's wrong? Is it Kurt is he okay?"

"He's remembering." Burt said quietly, looking down.

"He...That's good isn't it? He's getting better." She took the chair beside him and held his hand in hers. "Our boys getting better."

"He's...You don't understand." He said, his voice raspy from holding back the sobs that were building up inside him.

"Help me then." Carol said patiently. "Help me understand."

"He's starting to remember little things. He said he has dreams, and he sees everything happening but has no idea what it is, or why. He wants me to help piece the things together. To start telling him... But it's...How can I tell him everything that he's been through? That his high school life consisted of him being thrown into dumpsters, being bullied because of who he is."

"It's going to be tough, but he needs to know." Carol said gently, tears in her own eyes. "With every bad memory, Burt, there's something good."

"There is?" Burt frowned. All he could think about was the torment and pain that his son had been through.

"The friends he's made. The special moments. Our wedding. How he planned that. He looked so happy at our wedding." She whispers, remembering how he had cried as they had danced up the aisle.

"You're forgetting that that's the day that we found out just how bad it was," Burt said quietly. "If we hadn't been in the auditorium dancing...I would never have seen that punk..."

"I know, but we did see."

"And we complained to the school. We got him expelled. And my boy ended up in the hospital." Burt said, wishing he had the courage to down the drink in front of him. The last time he had drunk was when his wife had died, it was after the funeral and all he remembered was what the bottom of the bottle looked like. The next morning, Kurt had made him some toast, some water, and he realised how brave his son was. His little boy didn't have alcohol to turn to to comfort him, so why should he. Burt wondered if Kurt had ever thought about drinking as a teenager, he'd seen that a lot in television shows, teens drink to hide their depression. It turns out Kurt was braver then he was, he hadn't turned to anyone for comfort.

"I know," Carol sighed, not knowing what else to say. "But he's remembering, and we both know that we're never ever going to let anyone hurt him ever again. And think of what he's gained from all of this..."

"Gained?" Burt frowned. What had he gained from this?

"Your relationship is so much closer now, and I know that is something that you've wanted for a long time but had no idea how to get it. Finn is the protective big brother that he knows he should be, and he loves Kurt as a friend now, not just because we're married and he has to. Kurt has someone that he's been searching for, forever." She whispered. "A true friend, who likes him so much, and who has been through his own sufferings because of who he is. He has someone who he can confide in. And he's going to happy."

"How can you be so sure?" Burt whispered, wishing he had the confidence his wife seemed to have.

"Because I have faith." She kisses his forehead and grabs the drink from in front of him and takes it to the sink.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, his heart breaking at the sight of his friend curled up on his bed, his teddy cuddled against his chest, he was chewing a little on the ear. Blaine could tell from this position that Kurt was the little boy Kurt he had come to know. He looked young and scared and it was all Blaine could do to stop himself from wrapping him in cotton wool and then with a layer of bubble wrap just for safe measure.

Kurt blinked up at him, his eyes red from crying, his lips quivering. He couldn't stop sobbing. "Blaine?" He whispered holding his arms out for him. Blaine rushed forward and picked him up, he laid him against his chest and rubbed his back soothingly. "I don't want to be grown up if it makes daddy sad!"

"Hey," Blaine whispered, cradling him close. "It hasn't made him sad. He wants you better, he's just so worried about you."

"I don't want to him to be worried." He whispers looking down. "Just happy."

"And he will be happy." Blaine promises.

"I believe you." Kurt nods after a few minutes silence. "Are you still staying tonight, Blaine?" He asks, playing with the hem of Blaine's shirt.

"Of course." Blaine smiles, holding him closer. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we have another tea party?" Kurt whispers shyly.

Blaine smiled, he knew that Kurt had slipped back into the little Kurt mode as a way to protect him from everything that had just happened. He knew it wouldn't last, but he knew that no matter how long he had slipped back into this mode he'd be there along side him, tea parties were fun with Kurt.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: So...I'm not too sure about this chapter, it came out different in my head. But here we are. Hopefully I'll start to like the next couple of chapters. **

**Thank you to everyone's reviews. You all amaze me! **

**Chapter 47 **

Burt wasn't too sure how this was supposed to go down. He knew that talking wasn't exactly his strong point and he knew that this was what he needed to do now. It had been a week since Kurt had told him that he wanted to start learning about what he was like as a teenager, he wanted to know everything that he needed too know to be better. Burt had no idea where to start. He'd drove them all around Lima, it hadn't been intentional, he did his best thinking when he was driving and was hoping that it would help with his talking too. Kurt had spotted the small coffee shop, he'd asked if they could stop for a drink which was how they had ended up sat at a booth in the Lima Bean. As grown up as Kurt was acting today, Burt had said now hen he had asked for a coffee, and had got him a mango iced something that looked horrible, but Kurt was drinking it all up with a smile on his face.

The door opened and a group of boys walked in laughing, Kurt looked up and watched them curiously, tilting his head. Burt followed his gaze and smiled. "They must go to the Dalton Academy for boys." He says softly. "Me and Carol looked into sending you there."

"You did?" Kurt frowned.

"It was when we found out just how bad the bullying was," Burt says, guessing he should start there. "I guess I always knew that you had a hard time at school, but you were, are so strong that you never really let it show at home. Unless you did and I was completely blind and I just didn't see it..." Kurt watched his father intently, he could see that he was getting upset. He reached over and rubbed his hand softly. Burt smiled, squeezing his sons hand and continuing. "You was planning our wedding, and we kept on talking about a honey moon and where we could go when one night we heard you crying in your room." Burt looked down, he hated the sound of his son crying. It was a sound that haunted him. "We looked online for schools with anti-bullying policies, Dalton had the best. We agreed that our Honey Moon wasn't important. We just wanted you happy."

"I didn't go to Dalton though?" Kurt frowned, he couldn't remember seeing the uniform in his closet, and no one had mentioned anything about that school until now.

"We hadn't told you..." He whispers. "We was going to, you went to school and that's when you got attacked." Burt says, not missing the gasp that left his sons lips. He was still under the illusion that he had fallen down the stairs.

"Attacked?" Kurt whispered, playing with his hands. No longer wanting to drink his drink any more. He was starting to get a headache.

Burt nodded, "One of the bullies... they hurt you after school." He says quietly. "We all have a feeling we know who it was, but we haven't got any physical evidence, and you wasn't in the right..."

"Dave." Kurt whispers looking down. His eyes watering. "It was Dave."

"How..."

"I saw him. When we went to get Finn, and I just...I felt scared and I didn't know why, and he... he's what my nightmares have been about." Kurt said, picking at his hands. His body felt cold, and his head ached.

"It's okay, he's never going to hurt you ever again. Do you understand?" Burt said, his voice strong, confident. Kurt nodded, even though the words went through to him, he still felt scared. He no longer felt like he wanted to grow up, he wanted to be safe and happy, he wanted to spend every day with Blaine playing and reading and not being scared of getting attacked by angry looking boys with silly hair. "We're still thinking about Dalton for you. Once you're ready to go back to school. But there isn't any rush." Burt said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

"I...When I'm ready." Kurt whispered, he looked over at the Dalton boys and frowned, he couldn't see himself in the uniform, he couldn't see himself at the coffee shop, he just couldn't. "I miss Blaine daddy. I want to go and see Blaine."

Burt nodded, he knew that his son had become dependant on the curly haired boy. He knew straight away that once he told Kurt about the attack that he had slipped from his sixteen year old son who was grown up and ready to learn about who he was to the scared child that protected him. "We'll go by and see him for a little while okay?"

"Thank you daddy." Kurt whispered. "Daddy..." He whispers getting up.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I have another juice? And get one for Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Course." Burt smiles, he wraps an arm around his son and goes and orders them the drinks to go, and then leads him to the car and sits him in it. He drives them to the Anderson's residence, not enjoying the silence that was coming from his son. "Kurt..."

"Did Dave attack me because I'm gay?" Kurt asked, cutting his father off. "Is that why he..."

Burt gasped, he had no idea that his son knew this about him. Confused was an understatement of how he was feeling right now. "I...I think so yes."

"Daddy, do you hate me because I'm gay?" Kurt asked, looking at his father scared of the answer he was about to be given.

"Kurt, you are my son and I love you with all my heart. I don't care if you're gay. I'm so proud of the man you are." He said strongly. "Do you understand Kurt? I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Kurt smiled, he had been scared that his father would think of him as the word Blaine didn't want him to think about, he didn't dare say that word to his father either.

"No matter who you are, you're my son first and that will never change." Burt promises. "Now, these bright coloured drinks are melting. Go and knock on the door and see if it's okay for you to see Blaine for a little while." Burt smiles.

Kurt nodded, he leant over the car and pressed a soft kiss to his fathers cheek before jumping out, careful not to spill the drinks. Burt watched as he rang the bell and Blaine's Mom answered, he couldn't hear the conversation but knew that Kurt was allowed to go in when his son waved goodbye excitedly and was ushered in by a smiling Jane. Burt took a moment to lean against his car seat, he brought a hand to his eyes and rubbed them. Talking to Kurt about the attack had been painful and he knew that it was something that had to be done. He could see now that Kurt was slowly getting better and he missed his son terribly, he'd help in anyway that he could to get Kurt back to normal, deep down he knew that there was a long road ahead, and knew that his son was probably going to be spending a lot more time with Blaine, he wouldn't take his son away from his only comfort.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: So I know this is a short chapter, but I only had a short time to write this morning because I need to get ready for work. **

**This chapter is written for one of the people who reviewed... I'm sorry I forgot their name, but they mentioned that they hoped I hadn't forgotten about Blaine's trouble, and I'm going to be honest I had a little, it has become very Kurt centric, and even though in my head it was always going to go that way, after reading that review I really wanted to fit Blaine's past and troubles in a little more. This is just a small way I thought I could do this, and I promise there will be more. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, if you think there should be something added, or you want to see something more in the story, please let me know. I'm so overwhelmed by the reviews of this story, and want to thank you all so much! X **

**Chapter 48 **

Kurt walked up to Blaine's room holding the drinks his dad had brought them. Jane had welcomed him in and told him to go up, it would be a nice surprise for Blaine who was in his room reading. Kurt opened the door slowly, he smiled when he saw Blaine; he had fallen asleep on the bed, the book open beside him. Kurt sighed softly, he'd wanted lots of cuddles and maybe to talk, but his dad always said never to wake someone when they're sleeping unless you really had to, and Kurt figured he could wait. He walked over slowly and sat beside Blaine on the bed, he wished words made sense to him cause then he could pick up a book and start reading but all the books that Blaine had on his shelf looked very big. Kurt settled back on the bed and watched Blaine, he really did look beautiful when he was sleeping, but Kurt thought that he looked beautiful all the time. He was just about to get up and go and watch Blaine's big television when he felt Blaine move against him, his beautiful face screwed up in a way Kurt couldn't describe. A whimper left his lips, and he huddled in on himself. Kurt recognised it straight away. His brave and beautiful Blaine was having a nightmare.

Blaine kicked at his legs out as more whimpers left his mouth, his body started to writhe around on the bed and his arms pushing out as though he was fighting away an invisible opponent. "Blaine," Kurt said quietly, he reached forward and stroked his cheek, hoping that calmed him down. It always calmed him down when Blaine did that to him. It didn't calm Blaine down, his hand came up and pushed his hand away and another whimper left his lips.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine cried out in his sleep, curling up against himself. "Don't...please don't..." He woke up in a panic, his eyes watering. Unaware of Kurt beside him he pulled his knees to his chest and rocked himself, Kurt watching with wide eyes.

"Blaine." Kurt whispers, making the curly boy jump. "Sorry!" Kurt rushes out, not liking how scared Blaine is.

"Kurt?" Blaine frowned. "What...What are you doing here?"

"I...I wanted to see you. Your Mom sent me up..." Kurt said quietly, hoping that Blaine wasn't mad at him. He really hoped that Blaine wasn't mad at him. He didn't think he could take it if he was.

"Oh. Okay." Blaine smiles, he was glad that was Kurt was there, but at the same time he wished that he hadn't seen him like this. He wanted to always be strong for Kurt, to have him no that he could go to him no matter what.

Kurt leaned over again and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. It was weird, Blaine thought. Being held by Kurt. Yes they always hugged but it had always been Kurt in Blaine's arms and now that it was the other way round, Blaine couldn't help but feel so completely comfortable. He felt safe and protected and Kurt was warm and so loving. "Just a bad dream." Kurt whispered in his ear, rubbing his back softly. Blaine nodded, it was just a bad dream, but a bad memory too. "Was it about the bullies?" Kurt asked quietly.

"It was." Blaine said sadly.

"And the word on your back...the word that everyone in my dreams call me?" Kurt asks, chewing his lip.

"Yeah." Blaine sighed, resting against Kurt even more. He never got held, his Mom had held him when it first happened, but every time Blaine wanted a hug he was scared it would show his Mom how much he wasn't okay, and she was finally believing that he was getting better. He didn't want to ruin that.

"They can't hurt you no more." Kurt whispered, his hand playing with Blaine's hair softly. "They're stupid. Like you always say to me. They just don't understand." Kurt nods. Blaine looks up at him, completely surprised by what Kurt is saying. His words are so grown up, but his voice still had the childlike essence to it. "My dad always says that it's the wonderful that gets hurt. I think that's true, because you're wonderful. And he says that it's going to get better. I know that's true. We're going to be okay. We're going to be best friends forever, and I wont let my Blaine get hurt."

"Thanks Kurt." Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. He'd never met someone so amazing as Kurt. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him in his life. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt beams, he kisses his cheek a little sloppily. "Your drinks melting." He says, and hands him the cold drink. "Drink up."

"Okay." Blaine chuckles, not moving from Kurt's tight hold, he wanted the feeling of protectiveness to stay there forever, and he knew that they would, even without Kurt's arms around him. They were best friends and they would always protect each other.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: So this is a little shorter then I expected. I was in the writing mood and I wrote a little more then this chapter, but writers block hit me so hard it physically hurt. And I wanted to post something, so I thought I would shorten it so you got something because you're all amazing, and I do think this chapter has a small amount of relativeness to it. **

**I can't believe the next chapter will be chapter 50! I've never ever written a story this long and I'm so proud of myself for doing this. As long as you all keep reading and reviewing, I shall keep posting more. :D **

**Also I'm still looking for a beta for my new idea...or someone just for me to throw around ideas... or anyone who just wants to chat? Feeling a bit lonely recently... **

**Chapter 49 **

"How did the talk go with your dad?" Blaine asked as he moved a little on the bed, Kurt made a little sound in his throat as his grip on Blaine loosened, but relaxed against him as Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It was okay." Kurt shrugged, he couldn't really remember much of it. All he had been thinking about for the past two hours was Blaine, and how he didn't like to hear him sound scared. "We spoke." Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, Kurt was too cute when he stated the obvious. "He told me that he was going to send me away to a new school."

"Really?" Blaine asked, rubbing his back. His parents had also intended on sending him to a new school, once he was comfortable with schools his parents were ready to put him into one straight away, they had a list of private schools ready to take him. They were just waiting for Blaine to say that that's what he wanted.

"I didn't like the uniforms." Kurt said quietly. "They wouldn't match the shoes in my closet."

Blaine didn't stop himself from laughing, that was such a Kurt thing to say. "Most school uniforms aren't very nice." He said softly. "I went to a school were we had to wear grey sweaters and black pants. Very boring."

"No bow ties?" Kurt asked fiddling with the bow tie that was a little crooked on his top. Blaine shook his head putting on a pout that made Kurt laugh. "That's sad." He nods and cuddles against him.

"What else did your dad say? Or do you not want to talk about it?" Blaine asks, rubbing his back more. Loving the way that Kurt leant into him.

"The day he was going to move me, was the day I got hurt." Kurt mumbled, chewing his lip. "I didn't fall down the stairs."

"No?" Blaine whispered, watching his facial expression. Kurt looked hurt and betrayed, but most of all he looked confused.

"I don't know why they all lied." Kurt said quietly. "Carol, my dad, Finn. They all made me think I was silly enough to fall down the stairs. Finn made me a cape because he said I was...said I was running from the bad guys." Tears filled Kurt's eyes and he wiped them quickly. "Why did they lie Blaine?" He whispered.

"Because they didn't think you was ready to know the truth." Blaine whispered, pulling him closer. "You wasn't this grown up when it first happened. You was more little. Remember how Finn put it, Little Kurt?"

Kurt nods. "Am I still little Kurt?" He asked scared.

"Sometimes you're little Kurt, but now...it's more like Medium Kurt." Blaine said softly. "When things get a bit much, you get littler but...but most of the time now you're like this. You understand more, but not everything."

"Will I get bigger?" Kurt asked, almost scared to know the answer.

"I believe you will." Blaine smiled, stroking his cheek.

"Do you not like it when I'm little?" Kurt asked, watching him intently.

"I love you when you're little Kurt, I love you when you're Medium Kurt, and I will love you when you're better. You are my best friend, and the reason I talk, and the reason I smile." Blaine smiled, resting his head against Kurt's softly, wiping the tears that fell down Kurt's pale cheeks away.

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt breathed, he smiled softly watching him before placing a soft kiss on his lips.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Throws party* WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 50! I can't believe this! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed, you are all made of amazingness and I love you all. **

**I thought because I'm getting such amazing feedback I'd give everyone a chance to be involved in the next chapter... Kurt is going to ask Finn questions about his memories and I would like you to give me some of the questions that you want to know about what's happening, and I will have Kurt ask Finn. **

**I will be writing this chapter around Wednesday so you have a few days to get the questions in to me if you are interested in doing so. You can message me, or ask in a review. Or via Tumblr which I have just set up dedicated to this story. My username is myownwayx bare with me though because I haven't a clue about tumblr lol. **

**Keep sending me love. X **

**Chapter 50 **

Kurt sat on his bed, a smile on his lips. He'd spent a lovely afternoon with Blaine, and they had kissed. He was certain that his lips were still tingling from it. He didn't understand why though, he and Blaine had kissed before, on the cheek, and Blaine kissed his forehead when he went to sleep. But it had felt different now. Nicer. He sighed, feeling confused. He played with his phone, Blaine had showed him how to text, and had asked if Kurt would text him later. Kurt giggled and agreed to, but he didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as he walked into the room, throwing himself on the bed and running a hand through his hair.

"Why do you smell?" Kurt squealed, bringing his hand to his nose. "That's..."

"I was working out with Puck." Finn chuckled. "Burt's in the shower."

"Use the other one!" Kurt pouted.

"There's like bugs man." Finn shook his head. "Want a hug?"

"No thank you." Kurt smiled, playing with his phone some more. "Finn..."

"Yeah little man?" Finn asked, it was something he called him a lot.

"Medium man." Kurt corrected with a smile. "I'm feeling medium today."

"I'm feeling confused." Finn frowned. "What's that?"

"Well you know you helped me understand that I'm like this by being little, well Blaine helped me understand how I'm getting better by calling me the medium man. A little bigger then little but not big enough to be better." Kurt whispered hoping that Finn would understand.

"Isn't Blaine supposed to be a grown up?" Finn asked, it sounded more child-like then Kurt.

"It is." Kurt sighed. "But Blaine talks to me in a way that I understand Like you do. When dad tries, sometimes I don't really understand." He smiles.

Finn nodded his head looking down. Jealousy ran through him, he was the one that Kurt went to to talk. He felt as though he had been replaced, and he didn't want that. He was just starting to get used to Kurt being like this, he was liking spending time with Kurt. He'd taken him to picnics and to the park, he held Kurt when he was having nightmares and he let Kurt persuade him to make a cape and wear it. "Well as long as you understand." Finn said softly.

"Finn are you okay? You're acting weird." Kurt frowned, wondering what was wrong with his big brother, he didn't seem very happy today. He wanted him in a good mood because he wanted to ask him questions, questions he didn't think that Burt could fill in for him.

"I'm fine, just a rough workout." Finn said softly. "I'm going to have a shower, want to do something after?"

"Can we have a talk?" Kurt asked, chewing on his lip. He had figured that Burt had told him about him starting to remember and wanting to know more things, he guessed he was right because Finn didn't seem to be shocked, he just nodded his head and walked out smiling.

Not knowing what to do whilst Finn was in the shower Kurt stared at his phone again. He opened up a text and hummed under his breath, tapping out '_I miss you_' he clicked send and watched as the envelope flew across the screen. Message sent to Blaine. He grinned and put on one of the songs that was stored on the phone and sung along quietly, surprising himself when he knew the words. Only a few seconds later his phone vibrated on his leg making him jump, Blaine had sent him a reply already. '_Missing you too. What are you up to?_' Kurt smiled, he wished he could be sat with Blaine right now, but he would see him tomorrow. '_Waiting for Finn. Going to talk_' Kurt stared at the text message, his words had automatically been corrected by spell check and he was glad, he didn't want Blaine to think he was stupid. This time Blaine didn't reply, he was calling him..

"Hello?" Kurt answered, giggling a little. He'd never spoken to Blaine on the phone before.

"Hey, you don't mind me calling do you?" Blaine asked, sounding a little anxious. Was he over stepping by phoning, it was something that had never occurred to him before.

"Course not." Kurt giggled. "Are you not busy?"

"Me?" Blaine laughed. "I'm never busy."

"Oh." Kurt smiled. He liked listening to Blaine's laugh. "I'm going to ask Finn some questions after his shower."

"What are you going to ask him?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I want to know why they lied." Kurt answered truthfully. "I know I asked you and you said it was to protect me. But I just wanted to hear it from Finn." Kurt sighed, he wondered if that was one of the right questions to ask.

"That sounds like a good question Kurt." Blaine smiled. "When you've finished you could call me, we can talk about it all?"

"I'd like that Blaine." Kurt smiles. "I'm very lucky."

"You are? Why?" Blaine asked, a smile on his lips as he listened to his friend talk.

"Because I have you silly." Kurt grinned.

"Well I'm very lucky too." Blaine smiled, he really was.

"I know you are." Kurt giggled, in what Blaine could only describe as adorably. "Finn is coming out of the shower now, I'm going to talk to him. I'll call you soon, bye bye." Kurt hangs up and puts his phone on his lap waiting for Finn to come downstairs.

Finn finished his shower looking up at the ceiling as he dried himself quickly, his head was all over the place. Burt had told him that Kurt wanted to remember, he felt proud that he had already guessed that his memories were starting to come back, but then he felt bad for not telling Burt. Especially when his Mom had told him what a state Burt had been in preparing himself for their talk. Everyone knew how Burt didn't have the best way with words. Finn wondered maybe if he had told him his concerns then maybe the older man would have been able to prepare a little more. He sighed, as his Mom would say there was no use crying over spilt milk, not that he was crying and not that he had spilt any milk. He didn't know what kind of questions Kurt was going to ask him, and even though Kurt hadn't specifically said he was going to ask him things, he knew what was coming and he was dreading it. He had no idea what he should say to him, but he figured he had to be honest, if his memories were coming back then there was really no use in lying to him. He took a deep breath and walked down to Kurt's room, not knowing why he was so nervous.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who asked questions and made me feel very loved. I hope I did this chapter justice for you all :) **

**Keep the love coming please. **

**Chapter 51 **

Finn walked into the bedroom and smiled at Kurt who was sat on his bed playing with his phone. A look of concentration plastered on his face and he realised that Kurt was just as nervous as he was, and this only spurred on his own nerves. "Hey Kurt, you ready for that chat?" he smiled sitting opposite him, crossing his long legs in front of him. Kurt nodded his head and mirrored his position.

"I am. Are you?" Kurt smiled sucking on his bottom lip.

"I am." Finn smiled. "Ask me anything okay, it will be alright."

Kurt nodded, he had so many questions running through his head and he didn't know where to start. "Okay. Well...Well I just...why did everyone lie about me banging my head?" Kurt asked, it was the question that had been bugging him the most. He wished he had asked his dad, but he knew asking his dad anything would be twice as hard as asking Finn.

Finn looked thoughtful, he wanted to answer everything properly, Kurt deserved that. "I think it was mostly because the doctors suggested we say something else, because you wasn't like you are now, you was just Little Kurt, there was no medium Kurt about you." He smiled when he saw Kurt smile, at least he understood what Finn was trying to say. "Your dad just wanted to protect you, we all thought if we said what really happened then it would just hurt you more."

Kurt nodded, he was trying to take it all in. What Finn said made sense, and if the doctors had said it was for the best he knew his father wouldn't have gone against it. "So my dreams about the boy hurting me...that's real?"

"Yeah Kurt." Finn whispered softly. "That's real." He reached over and squeezes his hand softly. "I promise I wont let it happen ever again."

"Why did it happen in the first time?" Kurt asked quietly, he hadn't expected to hurt this much as he spoke to Finn. The conversation was mean and he didn't like it.

"Because people are horrible." Finn answered truthfully "And so am I for not doing anything to stop it."

"You..." Kurt scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Me and you...we weren't that close, Kurt. I knew you were getting a hard time, but I didn't stop it. I...I was scared, and stupid."

Kurt looked down. Finn felt like one of his best friends and he hadn't done anything to help him? That didn't make sense. Finn would have helped him. Maybe Finn had made a mistake. "But you're my friend." Was all Kurt could think to say.

"I know, and we are now. We're more like brothers, but... before your accident, we wasn't. We tolerated each other I guess."

"I don't understand." Kurt admitted. Maybe it was too soon to have such a conversation. "I want us to be friends again."

"We are Kurt." Finn whispered. "We're brothers."

"Brothers." Kurt whispered back, sighing softly. "Am I going to get hurt again?"

"Never." Finn said, putting everything that he could behind those words. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him ever again. "Everyone's going to be there for you, like we all should have been. We just...We never wanted to admit to ourselves that it was this bad for you Kurt. We didn't want to think of you being hurt, so we...we tried to ignore it because we all felt powerless to stop it."

"Oh." Kurt still didn't understand, but he knew Finn couldn't explain it any better then he was trying now, maybe Blaine could help later. "The boy...the boy that hurt me. Where is he? I saw him at the school. I...Can he go away?"

"We've tried to get the police to do something, everyone knows that it was him that hurt you but without you testifying or something stupid like that, they can't do anything. He was suspended for a few weeks, but he's back now."

Kurt gulped. He didn't want to see the scary boy ever again. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"Because he's an idiot. Because he's a bully and that's what they do. They pick on people they think they can intimidate, but he never intimidated you. Not really. Every time he said something, you had something to say straight back, and that intimidated him."

"It did?" Kurt gasped, he couldn't think of himself saying something mean to people. He hoped he didn't grow back up to be mean.

"Yeah, when words didn't work with him...that's why he did what he did. He's a coward."

"Does he live on a farm?" Kurt frowned more confused now, all the words in his head were beginning to mesh together and made concentrating hard.

"What?" Finn burst out laughing, he shook his head and explained what he meant smiling at him. Kurt nodded smiling softly. "When you remember everything, you can tell the police, and he can get put away and everything will be safe for you at school. Especially with Santana and her army wrapped around you protectively every day."

Kurt frowned looking down. "I don't want to go back to school though."

"What...but Kurt you have to. When you get better."

"No. I want to stay with Blaine." He whispered. He couldn't leave him at the centre alone. Not when he promised that he would never forget him. What if he went to school and someone else went to the centre who liked books too and they'd sit and talk for hours and Blaine would laugh with them and not him? Kurt shook his head. "I have to stay with Blaine."

"Oh." Finn frowned. "I didn't...I don't know if that's possible." He said softly, not liking the teary eyed response he got in return. "But I don't think school will be mentioned for a long time, I mean, you're not that better, you're still just medium."

"Just medium." Kurt mumbled looking down, sighing sadly.

Finn nodded, picking at his hands not knowing what else to say. "You and Blaine are really close." Finn said softly watching him, he didn't know what had made him say it, but it popped out.

"He's my best friend. I love him lots." Kurt nodded, he couldn't hide the grin that fell across his face at the mention of him. "Only...can I ask another question?"

"Sure." Finn smiled, tilting his head and watching him.

"Do best friends kiss?" He asks looking at him.

Finn frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Me and Blaine had a little kiss." Kurt giggled. "On our lips. We kiss our cheeks lots, and we cuddle, but then he kissed my lips and I liked it, but I wanted to know if that was what friends do."

"No, Kurt. That's not what friends do. That's what boyfriends do."

"Oh." Kurt frowned, Finn didn't sound very happy that he and Blaine had kissed, he sucked his lip hoping that he hadn't got him into trouble.

"I'm tired, that's enough questions for tonight okay?" Finn sighed, getting up and walking upstairs, thoughts of Blaine taking advantage of his brother running round in his head making him feel crazy.

Kurt looked up at the stares feeling confused, he curled up around his pillow wondering just what had happened, and trying to think of what he had said wrong.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: So, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You are all amazing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I am sorry that it is short, but there will be another chapter coming sometime this week, possibly Wednesday as that's my half day. **

**Chapter 52 **

Finn had been quiet all morning and Kurt didn't like it. Kurt had tried making conversation but all he got was grunts in reply, Kurt sighed, Finn's head was somewhere else as Carol kept on saying all morning. Kurt didn't quite understand that one, Finn's head was where it should be; on his shoulders. Of course he had told Carol this but she had just laughed. Kurt sighed, he didn't think he had been funny but didn't know how to say that to Carol, so he just nodded and kept watching Finn just in case his head did go somewhere else.

Burt had come down with a cold and hadn't been able to walk Kurt to the centre this morning, Kurt had wanted to stay and look after his dad, he could bring him glasses of water and they could watch television today, but every time Burt sneezed Kurt made a squeaking noise and Burt had insisted he go to the centre. Kurt felt like he hadn't been to the centre in a long time, when really he had been there two days ago and had spent his amazing weekend with Blaine. He grinned, he was going to see Blaine again. He had tried phoning Blaine so that they could talk about what had happened during the very weird conversation he had had with Finn, but Blaine hadn't answered and Kurt didn't call again, instead he put on one of his films and curled up in bed and fell asleep watching it. When he woke up there was a text from Blaine saying that he was sorry he had missed his call but he was having his dinner and if he was awake to call again, then there was another text that had made Kurt giggle saying if he was asleep already he hoped he was having sweet dreams. Kurt couldn't remember what he was dreaming, but guessed since he didn't remember anything bad then they were sweet.

Carol and Finn walked him into the centre and Kurt sighed dramatically when he didn't see Blaine there. "I bet he's still sleeping!" He declared making Carol laugh. Finn made a weird grunting noise and Kurt frowned at him. "Why do you keep making that noise?"

"What?" Finn frowned watching Kurt. All that was going through his mind was how Blaine had kissed his brother. His brother who had hit his head and wasn't sixteen any more. Not in his head anyway.

"You're being weird." Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest. "And weird is weird, and you're going to be late for school if you keep being weird." He nodded.

"What...Being weird doesn't mean I'm going to be late." Finn said shaking his head.

"No, but you're always late for school." Kurt giggled, he looked over at the entrance to the field and grinned when he saw Blaine. "Blaine!" He shouted and set off for him. He ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Hey!" Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and spinning him, making Kurt giggle. He loved it when Kurt was in such a good mood. "Are you okay?" Blaine smiled settling Kurt down.

"I am." Kurt nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I am very well thank you." Blaine chuckled, Kurt's good mood was contagious. He wasn't too sure what mindset Kurt was in, when he was in such a good mood it took him a while to figure out. He was walking beside him, not skipping which pushed Blaine to believing he was in medium Kurt mode. "Hey Kurt, why is Finn looking at me like that?" Blaine asked nervously as he walked towards the doors. He could see Carol and Finn talking; only Carol was talking to Finn, and the tall boy was glaring at him, his fists clenched at his side.

"His head is somewhere else." Kurt nodded watching him. Finn did look very angry, and Kurt didn't like the way he was staring at Blaine. "Ever since our talk last night." Kurt sighed, taking Blaine's hand and playing with his fingers.

Blaine frowned, what could Kurt have said that would make Finn look like an angry bull waiting to charge? "What did you two talk about?"

"I don't know." Kurt frowned thinking back. "We spoke about why he didn't tell me the truth, and then we spoke about boyfriends, and kissing." Kurt nodded, "then he went a bit white and walked away making those sounds." He pulled a face and looked up at Blaine who's eyes had widen. "Blaine?" Kurt whispered. "Blaine are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Blaine managed to get out. He couldn't believe that Finn was using this very moment to get all big brother on him, and he had no idea what he was going to say to defend himself. Knowing that whatever he did say, somehow Finn wouldn't understand, the fact that he was charging forward, those big knuckles fisted at his side making Blaine stop in his tracks. Blaine gulped, his mind waiting for the blow that was definitely about to come.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: So...Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I love you all. I have the next couple of chapters planned out in my head and I can say that it will be coming to a close shortly. I'm not too sure how many more chapters there will be, but I have the plot on how Kurt gets his memory back all filled out in my head. However, saying that, this story wasn't supposed to be this long but every review has inspired me to write more and go from plot, to sub-plot. So if you all keep inspiring me the way you do, I'm sure it will go on for longer, if you all wish.**

**P.S... Don't hate me. **

**Chapter 53 **

Blaine moved in Kurt as his instincts took over. Finn was huge. Finn was huge and coming right at him. Finn was huge, coming right at him looking very very mad. "Finn..." Blaine began hoping that he could reason with him before he got too close.

"You're sick do you know that?" Finn shouted, his voice loud in the silent entrance way to the centre. Carol rushed straight over to them when she heard Finn shout. She knew her son was angry about something, but she was so confused when she realised he was angry at Blaine.

"I'm not sick," Blaine replied trying to stay calm, his voice quiet, hesitant. "Finn..."

"He's not right!" Finn shouted, his fists clenching even more, his nails digging into his skin almost causing him to bleed. "He's not right in the head, and you've been kissing him! He's a little kid!" Finn screamed, all he could see was red. All he could see was Kurt, young and defenceless and Blaine, towering over him forcing him to kiss him.

"He's..." Blaine tried to speak, but his whole body was shaking. Finn was huge. Finn was there right at him. Finn was screaming at him. Finns fists were clenched at his side. Blaine moved backwards, tripping on his feet slightly. He fell back landing on his backside, looking up at Finn who was now towering over him.

"You stay the hell away from him. Do you understand?" Finn screamed even louder now.

"Finn!" Carol shouted. She had been calling his name throughout his whole rant, but her son wasn't getting out of his rage. She grabbed his arm, the touch startling him, making him realise just how much he had lost it. "You get yourself home! Right now!" She screamed pushing his arm hard. Right now she felt that she didn't know who her son was. How could he scream like that at a young boy who was now sobbing on the floor, his whole body quivering in fear. How could he shout like that about Kurt? "Home! Now." She snapped when Finn made no effort to move. Finn finally returned from his stupor, with one last look at the two boys he turned and ran back home.

"Blaine..." Carol said softly, leaning down and looking at the boy who was a mess on the floor. "Blaine I am so sorry about my son. He had no right to shout at you like that." She tried to coax his hands from his face; he was cowering in on himself. Hiding from everyone. "Blaine, look at me pet." She whispered, sitting in front of him now. "He's gone, he's not going to shout any more."

Slowly, Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Carol. His eyes were red from crying and the sight of him broke her heart. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. They were stuck. He felt broken. He was fixed, put on the highest shelf on display with Kurt and in one quick moment, he had fallen to the floor, shattering everywhere. "It's okay, you don't have to speak. Just nod if you're okay." Blaine looked thoughtful. He wasn't hurt. Finn had terrified him, but he hadn't physically hurt him. Slowly he nodded his head. "Okay, good. Lets get you two into the centre." She whispered.

Blaine looked up, he'd forgotten Kurt. Kurt who was standing behind him, he had felt him shake as Finn approached, and then he had been so scared himself everything else had faded away. He turned his head to make sure that Kurt was okay, his heart fell to his stomach when he saw no one behind him.

"Kurt?" Carol called out, panic in her voice. Kurt had been there! He had been standing right behind Blaine when she had bent down to check on him. He had been there. But now he wasn't. "Kurt!" She screamed this time, desperation full in her voice. She couldn't lose him. Burt would never forgive her if something happened to Kurt in her watch. She would never forgive herself.

Blaine stood up, his head spinning as he looked around for him. He ran down the pathway trying to find any sign of where he could have gone to, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

Burt sat on the sofa, a box of tissues in his lap, he jumped when he heard the door slam shut and Finn come storming through the room. "Finn...what happened?"

"I..." Finn shook his head. He was still so mad. He had been trying to look after Kurt, and his Mom had pushed him away, his Mom was angry at him. What the hell? "I...I'm going to my..."

Burt held his hand up when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Just a minute. I want to talk about what's got you so riled up." He said, making sure Finn stood still instead of running to his room like he so desperately wanted. "Hey Carol...What..." Burt's face paled, his body tensed and he dropped the phone from his hand. Carol had just cried the words that made his heart freeze.

Kurt was missing.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. You are all beautiful people and deserve to be Prom Kings and Queens at next years Glee Prom! I am glad no one hated me too much with that cliff hanger I left you all in last time. I have been so excited about writing this chapter and it took me ages to actually get it done. I'm not too sure if I like how I did it, but I know there's things I should have put in, and maybe things I shouldn't have. But hey! There's always the next chapter I can add things too. So yes! Please read and review and know that I love you all just as much as I loved Blaine's bushy hair! **

**Chapter 54 **

By the time Kurt had stopped running his whole body was on fire. He didn't think he was the running type, he was fast but his body wasn't used to it. The muscles in his legs were trembling, and his lungs were burning. He collapsed onto the grass; he had ended up at a park. He didn't recognise it, but that didn't bother him. He didn't want to be recognised, he just wanted to sit and cry.

He was so confused. He didn't understand why Finn had launched into an attack on his Blaine. His Blaine who was the most perfect person in the whole entire world. Blaine was perfect. Blaine smiled and it felt like a sunny day. Blaine wasn't smiling right now. That thought made Kurt's heart shatter into a million pieces. Nothing Finn shouted at Blaine made any sense. So they had kissed? Blaine wasn't mean or horrible. Blaine was Blaine! The kiss hadn't changed anything. Hadn't it? No. Kurt hit his head with his hands. Why was this so confusing? He thought back to the kiss. Blaine's lips were soft and sweet. He had felt them soft on his cheek and that was when he had moved, so curious to know what Blaine's lips felt like on his. He had started the kiss. All those horrible things Finn had said to Blaine should have been said to him. This made Kurt scream with frustration into his lap. Everything was stupid now and he didn't want to go back.

Kurt stayed sat on the grass for what felt like hours, he had run out of tears but couldn't bring himself to get up. Even if he was to get up he wasn't sure he really knew where to go. All he thought was maybe they would be better without him, and the park wasn't that bad. There was a nice little slide and some swings. He'd like to play on them when his body recovered from the run. He was all set on designing his new home when he heard footsteps approach. He didn't want to be found yet. Maybe the person coming didn't know him. Maybe it was a nice Mom and a little girl or a little boy and they just wanted to play. He kept his head down, waiting for them to go, but the footsteps had stopped. Whoever was there, they were standing right over him.

"Kurt?" The voice sounded strained. Nervous. Familiar but Kurt couldn't put a place to where he had heard it. All he knew was that voice made his body shiver with fear. "Kurt, it's...I'm not going to hurt you." The nervousness in his voice was stronger now. Kurt took a shaky breath and looked up, his body pulling back when he saw the boy from his nightmare memories staring at him.

Dave had been walking home from a long hour of football practice. Ever since everything had happened at school with Kurt, everyone treated him differently. He didn't understand, everyone picked on him! Everyone pushed him into lockers, everyone let insults hit him harder then fists. Yet, when he had done something to him, he was now the bad guy. He was the one that people insulted now, he was the bully, the thug. They all knew it was him who did it. He had the biggest grudge against him, though no one knew why. Even the football coach had been horrible towards him, but there was no evidence that it was him, he knew this or he would have been put in juvenile detention by now; he was sure of it.

"Kurt..." Dave whispered. He had heard what had happened to his mind. He was a little kid now, trapped inside of a teenagers body. Dave couldn't even understand that. It sounded like something out of one of those depressing films or something.

"Don't hurt me." Kurt whispered, his voice was broken. He looked like the annoying sixteen year old that flaunted through the school corridors, confidence from head to toe, yet...he wasn't. He stared at him, so confused. Did Kurt remember him? He must do to have said that.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Dave said softly, moving back a little. He didn't want to imagine how threatened he felt sitting there, looking up at him like that. "Do...Can we...You're a long way from home." Dave found himself saying. He had no idea what he should say. There was lots that he wanted to say, but why would Kurt even listen?

"I was running." Kurt mumbled looking down, his hands picking at the grass on the floor. "I was running and I don't know where I am." Kurt whispered, he was scared now. No one knew where he was and he was here with the boy who had made him little.

"I can take you home. If you want?" Dave offered. He hated how scared he looked. This was different from bullying Kurt, this was a small defenceless child. But wasn't that what Kurt was anyway? Defenceless. He never made a move to hit him back, the worst he had ever done was throw out a few comments about haircuts or something. Kurt was a small child. There was no other way to put it. Dave felt horrible. More horrible then he could ever remember feeling.

"Why?" Kurt mumbled. Why would he want to take him home? To hurt him? No. That made no sense. But nothing made sense today.

"Because you're lost. Because you're sad." Dave whispered. "Because I feel guilty." Kurt frowned, guilty? "I'm the reason you're...and I want to make it right, and I'm so sorry Kurt. God...I'm so sorry." Dave ran a hand through his hair, pulling at it slightly.

Kurt gasped. Finn had said that everyone knew that it had been Dave to hurt him but no one could prove it to be him. Dave had just told him it was him. Kurt could tell the police and then Dave would go away and he wont be able to hurt him any more. "Finn said you don't like me because I'm gay." Kurt mumbled looking down.

Dave gasped. Kurt understood what gay was in this state? Dave's head hurt even more. He wanted to get up and runaway from the situation, but then what? He'd still feel consumed by guilt, and who knew what would happen to Kurt out here. It wasn't like this was the safest place and Kurt was weak and confused, and he was innocent. People would want to hurt that. He had.

"That's not the reason." Dave whispered. If he owed anything to Kurt, it was this; answers. Kurt looked up, confused. Was Finn lying to him again? When would the lies stop? "I've never hated you because you was gay. That was just what people think. What...What I wanted people to believe I guess."

Kurt frowned, shaking his head. "I don't get it." He mumbled.

"I...I was scared, Kurt." Dave sighed, his hand returning to his hair restlessly. "I'm..." Come on, he thought, he could do this. He had to. It wasn't as though admitting anything now would make anything better, or make anything worse. It might fix things. They were broken so much now. The truth could only hope to fix it. "I'm gay, Kurt." Dave whispered. It was weird. He had hid those feelings for so long, he felt like he had to. He was so deep inside the closet that there was no sign of finding the exit. But now he had said it, now it was out there it was as though all the things in his way had been moved and the door was open and everything felt okay, not better, but okay.

"Oh." Kurt looked down, he hadn't expected that. Though he didn't really know what he was expecting.

"I bullied you, and made your life horrible because I thought if I did that to you then no one would hurt me because of who I was."

"That's silly." Kurt frowned. "Really silly."

Dave couldn't help but laugh. Kurt had summed it up in two words 'that's silly'. "I know that now." Dave sighed softly, it was true. He did know that now. Bullying Kurt had been extremely silly. Stupid. Pointless. It never made himself feel any less gay, and it had only made Kurt hurt. "Instead of bullying you I should have been asking for help." Dave whispered.

"Do you think I would have been able to help?" Kurt asked looking up at Dave.

"I think so." Dave smiled. "You're...you're oddly nice to people."

"I am?" Kurt frowned. "I don't really remember how I acted towards people." Kurt admitted. He didn't like the sad look that spread across Dave's face. "Maybe when I remember how to be normal. And...maybe I could help you then?"

"You..." Dave gasped. Kurt was willing to help him! He really didn't like how he felt right now. He felt like the worst person in the world.

"My Mom always told me I should help people if I can." Kurt said quietly. "I'll help you."

"Thank you, Kurt." Dave whispered, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

"It's okay." Kurt nodded, everything felt a little better in his head now. Like he knew what was happening with everything. "I...Can you take me home now?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Dave stood up watching him. Kurt stood up and sucked on his bottom look nervously. He'd go, and he'd find Finn, he needed his brother to know that it was him he should be mad at for kissing Blaine, and not the other way round!


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and waited so patiently for this chapter. It has been a busy old week and yours truly has turned 21 :D So I was out having a party, and it's been crazy at work. But hopefully things will calm down now, so I will be able to do 2 updates a week :D **

**Let me know what you all think xx **

**Chapter 55**

"Are you going to tell anyone that you're gay?" Kurt asked sucking his lip slowly. It had been something that he had wanted to ask for a while. But as Dave walked him home, he hadn't known what to say, and now that they were near home, he finally found the words.

"No." Dave sighed, his hand returning to his hair and messing it up. "I can't face it. I'm not like you, Kurt. You're confident. And you smile, like all the time!" He shook his head.

"I don't remember being confident. And I don't think I smile much now." Kurt mumbled looking down. The only time he really felt like smiling was when he was with Blaine. The thought of Blaine made his heart hurt. He really hoped that he was okay. He'd find him and give him a big cuddle. He had to!

"Well you are, were. God this is confusing." Dave groaned. "Maybe one day if I ever get to leave here, then I can start a new life and be out and proud or whatever. But not here."

"You should be yourself, or you're never going to be happy." Kurt whispered. "That's what my Mom used to say to me." Kurt bit his lip at the thought of his Mom. He missed her so much. "I can see my house." Kurt said pointing to corner of the street where his house was.

"I'll watch you go from here." Dave said, "Your...If any of your family see me with you they'd kill me."

"I wouldn't let them." Kurt said quietly. "My Mom wouldn't have liked that."

"I..." Dave shrugged, he had no idea what to say.

"You need to own up to what you've done too." Kurt said quietly. "My Mom used to say that too. If you...if you've done something wrong, to ever make it right you need to say it was you." With that Kurt took a quick run across the room and ran to his house, knocking on the door hard.

Carol had been sat by the phone in full worry mode when she heard the door go. She got up quickly and opened it relief ran through her when she saw a shaky Kurt standing there. "Kurt!" She pulled him close, holding him tight and picking him up. "Kurt you...don't you ever run off like that again!" She breathed. "We were so worried."

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. "Where's Blaine?" He asked.

"He's out looking for you with your dad and Finn." She ushered him in and sat him down. "Are you hurt? Where did you go?" She rushed out dozens of questions all at once, all the while grabbing her phone and calling Burt. "Honey, he's here, he's safe." She sighed, "Okay okay, I'll see you in a minute."

Kurt looked up as Carol sat back down. "I was so worried." She whispered, taking his hands. Kurt held them back. He really hadn't meant to worry anyone.

"I just saw Blaine...and...and I was scared and I didn't know why I was running, or where I was running. I just had to run." Kurt said, tears falling down his face. "Is daddy really mad at me?"

"No, he's worried too." She says softly, holding him close.

As Carol went to say something else the door opened and Burt, Finn and Blaine rushed in. Kurt didn't know who to go to first, he wanted to hug all of them. He didn't have to think too long, as soon as his dad saw him he was in his arms. "Kurt. Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand?" Kurt nodded his head against his shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kurt said, crying hard against him.

"Where did you go Kiddo?" Burt asked, sitting beside his wife and cradling his son in his arms. He was never going to let him out of his sight, not after today.

"I ran and ran, and I ended up at a park." Kurt whispered. "I didn't know where I was and I was scared."

"How did you get back?" Burt asked, gently rubbing his back. By now, Blaine had moved so he was sat on the floor in front of the sofa beside his legs, and Finn was sat on the arm of the chair.

"I...A boy from school helped me find my way back." Kurt whispered, playing with the comforting flannel shirt his father was wearing.

"Which one?" Finn asked, he couldn't think of any of the boys that would willingly help Kurt, and if it was one of the glee guys he would have been called by now.

"Dave." Kurt whispered, feeling everyone in the room tense at the sound of his name.

"The kid that did this to you?" Burt was the angriest, he had let go of Kurt and was now pacing the floor. That kid had the nerve to help him? It was his fault that his son had lost his memory. That his son was a shell of the boy he had grown up to be!

"He told me why he pushed me." Kurt whispered looking scared. He slid down the chair and held onto Blaine who held back just as tight, though he too was angry and Kurt could feel it.

"So he admitted it, he can get kicked out of school now!" Finn said, "Right?"

"I...I don't want him to get kicked out." Kurt whispered. "He said sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make it okay, Kurt!" His father shouted, stress filling him inside and out.

As Burt raised his voice, Kurt found himself sobbing harder. His body was shaking and he held onto Blaine with all he could. "Kurt...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." Burt said as he received a glare from Carol. "I...This kid has been bullying you for a long time, saying sorry doesn't make it okay."

"To me it does." Kurt mumbled. "We spoke. He...he was sorry. I know he wont hurt me again."

"How do you know?" Finn frowned. No one had ever thought that someone would hurt Kurt this much and look at them now.

"Because I believe him." Kurt whispered. "I wish you'd believe me."

"We do." Burt sighed. "We'll...Lets just sit down and calm ourselves down a bit. It's been a long day."

Kurt nodded his head weakly, resting against Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry I ran." Kurt said sucking on his bottom lip. Blaine just held onto him tighter, he didn't need to hear him say that, he knew that he would never let him out of his sigh or grasp again and neither would anyone else in this room.

At some point in the evening, Carol had made them all hot chocolates and someone had put the television on, and they all forced themselves to get into the show that was on. Burt and Finn exchanged glances, both silently saying the same thing; whatever Dave had said to Kurt, none of it was okay.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and for being patient with me. I was going to make this chapter longer but I had an awful day at work and writing just isn't coming to me today so I thought to leave it here. **

**I've got a new story, it's completely different to this, and I hope you read that too. Its called 'Letters of the heart' and I would love it if you guys gave that story the amazing reviews you gave this one. **

**x**

**Chapter 56**

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Kurt whispered. He was laying on Blaine's chest on his bed. Blaine was wearing a pair of Kurt's sweat pants and one of Finns tops. Kurt had screamed when Blaine said he had to go home because it was getting late, and Burt not to have Kurt any more upset that day had said he could stay as long as it was okay with Blaine's parents which it was.

"I'm fine." Blaine assured him. Truthfully he was more worried about Kurt. He hadn't been himself since he got back. Since the bully had dropped him home safe and sound. That was something he was still struggling to get his head around. "I had a panic attack." Blaine said softly. "That's what you saw."

"It was scary." Kurt whispered. He didn't want to see anything like that again. Especially not happen to Blaine. His sweet and beautiful Blaine.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." Blaine whispered. "You won't have to see anything like that again."

"Okay. Good." Kurt smiled running a hand over the top Blaine was wearing. "I still don't understand."

"Understand what?" Blaine asked rubbing his back softly.

"Why Finn got mad." Kurt replied quietly. He hoped he would never have to see an angry Finn again too.

Blaine looked up at the ceiling, wondering how and if he should explain it to Kurt. "I think he thinks I'm going to take advantage of you." he says quietly. "Do you understand?"

"Think so." Kurt replied free a while. "I kissed you though."

"I know." Blaine said softly.

"You didn't tell Finn."

"I know." Blaine smiled playing with his hair softly. Loving the way that Kurt leant against his hand.

"Am I taking advantage?" he asked quietly.

"No Kurt. You're not." Blaine promised.

"You're my best friend." Kurt whispered playing with his top more.

"You're my best friend too." Blaine smiled. Kurt was his only friend.

"I love you." Kurt Smiled looking up at Blaine threw his eyelashes.

"I love you too." Blaine smiled. "shall we sleep?"

"Not yet. I'm happy."

"You'll be happy when you wake up too." Blaine promised. He wished he could promise that Kurt would be happy for the rest of his life. He'd do his best to make it as possible as it could be.

"Not in my dreams. I don't want Dave to come back." Kurt whispered.

"He won't." Blaine whispered. "did he do something to you?" Blaine asked. When his dad had asked him upstairs he just said that they had talked. Blaine hadn't been too sure if he believe him or not.

"We just spoke." Kurt said quietly. "he told me why he bullied me."

"He did?" Blaine asked a little shocked.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded his head. "I told him I wouldn't tell anyone." Kurt said quietly.

"Okay." Blaine Said watching him closely.

"I want to tell you." Kurt said quietly.

"If you do I promise to you that I will never tell anyone that you told me." Blaine said softly. He could tell that Kurt needed to talk about it.

"Will my Mom be mad With me breaking the promise?" Kurt asked blinking up at his friend hoping the answer would be no.

"Oh Kurt your Mom will never be mad at you. She'll want you to get help with understanding what Dave said to you."

Kurt nodded his head and sucked on his bottom lip still thinking. "why don't you go to sleep. If you want to talk tomorrow we can. Or whenever you want." Blaine smiled. "I'll always be here for you."

"Okay Blaine. Thank you." Kurt whispered.

"Nothing to thank me for." Blaine smiled. "Get some sleep now."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." Blaine smiled watching Kurt fall asleep. 


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one, not too sure why. I hope you all feel the same way. **

**I look forward to hearing what you think. And for those celebrating, Happy Jubilee! I'm deffo going to be celebrating the long weekend! :D**

**Chapter 57**

When Blaine woke up in the morning, the first thing he thought was that he was cold. He blinked awake, rubbing his eyes tiredly and frowned when he felt the empty bed beside him. At first he panicked. Had Kurt ran off again? Where had he gone? Was he okay? And then he heard giggling. He frowned and sat up a little, then the giggling turned into talking, and he realised Kurt was still in the room. He crawled on top of the bed and smiled when he saw Kurt was laying on the floor on his stomach, his legs in the air and his teddy in his hands and he was making him talk, every time the teddy said something Kurt would burst out giggling. Blaine couldn't believe how adorable the sight of him like this was. He had seen him child like so many times before, that after all was how they had met, but he had never seen him this care free.

Blaine couldn't help but feel confused. Last night, Kurt had been mature, he hadn't shown any child like tendencies at all, and now it was as though he had gone in full circle. Blaine slipped out of the bed and sat beside him, as soon as he was on the floor Kurt was in his lap wrapping his arms around him and holding on to him tightly. "Blaine!" He grins rubbing his back as he hugged him. "You're awake. You've been sleeping for long times."

"I have?" Blaine chuckled, he hadn't felt like he had slept that long. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only half seven. He hadn't been up this early since he was at school.

"Yes." Kurt nodded holding onto him tight. "I'm playing with Ted, do you want to play too?" Kurt smiled sitting on his lap more comfortably.

"I'd love to." Blaine smiled. Kurt grinned and started to move Ted around more animatedly. Blaine smiled, leaning against the bottom of the bed and watching as Kurt played. Honestly, he wasn't too sure how he could play too, but whenever Ted asked him a question, he did his best to answer him with the right answer that would make Kurt happy.

"I'm just going to get a drink, would you like one?" Blaine asked, they had been playing for almost an hour now and Blaine needed to stretch his legs a little.

"Milk please!" Kurt beamed excitedly at him.

"Anything you want." Blaine smiled. He got up from the floor, his bones creaking a little as he stretched and walked upstairs.

In the kitchen Burt and Carol were up talking about their day ahead, Blaine felt a little nervous as he walked in, he wasn't too sure how they would be with him. They had been understanding and sweet to him last night, but he wondered if that would change the morning after. They had time to think about what happened. They could end up blaming him for everything. Especially if Finn told them about the kiss. As Blaine walked in, Burt looked up and smiled his usual awkward but trying smile. "Good morning Blaine," He said.

"Good morning," Blaine replied softly. Finn hadn't told them about the kiss. He was glad. He still didn't know what it meant, though he knew what he wished it meant.

"How are you? Did you sleep well?" Carol asked, she reminded him a lot of his Mom and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes thank you." He replied politely. "I...I want..."

"What is it pet?" Carol smiled softly.

"I just wanted to...Kurt isn't acting..." Blaine sucked his lip, he knew that they deserved to know what he was thinking, especially since he figured they hadn't seen Kurt yet today. "He's more child like then ever."

"But..." Burt frowned. "I thought he was getting better."

"So did I." Blaine admitted quietly.

The three of them were silent for a few moments, all of them thinking about what this meant and what was going to happen now. "Burt, honey, why don't you phone Kurt's doctor, explain the situation and ask his opinion on this. There's no point in us running through scary scenarios in our head. We have no idea what's going on."

"That...yeah, you're right." Burt said gruffly, running a hand over his head and staring at Blaine. "I'll call him now, we'll find out what's going on."

Blaine nodded not to sure what to say. "Kurt wanted some milk." He said softly.

Carol got up and grabbed two cartoons for them, "Here you go, make yourself at home, when you want something you just take it okay?" Carol rubbed his arm softly. Blaine nodded, though he knew he would never feel comfortable enough to do that. "We'll let you know what the doctor says, no matter what he says okay?"

"Thank you." Blaine breathed, he couldn't believe how nice Kurt's family was.

"Go back down and keep him company," She smiled. Blaine nodded and walked out quickly. When he got back to the room he was greeted by another tight Kurt hug.

"You was a long time. Me and Ted got lonely." He said, his eyes shining brightly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find the milk." Blaine said lamely.

"In the fridge!" Kurt squealed, bursting out with the giggles. Blaine joined in, Kurt's laughter was contagious. He sat down and handed Kurt his milk, smiling when he felt him sit beside him he wrapped an arm around him.

"Drink up then we can play some more, yeah?" Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded his head enthusiastically making Blaine smile. They drank their milk and then continued to play with Ted, Kurt had found another old teddy and had given it to Blaine so he could play too. As he played, Blaine couldn't help but be nervous about what the Doctor was telling Burt right now.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are all amazing and every chapter is for you. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know. And... should Kurt remember him or not? ;) **

**Chapter 58 **

Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt curl around him more. They had spent the whole morning playing, they didn't speak much. Kurt was in full child mode, and they just sat and played with Finn's old train set that he had packed under his bed. Kurt had discovered it

when they were playing hide and seek. He had hid underneath the bed and as he was in there he had started to snoop around. When he found it he had squealed with delight, which had led to Blaine finding him sooner rather then later. Kurt had pushed the train set out and deemed that play it now. Blaine couldn't argue with him, or say no, he had a feeling that he would never be able to say no to him. He didn't mind that.

That was four hours ago. And after spending the morning playing excitedly, Kurt had decided he needed a nap and had curled up around Blaine and fell asleep straight away. Even though Blaine missed talking to him, he couldn't remember having so much fun. Relaxed fun. It was nice and he hoped once Kurt got his memory back that they'd still be able to enjoy each others company like this. He had been a little surprised that no one had really come down to see how Kurt was. But he assumed that Burt was busy on the phone to Kurt's doctors, and he suspected that maybe he wasn't ready to see his son back like this. He knew that if he had the choice he would rather see the mature Kurt then this one, but saying that it didn't make him love him any less. Blaine tucked Kurt up in the bed and slipped out quietly, he walked upstairs and left the door open so that he could hear him if he needed him. He walked through to the kitchen where Carol and Burt was sat, coffees in front of both of them.

"Blaine, we was just about to come and find you," Carol smiled. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's asleep, we were playing and he got tired." Blaine said fiddling with his hands nervously. "Did you speak to his doctor?" He whispered, he needed to know what they said.

"We did. Sit," He smiled. Blaine did as Burt told him and frowned when Carol handed him a drink, they were treating him like an adult. They wanted him to know everything. He couldn't believe it.

"From what we told Kurt's doctor, he believes that his memory is coming back." Burt said softly. He couldn't wait for his son to go back to normal. He just couldn't. "The doctor said that it's getting worse before it gets better. So he'll be experiencing more regression then he has the past couple of weeks."

"That's why he's downstairs playing all day?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Carol smiled squeezing his hand.

"His confrontation with Dave has knocked him back, but it might have pushed him forward too." Burt sighed. "Honestly kid, I'm just as confused as you are right now." Burt said, showing his worry all over his face. "But his Doctor isn't worried at all, that's why he said he doesn't need to see him. He thinks that if Kurt is confronted by medical staff then it will scare him more. Right now he is a little kid and we need to keep him safe."

"When will it stop?" Blaine asked. It had to stop, right?

"We don't know." Burt sighed frustratedly. "Soon. He's showing signs of the regression slowly leaving. He'll be tired a lot more though, that's his mind healing."

"Okay." Blaine whispered looking down. One question in his mind screaming to be asked, but he was scared of the answer.

"What is it sweetie?" Carol asked, squeezing his hand. She made him think of his Mom, and he realised how much he missed her, and his dad.

"When he gets better...will he remember this? Will he remember being regressed?" Blaine whispered, not because he was scared to talk; these last few days Kurt and his family had healed his fear of speaking, he could speak knowing he would always have Kurt to speak back to him. But what if... He shook his head and looked at Carol and Burt for reassurance.

"We don't know." Burt whispered honestly. "The doctor said in some cases they remember everything, in others..."

Blaine looked down. He couldn't live if Kurt didn't remember him.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter, it got a lot of reviews and it made me smile a lot! I still haven't decided what is going to happen next so you still have time to persuade me :D Some of you gave amazing ideas, which has given me a lot to think about and consider. **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Let me know! Have an amazing week, and I should hopefully have an update by Wednesday :D**

**Chapter 59 **

When Kurt woke up he was alone. He didn't like being alone. He sat up and found Ted fallen on the floor, he reached over and grabbed it and cuddled his Ted to his chest. "Just us." He pouts whispering in the soft toys ear. "Lets go and find someone to play with, Ted!" He grinned, jumping up and holding Ted tight. As he walked around his room he found his cape that Finn had made him and decided he was going to be a super hero today. He put it on and tied up his shoe laces extra tight, just in case he slipped over. That wouldn't be very super hero! He skipped up the stairs and looked around for someone. He could hear his dad talking to Carol in the kitchen and as much as he enjoyed playing with them, he wanted to play with Blaine and Finn and he didn't know where they were. He pouted and started to walk around, he looked in the living room and didn't find anyone, he jumped on the chairs a little enjoying the little bounce, before going up stairs. Finn's room was messy and empty, and he figured that he was at school. He laughed. He knew that Finn didn't like school very much. He grabbed one of Finns games from the side and started to play, he had to get the little silver ball into the holes and it was hard, but he kept going because his dad always told him never to give up. As he was playing, he heard something which made him stop. He didn't like the sound, and it made his chest ache a little. He walked out of the door, holding Ted even tighter, and the game in his hand, he walked towards the noise. It was a soft whimpering noise. He knew what it was straight away; crying. Someone was crying. Someone was crying and they sounded a lot like his Blaine!

Slowly, Kurt walked towards the bathroom, the door wasn't locked and he was glad. He pushed open the door and he felt like crying himself when he saw Blaine sat on the corner of the bath, his head in his hands crying. "Blaine?" Kurt whispered walking over, making him jump. "Sorry! I heard you sad and wanted to see why," Kurt explained quickly. Blaine might think him a spy. And he wasn't a spy, he was a super hero. He had the cape and everything. Super heroes made people feel better and safe and happy and that was what Kurt had to do with Blaine. He had to make him feel happy. He sat beside Blaine and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, Ted and the game falling against Blaine a little. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to," Blaine whispered, resting back against him. It felt really nice being held by Kurt. Even when the younger boy was in this child like state. He was warm and made him feel safe.

"My Mommy used to say that sometimes it's okay to cry." Kurt whispered, his hand gently rubbing against Blaine's arm. Blaine must like that feeling because he leant against him even more. "Are you crying because you're sad?"

"I guess." Blaine sighed, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Why are you sad Blainey?" Kurt whispered, he didn't want his Blaine to be sad! His Blaine had a beautiful smile, and he shouldn't cry. Even if his Mom did say that sometimes crying was good because it let everything out, so you could let more happiness in.

"Just thinking," Blaine whispered, he didn't know whether or not he should tell Kurt. Burt hadn't said to, but at the same time he hadn't told him not to say anything either.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked, his hand still gently moving against Blaine's arm.

"Future stuff." Blaine said weakly.

"The future?" Kurt frowned. "You should think about now!"

"I know, but I worry." Blaine smiled, he could see that Kurt really was trying to help him, and that made him feel better.

"What are you worrying about Blainey?" Kurt asked, hoping that talking about it would make Blaine be okay. If he couldn't make Blaine okay then that would make him a bad super hero! Kurt didn't want to be a bad super hero, and he really wanted Blaine to be okay. More then anything, he really wanted Blaine to be okay"

"You. Me. Us." Blaine sighed. He was worrying about too much and it was making his head hurt.

"Why us?" Kurt frowned. He didn't know why Blaine would be worrying about them. They was best friends. Weren't they? "Are we not best of friends any more?" Kurt asked, his bottom lip wobbling as tears started to fall. "We gotta be best friends!"

"No no no, we are." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt before he started to really cry. "We're always going to be best friends, Kurt. I need you so much in my life." He rubbed Kurt's back soothingly. "That's what I'm scared of. That...That once you get your memory back properly, and you're not little Kurt that you will forget me. That you wont want to be my best friend any more."

Kurt frowned, Blaine was still his best friend. That was good. Blaine was a good best friend. He didn't ever want to not be best friends with him. He didn't understand why he would ever forget him. Blaine was Blaine. Blaine was his Blaine. "If I ever forgot my best friend that would make me a bad best friend." Kurt mumbled. "A bad super hero!"

"No, Kurt it wouldn't make you a bad super hero, or a bad best friend. It wont be your fault that you don't remember." Blaine assured him. "Which is why I'm scared, because I know you would never mean to forget me, but we wont be able to control it if you did."

Kurt looked down, taking everything that Blaine said and really trying to understand it. He thought he did, but wasn't too sure. "Will...If I forget, will you make me remember?"

"How?" Blaine whispered.

"Make me remember my best friend." Kurt nodded, that made sense to him so it should make sense to Blaine too. If it didn't then his best friend was very silly!

"I'll do my best," Blaine whispered. He'd do anything to make Kurt remember him if he ever forgot him. He hoped that he could never forget him. He really did.

"Promise?" Kurt whispered watching him. "It will work if you promise it." Kurt nodded, and he couldn't lie because super heroes never ever lied!

"I promise." Blaine whispered, holding him tighter in his arms, hoping that his super hero best friend was right.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and everyone else who has read it. You're all amazing. Nothing really happens in this chapter, but I was having a horrible day and just needed to write and this came out. **

**I hope you like it. X **

**Chapter 60**

Kurt frowned when he woke up. He was laying on the floor, his head nuzzled against Blaine's warm chest and his cape was over them, doing a poor job of keeping them warm. "You're up." Blaine breathed, Kurt then noticed that his hand had been playing with his hair in such a gentle way that it made him shiver.

"Was I asleep long time?" Kurt yawned. He hadn't felt like he had been asleep for a long time, but looking at the window he could see that it was night time. And it hadn't been night time when they were playing so he must have been asleep for long. He felt tired though.

"A few hours." Blaine shrugged watching him softly. "We was watching some comedy shows, and you fell asleep."

"I don't remember." Kurt mumbled against him. "I remember giving you cuddles."

"You gave me very nice cuddles." Blaine smiled, remembering how warm and safe Kurt had made him feel. "Then we came downstairs and put the television on and you fell asleep pretty much straight away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Blaine assured him, trying to get a feel of Kurt's mood. "You haven't eaten in a while, hungry?"

"I want pancakes." Kurt declared, jumping up excitedly. "Chocolate ones!"

"Chocolate pancakes sound amazing, shall we make them ourselves?"

"I've never done that!" Kurt squealed. "Mommy...Daddy makes them." Kurt said softly.

"Well we can make them for everyone, shall we see if Finn wants to help make them too?" Blaine asked softly. He felt a little bad, he hadn't really spoken to Finn since everything had happened. He wasn't too sure how everything stood with them right now. He wanted them to be okay, especially with how much he cared about Kurt.

"Yes! Finn." Kurt grinned. "He can reach things in the top shelf." Kurt grinned, he jumped up and almost tripped on his cape, if it hadn't been for Blaine who caught him in time. "My hero!" Kurt giggled.

"Your hero," Blaine smiled watching him. Kurt grinned and ran upstairs to Finn's room. Blaine sucked his lip wondering how Finn would deal with younger then normal Kurt, maybe he should go up too in case Finn wasn't in the mood to talk to him like this. Blaine shook his head, no matter what mood Finn was in he knew that he would never be horrible to Kurt, not in this state anyway. Blaine decided he would leave Kurt and Finn together and go and call his Mom.

Kurt knocked on the door to Finn's bedroom, deciding that three fast knocks and two slow knocks would be their secret knock. He grinned when Finn answered it. "Finn!" Kurt wrapped his arms tight around his brothers waist. "Hello!"

"Hey," Finn frowned. He had been confused when he heard the knock on his door like that, normally whoever it was would just walk in, no knocking or anything. Burt had mentioned about what the doctor said, and Finn had sort of looked forward to seeing how a younger Kurt would act, he hoped that, that didn't make him horrible, but he was curious. And he kind of liked playing the proper big brother role. Big Kurt would never hug him like that, or knock on his door, or look so happy just to see him. "This is a nice hug."

"It is!" Kurt grinned, with one last squeeze he pulled away.

"Hey, you're wearing the cape I made you." Finn smiled.

"I am. I nearly tripped on it though, we used it as a blanket when we fell asleep!" Kurt giggled. "It's warm."

"Well that's good? I er...Don't want you cold?" Finn shrugged, he didn't really know what to say.

"Me and Blaine are going to make some pancakes." Kurt grinned. "Chocolate ones. Do you want to help make them?" Kurt rocked back and forth on his feet, hoping that Finn would say yes.

Finn chewed his lip, he wanted to go downstairs to help Kurt make pancakes, but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to make pancakes with Blaine. Despite what had happened, he didn't regret it. Yes he wished that Kurt hadn't ran off, and yes he wished that Kurt hadn't spoken to Dave, but he was still mad at Blaine. He had taken advantage of his little brother when he was in such a state! It was wrong. But Kurt loved Blaine, he could see that. A blind person could see that.

"Hello?" Kurt giggled, waving his hand in Finn's face. Finn had started to stare off into space looking weird.

"Sorry...Sure." Finn sighed, he should make it right with Blaine. He had a feeling that he would be around for a long time, a part of him wasn't sure he wanted that, the other part was glad because with Blaine around, Kurt was happy.

Kurt walked downstairs to the kitchen where Blaine had managed to talk Burt and Carol out of the kitchen, they seemed happy that Blaine and Finn were getting along, or at least attempting to. Finn hadn't explained to either of them why he had gone postal on Blaine, and Blaine was relieved. He just hoped that it stayed like that. Finn and Kurt walked into the room and Kurt started to jump around excitedly, Blaine chuckled watching him, his happy mood was contagious. He looked up at Finn who was watching him closely. "Hey," Blaine whispered.

"Hey," Finn replied back quietly. If Blaine was trying then so would he. He fiddled with his hands watching them.

Blaine started to make the pancakes, pouring the mixture in the bowls and watching as Finn and Kurt took turns in sharing it. He handed Kurt some chocolate chips, glad that Carol had got everything out for them so he wouldn't have to root around in any cupboard, he wouldn't have felt comfortable doing that.

It took them an hour to get the perfect pancake made, and then another half an hour trying to do the same to them. They were covered in flour and smudges of chocolate, and they were all laughing together.

"The kitchen is all messy!" Kurt giggled looking around. "I hope Carol doesn't mind."

"She wont because we'll clean it." Finn gasped as Blaine said that, so did Kurt. They didn't like cleaning.

"But..." Kurt pouted.

"We'll go and sit with your dad and Carol, and then we can tidy up. It will be fun, I promise." Blaine smiled.

"Dude, there's nothing fun about cleaning." Finn said, helping Blaine carry the tray of oddly shaped pancakes into the front room where Burt and Carol were waiting.

"You guys look..." Carol laughed when they walked in.

"We made lots of mess." Kurt grinned jumping between them.

"You did? I hope you're going to clean." Carol said watching them.

"We are, me and Blaine are going to." Finn smiled looking at Blaine slowly. Blaine smiled nodding his head, that sounded good, he would be able to bond a little with Finn, something they were both in need of.

"Daddy try the pancake!" Kurt pouted nudging Burt's leg.

"Just a little bit," Burt smiled, he didn't want to think about what the chocolate and flour would do to his heart, he needed to be healthy, now especially when he had to be strong for Kurt. Burt took a bite of his one and smiled, it was good. "It's good kiddo." He smiled ruffling Kurt's hair making him giggle.

"How about we put on a film as we eat? Blaine your Mom said it was okay for you to stay tonight?" Carol asked, she made a note to invite Blaine's Mom over for dinner tomorrow, she knew she must be missing her son, just as much as Blaine was missing her, but he had asked to stay around for Kurt and Carol and Blaine couldn't say no.

"She said I could as long as it was okay with you." Blaine said softly.

"Good." Carol smiled.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, smiling widely. He cuddled against him, getting chocolate from his mouth on his shirt from his mouth. Blaine didn't mind though. "We'll watch some films, don't worry about the kitchen, I'll do it later." Carol finished. "Lets enjoy the night, as a family."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about the wait, I've had a lot going on and haven't really wanted to write. I hope this is okay. **

**I got a review and it wasn't very nice and it's made me not want to write this at all. And I know everyone has opinions, but if you haven't got anything nice to say please don't say it because it's making you feel good but it made me feel like crap. Yes this is going on for a long time, 61 chapters is a long story, but no one is making you read it, if you don't want to then don't. **

**Chapter 61 **

Blaine couldn't believe how relieved he felt when he saw his Mom get out of the car. It had been almost three days since he had last seen her, and he had never believed that he would miss her so much. She was his Mom, and he loved her, but he loved her so much more when she walked up the path to the Hummel house. He jumped up from the chair, trying to not disturb Kurt who was sleeping soundly on the sofa beside him. He rushed out and as soon as he could reach he wrapped his arms around her tightly. A sigh escaping his lips when she hugged him back. "Blaine," She said rubbing his back softly. She was just as happy to see him, she had wanted to come sooner but she understood why Blaine needed to be with Kurt, and from what Carol had explained on the phone, she knew she would have been intruding coming any sooner. "How are you Blaine?"

"I'm okay," He said quietly, resting against her. She nodded against him, rubbing his back more knowing that it made him feel calm. "I missed you Mom."

"Missed you too." She smiled, she was still trying to get used to his voice again. "How's Kurt?"

"Sleeping." Blaine said, squeezing her a little tighter. "Carol's made pasta."

"Are you hungry?" Jane smiled, walking into the house with him.

"A little. Me and Kurt had some sandwiches for lunch." Blaine said softly, remembering how Kurt had cut his into tiny triangles which took him even longer to eat them. Jane nodded, she still felt in awe of how her son was saying full sentences, just a few weeks ago she thought she would never hear his voice again.

When they got back into the house, Carol was waiting at the door, she had wanted to give Blaine a few minutes alone with his Mom, she could see that he was missing her and had suggested that he go home for a few days, but Blaine had shook his head, saying he needed to be there for Kurt. Carol understood completely, he was scared that Kurt wouldn't remember him, and he wanted to be there so he couldn't forget him. Carol didn't mind, and she had a feeling that Finn and Burt didn't either. She was glad that Finn and Blaine were getting along now, it seemed that all they really needed was some time together, to both be there for Kurt and that's what happened when they had made the pancakes – and completely trashed the kitchen. Carol had a feeling she knew why Finn had been angry at Blaine and she made a mental reminder to talk to Finn about it. It was obvious that Blaine cared a lot about Kurt and she needed Finn to understand just what Blaine was feeling.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner," Jane said softly, snapping Carol out of her thoughts. "It means a lot to me."

"Don't be silly, you're welcome any time." Carol smiled. "It's the least I can do, Blaine's a gem with Kurt."

Blaine blushed as Carol said that and glanced through to the living room where Kurt had curled up against the pillow Blaine was resting against, he had a small smile on his face and looked so peaceful and beautiful. Blaine could stare at him all day. When he looked up he saw Carol and his Mom staring at him and he couldn't help but blush. He wondered what they thought about him looking at Kurt as though he was the only person in the room, then decided that he didn't care what they thought, not really.

"Why don't we have a coffee?" Carol suggested. "Burt and Finn are at the garage, and the doctors said we should let Kurt sleep for as long as possible, we'll wake him up when it's time to eat."

"Okay," Jane smiled, she looked down at her son and saw that he was listening to every word that she said. She could also see that he was very reluctant to be far away from him. Carol noticed too and suggested that they have their coffee in the living room. Blaine nodded that seemed like a good idea, at least he could spend time with his Mom and still make sure that Kurt was okay.

"He's really good with him." Carol said softly to Jane, they were both in the kitchen getting the table ready for dinner. "I've never seen a bond like theirs before."

"I've never seen Blaine like this with anyone," Jane admitted softly. "Even before the attack, he had a few friends but no one that stood out for him. Not like Kurt."

"I'm glad they have each other," Carol whispered. "This...I know this whole ordeal would be a hundred times worse if he didn't have Blaine, and Burt knows it too, and he's grateful. He's just a man and doesn't really know how to show it."

"That's understandable, when Blaine got hurt, his dad didn't know what to do. Most of the time he pretended like it didn't happen." Carol nodded, she reached over and squeezed Jane's shoulder softly, she really felt as though she had found a friend in this woman. "Kurt's going to be okay, and I know that Blaine will be too, I just hope that they're going to be okay together."

"I'm sure of it." Carol said softly, with one last squeeze she walked back to the living room.

Blaine volunteered to wake Kurt up, he was excited about doing it, Kurt had been asleep for almost three hours and he just wanted to wake him up so they could have dinner and then maybe watch some more films. He loved watching films with Kurt. He loved the way that Kurt spoke about the things that he liked during the parts that he didn't so he didn't have to watch the parts that made him sad. "Kurt," Blaine smiled rubbing Kurt's shoulder softly to wake him up. Kurt grumbled and turned away from his hand slightly. "Come on Kurt, dinner's ready." Blaine smiled watching him softly, he was so adorable. His hands came to his eyes and he rubbed them, getting rid of the sleep from his eyes. When his eyes opened he sat up wearily, a frown forming on his face as he stared at Blaine. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt frowned blinking. "Who...Who are you?"

At those words, Blaine's heart broke into a million unfixable pieces.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: A huge thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter. I got so many reviews that it was over whelming and I cried. You sent so many loving messages, and I thanked as many of you as possible, and I'm sorry if I didn't get around to messaging you all, and if I didn't, Thank you so much. Your kind words mean the world to me, and this chapter and every chapter from here on out, is for you! **

**Enjoy xxx **

**Chapter 62 **

Kurt's head was exploding. He felt as though there was a hundred bullets all ripping through his skull. His vision was blurred and there was a fog hanging over him. A piece of his giant puzzle missing. There was someone in front of him. Someone with curly hair, he wore a red polo shirt and jeans, he looked familiar, but he couldn't place him. "Who...?" Kurt repeated, testing his voice, it sounded strange to hear.

"Kurt...I...It's me...Blaine." Blaine stuttered out. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't.

"I don't know you." Kurt whispered, moving back against the sofa and pulling his knees to his chest feeling vulnerable and scared.

"I...My name's Blaine, we met at a centre, you hurt your head and you don't remember a lot..." Blaine rambled out, he didn't know what to say or do, he was just desperate for Kurt to remember him, to stop looking through him instead of at him.

"I don't...I didn't...My head hurts." Kurt mumbled, his eyes watering as the pain burned intensely.

"I'll get your dad." Blaine said, going to get up.

"No, don't go." Kurt said desperately, even though he didn't know him, there was something that was familiar to him, he felt safe.

"Okay," Blaine whispered. "Burt!" Blaine screamed, it was the loudest noise that had come out of his mouth for a long time, and it had Carol, Burt and his Mom rushing in. "Kurt...he..."

"Dad." Kurt croaked out. At that word, Burt knew. He rushed over to his son and wrapped him in his arms. "Dad I don't remember."

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Burt whispered, rocking him back and forth. Kurt cuddled up against him, trying to feel the comfort of his father but all he could feel was the heavy fog that was hanging over him.

"My head hurts." Kurt sobbed. "It hurts so bad."

"I'll go and get some painkillers. Call the doctor." Carol nodded and rushed out. Blaine watched her go, wishing he could rush out of the room too, but he was glued to the floor. Staring at the boy who promised to never forget him. The boy who broke that promise.

"Dad...Tell me what happened." Kurt whispered.

"I will, lets get you some painkillers first kiddo, get that headache away first." Burt said softly, he kept rocking him, rubbing his back and keeping his son as close as possible.

Carol came back in, phone against her ear and some painkillers and water in hand, she handed them to Kurt who took them greedily, downing the water and looking desperate for more. Carol rushed out and poured him another glass, then decided to bring him back the bottle.

"Please tell me dad." Kurt whispered, he needed to know what was going on. He needed to know why he couldn't remember the past couple of months, and he needed to know why the curly haired boy was staring at him like he had just crushed his world.

Burt sighed and nodded his head, Kurt deserved to know, he just wished he would let himself rest first. But he knew his son, and he would never be able to rest until he knew exactly what had happened. "What's the last thing that you remember?" Burt asked, guessing it would be easier to start there.

"I remember walking down the corridor at school, then...then Dave was there." Kurt recalled. "Then nothing." He frowns. "Dad why can't I remember?" Kurt asked panicked.

"He...He attacked you. You hit your head and you was...you wasn't you, not really. He had hit you so hard, that you...You turned into this little kid. You was Kurt, but you was young, you was happy," Burt whispered, remembering how anything had caused him to burst out with laughter. "You was like that for almost two months."

"I don't remember it," Kurt whispered and looked up at Blaine who had tears falling down his face. "I...I'm sorry," Kurt said gently, he knew that him not being able to remember was making the other boy upset, and for some reason that Kurt didn't know, this made him upset. Blaine simply nodded his head and walked out of the room, his tears still falling.

"You and him were best friends." Burt explained to Kurt, rubbing his shoulders. "He's been by your side for two days,"

"Oh." Kurt frowned. "I don't remember." He sighed, rubbing his head. The pain going away slightly.

"I know, you might though. We'll see what the doctor says." Kurt simply nodded and got back to being comfortable on the sofa. "Do you want me to stay?" Burt asked.

"Please." Kurt whispered before falling back into a rough sleep.

Blaine sat outside on the grass. His knees to his chest, holding himself tightly, sobs racked through him making his body tremble. Arms wrapped around him, and his mind screamed that it would never be Kurt to hold him like this again, and he looked up at his Mom in despair. "He'll remember, Blaine. He has to." She assured him, rubbing his back. "And if he doesn't remember you, then he will get to know you again, and you'll get to know the Kurt that he is now." She said softly, playing with his hair, she had hoped this would calm him down but her son only cried more. "You can't give up on him, Blaine." She whispered holding him tightly. "Please, you can't." Blaine looked down, not saying a word. He knew he would never give up on Kurt, and he knew he had made a promise to him saying he would make him remember, but now that he knew that was what he had to do, he had no idea how to. But he knew he wouldn't give up. He couldn't.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, you are all amazing and I love you. **

**In the last chapter someone offered to beta my story for me, and I've looked through to try and find them and say yes please! But I can't find it...so hopefully you will read this and message me! :D **

**Chapter 63 **

When Kurt woke up, the first thing he was aware of was the fact that his headache was gone. He let himself smile, it felt good not having the blinding pain boil inside of his mind. The second thing he became aware of was the whimpering noise in his room. Someone was crying. He sat up slowly, a little scared of who it could possibly be. When he saw who it was he frowned, and started to chew on his bottom lip. It was the curly haired boy, the boy who had looked so broken when he couldn't remember. He stared at his back, trying to remember him, but he just couldn't. Forcing himself to was giving him a headache and he sighed out of frustration, the noise that escaped his lips made the curly hair boy jump and turn to face him. His brown eyes were red from crying, his nose too, tears were sticking to his cheeks and he wiped them away quickly.

"You're awake," Blaine whispered, his voice croaky.

"I...Yeah," Kurt nodded, not knowing what to say. "Why are you crying?" He asked after a few minutes. In the minutes of silence Blaine had simply stared at him, as if he was waiting to recognise him. Kurt felt completely heart broken when Blaine realised he hadn't remembered him yet.

Blaine shook his head. "I...You wont understand." Blaine stuttered out, he didn't know how to walk to Kurt, and that was something he hated.

Kurt sighed and looked down. "You're right I wouldn't," Kurt snapped. Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, it was weird hearing Kurt sound like this. So angry and upset. It just made him realise even more that this wasn't his Kurt. "I don't understand why Dave hurt me, I don't understand why I don't remember the past two months of my life, and I don't understand why I feel like I should be hugging you when I don't even know you,"

"You want to hug me?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes." Kurt sighed. "But I don't know you, and I don't tend to hug strangers."

"Get to know me then." Blaine said quickly, a little desperately.

"Get to know you?" Kurt frowned.

"Please." Blaine said softly. "I...Will you...Can I tell you...tell you something?" Blaine asked, he felt nervous. Kurt might not want anything to do with him. Though he wasn't too sure how much of that he believed.

"Okay," Kurt said slowly, eyes watching Blaine closely, wondering what he had to say for himself. The truth was he had no idea. He didn't know what Blaine wanted to say to him, and he didn't know why. Why did this boy care so much about him remembering him? They had known each other for two months, Kurt wasn't sure what kind of impression he could put on him in such a short time, but the way that Blaine's eyes were boring into him, he figured it must have been a strong and lasting one.

"When we met, I hadn't spoken in a very long time." Blaine whispered, remembering the way that he had stared at him almost longingly like he was waiting for him to say hello to him, and the way that he never moved away when he didn't. "I was at a centre for troubled children, every day I sat down on a sofa with a book and one day you just came over, sat on my lap, you started to draw the cover, you just sat with me. Then I followed you to the drawing table, you made me feel normal. I didn't need to speak, and you never ever pushed me to." Blaine whispered. "You made me happy, you was my first true friend." Blaine felt his eyes water even more as he spoke. He couldn't believe that, that had only been a mere two months ago. It felt like a life time had passed since then. "We...You helped me come out of my shell. You said that we was best friends. We...We played, and we cuddled. We had sleep overs, and you...You made me feel better about everything in my life. And you promised Kurt! You promised that you wouldn't forget me!" Blaine let out a strangled sob, and Kurt didn't hesitate, he moved and wrapped his arms around Blaine, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him, but that was hard for him when he felt his own tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Kurt breathed. "I'm sorry I don't remember. I wish I did. I wish I could remember sitting with you, it would make this whole thing feel less scary," Kurt whispered.

"I don't want you to be scared." Blaine said gently against him.

Kurt nodded, Blaine moved a little so he could wrap his arms around him as well and the two boys just hugged each other, holding onto each other tightly. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to remember what happened, but...but I don't want to forget you now," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Then you wont." Blaine said strongly. "I wont let you."


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: So I am having a really crap day and writing this helped my mood a little bit. I just currently feel as though I have no one to talk to, and I try so hard to be friends with people, that I've realised they're not interested in being a friend at all. And it hurts. So I wrote to get that out of my system. I'm not very happy with this chapter but have been assured by SameHere that it is good. I would love to say thank you to SameHere for reading it through for me, and making my mistakes not mistakes any more. So big thank you! **

**Please review. **

**And also if anyone knows any good Kurt in trouble situations (like this or anything psychological) please let me know, I would love to read some good stories. **

**Chapter 64 **

"What was I like?" Kurt whispered, they had moved from the bedroom to the garden, Carol insisting that the boys needed fresh air. Now they were lying on the grass, both looking up at the sky. They hadn't said much to each other, they didn't need to. Though Kurt had so many questions in his head that he needed to ask, but he wanted to know now, even though he wasn't one hundred percent comfortable talking about it.

"You were adorable." Blaine answered truthfully. "You were this happy child, so full of energy. You smiled most of the time and you made the people around you smile as well. You were sweet, you gave the best cuddles and always knew how to cheer people up." Blaine smiled, he felt a little like he was talking about somebody that he used to know, and not the boy that was laying beside him right now.

"I wish I could remember," Kurt said truthfully. "Did...Did anyone else see me like that?"

"Your friends from glee club." Blaine smiled. "We all went to the park one day, it was fun." Blaine smiled at the memory.

"They saw me like...like a child?" Kurt gasped. His cheeks burning with embarrassment. He didn't think he could face any of them again.

"I think it brought out the child within them," Blaine said softly, he could see how scared Kurt was at the thought of them seeing them like that, he wished he could reach over and squeeze his hand, but he couldn't. Since their hug, and Kurt comforting him, they hadn't touched and Blaine missed it. Before they touched all of the time. "In fact I'd say that you were the most mature out of all of them." Blaine smiled, when Kurt smiled back he was glad that he had taken the weight off him.

"I can imagine," Kurt smiled softly. "Did...What was Finn like? I haven't seen him since...I thought he would have come home." Kurt whispered. He had missed his brother.

"Your dad phoned him, he was at school. He's excited to see you, I heard him scream, he called your dad 'Bro'" Blaine grinned when Kurt giggled. The idea of anyone calling his dad Bro was hilarious, but the fact that it was Finn made it even more so. "He wanted to come home, but they're practising for nationals, it's on Saturday. Your dad made sure that he knew you were okay though." Blaine smiled.

"Oh...I'm not going to be there with them." Kurt said sadly. "We...I worked so hard."

"Maybe we can go and watch, you...I don't think you'll be able to go on stage with them, but you could support them?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, he knew Blaine was trying to help but it wasn't the same. "They won't be as good without you." Blaine smiled, making Kurt beam with pride.

"You've heard me sing?" He gushed.

"Yes." Blaine smiled. "We did sing-a-longs, we watched Disney films, it was fun. You have a beautiful voice."

Kurt blushed and looked down, sucking on his lip. "Did you sing? I...I don't remember what you sound like."

"Well maybe tonight we can have a sing-a-long?" Blaine suggested.

"You...You're staying again?" Kurt asked softly.

It was Blaine's turn for his face to fall. "Do you not want me to?" He whispered.

"I do, it's just...you've been here since I woke up. Don't you miss your parents?" Kurt said softly.

"I do. But my Mom understands, and so does my dad." Blaine said softly. "Do you want me to go?"

"No!" Kurt replied quickly. "I don't. I really don't."

"Can I ask why?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked down, he knew why Blaine was asking but he didn't really know the answer. He didn't want to get Blaine's hopes up on anything. "I don't know...you just make me feel comfortable." Kurt whispered. "Like I feel like I've just woken up from months of deep sleep, where I don't remember anything, and I know that for some reason you're going to be the only person to tell me the truth about how I was. My dad...he'll hide things, thinking he's protecting me, but you...you'll tell me everything."

"I will." Blaine nodded watching him closely.

"You make me feel like I don't have to be scared of what I've missed out on," Kurt added shyly.

"You don't have to be scared. I promise." Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand tightly, something that he felt was long over due. He smiled when he felt Kurt squeeze back just as tight.


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed. You are all awesome and deserve lots of cuddles and cookies. You have all also cheered me up so much, and it means a lot to me that you sent me lots of happy thoughts. Please keep them coming! 3 **

**Thank you to Same Here for being an amazing beta and being someone just plain lovely for me to talk to :D **

**Chapter 65 **

Finn grinned excitedly as he walked into the house. He couldn't believe that Kurt was back. His feelings were bitter-sweet at the moment. Yes, he was glad that Kurt was back to normal and he was relieved that he was safe, he had missed spending time with him. No one had brought him warm milk for months, and he hadn't expected to miss it. But he did. Mostly he missed the conversation. He didn't talk to anyone like he did with Kurt, and it was weird, something neither of them really understood, but they could be themselves around each other. They didn't have to live up to reputations or stereotypes. When Kurt was genuinely interested in the game on that day, he'd wait to talk about it to Finn that evening, and when Finn wanted to ask what the hell was up with someone's outfit – mostly Rachel's, he'd talk it through with Kurt, normally asking if it was right that he thought it looked kinda hot. Where Kurt would roll his eyes, give him a hug and call it a night. Finn missed those moments and hoped that they would get them back soon.

The kitchen was empty, there was a plate of homemade cookies on the side and as he walked past Finn absent mindedly took one, licking his lips when he realised that they were still warm. "Guys?" Finn shouted wondering where everyone was. That was when he heard running on the stairs and then soon Kurt was standing in front of him. He was dressed in his normal clothes, well normal for him anyway; a long down-to-his-knees grey cardigan, with white skinny jeans underneath and ankle boots. He looked good, happy. He was sucking on his bottom lip just staring at Finn. "Hey man." Finn grinned. That was all it took for Kurt to launch himself into his arms. Finn caught him and hugged him tight.

"Hi," Kurt blushed and pulled away quickly. "Sorry, I just..."

"It's okay," Finn replied with a smile. "You're feeling okay?"

"A bit groggy. I don't remember...any of it... but..." Kurt shrugged. "I keep getting little headaches but other then that I don't feel terrible or anything."

"That's good." Finn said. "Well you know, not the headaches or the forgetting." Kurt smiled at that. "So you don't remember Blaine?"

"No." Kurt sighed looking down. "I'm trying. He's been great today, and...I want to know all about him." Finn nodded, he wasn't really sure what to say to do that. "He's been here all day, but Carol suggested he go home for a bit, so he's going to come back tomorrow."

"Are you okay with that?" Finn asked, jumping on the side of the kitchen counter and sitting down, his legs dangling awkwardly hitting the cupboards.

"I...I didn't want him to leave." Kurt admitted quietly.

"But I thought you didn't remember him?" Finn frowned, eating the cookie that was in his hand.

"I don't. But we were talking, and he...he's made me feel comfortable being me again. And he cares about me."

"Of course he cares about you, he never left your side," Finn smiled.

"Is...He seems really nice to me, but...do you think he is?" Kurt asked, he wasn't so sure why Finn's opinion meant so much to him, but he knew it always would.

"Yeah, he is." Finn shrugged.

Kurt frowned, he could tell that Finn was holding something back. "Is that all you have to say?" Kurt asked sucking his lip, he hoped that, that was all Finn had to say. He didn't think he could take anyone saying anything about Blaine.

"Yeah it is." Finn said looking down, a tell-tell sign that Finn was lying. He opened his mouth to say something but Carol and Burt walked in.

"We thought we could go out for dinner, celebrate." Carol grinned. "Dress up nice..."

"You had me at dress up nice." Kurt beamed.

Finn laughed and jumped down. "It's really good to have you back bro," He smiled rubbing Kurt's back.

"Good to be back." Kurt whispered, meaning it completely. Before he knew it Finn had pulled him into another hug. Kurt smiled rubbing his back softly.

"Come on, nice fancy dinner." Kurt smiled pulling out of the embrace.

Burt opened the door to the restaurant and Carol and Finn walked in, he stopped Kurt before he could make his way in. "If it gets too much for you, we'll go home." He said to his son softly.

"I'll be okay dad," Kurt grinned. "I'm excited." He smiled. "But if I feel tired, I'll tell you."

"Okay, good." Burt smiled and patted his shoulder. Kurt couldn't help but notice that ever since the accident everyone was more touchy feely with him then they had been. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that. But he decided that he wasn't going to say anything just now. As they walked into the restaurant, he felt eyes on him. It was unnerving, at first he thought maybe they had come here when he was 'little' and he had done something stupid and now all the waiters were waiting for him to do something else, but on a closer look he saw that the waiters weren't giving him any less attention then normal. He sighed, shrugging it off and sitting down beside his dad, opposite Finn and Carol. Then he felt it again, he looked up and stared into the eyes of Dave Karofsky. Kurt stared back, for the first time he could remember he wasn't scared as he stared at him, normally he'd look away quickly hoping that not giving him eye contact would mean less of a beating, but now, there was no fear. Dave smiled at him; well not a smile, a lift of the corner of his lips, and looked away from him quickly. Kurt looked down too, that was the weirdest thing ever. He wondered what had happened that made him not scared of the person he used to fear most in the world. It made him even more frustrated, now he had something else he had to remember.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And a big thank you to the amazing Same Here for getting this chapter so quick to me so you all can read it :D **

**Chapter 66**

"Blainey, come play tag!" Kurt's child like voice sung out as he ran around the garden, his blue sparkly cape flowing behind him in the wind.

Blaine giggled, his body running after him before his mind could comprehend what he was doing. Running after and playing with Kurt came natural to him. Kurt squealed when Blaine caught up to him, he pressed a hand to his shoulder and Kurt turned and pouted at him. "You're it," Blaine grinned, he turned around and ran off, a big smile plastered to his face.

Only Kurt didn't run after him. Blaine turned around and saw that Finn was there, right next to Kurt, then Rachel and Mercedes and all his friends from school. Kurt was happy, he was laughing loudly and talking about fashion with Mercedes, and Blaine felt a pang deep down in his chest. That was what they did together! He walked forward, trying to get his attention, but more people from Kurt's life stood in front of him; blocking Kurt from view. But finally Kurt saw him. He tilted his head and looked straight through him. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice hard, he crossed his arms over his chest and stood staring at him down.

"Go away man, Kurt doesn't need you any more." Finn said, before moving directly in front of Blaine, and Blaine could already see that Kurt was gone. Swept up in his old life, and forgetting Blaine completely.

Blaine woke up to the sound of his cell phone buzzing beside him. He frowned, he hadn't even realised he'd been asleep. He wiped his eyes, the dream had made both his head and his heart hurt and all he wanted to do was curl up and fall into a deep sleep where reality or dreams couldn't find him. Then he remembered what had saved him from the dream. His phone. He reached out blindly and grabbed it. No one ever called or texted him except for his parents and they were both downstairs. He opened the text and smiled when he saw Kurt's name. He ignored the feeling of loss and emptiness that rumbled through him as he stared at the simple message. 'Hey.' Blaine thought back to the other texts he had sent Blaine, and he wondered if things would ever be like that now. But at least he's texting me, he thought. That has to be a good sign. He sent a reply back, it had taken him a while to think of what to say, he was scared that whatever he would say would come out too forward or too strong and he didn't want to scare him away. 'Hey, how are you?' Was what he had thought okay.

Waiting for a reply felt like hours, but when he looked at the time he smiled when he saw that only a minute had gone by. He wondered if Kurt had been holding his phone waiting desperately for a reply, much like Blaine was doing now. 'I'm okay. I just saw our texts and I wanted to text you. Sorry.' Blaines heart melted. Kurt wanted to text him. Which had to mean that Kurt wanted Blaine in his life. Blaine hoped this was the case.

'Nothing to be sorry for, you can text me all that you want.' Blaine smiled, maybe it was too much but he didn't care. Kurt wanted to text him!

'Okay, thanks.' Came the instant reply. Blaine was a little saddened at the short reply, and sucked his lip. He didn't want to end the conversation but he had no idea what to say. But then his phone vibrated again. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Anything.' Blaine replied, chewing his lip nervously wondering what Kurt wanted to know, but he had made a promise that he would tell Kurt anything and everything, so whatever Kurt wanted to ask Blaine would tell him the truth.

'Did something happen between me and Dave? Did I ever say anything about him? I saw him today and it was weird.'

Blaine froze as he read that. Kurt saw Dave. He wanted to call up and demand Kurt tell him everything but he didn't think that would go down well. 'What happened? Are you okay?' Blaine bit down hard on his lip as he waited, this message really felt as though it was taking a long to come back.

'I'm fine, that's what I don't understand. I used to look away from him because just the sight of him made me scared. I looked him in the eye tonight. And I'm still here to tell the story,' Blaine relaxed a little as he read it. That wasn't so bad. Kurt was okay, nothing happened between them.

'He was the one who hurt you, he hurt your head, you know that bit right?' Blaine was sure that Kurt knew that, but he needed to be sure.

'I know that bit. Dad told me, he pushed me down the stairs.' Kurt replied.

'One time you ran off. You went to the park. Dave found you and you spoke. He told you a secret, and you said you weren't mad at him. You felt sorry for him. You didn't tell anyone what he said to you though.'

'Oh. Okay,' Kurt's replied felt heavy in Blaine's stomach and he sighed wishing he could be more help.

'Sorry I wasn't any help.' He replied and laid back on his bed.

'You were! Sorry, I'm just trying to get my head around it all.'

'That's okay, nothing to be sorry for.'

'I miss you.' Blaine's heart leapt out of his chest as he read that. Kurt missed him!

'I miss you too.'

'Can you come over tomorrow?' Blaine grinned, he wanted to jump up and dance. Kurt was asking him to come over. Kurt didn't want to forget him.

'Of course. We can do anything that you want.'

'Kay, See you then. Night Blaine xx'

Blaine sent a text goodnight and curled up around the pillow, allowing himself to fall asleep knowing that no nightmares could ruin his mood; Kurt wanted to see him!


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, you are all amazing. A huge thank you to my amazing beta, SameHere she deserves a medal for being so damn awesome! **

**Now...I need you all to suggest questions you would like Kurt and Blaine to ask each other during the game they're going to play. **

**Chapter 67 **

Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. He hadn't really looked at himself since he had come back. He didn't know what else to call it, he'd gone away from his head and now he was back. His face was fuller, his child-like self clearly didn't care what he put in his stomach, because that too had a little more padding. He hated it. He pulled on his super tight white skinny jeans and stared at how they made his legs look. He didn't think they looked right at all. He sighed and grabbed his grey cardigan, slipping it on and was relieved when it covered his stomach and most of his thighs. He couldn't do anything with his face, he'd just have to cut down completely and pray that it will go soon. He moisturised and put his hair into a quiff, it still felt as though it hadn't been conditioned properly in a while, despite the three times he had done it since he had come back.

Today he was going to see Blaine. He didn't really know why it made his stomach flutter. Blaine was handsome, he had kind eyes and a kind heart but Kurt didn't know anything about him. But he wanted to. He wanted to remember, he was so desperate to remember but he was a realistic person, despite his far away dreams. There could be a chance that he wouldn't remember and he needed to think about what would happen next if he doesn't. He didn't know what was happening with school, it was coming up to the end of the year and he guessed there was no point going back, he'd just have to redo the year or catch up on the work that he missed during school. That didn't bother him, he could do with the challenge. What worried him was what was going to happen with Blaine. All he knew was that he was desperate to have him in his life. If he couldn't remember him, then they would get to know each other and take it from there. His other friends had been texting him non-stop, and a part of him was angry. It took him having had a head injury for his friends to realise he existed. He was bitter about that and hadn't replied to any of them. The only people beside his dad and Carol that he was speaking to was Blaine and Finn. Finn was Finn, he'd always been there for him when he could. They spoke all the time, and this had pulled them even closer. Something Kurt was grateful for. Kurt just wanted everything to go back to normal, which he thought was weird because before all of this happened he had wished for change, now change was here. It was too much and Kurt didn't know what to do with that.

The doorbell ringing knocked him out of his thoughts and he tugged on his cardigan hoping it made him look okay enough for Blaine. He didn't know why he was so nervous about seeing him, but he was. He walked down the stairs slowly, he could see him through the door, he was tugging at his bow tie and Kurt smiled. Was he nervous too? He opened the door and his heart leapt to his mouth when Blaine grinned at him. Why was he feeling like this? The only other time he had felt like this was when he had a crush on Finn. Look at how good that had worked out, he thought bitterly.

"Kurt?" Blaine smiled, reaching out and tapping his shoulder. He had been talking to the younger boy, but Kurt had just stared blankly at him, as though his thoughts were taking over his mind.

"Sorry." Kurt shook his head watching him. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay," Blaine smiled softly, rocking on his feet waiting for Kurt to say that they could go inside, he felt a little awkward standing in the door way.

"Oh sorry, I'm okay, how are you?" Kurt smiled walking in, "Come in." he added, turning his head to make sure that Blaine was following him; he was.

"I'm good, thank you." Blaine smiled looking around the house.

"Good." Kurt smiled watching him. "Drink?"

"Sure, thank you." Blaine smiled. "Hows the head?"

"Still a bit sore, but not as much as it has been. Thank you for asking." Kurt said and walked into the kitchen, he shook his head, silently mocking himself for sounding so stupid.

"I hope it gets better, I don't like the thought of you in pain." Blaine whispered softly.

Kurt blushed as Blaine said that, he sounded so concerned and caring. Kurt wished he knew why. He poured two colas and handed one to Blaine, trying not to think too much about the way his fingers moved against Blaine's as he took the glass. "It should go soon." Kurt said quietly.

"Good." Blaine whispered and they fell into an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered looking down. They had been staring at each other for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

"Nothing to be sorry for, you're getting your head around things, that's all. Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not?" Kurt whispered looking up hopeful.

"Not unless you tell me that you want me to go." Blaine added quietly, he hoped that he would never ever tell him to go.

"I don't want you to go," Kurt whispered. "I'm just...Lets sit down." Kurt walked into the front room and sat down on the sofa, Blaine sat down next to him. "You look scared." Kurt frowned looking at the way that Blaine was chewing his lip as though he was expecting the worst.

"I'm scared you'll tell me that you don't want me around anymore." Blaine whispered.

"I would never say that," Kurt whispered softly. He reached over and gently patted Blaine's leg, it felt odd but right and he rested his hand against Blaine's knee softly. "I just...I don't know if I'll remember, and I promised you that I would, but I think we both need to be realistic. If I don't remember, it doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. I...I'm rambling, but I just...I want you in my life so I think we should get to know each other."

"That's a good idea," Blaine smiled softly. "I need to get to know this you."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"I mean, the Kurt I knew loved running around playing tag and drawing and watching Disney films and singing along loudly." Blaine smiled fondly. They were such good memories. "I don't know if you still like..."

"I like singing along to Disney films," Kurt smiled quietly. "And I draw sometimes."

"Okay." Blaine smiled. "You're good at drawing, you used to sit down and draw the covers of the books I was reading."

"You read?" Kurt smiles. "You look like a reader."

"Thank you?" Blaine chuckled.

"In a good way." Kurt added quickly, but he couldn't help but laugh too. It was feeling easier now with Blaine and he was glad.

"How about we play a game, we ask each other questions and we have to answer honestly," Blaine grinned.

"I...That sounds good. We can both get to know each other." Kurt nods.

"Lets start then." Blaine grinned leaning back on the sofa and watching Kurt do the same. 


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys, I've had a lot of stuff going on with work and I've not really been in the lets go on the computer type of mood. Which sucks because I did have this in my in box to redo for a long time, so I am sorry about the wait.**

**I have new followers...so HELLO and welcome to the madness :) **

**Big thank you to the amazing SameHere she has been so helpful with the past few chapters, and not just with this story either, she's just a great person in general! **

**Chapter 68 **

"So do you want to go first?" Blaine smiled, tilting his head and watching Kurt softly. Kurt sucked his bottom lip, he wasn't too sure so he shook his head. He had no idea what he wanted to ask Blaine or where to start. "Okay, I will." Blaine said softly, wanting to give Kurt some time to think about anything that was bothering him. "What is your favourite song?"

Kurt smiled, he wasn't expecting that. He had been expecting something more deep and he was relieved that he didn't need to think too hard. "I don't have a favourite song, I tend to listen to whatever my mood desires." Kurt said softly, wishing he could have a better answer, he wanted to impress Blaine. Not have him think that he was boring. "I love musicals though."

"That's cool." Blaine grinned. "I haven't watched many musicals, but my Mom does, and we used to watch them at Christmas and on holidays."

"Not anymore?" Kurt asked watching him curiously.

"Sadly, no." Blaine shrugged. "We still do things as a family though," he added when he saw a sad look in Kurt's eye. "Maybe one day you could help me understand musicals more."

"I'd like that." Kurt grinned, he felt so much more relaxed now. "So I guess it's my turn?" Blaine nodded.

"You can ask me anything. I promise to tell you the truth." Blaine smiled.

"Okay," Kurt chewed on his lip. "What was I like when you first met me?" Kurt whispered softly.

Blaine smiled, he had a feeling that Kurt would go deep straight away, he was craving knowledge and Blaine would indulge him. "You were this amazing ball of energy," Blaine grinned. "You came swooping into the centre, wearing this blue cape and you came and sat next to me." Blaine smiled, it was his favourite memory. "No one ever really came and sat next to me, I liked to be on my own, then the minute you sat down, I was drawn to you."

"To me?" Kurt breathed.

Blaine nodded his head. "You just had this smile, I was captivated. You were happy and you showed me how to be happy."

"Oh, well...I'm glad." Kurt whispered. Maybe Blaine was waiting for him to be this happy person again? Kurt wasn't too sure he would be able to give Blaine what he wanted if this was the case.

"My turn again?" Blaine smiled, his good mood rubbing off on Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt chuckled watching him.

"What is a typical day like for you?" Blaine smiled.

"Well I normally get up at six for school, spend an hour getting ready, then go to school. Then I have Glee practice after school, and then I come home, do homework and go to sleep to do it all over." Kurt nodded. "Pretty boring huh?"

"No, not at all!" Blaine smiled. "Glee sounds like fun."

"Did you do anything like that?"

"No, I...I've not been in school for a long time." Blaine said softly looking down. "I'd like to though."

"Do you think you'd ever go back to school?" Kurt chewed his lip, wondering if he had stepped over the mark by asking that.

"I don't know. I have a tutor, he emails me my work, I'm ahead despite not actually being there." Blaine shrugs. "Are you going back to school?"

"We've not really spoken about it," Kurt admitted quietly. "I thought maybe I could go back for my senior year next year, but..." Kurt drifted off looking down at the floor.

"But?" Blaine prodded, he didn't want Kurt to stop talking now.

"I don't know if I want to go back to the same school."

"Why not?" Blaine frowned.

"Because...Because I don't like it there. I never have really. I find the work too easy, the teachers don't care at all about anything but themselves, and my friends...they didn't care."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, their game seemed to have gone out of the window, and now they weren't getting to know each other as strangers, they were talking as friends.

"Before the accident, my friends wouldn't talk to me that much. Me and Mercedes were drifting apart, we went shopping every other Saturday, but it felt more like we were just going through the motions. I could go three days without speaking to any of them, and none of them noticed. But now..."

"Now your phone won't stop ringing?" Blaine said softly.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed leaning back even more. "I just...I don't understand."

"It sounds like they're feeling guilty." Blaine said gently. "They couldn't be there to help you when you really needed it, but they're trying to be there now."

"I just...I don't know if I want them to be." Kurt whispered.

"Then you need to think about what happens next. But Kurt, when we all hung out, I had never met a nicer group of friends. You didn't know them, but you were so happy around them, and they were so caring and so gentle with you Kurt."

"What do I do?" Kurt breathed blinking at Blaine.

"I don't have the answers that you need Kurt, but I promise I can be there to help you figure them out."

"You will?"

"Of course. I told you, until you tell me to go, I'm not going to leave you." Blaine answered back confidently.

Kurt smiled, his heart was fluttering inside his chest. He moved over and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, looking up at him as he wrapped his arms tight around him. "This is nice." Kurt breathed against his skin making Blaine shiver.

"It is, we used to cuddle a lot. You were very touchy feely." Blaine grinned. "I like that you're still a bit like that."

"You do?" Kurt whispered, his cheeks blushing even more.

"I like holding you. I used to want to keep you safe, not let anyone hurt you. It was clear that you had been through so much, I just wanted to protect you. I still do." Blaine rubbed his back softly.

"I want you to, too." Kurt smiled snuggling closer against him. They fell into a comfortable silence, both enjoying just holding onto each other for a few minutes. "Blaine, can I ask you something else?"

"Course, I told you, ask me anything." Blaine smiled.

"What...Why were you at the centre?" Kurt asked, looking up at him.

"I..." Blaine took a deep breath. "I got bullied in school. A lot. About my sexuality." Blaine looked down but didn't meet Kurt's eyes. "I got beaten up on a day to day basis, I was weak and I never knew how to stand up for myself. One day...These jocks attacked me, and they...they broke me." Blaine mumbled, because that was what they did. "I was a shell, I couldn't eat for days, I lost so much weight, and I didn't speak for a very long time." Kurt looked up, gently moving his hand and using it to wipe away the tears that were falling down Blaine's cheeks. He hated seeing him cry, but he wasn't surprised that he was crying himself. "I stayed at home for a long time on my own, I was completely withdrawn. Just stayed in my room, with some films or some books. Then my therapist found the centre, he suggested to my parents that I go. It had been months since the attack and I needed to start moving on a little, and allow my parents to get on with their lives. So I went. I hated it. I just sat there and read. I stayed in the same position all day, unless it was to eat."

Kurt nodded when Blaine was finished, he had no idea what to say to that. He had so many questions, but he didn't think he had the heart to hear the answers to them. "You talk now." Kurt stated quietly.

"I talk now." Blaine repeated softly. "Because of you."

"Me?" Kurt frowned. "What did I do?"

"You were you." Blaine giggled, his eyes still watering. "You made me feel okay enough to talk. There was no pressure with anything that we did." Blaine shrugged. "I guess I needed that."

"I'm glad that I gave it to you." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded, he was too, but he had no idea how to say it, so he just held onto him tighter. "Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine hummed looking down at him softly.

"Were we in love?" Kurt asked, his voice so quiet Blaine had to strain to hear him. But when he heard it, his whole world stopped and he had no idea how to answer.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: So, I am so sorry about the wait. I've been feeling really tun down recently, and had a throat infection and just haven't been in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone to write. **

**I have also developed the worst case of writers block, which is why this chapter is so short. I was going to wait and try and get more down before I post, but I don't know when that will be so I just wanted to put it out there. **

**Also, I have been talking to my lovely beta, Same Here, who has been checking up on me and making sure I'm alive (no joke) which has been lovely, and we thought maybe me doing a side story to this based on Blaine's POV, I think this will be interesting because like you all I am curious about Blaine's character. So, if I get enough positive wants for this to happen then it will definitely go ahead. I'm not ready to give up this universe I've created, and it makes me sad that this story is slowly coming to an end, which is probably why I'm in this funk. My mind is angry at me. (no joke) :D **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 69 **

Blaine stared at Kurt, he couldn't believe that Kurt had just asked him that. "I don't know how to answer that one." Blaine whispered.

"Why?" Kurt frowned. He really didn't understand.

"You said you loved me." Blaine said gently. "We said 'I love you' all the time. Mostly before bed." Blaine smiled at the memory. Blaine didn't have to try hard to remember, every time he fell asleep he played Kurt's words over and over in his head. His very own lullaby.

"We slept together a lot?" Kurt blushed as he spoke, he knew it had come out different than the way that he had intended, but Blaine just smiled warmly at him.

"We had sleepovers. The first time, I was so excited! No one had ever invited me for a sleepover before. I was supposed to sleep in my sleeping bag, and you in yours. But you had moved yours so close to mine, it was as though they were one sleeping bag. I didn't mind, and neither did you. You cuddled up to me, and it felt so nice Kurt. I felt like I had a purpose in my life. Just for that moment, holding you and keeping you safe. That was..." Blaine stopped talking once he realised what he had said. He thought that Kurt was definitely going to think of him as a freak now.

"That's...That's so sweet." Kurt breathed, blinking away the tears that were glazing over his eyes. "I've never heard anyone talk about me the way that you do." 

"I wish that wasn't true." Blaine whispered. "You're the most amazing person I've ever been lucky enough to meet." Blaine said gently. "I wish that one day you would let someone in to make you believe it." 

Kurt looked down, he didn't really know what to say to that. He could feel his whole body blushing at every word Blaine had said to him. He just wished he could believe him. No one had ever been so nice to him, and it scared him thinking back to his normal routine with boys; they showed a hint of kindness and he fell head over heels in love with them. That's what he had done with Finn, and that was what he had done to the kind clerk at the local store who packed his bag for him. He fell easily and it always ended horribly. He didn't want anything with Blaine to end, let alone have it to be horrible.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered watching him. "What's going on in your head?" 

"Just...I don't even know." Kurt sighed. "I've never met another gay kid before, let alone someone who speaks so kindly about me. Not to mention who's sweet and handsome, and totally my prince charming." Blaine sputtered out the drink he was drinking as Kurt said that, causing the younger boy to pull a face. "What? I like romance." 

"No, I know you do. It's just something you...you've said that to me before, that's all. It just..." Blaine shrugged. "I'm still trying to put _that _you, and _this_ you in separate bubbles." Blaine explained. "When you say things like that, it pops them both and puts them together."

"Oh, sorry." Kurt whispered.

"No, please don't be." Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand softly. "I'm glad that you're... you." Blaine explained lamely causing Kurt to chuckle.

"Well I guess so am I?" Kurt shrugged. Blaine just grinned, he squeezed Kurt's hand one more time before he pulled away a little. "Can we go for a walk?" 

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Blaine asked standing up, he was so eager to do anything that Kurt wanted.

"I don't know, I just want to stretch my legs a little." Kurt smiled.

"Come on then!" Blaine grinned, Kurt was reminded of a little kid and he wondered if this was what he was like when he was little.


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: So I know that this chapter is ridiculously short! But, I have been in hospital, I cracked my head open and had stitches and stuff so it's not been a good weekend for me. And I wrote this in hospital. My poor SameHere had a hard job of beta-ing my concussed words. I was going to make this longer now, but I'm really tired and just wanted to post something now. **

**SameHere: You are absolutely amazing and I love you lots! Best Beta in the world. **

**Also! I have started writing my new story based on Blaine within this story. I'm not sure when I'll post it I have a few tweaks to make, so maybe sometime this week. :D **

**Please let me know what you think :D **

**Chapter 70**

"This is nice!," Kurt breathed as he walked beside Blaine. They were nearing the lake and Kurt finally felt completely relaxed. "I used to come here when I was four or five with my mom." He smiled looking out at the still water. "We would feed the ducks and when it was really hot we would say we would have a little paddle, and then we'd go home dripping wet because our paddle would turn into swimming lessons," he grinned up at Blaine, surprised to see him grinning back. "What?" Kurt asked sheepishly.

"You just look really happy." Blaine smiled. "Since...since you came back, I haven't seen you look as happy as you do now." Blaine smiled. "It suits you." Blaine gushed.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and tilted his head, grinning slightly. "I am happy. Everything just feels okay now. I'm not scared anymore." He said softly.

"You're not?" Blaine smiled. He couldn't describe how pleased he was to hear that. He just wanted to swoop Kurt up in his arms and hold him close and never let that smile on his face go.

"No," Kurt smiled, he fell onto the grass and stretched his legs out. Blaine grinned and sat down beside him. He felt as though this was the first time around this Kurt where he didn't feel at a loss of what to say or do.

For a few minutes they just sat together, relaxing together in the sun. Blaine had rolled up his trouser legs and Kurt couldn't help but stare. Blaine was beautiful. "Why do you think you spoke to me?" Kurt whispered. He knew that they had briefly spoken about this but Blaine hadn't said much about it. 

"Because you were..." He chewed his lip, Blaine really didn't know what to say. "You didn't push me, Kurt. I would sit and read and you would talk to me. It was as though you were making up what I would say, and it _was_ what I would say. You just...you were this shining light of happiness and it made me realise that it was okay to talk again." Blaine smiled, looking at him. "Does that make me a sap?"

"No," Kurt breathed. "It makes you wonderful." He reached over and took Blaine's hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "This feels natural. Like we did this a lot."

"Well, my dear Kurt, its because we did." Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a knowing look.

"I like it," Kurt giggled staring at their hands.  
>"Me too." Blaine smiled. "Hey Kurt..."<p>

"Hmm?" Kurt answered, looking out at the ducks. 

"What...do you have any plans for Friday night?" Blaine asked. Kurt frowned, did Blaine sound nervous? No, it was probably just him.

"No, I don't." Kurt answered watching Blaine closely, wondering where he was going with this.

"May...I mean...can..." Blaine stuttered, He didn't know how to ask him. Kurt reached over and put his free hand over Blaine's, so he was holding his hand with both of his, silently encouraging him to ask what he wanted. "Dinner. Me and you. Friday night." Blaine rushed out. 

"Was that a question?" Kurt smiled, teasing softly.

"I...yes." Blaine said looking at Kurt with hopeful eyes. "And also a date," he added quietly when he realised Kurt hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"I'd love to." Kurt whispered, sounding more calm then the butterflies flying in his belly were.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: A massive thank you to everyone who wished me to feel better. You are all amazing, and have made me feel much better.**

**I want to say an amazing thank you to my beautiful beta SameHere, I don't know what I would have done without her these past few days. You're not only a beta but an amazing friend. Thank you.**

**Enjoy folks! **

**Chapter 71 **

Kurt was freaking out; he didn't know what to wear. He had had a whole week to think of the perfect outfit, but nothing had come to mind, he had been hoping that his brain would just click and the perfect outfit would just come to him. Now, he was dressed in nothing but a white Egyptian cotton towel, which yes he knew his slim body looked amazing, silky and soft but he didn't think that this was exactly date attire. His mind wandered to Blaine in a towel and he really wished that this was appropriate clothing for a date. He threw himself back on his bed and sighed, why was this so hard? Blaine had seen him a cape! Surely anything was better than him in a cape. He sat up and walked over to his closet with determination in every step. He pulled out the cape that was hung perfectly on the hanger. He wasn't sure why he had kept it, it was a silly piece of scrap material, but it was also so much more then that. He ran his fingers over the material and sighed. He laid it down on his bed, it gave him a little more confidence thinking that Blaine had seen him in the cape, and Blaine had even played with him in it! Blaine didn't care what he wore, he liked him for him, and the cape was proof of that. "Maybe I'll just wear you," Kurt mused outloud as he swiped through his closet one more time.

Half an hour later, Kurt walked downstairs wearing tight white skinny jeans, his black knee high boots, and a black shirt with a silver waist coat. His hair had gotten longer and he wasn't used to working with it like this and ended up putting so much hairspray in his hair that it was styled perfectly to a point. Kurt had put a little blusher on his cheek, not wanting to look too pale, and clear lip gloss on. He shivered, maybe Blaine would think his lips were kissable and he'd...He shook his head. As much as Kurt really wanted to do that, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Though his body really wanted him to be ready for that.

"Well look at you," Carol grinned from the bottom of the stairs. It had been almost two weeks since they had seen Kurt dressed like, well, Kurt. After coming back from being little, he had worn mostly jeans and tees, but now he looked as though nothing had happened. He looked confident, and sassy and most of all he looked happy.

"It looks good?" Kurt beamed, spinning down the bottom step and giving a twirl for his Step-mom, father and Finn.

"You look amazing." Carol smiled.

"You look good for a night in watching television with the family..." Burt called from the sofa.

Kurt's heart fell in his chest and you could see it all over his face. "What? Dad..."

"Tonight's date night with Blaine, I know. I'm just kidding." Burt chuckled. "You've been going on about it for days."

Kurt blushed looking down at his feet and rocking back on them. "Okay, that was just mean." He mumbled.

"You're going on a date with him?" Finn said looking at Kurt slowly. Kurt frowned, surely Finn knew if he had been going on about it for days like his father insisted.

"Yeah...He asked me,

I said yes." Kurt said looking at his brother, wondering why he suddenly looked so serious.

"I don't think you're ready to date." Finn announced, shocking everyone in the room especially Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked at Burt and Carol who were watching them both anxiously, neither of them knowing what was going on in Finn's mind.

"I just...I mean Blaine's a nice guy, but you've just come back. What if he hurts you? You might go back to being little." Finn shouted. Kurt gasped at him. Since when was Finn like this? "I mean...I've read that...and you shouldn't take things too fast because your minds not ready yet." Finn mumbled slowly, his cheeks burning when he realised that everyone was now staring at him.

"Finn..." Kurt sighed. "I'm okay." He walked over to him and stood directly in front of him. "Blaine isn't going to hurt me, and if something happens...then we'll all deal with it, but I don't think that it is." Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's waist holding onto him tightly. "I know you'll be there for me if it does though."

"Of course I will." Finn said softly, holding onto his brother tightly. "I'm just...I don't want to lose you."

Kurt frowned looking up at Finn with wide blue eyes. "You won't, I promise."

Finn nodded rubbing his back more just as the doorbell rang. "Have fun." He whispered.

"Hey Finn, tomorrow...we'll do something yeah? Just me and you." Kurt was so happy to see Finn's face light up. It was like watching a little kid on Christmas.

"I'd like that, dude." Finn smiled sitting back down and continuing watching the show.

Kurt took a deep breath and stared at the door, he could make out Blaine's shadow behind the glass and his stomach became a caged butterfly again. "I'll see you guys later."

"Home by ten Kurt. No funny business." Burt called, Kurt blushed looking down. Funny business? If only, he thought.

With one final tug at his shirt he walked towards the door and opened it. There with a single red rose in his hand was Blaine. He literally took Kurt's breath away. Blaine was wearing a suit! A black suit, with a red bow tie, it matched the red piping along his suit jacket. He looked so smart that he was making Kurt feel under dressed. "You look amazing, Kurt." Blaine said, a bright smile on his lips. His eyes glowing with love.

"You...you too." Kurt breathed not knowing where to look.

"This is for you," Blaine smiled, leaning over and handing him the rose and pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, causing the younger boys body to tingle all over.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, losing his voice. Blaine grinned and took his hand, holding it tight and walking out with him, calling a quick goodbye to Kurt's family.

"So are you ready for an amazing date?" Blaine grinned excitedly.

"You think very highly of your date plans." Kurt teased, nudging his shoulder against Blaine's lightly.

"I also think very highly of my date," Blaine smiled, giving his hand an extra squeeze. Kurt blushed even more looking at him shyly. "We've got a bit of a drive."

"Do I get to know where we're going?" Kurt asked, grinning as Blaine opened his door for him.

"If I said yes, it would ruin the surprise, so..."

"No." Kurt finished for him with a smile. Blaine chuckled and jumped in the car before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. This was going to be the best date ever, he would make sure of it!


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are all amazing and I hope you enjoy the fluffyness of this chapter. I know I did writing it :D **

**So sad news is I have planned this to the end and there's only about 7 more chapters to go. ~Sad face~ Buuut I have something up my sleeve... I am also going to post this in Blaine's POV it wont be as long as this, but it will go through some of the things through Blaine's perspective, and if there is anything you want to see from Blaine just tell me and I will write it! I love this little world that I have created and don't want it to leave me. :( **

**Blaine fic will be called Shattering the silence! And will be up after this chapter.**

**Thank you to SameHere for being an amazing and patient lady who always makes me smile. X **

**Chapter 72**

Blaine and Kurt spoke about their days during the drive. Blaine had spent most of his day shopping with his Mom. "I bought some new bow ties." He grinned. "I think you'll love them." All Kurt did in reply was roll his eyes, though he knew he really would love his bow ties. "It's really nice being able to talk to my Mom again," Blaine said quietly. Kurt was surprised by the change of subject, but he smiled.

"I couldn't imagine not ever talking to my dad," Kurt said softly. "She must be really happy that you're talking."

"Oh she is," Blaine smiled. "It's like every time I say something to her, she gets this happy but sad expression and her eyes water and she kisses my cheeks and hugs me." Blaine grins over at him. "And she thanks you every time."

"I didn't do anything," Kurt said softly. "You're talking again because you're strong, and you can. I just..." Kurt shrugged. "Gave you a little push."

"A shove more like." Blaine grinned over at him causing Kurt to grin back. Smiling around Blaine was just contagious.

"Well I'm glad you're talking, it's nice being able to talk to someone." Kurt smiled, resting against the window. They fell into a comfortable silence and Kurt stared out of the window, wondering where they were going. Kurt was just about to ask where they were headed when Blaine pulled up at their destination. Kurt turned to Blaine, a smile lighting up his whole face. "A date on the beach?"

"Is it too cheesy?" Blaine sucked his bottom lip, feeling self-conscious, maybe this was a bad idea he thought.

"No," Kurt smiled, he was practically bouncing on his seat with excitement. "It's romantic, and perfect."

"Good. I thought we could have a picnic, and maybe a walk by the ocean?" Blaine smiled, he was relieved that Kurt didn't think it was a stupid idea. All he wanted was a night where he could treat Kurt like the prince that he was. Blaine jumped out of the car and walked around to Kurt's side, opening the door for him with a bow, which made Kurt laugh.

"You're so romantic," Kurt grinned, taking the hand that Blaine offered him. Blaine walked Kurt round to the back of the car and opened the boot. He grabbed a picnic basket and a blanket and held them in his free hand and walked down the beach with Kurt close by his side.

"We should take our shoes off, they do that in the movies." Blaine smiled.

"They do," Kurt beamed at him. He wondered how many romantic films Blaine had watched to find the perfect date for them, or was he already into romantic films. "Do you watch romantic films a lot?" Kurt asked, the question slipping from his lips easily.

"I like them." Blaine smiled back at him. "I think they're easy to watch, you don't have to concentrate too hard on them. But I read a few romantic novels." Blaine explained. He was glad that Kurt was asking him questions about himself, it meant he cared and he wanted to know more about him. Every time Kurt asked him something it made his heart swell.

"It's why I like musicals, because they're so romantic." Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand softly. Blaine nodded, slowly running his thumb over Kurt's knuckles, he liked the way it made Kurt shiver and lean against him more.

They found a perfect spot just by the ocean, the waves coming almost to the blanket. Blaine grinned saying that it would be like an adventure for them to sit there, and if the waves did get them then it would be fun, Kurt agreed and helped set the blanket out. They had kicked their shoes off and their toes were wiggling in the sand, it was the perfect feeling for the perfect date. Blaine had packed an amazing picnic; fruit salad, garlic bread and pasta. "I cooked it all myself, so if you don't like it we can grab something else." Blaine said bashfully.

"Blaine, it smells delicious, I'm going to love it." Kurt grinned, he couldn't believe that Blaine had gone to all this trouble for their first date.

"If you say so," Blaine smiled, blushing. He pulled out to plastic wine glasses to which Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Pink lemonade." He smiled pouring them two glasses. "I thought it would look nice."

"It does." Kurt giggled feeling giddy. "It all looks so amazing." Kurt breathed, he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

The date was perfect. Blaine and Kurt spoke about anything and everything, from little details about their childhood; Blaine admitted that he was terrified of spiders, and Kurt told him all about his love of tea parties. "We had a tea party." Blaine smiled.

"We did?" Kurt blushed.

"It was amazing, you made cakes, and we drank tea out of little tea cups." Blaine smiled fondly at the memory. He squeezed Kurt's hand when he saw how embarrassed the beautiful boy was getting. "I loved it."

"You did?" Kurt whispered, looking up at him through his eyelashes. A look that Blaine thought was utterly beautiful.

"I did." Blaine grinned, he squeezed his little hand a little more and then let go so they could eat.

"I was right." Kurt whispered. "This is amazing." He smiled as he took another mouthful of pasta. Blaine grinned, he was a good cook and he was happy that he had someone else other then his parents that he could impress with his skills. "Next time I would like to cook for you."

"Next time?" Blaine grinned watching Kurt blush furiously.

"Next time." Kurt breathed. He was positive that there was going to be a next time. This date was perfect so far, he was sure nothing could ruin it.

"Well I look forward to it." Blaine grinned, Kurt grinned back and they finished eating contentedly.

Kurt helped Blaine carry the basket back to the car, they had walked along the ocean hand in hand, their trousers rolled up. Kurt couldn't remember ever feeling as content as he did in that moment. "I wish we didn't have to leave yet." Blaine said as he opened the boot, they placed the basket inside and Blaine closed it.

"It's...Well it's not over yet," Kurt whispered, he took Blaine's hand and held them in his hands. "It's been an amazing night Blaine, I..." Kurt sucked on his bottom lip before leaning in and nervously placing his lips on Blaine's. Blaine gasped when Kurt's lips touched his, they were so soft. He placed his hands gently on Kurt's hips, encouraging him to continue, but not pushing him. Kurt pressed his lips a little more firmly, thinking that they fit perfectly together. A rush of excitement ran through him as Blaine swiped his tongue slowly over his bottom lip, not knowing what to do Kurt parted his lips, shivering when Blaine's tongue met his. The two boys pulled away at the same time, their foreheads resting against each others as they stared into each others eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered, his hand coming to Kurt's cheek, stroking his skin gently.

"I...You are." Kurt whispered back. He wasn't used to anyone calling him that, and he was sure it was a feeling he would never get used to.

"I could stare at you all night, but I really think we should go. I don't want your dad to say we can't go out again." Blaine said, reluctantly he started to pull away, but Kurt pulled him back, kissing him a little harder then their first kiss, but full of the same love and tenderness.

"Okay." Kurt blushed. Now that he had kissed Blaine all he wanted to do was keep kissing him. He was already addicted to his lips. Blaine grinned, and pecked his lips softly. He opened the door for him and Kurt slid in gracefully. Blaine took a moment to catch his breath, his heart was beating a hundred times a second in his chest at the thought of Kurt's lips. He got into the driver's seat and drove Kurt home, their kisses the perfect end to such a perfect first date.


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: So, it's been a rough week for me. A lot has happened, and it's just been pretty crappy. But I am back in good spirits! So you should be getting more from me within the next few days :D **

**I love you all. Thank you to SameHere, this story would have been forgotten a long time ago if it wasn't for you x. **

**Chapter 73**

Kurt laid back on his bed sighing happily. Last night had been amazing. He couldn't believe how alive the butterflies in his stomach were right now. He was sure his lips still tingled from Blaine's kisses. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, and kicked his legs excitedly. He was so giddy, he was sure if anyone saw him they would think he had become a child again. He willed himself to calm down and jumped off his bed. He was already up and ready for the day ahead, and had been for a very long time. All he could think about was Blaine, and how good he had made him feel. Kurt was desperate to talk to him, to text him and thank him again for an amazing evening, but he knew Blaine would be sleeping right now. It was early, so as much as he wanted to text him, he knew he should wait.

Slowly, Kurt made his way downstairs. No one else was awake, he wasn't surprised; his family weren't morning people, not when they didn't need to be; and Saturday mornings, no one really needed to be awake. He was spending the day with Finn. He was excited, and nervous; Kurt and Finn hadn't hung out much, not until Kurt 'became little' and Kurt couldn't remember what they had done then. Blaine had filled him in as much as he could, but Finn hadn't really spoken about any of it. Kurt knew that Finn had helped him make the cape, and he couldn't believe it, not really. It just seemed so sweet and a perfect brotherly moment. He really wished he could remember it.

Kurt put his Ipod on the dock in the kitchen, and started to dance around to one of his many broadway albums, deciding he would get started on the day by making breakfast. Then once that was made he could maybe text Blaine. He missed talking to him already. It was the weirdest feeling he had ever experienced. How could he miss someone who he had seen only the day before, and who hadn't gone anywhere? Kurt shrugged, singing loudly as he started to make chocolate chip pancakes for everyone.

"What's the occasion?" Finn grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Kurt's music was loud. His singing was louder and Finn could hear it from his room. Kurt turned around and looked at him, a smile wide enough to make his cheeks ache.

"It's Saturday." Kurt grinned happily.

"It's not even 9," Finn moaned jumping on to the side of the counter.

"Well I thought I should get started on the day." Kurt shrugged watching him softly. "You don't agree?"

"No, because it's Saturday. And it's not even 9." Finn said looking at the Ipod and glaring.

"You can turn it down." Kurt chuckled watching him. Finn reached over and did just that, feeling grateful that the noise had stopped. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know," Finn shrugged watching him. "We could catch a film?"

"That sounds good. Maybe some lunch too?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah." Finn smiled, he was so happy that Kurt was spending the day with him today. "I'm going to eat these." He grinned at the pancakes.

"That's the idea..." Kurt smiled watching him. Finn just grinned and waited until Kurt dished them up and then he sat down at the table eating them straight away. Kurt chuckled; he had planned on eating as a family, but he didn't say anything, Finn was enjoying them way too much.

Burt and Carol came down just as Kurt was making Finn another batch. "You're in a good mood." Carol chuckled looking at Kurt. "How was your date?"

"It was...amazing." Kurt smiled bashfully, he sat down beside Finn who looked a little uncomfortable at the mention of the date.

"Where did he take you?" Carol grinned, excited to know the details.

"To the beach." He beamed. "We had a picnic. It was amazing." Kurt gushed, his cheeks blushing at the thought. He really wanted to text Blaine, his fingers were itching to type a message to him.

"That's so cute," Carol smiled. Burt and Finn exchanged confused looks and rolled their eyes. Carol noticed the look and playfully hit Burt in the shoulder, Kurt smiled watching them. He wondered if he and Blaine would grow old together. He'd like that.

"Well, these were awesome." Finn grinned, finishing off his second plate of pancakes. "I'll get ready and then we can go." Finn smiled and jumped up from the side.

"Where are you going?" Burt asked watching Kurt.

"We're going to catch a film, and maybe grab some lunch." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, don't be out too late though." He said softly. "You had a late night last night, don't want to push yourself too much."

"I won't." Kurt smiled. He didn't want to argue and say that he was fine. So he just let it go. "I'm going to go and finish getting ready." Kurt smiled, walking upstairs, it was finally an appropriate time to text Blaine. He grabbed his phone and threw himself back on the bed smiling to himself.

'Hey, thank you for last night. It was amazing. X Kurt' He pressed send and closed his eyes, sighing happily.


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter :D I'm really loving writing this right now, so much to happen :D**

**More soon I hope! **

**Thanks to my beautiful SameHere for not only betaing my story, but for sending me Chris Colfer porn :D **

**Chapter 74 **

Kurt grinned as he walked out of the cinema with Finn. "That film was awful." Finn declared walking forward.

"It wasn't that bad...Okay, it wasn't that good either." Kurt laughed when he received a horrified look from Finn.

"Though, you do realise that the film had Rachel's favourite actress in it, so you will be seeing it again at some point." Kurt hummed walking forward. Finn stopped, he couldn't go through with watching that film again, he just couldn't; who danced on cars for a cause anyway? Come on! He shook his head and walked forward after Kurt who was laughing to himself.

Finn didn't say anything, Kurt figured he was just going over the horrific idea of watching the film again, but when he looked over to see the expression on Finn's face, the taller boy was staring at him, a gentle look across his features. "What?" Kurt frowned, unsure why Finn was looking at him like that.

"I just...You look happy, and I guess that's good." Finn smiled awkwardly, it was like he couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth.

"I am happy," Kurt smiled, looking up at Finn. "I haven't felt this happy in a long time," Kurt admitted quietly. "I feel as though all the pieces have been put back together, you know?"

"I do." Finn smiled. "Let's go and get something to eat, I'm starving." Finn grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes, he guessed that was as sentimental as it got.

Kurt followed Finn down to the diner, he was looking in all the windows, not really in any hurry to get to the diner straight away. Walking through the mall he had realised how long it had been since he had a good shopping trip. He sighed sadly realising all the trends he had missed out on. Maybe one day he and Blaine could go shopping together? Kurt knew Blaine liked fashion, so maybe he would be one of the only males who could tolerate Kurt's shopping antics. He grinned at the thought and looked apologetically at Finn who was looking at him as if to ask what was taking him so long.

The two teens were greeted by an extremely peppy waitress, she seemed to have eyes for only Finn and Kurt felt a little pushed to the side as she flirted with him. Not that he minded, he was finding the whole thing hilarious, especially when Finn gave him the 'please help me look'. Kurt shook his head and looked around, smiling as he did so. The waitress soon left after taking their orders and Finn pouted at his brother. "Dude, you could have saved me."

"Could have," Kurt chuckled in return. It felt so nice, so easy talking to Finn like this. Kurt didn't feel as though he had missed out on anything with him. It was just relaxing being around him like this.

"If Rachel finds out...She'll kill me." Finn said dramatically, causing Kurt to laugh more and shake his head.

"Finn...You did absolutely nothing wrong," Kurt assured him.

"Yes, but Rachel thinks that if someone flirts with me, it's cheating." Finn pouted more. Kurt thought he looked like a wounded toddler, much like Santana always said. "It's not right...I mean I know Rachel can be a bit...You know..."

"Crazy?" Kurt suggested.

"In a nice way." Finn agreed.

"It's not cheating." Kurt smiled. "Though, the thought of some flirting with Blaine..."

"Makes you a bit crazy?" Finn smirked.

"In a nice way." Kurt giggled. Kurt thought there were many boys that were better for Blaine then him, Kurt wondered why Blaine would even want him? He sighed and looked down.

"Kurt...what's wrong?" Finn frowned, not understanding his brother's mood change.

"Nothing," Kurt smiled looking up, he didn't want to ruin their moment. "I'm just over-thinking."

"Things about Blaine?" Finn asked as the waitress brought their food over. Finn made sure not to make any eye contact with her, much to her disappointment.

"I just...I'm lucky to have him, I don't want to ruin it." Kurt admitted it, picking his fork up to eat his salad.

"You won't. If anyone was to ruin it, it would be him." Finn nodded, causing Kurt to frown.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked confused.

"I just mean...That he's pushy. If he pushes you into anything..."

"What do you mean Finn, pushy?" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Just...ask him, man. Come on I don't want to ruin this." Finn sighed, regretting saying anything.

"Fine," Kurt sighed, he didn't want to push things with Finn.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, they moved onto the topic of school and glee club, and Kurt told Finn he was hopefully going to go back next year. There was no point in going back now since school ended in a few weeks. Finn told Kurt that everybody missed him and they should throw a pool party soon, a get together with everyone. Kurt wasn't sure he was ready for that, but Finn seemed so excited, and Kurt did miss Mercedes, so he reluctantly agreed.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Finn smiled and walked off. Kurt leaned back in his chair, sighing to himself. Today had gone well. He was still confused by what Finn had said and he would ask Blaine the next time he saw him. He wondered when that would be. He hoped it would be soon. Kurt lost himself in his thoughts of Blaine, how soft his skin was, how nice it felt to be held by him. The way he smiled. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the body slide in the booth opposite him, until he spoke.

"Hey Kurt,"

"Dave." Kurt gulped. Though since he saw him before with his dad, the fear had gone, but there was still something settled in the pit of his stomach. Something he couldn't put his finger on, but something he definitely didn't like.


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: Hey guys hope you're all well. I loved writing this chapter. I'm an angst queen at heart. I hope you enjoy it :D **

**Thanks to SameHere for being amazing as per usual. X **

**Chapter 75 **

Dave looked at Kurt, chewing his lip he wondered where to begin. Most of all he wondered why he was sitting here, Finn was in the bathroom and he knew the taller boy would kick his ass seven ways to Sunday if he saw him talking to Kurt. But he just felt as though he had to. "You're back?"

"Do you mean not little?" Kurt frowned watching his bully. Dave seemed anxious, scared. Kurt was curious as to why Dave was sitting with him, and why he seemed so nervous about it but he was more curious as to why he didn't feel anything when he was staring at him.

"Yeah, you mean because you hit your head and you were like a child?" Dave asked, watching Kurt closely.

"Yes, when you pushed me down the stairs, I hit my head." Kurt said, Dave looked down, a guilty expression in his eyes that made Kurt almost regret saying it. "I...I'm back, yeah." Kurt sighed. "I know we spoke when I was...when I was little. I don't remember what we spoke about, I told Blaine that I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. And as far as I know I haven't." Kurt thought that if he would have told anyone then it would be Blaine, and if he hadn't told Blaine then he was sure he hadn't told anyone.

"Thank you," Dave said, running a hand through his hair. He looked relieved and Kurt really wanted to know what Dave had told him. "Listen...Kurt, I'm so...I'm so sorry." Dave breathed, looking everywhere except for Kurt's eyes. "I...I'm sorry that I pushed you down the stairs, and I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'll lay off you. I swear."

"I just want to know why," Kurt said quietly, surprising himself when he spoke.

"Why what?" Dave frowned, looking at him slowly.

"Why you bullied me? Why you made my life hell? Why you made me scared to go to school?" Kurt sighed looking at him, he could continue, Dave had done so much to him the past couple of years and he could feel his body boiling with anger at the thought of it.

"Because I was jealous!" Dave hissed.

"Jealous?" Kurt frowned. "What could you..." Just as he was about to finish his sentence he stopped. He knew what Dave was jealous of. He knew from the comments he made to him on a daily basis. He knew because of the sad look Kurt often saw in his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

"When I was fourteen," Dave started, looking down at the napkin on the table, slowly ripping the corners off as a distraction. "I had a friend, his name was James. We were inseparable. One night I stayed over at his house. We watched films and thought it would be awesome to stay up all night, you know like grown ups? So we were laying in his bed, we were both exhausted and he told me that he liked me. I didn't know what he meant, you know? We were best friends, and I liked him a lot. We spent a lot of time together. He hugged me. We didn't normally hug though, not normally because that's not what guys do. But it was nice. He giggled then, and he kissed me. Just as he kissed me his door opened and his dad walked in." Dave looked down, tears silently streaming down his cheeks.

"What happened?" Kurt whispered, though he really didn't want to care. Why should he after everything that Dave had done to him?

"He pushed me out of bed, screamed that I had come on to him. His dad told my dad. My dad told me I was disgusting, pathetic, moved me from there and to here. I hated it here. I missed James, I didn't understand. And all I could think about was that damn kiss." He groaned. "And how I wished it had lasted longer, and how I missed his hugs and laying in bed with him."

"You realised you were in love with him, and he had hurt you in the worst possible way." Kurt finished for him.

"Every time I saw you at school, it was a personal reminder of what I had lost." Dave looked up at him, wiping his eyes quickly. "I'm just so sorry."

"It's okay." Kurt said softly, and it was. Deep down, Kurt was okay now. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"It's just till I finish high school. When I go to college and leave this stupid town, then I can be who I am." Dave sighed softly. "You know how this town is, how it talks, I just..."

"I know." Kurt said softly. "If you ever want to talk..."

"Thanks," Dave said standing up abruptly. "I'm glad you're okay," He said softly before walking away. Kurt sighed, he guessed that was the end of that conversation.

Kurt looked up towards the bathrooms and saw Finn walking back out a confused look on his face. "Was someone sitting with you?" He asked. "I thought I saw..."

"Oh you know, a guy was flirting with me." Kurt winked. "No Finn, no one was here." Kurt lied easily. "Are you ready to head home?"

"Sure," Finn smiled grabbing his stuff and walking out. Kurt followed him looking around for Dave, but he didn't see him.

Kurt sat on his bed, a magazine in his lap, but he wasn't reading it. His head was full of the things that had happened today. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, leaning back he tried to relax, but he felt a little tense. He didn't understand what Finn had said about Blaine being pushy and even though he should be thinking about everything that Dave had said, that was what was going through his mind. Just as he was trying to think things over his phone started to ring and Teenage Dream started to play; it was his ringtone for Blaine. Before he realised what he was doing he had it answered and held to his ear. A smile automatically on his lips.

"Hey," Kurt said casually.

"Hey yourself, bad time?" Blaine answered. Kurt wondered what he was doing, was he chewing his lip in that adorable way that he had.

"No, I'm okay, I've just got a bit of a headache." Kurt said truthfully.

"You should be resting." Blaine instantly sounded worried. Kurt wished he wouldn't, he was fine.

"I am, I'm in bed, lights are dimmed. It's all under control." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, good." Blaine said softly. "So...I missed talking to you today. How was your day with Finn?"

Kurt grinned, Blaine had missed him. Kurt went into detail about the film and his lunch with Finn, he wasn't too sure if he should mention talking to Dave or what Finn said, he didn't want to make the conversation awkward, he was enjoying the easy banter that was going on between them. Once Kurt had told him about his day, Blaine had told him that he went to a therapy session. Kurt felt guilty, it hadn't crossed his mind that Blaine still went to places like that and he wished he asked more about him. Blaine had told him that his therapist was glad that he was talking and there was only going to be a few more sessions for him. "I'm officially cured. Thanks to you." Blaine said and Kurt could just tell that he was grinning and he wished he could see him.

"Do you want to meet for coffee tomorrow? I want to hear all about it." Kurt smiled.

"I'd love to, Kurt." Blaine hummed. "I'll text you in the morning and we can arrange it?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"It does." Blaine grinned. "You get some sleep, please."

"Okay, you too." Kurt sighed, he said goodnight and hung up, he put his phone on charge, he didn't want it to die before he could text plans with Blaine. He curled up on his bed, closing his eyes. He'd talk to Blaine about what Finn said tomorrow when his headache wasn't making him feel horrible. He pictured honey brown eyes and soft curly hair and let the image of Blaine push him into a deep sleep.


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. You are all amazing and beautiful and just darn awesome! **

**An amazing thank to you to my beautifully charming beta SameHere, she is a wonderful lady! **

**And please don't kill me... **

**Shattered 76**

Finn frowned when he woke up. There were arms wrapped around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. He turned slowly and gasped when he saw Kurt nuzzled against him. Kurt who was holding a piece of blue material tightly in his hands. "Kurt..." Finn said gently, rubbing his shoulder.  
>"Finny." Kurt grumbled against him. "I sleepy."<p>

"Finny?" Finn repeated. "Kurt...are you..." The way Kurt looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, Finn knew he didn't need to finish his question. Kurt was little again.

"Can you shhh." Kurt giggled. "I'm sleepy."

"Sure, you get to sleep, I'll go and make some pancakes for when you're awake." Finn said softly. Kurt nodded and mumbled out something about star-shaped ones and drifted back to sleep.

Finn walked upstairs trying not to panic. Kurt was little again. He knew that saying this to Burt would break the older man's heart, but he couldn't let him find out on his own. He walked into the kitchen slowly and sucked his lip, not knowing where to start.

"Hey Finn. Have you seen Kurt? Lately he's the first one down here." Burt says looking at his stepson.

"Er yeah he's in my room." Finn began, "he's...Burt he's little again." He said softly. Burt's face fell, as heartache and pain sketched over his features. "He's okay. He's sleeping though."

"I'm going to call the doctor." Burt said quietly. He walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall, sighing. He rubbed his eyes forcing the tears away. Kurt was going to be okay, he was. Little Kurt or Big Kurt, he was still Kurt.

Burt grabbed the phone and called Kurt's doctor, he told him what Finn had said. He told him that for the past couple of days Kurt had been absolutely fine, nothing to worry about, and now he was little. Burt was reassured by what the doctor told him. Kurt was over his main regression state, he'd come back to being big Kurt sooner rather than later. His mind had used this method to help him get through what was troubling him and now there was a possibility that it could happen again. Burt didn't like this. He didn't want his son to go through any of it. Was it too much to ask that his son be happy? He ended the call and walked into the kitchen, sighing softly when arms wrapped around him tightly. "Daddy!" He giggled. "Finn said he was going to make me star pancakes so I had to wake up and get them now." The innocence in Kurt's voice broke his heart, but he was happy, his eyes were shining and he was smiling so brightly.

"Oh I hope he's going to make enough for all of us then kiddo." Burt smiled cuddling him back. Kurt was happy and they were going to get through this; they had to.

Blaine pulled up at Kurt's house smiling, he was excited about spending the day with his boyfriend. Kurt hadn't texted him in the morning so he thought he would surprise him, because that's what boyfriends did right? He rang the bell and fiddled with his red bowtie, suddenly wondering if maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Kurt hadn't texted him because he had changed his mind about going out today. It was too late to change his mind because the door opened and a chocolate covered Finn answered. "Oh hey Blaine," He smiled a little awkwardly.

"Hey..." Blaine said softly an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Blaine!" A squealing voice screeched running past Finn, Blaine had an armful of a very chocolatey Kurt. "Blainey." Kurt grinned wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist.

"Hey you." Blaine said softly rubbing his back. "You're all messy." He giggled.

"We were making pancakes and then Finn spilled some on me..."

"Totally an accident." Finn countered.

"And then I flicked some at him." Kurt giggled. "And now you're here!" He snuggled against Blaine more.

"I am." He smiled. He looked over at Finn questioningly, the taller boy shrugged and led them in.

"We can have another tea party!" Kurt grinned excitedly. "Can't we?"

"Sure, anything you want." Blaine smiled. He was a little startled that Kurt was little again, he had no idea why but he knew if he showed it then Kurt would get upset.

"I'm still in my jimjams!" Kurt giggled shaking his arms and legs showing off his flannelled pyjamas that Blaine thought looked adorable on him. "I'm going to get dressed for our tea party!" Kurt grinned and jumped down from Blaine's arms and ran upstairs.

Blaine followed Finn into the kitchen. "Hey Burt," Blaine said softly.

"Hey son...what are you doing here?" He asked, not that he minded.

"Kurt and I had plans today, I was coming to surprise him." Blaine said softly.

"He regressed last night." Burt said quietly, he felt so proud of Blaine for not freaking out about this. "Doctor says he'll be okay and he will come back sooner rather than later."

"Okay," Blaine said softly. "So we just act like everything is normal?"

"That's right," Burt smiles. "I know you probably had plans but can you stay in today?"

"Of course." Blaine said softly. "It'll be okay."

"I know." Burt smiled, he liked Blaine. "Have you noticed anything that could have caused this?"

"No," Blaine sucked his lip thinking. "He mentioned he had a headache yesterday on the phone." Blaine said.

"Okay, I'll let his doctor know. He's got an appointment for tomorrow." He says softly. "Would you like to come?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." Blaine said gently, but he really did. He really wanted to be there with Kurt to hold his hand - little or big - and to make sure that he was okay.

"You wouldn't be." Burt placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "He cares about you a lot. And I know you care about him too." He said softly. "You wouldn't be imposing. He'd want you there."

"Okay," Blaine smiled. He wanted to be there too. He needed to be there for Kurt. He'd be at home full of worry if he wasn't there.

"You go and spend some time with Kurt, I'll be in the office if you boys need anything and Carol is in the kitchen." Burt said gently.

"Okay," Blaine smiled. "Thank you."

"What for?" Burt frowned adjusting his baseball hat.

"Just...thank you." Blaine said quietly walking up to Kurt's bedroom. 


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. You are all amazing. I got a few not so good ones but if you're bored of reading this story no one is forcing you to and you know how to close an internet browser. And if you're too scared to leave a nasty review under a name, then you're not really worthy of my time. So bye bye. **

**Thank you to SameHere for being amazing As usual. And for giving me an idea :D Woop. **

**Chapter 77 **

Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt sitting on his bed, his legs kicking in the air, a pad of paper in front of him and he was drawing. Blaine tilted his head, if he hadn't known that Kurt was 'little' he never would have realised. "Hey, what are you drawing?" Blaine broke the silence, letting Kurt know that he was there with him. Kurt looked up, his face splitting into a grin.

"I'm drawing us." Kurt smiled, he patted the bed beside him and Blaine walked over and sat down beside him. "This is you because you have curly hair, and I don't." He grinned.

"I like it," Blaine smiled. The picture was amazing. The two boys that Kurt had drawn looked so happy, they were standing on a large green hill surrounded by pink and purple flowers. Blaine knew that his co-ordination skills hadn't been used to their full potential, and if this is what a little kid would draw he knew that Kurt must have some amazing skills. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, are you okay?" Kurt asked, tilting his head looking up at him.

"I'm good." Blaine smiled. "When we spoke yesterday you had a headache, is it still sore?" Blaine wasn't too sure if he was supposed to talk about Kurt being big or anything that had happened since Kurt had gotten better. It was all very confusing.

"No," Kurt said softly. "I don't remember us talking." He mused.

"I phoned you last night," Blaine smiled, he wanted to lean over and press a kiss against Kurt's head, like he had wanted to do when his Kurt had told him that his head was hurting. Kurt frowned, and Blaine thought he looked adorable. "What shall we do today?" Blaine asked.

"Can we go out to the park?" Kurt asked, turning on the bed so his legs were dangling beside Blaine's.

"Your dad said we should stay inside today." Blaine replied, hoping Kurt wouldn't be too upset that he had turned his suggestion down.

"Oh." Kurt breathed looking down. "Kay then." He fiddled with his fingers. "Can we play in the garden?"

"Course." Blaine smiled. "Shall we ask Finn if he wants to play too?" Blaine asked, remembering when Finn had felt left out when the two had gotten close.

"Okay!" Kurt grinned. He jumped up off of the bed and raced upstairs, Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile and followed him out.

Blaine laughed as Kurt ran through his garden trying to find Finn who was hiding, not so gracefully behind the large oak tree at the back. Blaine couldn't remember how long they had been playing, or how the game had started but he was having fun. It was a weird type of fun. Like he had forgotten what playing with little Kurt, and just laughing for the sake of laughing, felt like. Blurry, that's how it all felt. He knew it wouldn't last for long. Kurt would be big soon, and then this fun feeling of playing chase would be over.

"Blaine, I can't find him!" Kurt ran back over to him, his hands resting on his legs as he hunched over trying to catch his breath. It was obvious that big Kurt wasn't used to running very much. Blaine guessed that the only exercise Kurt did was dancing. He smiled at the thought and wondered what this Kurt would think of dancing. He liked singing, but Blaine thought this Kurt would find dancing a little silly.

"Shall we find him together?" Blaine grinned. He took Kurt's tugging on his hand excitedly as a yes and he was soon being pulled through the garden. "I think I can see him." Blaine chuckled, pointing to the tree. "Shall we sneak up either side?" Kurt nodded, excitement filling his eyes making them shine one hundred times brighter. The two boys split up and raced to opposite sides of the large tree where Finn's arms were showing on either side. Blaine signalled to Kurt with a nod and the two boys jumped up on him, Kurt more then Blaine, causing Finn to scream and laugh loudly, pulling them both to the ground as he fell.

"Ouch!" Kurt giggled, once again trying to catch his breath. "We found you Finn!"

"Yeah, you did." Finn laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Blaine knew that Finn was enjoying himself as well. He wondered if he missed little Kurt. He guessed that he did. The time when he was little was when Kurt had spent the most time with his brother. Blaine really hoped that once Kurt was completely better that he would spend just as much time with Finn; the two deserved an amazing relationship.

"That was fun." Kurt nodded sitting between the two boys. He automatically rested his head against Blaine's shoulder and draped his legs over Finn's. Blaine and Finn shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"You tired?" Finn asked. Blaine could hear the worried tones in the tall boy's voice and looked at Kurt whose eyes were drifting shut ever so slowly.

"A little." Kurt replied back lazily.

"Want to go inside? We can put on a film, have a little snooze?" Finn suggested.

"Snooze." Kurt giggled, blinking his eyes open. "Okay." He nodded his head and sat up a little. "Finn and Blaine can have a snooze too?"

"Yeah, I could do with one. Someone had me up early." Finn said, yawning as if on cue causing Kurt to laugh. Blaine nodded his head softly when Kurt looked at him questioningly. "Come on then little man." Finn pulled Kurt up, and somehow, Blaine wasn't even sure how, but Kurt ended up on Finn's back. Blaine rolled his eyes as Finn pretended to gallop through the garden; maybe he had hit his head one day too and no one noticed, Blaine thought as he followed him inside.

"Hey son." Blaine looked up from the sofa as his dad walked in. "You look exhausted." He chuckled. "Long day?"

"Something like that," Blaine replied looking up at his dad who was staring at him questioningly, silently telling him to continue. "Kurt's little again." He said quietly, he wasn't too sure how else he could put it into words. His father seemed to understand and sat beside him, placing a gentle hand on his knee and giving it a reassuring squeeze; he didn't say anything, he just waited patiently for Blaine to talk. "The doctors said that it's normal. He'll regress every now and again, just as his mind heals, something like that." Blaine sighed. "It was weird today."

"When you met Kurt and he was little you didn't know how Big Kurt acted, now you've met Big Kurt, and suddenly you have little Kurt back...you don't know how to handle the differences." His father explained in a soft, soothing tone. Blaine wondered just how his dad knew what he was thinking, but put it down to it being a dad thing.

"Exactly," Blaine sighed. "It was...I had fun, playing with Kurt, we played tag and we just laughed so much, but...we didn't talk. And that's what the date was supposed to be about. We were going for coffee and we were going to talk, and I really...I missed not talking to him." Blaine looked up, he felt relieved getting it all out. It was as though his chest felt a million times lighter.

"Well, you can talk to him soon, Blaine. Just because he was little today doesn't mean that he'll be little next week," His dad moved his hand to his back and was rubbing it in gentle circles, calming Blaine's worried head down a little.

"I guess...but when he woke up and he wasn't little, he didn't remember me dad. I don't think I can go through him not remembering me every time he regresses." Blaine whispered the last line, it was his fear, it was the thought that he had pushed away ever since Burt had told him about Kurt this morning. He looked up at his father with tears in his eyes, his dad didn't say anything he just pulled his son into a tight embrace and along with Blaine, he wished and hoped that Kurt wouldn't forget his son again.


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, you guys are all amazing and you deserve virtual high fives. I am so sorry about the wait, things have been happening and life's not been very good for me recently. Hopefully all will be okay soon. :) **

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta and friend, SameHere, she's amazing and deserves more virtual high fives for putting up with my rambles :)**

**Chapter 78**

Blaine walked towards Kurt's house slowly, he was a little nervous about going to the doctor's office with Kurt. Not the actual 'going to the doctor', but scared of what they would say to him about his condition. What if they said they were wrong and Kurt was going to be little forever? What if they said every time he regressed he would forget Blaine? Kurt had become Blaine's everything. Blaine knew he would never be able to live without Kurt in his life, but he also knew he'd never be able to leave if Kurt forgot him. He'd be forced to go in a circle, helping Kurt remember just to have him forget him again. But Blaine knew he would do it over and over again, anything just to keep Kurt with him.

Blaine knocked on the door and was greeted by a very stressed****-****looking Finn. "You might want to wait outside," Finn said softly. "Hell if I didn't live here that's where I'd be right now."

"Why? What's going on?" Blaine asked, panic rising through his body.

"Kurt is having a tantrum." Finn said with wide eyes. Blaine frowned, a tantrum? Kurt never had any tantrums. Well not big ones, he'd get upset easily but with a hug that would be sorted.

"He's scared about going to the doctor. Burt's tried everything, I've tried and even Carol has tried..."

"Can I try?" Blaine whispered. He didn't want to overstep, but he knew if Kurt wasn't little and found out that he was doing this to Burt, he'd hate himself for it. 

"You can try," Finn said and walked in allowing Blaine to enter.

Blaine gasped when he heard high pitched screams coming from the kitchen area. He looked up at Finn who looked back as if to say 'good luck'. Slowly, Blaine headed towards the noise and stood out of sight just watching for a few minutes. His heart ached at what he saw; Kurt was lying on the floor, his arms and legs kicking against it and all that was coming from his mouth was high pitched screaming. Burt sat at the table, trying hard to stay calm but Blaine could tell that it was becoming harder for him. He walked over and placed a hand on Burt's shoulder. "Why don't you go and finish getting ready." Burt took one look at Blaine and then back at Kurt before walking out tiredly.

In his rage, Kurt hadn't even noticed Blaine had come in and his father had left. Blaine sat down beside him and watched, he had no idea how he was going to get Kurt to calm down. "Hey Kurt." Blaine whispered. Kurt just screamed. Blaine was sure that the noise was getting louder. "Kurt," Blaine said with a little more force.

Kurt stopped screaming once he realised that Blaine was sitting there. "What's all this noise for?" Blaine breathed.

"I...I don't wanna go the doctor." Kurt managed to get out between breaths as his body tried to calm down.

"I know." Blaine said gently. "But it will only be for ten minutes or so," Blaine kept his voice soft and quiet as he could tell that it was helping calm Kurt down. "And then me and you can do something amazing!" Blaine grinned. 

"Amazing?" Kurt whispered.

"Amazing!" Blaine nodded. "A surprise. But..."

"But I gotta go the doctor's?" Kurt sniffled sitting up a little bit. Blaine nodded his head, his eyes watching Kurt intently. "But I don't like the doctor's." Kurt looked down sadly.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Blaine whispered moving a little closer to him. Kurt looked up wearily and nodded his head. "I don't like doctors either." Blaine whispered. "But I went yesterday."

"You did?" Kurt frowned. "But you don't like them."

"But they make people better. And your head has been sore, so they're going to make it better." Blaine promised. "And then afterward we can do something amazing, remember?"

"I'm still scared Blainey." Kurt said quietly.

"What if I come with you? And I hold onto your hand the whole time!" Blaine smiled, holding his hand out for Kurt to take. "Holding your hand makes me feel less scared. It might work with you too!" He nodded reassuringly.

"I...I guess so." Kurt said, placing his hand in Blaine's slowly. "We can still do something amazing?" Kurt asked as he stood up.

"Yes," Blaine smiled wrapping an arm around him as they walked towards Burt, Finn and Carol who were watching from the hall. "Something very very amazing!" He grinned.

Blaine didn't know who was more nervous about being in the doctor's waiting room. Kurt had a tight grip on his hand, and his eyes were darting around the small room, trying to take it all in at once. "What shall we do when we get out of here?" Blaine asked softly.

"Something amazing like you said!" Kurt whispered. His voice was full of nerves and worries and Blaine wished there was something else that he could do to help him through this. "Can we go to the park and play on the swings?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine.

"That sounds amazing." Blaine smiled, running his thumb gently over Kurt's fingers, watching him relax almost instantly.

They waited for five more minutes before their name was called, and in that time Kurt stayed with one hand firmly in Blaine's and the other rested comfortably in his Dad's. When they were called in, the five of them walked into the doctor's office. "I don't think I have enough chairs for all of you..." The middle aged man smiled kindly at them all.

"We'll stand then." Finn said, he wasn't going to leave Kurt, not when he needed them the most.

"We just want to make sure he's okay." Carol said softly. "If it's a problem..."

"It isn't. As long as Kurt's comfortable having you all in here, then that's fine with me." The doctor looked towards Kurt who was standing half behind Blaine and the other behind his dad.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine said gently, moving a little so the doctor could see Kurt.

"Hey there," The doctor smiled at Kurt. "I'm Doctor Jones, you must be Kurt." Burt was pleased by the way the doctor was talking to his son; his tone was caring, soft, he had completely put Kurt at ease already.

"Hello." Kurt whispered back shyly.

"Do you want all your friends and family here whilst we talk?" The doctor asked him, his voice staying so soft.

"Yes please." Kurt whispered looking up at his dad who smiled reassuringly at him.

Doctor Jones smiled and gestured for them to sit down, Kurt sat between Blaine and Burt on the small sofa and Finn and Carol stood behind them. Carol placed a gentle hand on Finn's arm, giving it a soft squeeze, the touch calming them both down.

"How are you feeling today, Kurt?" Doctor Jones asked.

"I'm okay." Kurt whispered. "I was scared about coming to see you." He added quietly looking down.

"I get that a lot, but I'm not that bad am I?" Doctor Jones smiled fondly at him.

"Not that bad." Kurt repeated his words, a small smile on the corner of his lips.

"I'm going to take a look in your eyes if that's okay? Just to make sure there isn't anything going on that shouldn't be." He smiles. Kurt nods and looks up at Burt and Blaine to make sure they think that's okay, when they nodded, he looked towards the doctor and nodded once more. "I'm going to shine this light and I want you to focus up at the picture on my wall okay, try really hard to stay looking there." Kurt nodded and made his eyes stay staring at the picture of flowers on the wall, his eyes blinked when the light was shone in them but he tried hard to focus.

"That's great Kurt." The doctor smiled at him. "I can't see anything behind there which is a good sign." He said mostly towards Burt and Carol. "Which means that it is what I said on the phone, it's all psychological." He smiles at them. "Now I know what I'm about to say is going to make you feel a bit put out, and I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't." The doctor kept his voice soft, knowing that telling family members there wasn't anything he could do was hard for them.

"Am I going to be little again for a long time?" Kurt surprised them all by asking the doctor something.

"Not for as long as you were before. Do you remember being little before?" He asked watching Kurt intently.

"I do." Kurt nodded. "I remember playing, and seeing Blaine at the centre. But I don't remember being big again." Kurt explained. "I remember playing with balloons with Finn." Kurt looked up at his brother and grinned. Finn grinned back, he remembered that day like it was yesterday. Kurt had been so youthful and energetic and so excited about everything.

"Your memories will slowly start to seep into yours, mix together. You'll be confused a little at first, but it's important that you talk things through with everyone, find out if they're memories or just dreams." Kurt nodded as the doctor spoke. He couldn't really understand what he was saying but he knew that his dad or someone would explain it to him later.

"Will there be any pain involved?" Burt asked. Blaine looked at the doctor praying that the answer would be no.

"No, from the cases that I have seen that are similar to Kurt's, there is never normally any pain. Maybe some light discomfort. He could experience a few headaches, but pain relief should ease that away." The doctor explained. "If you have any more worries, please phone, or come back and see me. We can offer some therapy sessions, though I can see he has a strong support group here and maybe that's all he needs."

"Okay, thank you." Burt smiled. "Come on kiddo."

Kurt stood up and thanked the doctor and walked out with Blaine, Carol, Finn and Burt following behind. "Can we go to the park now?" Kurt beamed.

"How about we all go, a family picnic." Carol suggested, looking at Burt and Finn.

"That sounds great." Burt smiled. "Come on then, lead the way." Kurt grinned and took hold of Finn and Blaine's hand and pulled them towards the park.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. This chapter took a long time to write. **

**To everyone who gave me positive messages, you're all amazing. **

**Thanks to SameHere for being as amazing as ever. She's the best beta in the world. **

**Chapter 79 **

Carol smiled as she heard Kurt and Blaine giggle, the two boys were lying on their backs on the grass, eyes up towards the sky. At first they had been looking at the shapes in the clouds, but now they were just saying things to make the other smile. Carol wondered how long it had been before Kurt came into his life that Blaine had smiled like he is now. She knew it had been a very long time and it hurt her heart just thinking about it. Burt and Finn had gone to get some food for the picnic, leaving Carol watching the boys. Though Carol knew that they didn't need to be watched, Blaine would do anything in his power to make sure no harm came to Kurt and everyone knew it.

"Carol come and lie with us!" Kurt giggled, he didn't move his head to look in her direction, he just held his hand out towards her. Carol smiled and walked over towards them. Once she was in the same position as them, Kurt moved a little closer to her so that his arm was pressed a little against hers. "Carol, we're playing a game with the clouds."

"Oh?" Carol smiled watching him closely. Kurt's eyes were wide and bright with excitement, and his lips were in this permanent smile. He looked completely happy, and Carol knew that was because of Blaine.

"You have to say what the clouds look like." Kurt explained. "This one, right there, can you see, it looks like a baby." Kurt giggled as he waved his arm around, pointing to the cloud he was talking about. Carol chuckled and looked towards the clouds smiling, it did look like a baby.

"I see it." She grinned. Kurt nodded his head excitedly and pointed to more clouds and rambled about them. Carol glanced over towards Blaine who was listening to Kurt as intently as he would as if Kurt was telling him a secret. "Your dad will be back soon with food are you hungry?" Carol asked once the ramble had ended.

"I'm a little hungry." Kurt smiled back at her. "Are you Blaine?"

"A little." Blaine replied. Kurt nodded and repeated what Blaine had said to Carol. Carol chuckled and rolled her eyes at their behaviour, they were cute and happy and that was good enough for her.

"You know, we don't talk very much about things Finn, but I want you to know something." Burt began. Finn frowned, where was this going? He and Burt were in line at Breadstix getting food for their picnic. Finn had volunteered to go with Burt mainly because he felt a little left out when it was Blaine and Kurt, not that he would ever admit that outloud.

"What is it?" Finn asked, chewing his lip nervously.

"I'm proud of you." Burt stated simply. They were called forward and Burt walked ahead, leaving Finn standing confused behind him.

"What for?" Finn asked catching up with him.

"For how you have been with Kurt." Burt replied, adjusting his baseball cap. "I'm proud of you for being his brother. I know that if things between you were different, this whole situation wouldn't feel okay like it does now."

"He's my brother, I want to look after him. Like I should have always done." Finn sighed. "It's partly my fault that this happened, I know no one is admitting it. But...It is."

"No. Finn it isn't." Burt said, his voice strong and determined. "This happened because he was bullied, because one single-minded boy decided to hate him. That is not you, you didn't push him down the stairs. You have been helping him since it all happened." Burt placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Don't ever let me hear you say anything like this again. As far as I'm concerned kid you've helped him, not hurt him."

Finn didn't know what to say, it wasn't every day that someone told him that they were proud of him. Finn was glad that Burt was proud of him, it meant that he was doing a good job and that was something that he always wanted to do where Kurt was involved. He wanted to be the best brother that he could be.

"And you've let Blaine in," Burt said, which made Finn wonder if the older man had continued on talking. He really needed to work on his focusing in conversations. "I know that was hard, whatever it was between the two of you..."

"I didn't trust him." Finn sighed. "I thought he was horrible for liking Kurt when he was little."

"And now?" Burt asked.

"Now I think that Blaine loves Kurt because what's not to love, and they need each other. I feel...I don't like that I stood in the way and that I scared Blaine." Finn whispered. "He's a good guy."

"He is. And let me tell you something, I felt just like you did when I realised how Blaine felt." Burt smiled.

"You did?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"I did, I just didn't show it because if I didn't like Blaine, Kurt wouldn't have liked Blaine, and I knew they were right for each other." Burt smiled. "I'm glad I hid it well. Blaine is good for Kurt."

"He is." Finn nodded. "No matter what happens, we're going to be okay right? All of us?"

"Of course kiddo." Burt smiled, rubbing his son on the shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. "We're a family, and as long as we have each other, then that's all that matters."

"They're coming!" Kurt grinned, pointing to where Finn and Burt were walking down with their picnic food. "I hope they got some ice cream." Kurt bounced beside Blaine and watched them walk down.

"Hey." Burt grinned. Kurt rushed over and wrapped his arms around his waist. Burt chuckled and petted his son's head fondly. "Did you have fun?"

"We were looking at the clouds." Kurt smiled and pulled at his dad to sit down with them. "One looked like a baby and then one looked like a dog..." Kurt continued to list what the clouds looked like, Finn looked over at Blaine and smiled when he realised Blaine was hanging onto every word he said.

Burt dished out the food and Kurt moved over to Blaine, resting his legs against Blaine's as they ate. "This is nice." Kurt smiled, swallowing a piece of pasta. "It tastes like what we had."

"Who had?" Blaine asked watching Kurt.

"Me and you silly." Kurt smiled, not noticing the confused look in Blaine's eyes. Blaine nodded, his head reeling at what Kurt had said. Did he remember their date now? Blaine was desperate to ask Kurt about it, but knew it wasn't the right time and he would only get his hopes up if Kurt wasn't remembering. When they finished their food, Burt pulled out a mini tub of ice cream for all of them. Kurt ate his quickly, so did Finn. Blaine didn't really like ice cream and like he had done in the centre, he put half of his in Kurt's pot, making him grin excitedly.

"I'm sleepy." Kurt yawned as he snuggled onto Finn's bed. Finn was – much to his disgust – doing his English assignment.

Finn smiled and looked up at his brother who was in his pyjamas, and ready to settle down for the night. "Go to sleep, I'll turn the light off soon." Finn said softly.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Kurt asked, tucking the covers up to his chin and settling underneath them comfortably.

"I'm not sure, I have school." Finn pouted.

"Oh." Kurt sighed. "Can we do something when you finish?"

"Of course." Finn grinned. "You think of something and then we'll do it."

"Okay." Kurt nodded, closing his eyes. "I'll think real hard."

"Okay." Finn chuckled watching Kurt drift to sleep. He took one last look at his assignment before throwing it on the chair, turning the light off and settling beside Kurt, falling asleep too.


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You are all so amazing and deserve lots of cookies. **

**Special thanks to SameHere for being her! Her enthusiasm for this chapter has made me love it even more :D **

**Chapter 80 **

Blaine smiled when he woke up. For the first time since he found out Kurt had regressed again he felt happy. He was confident that Kurt would remember him. He was confident because Kurt remembered the food they had on their date. Kurt remembering that had to be a good thing, it meant everything was going to be good again, Kurt wasn't going to forget him. With that thought in his head, Blaine jumped out of bed and headed towards his bathroom, excited about seeing Kurt again. He had no idea how he was going to talk to him about what he remembered, but he knew that he had to. For his own sake if not for Kurt's. He showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed in twenty minutes. Deciding to wear his red jeans, white shirt, matching red bow tie and white shoes. He ran his hands through his curly hair and headed downstairs where his mom was.

"Hey sweetie, you off to the centre?" She asked.

"I was going to see Kurt, actually." Blaine answered truthfully.

"Okay." She nodded her head. "Do you want me to drive you?" Blaine smiled, he knew his mom wouldn't be mad at him not going back to the centre, it was as though she knew what was going through his mind.

"No, I'll walk. I need to do some thinking. The air will help." Blaine grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite.

"What are you thinking about?" His Mom pressed gently.

"Kurt remembered something from our date." Blaine smiled. "And the doctor said that he would remember things from when he wasn't little, and I was going to talk to him about it, but I don't know what to say." Blaine rambled.

"That's great that he remembers." His mom beamed. Blaine grinned. He knew his mom would understand his excitement over something small. "You should just talk to him about it, it, if it triggers more memories, then it would be good for him to hear the rest of the story, you can fill in the blanks."

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "It's good that he remembers right? It means that he won't forget me, because he has me in his big memories." Blaine said quickly.

"It's a great thing Blaine. I can't make any promises that it means he will remember you, but it does feel like a good sign." She reached out and rubbed Blaine's shoulder, surprised when her son latched himself around her in a tight hug. "Blaine?" She chuckled.

"I love you Mom." Blaine whispered against her shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

"Nothing to thank me for." She rubbed his back gently. "Come on, you've done enough thinking for the day, I'll drive you."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled and pulled away slowly.

Kurt jumped when he heard someone knocking on the door. His dad was in the office upstairs doing some work from home and everyone else was out. He shouted that there was someone at the door, he had always been told not to answer the door and he wasn't sure if that rule still applied. "It's me, Kurt." Blaine called from the other side, just as Burt was coming down.

"Guess you can answer it now, kiddo." Burt laughed. Kurt grinned and opened the door and once he saw Blaine he wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Hello." Blaine grinned, resting his hands on Kurt's back.

"Hi." Kurt smiled, he didn't want to break the hug but he knew he couldn't stand at the door hugging Blaine all day.

"Hey Blaine, I'm up in my office today, got some paper work to do." Burt smiled. "If you need anything, come up."

"Okay, thanks." Blaine smiled, glad that Kurt's dad wasn't mad at him for showing up unannounced. Burt nodded, watching them for a minute longer before heading back upstairs.

"Hello," Kurt grinned again taking Blaine's hand and pulling him in the house a little more.

"Hello." Blaine smiled, it seemed Kurt was in a good mood. "You're not busy are you?"

"Nope. I was sitting on the sofa drawing some pictures." Kurt smiled. "Want to see?"

"I'd love to." Blaine smiled, loving the way Kurt pulled him excitedly towards the front room. Kurt tugged him towards the sofa, where there were pictures and crayons and felt tip pens on the floor and cushions. Blaine sat down on the sofa, picking up some of the mislaid items and put the pictures on his lap. Kurt practically jumped next to him, seemingly less concerned about his belongings, as Blaine was sure he heard a crayon snap as he sat down.

"Do you like them?" Kurt asked pointing at the pictures.

Blaine nodded, they were mostly of flowers, or the sky, and they were all amazing, but as he looked through them he found one that made his heart almost stop beating. "That's us." Kurt grinned proudly. "We're at the beach!" Kurt smiled. Pointing at the picture in Blaine's hand,.There were two boys on a yellow-coloured ground, with a lot of blue ocean around them and what looked to be pasta on plates in front of them. "And we're eating some pasta. See?!"

Blaine's breath was caught in his throat as he stared at the picture. It was their date. It was... "It's us." Blaine whispered.

"Do you like it? If you do, you can keep it." Kurt smiled.

"Do you...Why did you draw us at the beach?" Blaine smiled, chewing his lip nervously.

"I don't know." Kurt said quietly, taking Blaine's hand and fiddling idly with his fingers. "I just had the picture in my head."

"Just a picture?" Blaine asked, he needed to know.

"I think so." Kurt frowned, not really understanding what Blaine was asking.

"What did you say we were eating?" Blaine pointed to the food in the picture.

"Pasta. It was really nice. We had it again at the picnic." Kurt grinned, it took him a moment to realise what he had said and he sucked his lip. "Is it a memory?"

"It is." Blaine whispered, with tears in his eyes. "Do you remember?"

"No." Kurt whispered. "But I want to." Kurt looked at Blaine slowly. "Can you help me remember it Blaine?" Kurt breathed.

"Of course." Blaine rubbed Kurt's knuckles softly. He opened his arms and Kurt crawled into them instantly. Once Kurt was comfortable; his head resting against Blaine's chest, arms tight around him, Blaine began to tell him about their date. He told him about how nervous he was ringing on the bell, and how he had wanted to look good for Kurt. Kurt smiled when he described what the weather was like; how perfect the sky looked, and how gentle the wind was at the beach. He described everything, from what they spoke about to the food they ate, and Kurt listened, his eyes shining as the memory was painted in his mind. As Blaine spoke he could see it all come to life, he could feel the smile he wore, he could feel Blaine's hand in his, he could feel the sand between his toes.

"I remember." Kurt whispered, cutting Blaine off. "I kissed you."

Blaine gasped, watching Kurt intently. "You did."

"I remember that your lips were soft, and I had my fingers in it and they felt curly and nice, and it was...it was like the world stopped." Kurt looked at him slowly. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and squeezed them softly.

"I'm so glad you remember." Blaine smiled, his heart aching with happiness.

"Me too." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's hair.

"It feels like this is all I've ever wanted, and it feels so close to me having it, I just..."

"Need to be a little bigger?" Blaine smiled watching him.

"Yeah." Kurt whispered. "Be a little bigger."


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: So this is a short little chapter that is needed and sadly it nears the end of my fic :( **

**Thanks to SameHere for being my wonderful beta. **

**Chapter 81 **

Kurt had always been a wonderful son. When his mother died, Burt was sure that Kurt had been his rock instead of it being the other way around. Kurt was smart, and funny, he was a good student, and even though he had his difficulties in life, Kurt was strong. Burt had never been more proud of anyone than he was right now. It had been almost three weeks since they had gone to see the doctor. There had been moments of little Kurt, but mostly he was big Kurt now. He was talking like his old self, listening to his music and knowing the words to sing along, and looking like his old self too. At times, Burt thought he saw hints of little Kurt but they were gone before anyone really noticed or acted on them. Kurt was getting better, he was making progress and Burt knew that no matter what, Kurt was going to be okay.

Burt looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen counter, as Kurt walked in with some books in his hand and sat at the table. "Hey dad." He smiled.

"Hey kiddo." Burt smiled. "Not going out with Blaine today?" Burt was surprised how easy it was talking to his son about his boyfriend. Even though he wasn't too sure that was what Kurt and Blaine were exactly, he was sure that that's what they acted like.

"No," Kurt sighed. Burt didn't miss the sadness in his voice. "He has a therapy session, and then he's doing something with his Mom." Kurt added. Kurt wished that he could be with Blaine right now, he wanted to hold his hand through his session, let him know that he was there for him like Blaine always did for him.

"It's weird to think that Blaine needs help to, he has always seemed so put together." Burt said, thinking out loud.

"I think he holds back around me." Kurt said softly. "I think he's going through things too, but hides it from me so that he can help me instead."

"That does sound like him." Burt smiled. "But you're getting better, you can be there for him too now, can't you?"

"I can." Kurt smiled. "If he lets me."

"Kurt, the boy adores you. He'll let you in." Burt promised. Kurt looked up at his father, he knew that talking about Blaine like this was probably hard for him. Kurt was glad that he could talk to his dad about boys now. Not that he would ever mention the kiss or how he wished they could move on from the friends stage. Blaine was being very cautious with his feelings. They cuddled, and held hands but they hadn't kissed since that night on the beach, and now that Kurt remembered that, it felt like all he wanted to do was just kiss Blaine.

"Hope you're right dad." Kurt smiled, but he had a feeling that he was.

Burt nodded and watched his son flick through one of his text books. "Is that school work?" He asked, it was a subject that he was trying to bring up with Kurt for a while now, and now that Kurt was studying it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Yeah, I thought I should catch up. That and I'm not used to doing nothing during the day." Kurt smiled.

"I was going to ask you about school." Burt said softly, he had no idea how Kurt would react. They hadn't spoken about what happened with Dave and Kurt's injuries. Burt didn't want to bring up anything that might cause Kurt to regress again.

"What about it?" Kurt asked, chewing his lip nervously.

"About when you want to go back, or...if you don't want to go back we should make a plan." Burt smiled, trying to be gentle with what felt like a hard topic.

"I want to go back." Kurt whispered. "I like the school, and I like the teachers and everything. I have friends there." Kurt looked up at his dad slowly. "I'm just... not ready yet." Kurt breathed. "The school year is nearly over, maybe I could redo this year. I have missed most of it..."

"That sounds like a good idea." Burt nodded, mainly because he knew that half of the jocks who had tormented Kurt this year would be long gone by then.

"You think so?" Kurt grinned, he didn't know why he had been nervous telling his dad what he wanted, he knew that his father would understand more then anyone else.

"I know so." Burt smiled. "I'll call the school later, arrange it all." He promised.

"Thanks dad." Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Kurt knew that he would never have been able to get through any of this without his dad. He pulled away from the hug and sat back at the table, returning to his text book. He felt much better about his future than he had before.


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: So I really like this chapter. And I hope you guys do too. If I stick to my plan then there is only 4 more chapters left... **

**Thanks to SameHere who spent a long time on this chapter. I think she's made it awesome :D**

**Chapter 82**

Blaine smiled as he sat down at the Lima Bean. He had ordered two hot chocolates for himself and Kurt and was waiting for Kurt to get there. Blaine couldn't help but feel excited, as today was the first time since the accident that Kurt was allowed to go somewhere on his own; he was walking towards the coffee shop now, and Blaine knew how important that was for him. When Kurt walked into the shop, Blaine's face lit up. Kurt smiled over at him and that was enough to make his heart ache for him. "Hey," Kurt smiled softly at him, Blaine stood up and hugged him. It felt good to hold him in his arms.

"Hey." Blaine whispered against his hair before pulling away softly. "I ordered for you."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled and sat down opposite him. "I just need to text my dad to say that I made it here."

"I'll bet he's got his phone in his hand waiting." Blaine chuckled and Kurt joined him. Kurt sent him a text saying he was there and when Burt replied immediately, they both knew that Blaine had been right. Kurt tucked his phone into his pocket and looked at Blaine and he couldn't help but smile, everything about Blaine made him feel happy. "How was the walk?" Blaine asked.

"It was quiet." Kurt said, still laughing quietly. "But it was good. It's a step that lets me know that I'm going to be okay."

"You are." Blaine reached his hand out and squeezed Kurt's hand softly. Kurt smiled, linking his fingers with the curly haired boy's.

"How was your session yesterday?" Kurt asked, his thumb absent mindedly running patterns over Blaine's delicate skin.

"It was okay." Blaine answered. "There used to be hours of silence, me listening to the therapist just wishing she would shut up and now I can actually tell her to."

Kurt laughed, "You didn't though right?"

"No." Blaine joined in the laughter. "I listened to her telling me that she was proud of me, she thinks I only need a few more sessions and then I won't need to go back."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt's voice became more serious as he squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

"You are?" Blaine whispered shyly.

"Of course I am." Kurt said with conviction. "You've been through so much, and you've come so far." Kurt beamed.

"So have you." Blaine smiled. Kurt returned it, watching Blaine over the rim of the cup as he took a sip of his drink. Blaine did the same and the two boys just continued to stare at each other, eyes sparkling, the silence between them saying more than words ever could.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Kurt said slowly, chewing his lip as he thought the words over.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, he didn't like the way Kurt sounded nervous. It made the worst thoughts creep into his mind, nagging at him; Kurt didn't want to see him anymore.

"My dad and I had a conversation yesterday, about the future." Blaine nodded slowly, he didn't think that he could bear to listen to what Kurt had to say. Kurt was going to leave him and Blaine couldn't think of anything worse. "I'm...I'm going back to school."

"You..." Blaine frowned, blinking rapidly. His eyes were burning from the thoughts that had been pushed away as Kurt finished speaking.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked worried.

"I thought you were going to tell me that you didn't want to see me anymore." Blaine whispered looking down, letting the tears that were stinging his eyes fall. Kurt jumped up from where he was sitting and moved closer to him, wrapping the crying boy in his arms and holding him tight. "It's just you mean so much to me, and I thought..."

"I'm never telling you goodbye." Kurt whispered into his ear rubbing his back. "Never ever."

"You just mean so much to me, Kurt." Blaine said again looking up at him slowly. "The thought of you..."

"Don't even think it Blaine, that's never going to be something I say to you." Kurt promised.

"Okay." Blaine didn't feel weak or stupid for crying in front of Kurt. He knew that Kurt would never laugh at him or judge him for feeling like this. "What were you saying?" Blaine smiled shyly up at Kurt who just looked at him with that kind expression in his eyes.

"I've decided that next year I'm going back to school. I'm going to redo this year." Kurt said with certainty, his thumb still making patterns on Blaine's hand as he sat back down in his chair.

"You are?" Blaine said happily. "I think that's a great idea." Kurt grinned as Blaine said that.

"I want you to come with me." Blaine was shocked at that. Kurt wanted him to go to school with him.

"You do?" Blaine frowned.

"I really do." Kurt whispered. "I'm terrified about going to school. It's never been an amazing place for me, but I know I could do it with you. You're my best friend Blaine. I want us to do it together, because I'm ready and I know you are too."

"You think I'm ready to go back to school?" Blaine said his frown disappearing.

"I do. Promise me you'll think about it?" Kurt asked. He couldn't make Blaine go with him, but he hoped he would say yes. He could do it on his own, he'd struggle, he'd be scared but he could do it, but he would rather not do it on his own. He wanted to do it with Blaine.

"I'll think about it, and I'll talk to my parents too." Blaine smiled, he knew how much it meant to Kurt, and deep down he knew that he wanted it as well, but he'd have to talk to his parents about it.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. "Do you want another drink?"

"I'd love one." Blaine agreed immediately.

Blaine smiled the whole way home. Today had been one of the best days with Kurt yet. It had felt like a date, they had held hands, hugged, Kurt had kissed him on his cheek when they said goodbye and throughout all of it Blaine had butterflies in his stomach. Kurt's words about going to school with him were floating through his head as he made his way inside his house. He was desperate to talk to his parents about it. He was desperate to start living his life again. Since he had stopped talking he felt as though his life had been put on hold, meeting Kurt was like someone hitting the play button for him. Blaine walked into the kitchen where he could smell the dinner his Mom was making, and hugged her as he greeted her. "Hey honey, you look like you're in a good mood." His mom smiled as she saw her son smiling – a sight she would cherish in her memories forever.

"I had a good day with Kurt." Blaine told her. "We had coffee and hot chocolates."

"Sounds nice." She said, rubbing his shoulder softly.

"It really was." Blaine sighed. His mom lovingly rolled her eyes, she could tell that her son had fallen hard for Kurt, but she knew that Blaine wasn't going to get hurt and this would be the only time she would happily watch her son fall for someone. "There's something I want to talk to you about, is dad home?"

"No, he's working, can you tell me or do you want to wait for both of us?"

"I'll tell you." Blaine spoke nervously. "We can talk to dad about it together."

"Okay..." She said getting a little anxious.

"Kurt asked me something today, and I know it's a big step, and I know I have a lot of things to get through but..."

"But what honey?" She reached out and rubbed his arm, calming her rambling son down.

"Kurt wants me to go to school with him." Blaine said cutting to the point. "I said I'd talk to you about it and think about it, but I really want to go."

"Do...You've come a long way in such a short space of time do you think that you're ready?"

"Honestly, no." Blaine sighed. "But how am I ever going to be ready if I don't try? Kurt thinks I'm ready to try, and I believe him."

"I think you're ready to try too sweetie, but it's a big step. We'll talk to your father and have a think about it, but if it's what you really want, you know neither your father nor I will deny you of that, right?"

"I know Mom, thank you." Blaine grinned and hugged her tightly.


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you are all amazing. Thanks for staying with me through this story. I've had this chapter for a while and things in my life have just been really busy at the moment so now was the only time I had to do all the corrections and things. I am so sorry! **

**Thanks to my dear beta and friend, Same Here, for all her inspirational words and kicks up the bottom to get me writing! **

**Don't kill me... 3 chapters left till it's over...**

**Chapter 83**

Kurt can't describe how it happens, he doesn't even know himself. It was like a dream, only one that left his head aching and full. His memories were blurring together, at first none of it made any sense, and he was getting frustrated with himself. He wanted to wake Finn, he wanted to phone Blaine, he needed to talk to somebody, but it was late and he didn't want to disturb anyone. Kurt laid back in his bed and tried to think about the good things that he was remembering; playing games with his friends, picnics with his family and Blaine. They all made him smile, but there was something there that didn't make him smile. There was something picking at the back of his mind, nagging at him. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled up in his bed, wanting the memories to either go away or come back completely. Kurt stayed in a small ball, until sleep finally took him.

The sound of cursing woke Kurt, he blinked his eyes open slowly; happily surprised that his head didn't feel as heavy as it did last night. "Sorry," Finn said when he realised Kurt was awake, Kurt raised an eyebrow when he saw Finn jumping up and down, holding his foot. "I bashed my toe." The taller boy explained. Kurt chuckled and laid back in bed. "Are you okay? You never sleep this long." Finn said softly.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Kurt answered trying to sound as cheery as he could. He didn't want Finn to worry about him.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked, moving to Kurt's bed and sitting down, still rubbing at his toe slightly.

"Yeah, I just wasn't tired enough to sleep." Kurt said, laughing at Finn's actions. Finn nodded, happy enough with Kurt's answer not to pry any deeper.

"What are you doing today?" Finn asked, getting up off the bed and grabbing things for school that were lying around his side of the room.

"I'm probably going to see Blaine," Kurt said softly. It had become a daily thing for them, coffee at the Lima Bean, and then they would go to one another's house, most of the time they ended up back at Kurt's because that way Burt would be there to make sure Kurt was okay. As much as Kurt told his father that everything was getting better, Burt still worried.

"Have a good day little brother." Finn smiled once he was ready. He walked over to Kurt and wrapped the younger boy in his arms, cuddling him tight before pulling away and leaving the room. Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips and threw his head back on the bed. Reaching for his phone Kurt sent a text to Blaine, telling him that he would meet him a little later and would text him when he was on his way. Instantly his phone buzzed back and he smiled at Blaine's reply; 'hope everything is okay, look forward to seeing you, B x' Kurt hugged his phone to his chest and hummed, he couldn't wait to hug Blaine for real, but there was something he had to do first.

Kurt hated lying to his dad. Kurt had told Burt that he was off to meet Blaine now, he had hugged him and kissed his cheek telling him not to worry and that he would text him once he was there. Kurt sucked on his lip as he walked the few blocks to where he felt he needed to be. He just hoped it wasn't a wasted journey. It took him five minutes to get there, his stomach twisting as he knocked on the door. "What am I doing here?" Kurt mumbled to himself just as the door opened.

"Kurt?" Dave's confused voice knocked Kurt out of his thoughts and it was too late for him to leave. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just...I...honestly, I don't know." Kurt said. "I've just been remembering things again and I needed to come and talk to you."

"So you thought you'd just show up at my house? If anyone sees you..."

"They'll figure out your secret?" Kurt snapped, he was tired of Dave treating him like this. This is why he was here. To put an end to the bullying once and for all. As Kurt said that, the bigger boy's face paled and Kurt thought for once it was the other way around; Dave was the scared one and not Kurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dave shouted a quick bye to his dad, slung his bag over his shoulder, and pushed Kurt forward a little so that he could shut the door.

"You can't hide yourself from this, it's not fair for you." Kurt sighed.

"What's it to you?" Dave crossed his arms as he walked, he couldn't believe that Kurt had the nerve to come to his house like this. Dave had thought they sorted this out already. He led Kurt around the back of his house where they sat on an old bench, putting down his bag he put his head on his knees and felt like screaming. Kurt couldn't be here right now.

"I don't know." Kurt answered slowly. Dave was a lot of things, but right now Kurt could only see him as a scared boy, just like Kurt used to be. It felt refreshing knowing that he wasn't scared anymore. "I regressed again, and I forgot...but I remember our conversation, and I just want you to know that it gets better."

"So I've heard." Dave snapped. Kurt looked down. "Sorry. I'm just...I'm not like you Kurt. I can't walk around confident in myself. Not yet."

"I know." Kurt said gently. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly, glad that Dave didn't pull away. "You have three months left of school, and then you can go to college and start fresh somewhere."

"That's the plan." Dave sat up a little. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"I know." Kurt squeezed his arm again before letting his hands fall in his lap. "And I forgive you."

"How can you forgive me after what I did to you?" Dave's eyes watered as he spoke.

"Because I can." Kurt said confidently, hoping that Dave believed him. "A lot of good has come from what you've done to me, I'm more confident in myself, I am more comfortable being me around Finn, and me and my dad are so close now. And I have Blaine." Kurt said, smiling at the thought of the curly haired boy who was waiting to see him. "Do I wish that you hadn't been horrible to me? Yes. A part of me wishes that you didn't push me because I don't think I deserved to go through all of this, just because I'm happy with my lifestyle and you're not."

"You have Blaine?" Dave frowned. "Who's Blaine?"

"He's my friend." Kurt said quietly, he wished they were more than just friends. Deep down he believed that one day they would be.

"Right." Dave mumbled. "What happens now then?" he asked as silence fell over them.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Kurt laughed. "I just felt like I had to come and talk to you. I'm here if you ever want to talk, advice from someone who knows what you're going through and all that." Kurt shrugged.

"Thanks." Dave smiled. He couldn't believe that Kurt was being so nice. "And you won't tell anyone?"

"No, I won't tell anyone, It's not my secret to tell. It's yours." Kurt smiled. "You just have to promise me one thing,"

"What is it?"

"The next boy you see who's flamboyant and happy with himself, instead of beating him or throwing insults at him, say hello." Kurt smiled. "You never know what will happen."

"Okay." Dave bit his lip, letting Kurt's words sink in. He could do that, he didn't have a choice.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled standing up. "I'd better go."

"Me too." Dave put his bag on his shoulder and walked forward with Kurt. "Thanks for being..."

"Nothing to thank me for." Kurt assured him. "I'll see you around, Dave."

"You too." Dave smiled, walking ahead of him and off to school.

Kurt stopped walking for a while, he let everything that had just happened wash over him and he felt so much better. As cliché as it sounded, it was as if a weight had been lifted and he was now free. He grabbed his phone, sent a text to Blaine telling him he was on his way and walked to the Lima Bean, a happy skip to his step at the thought of seeing Blaine again.


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: So I am so sorry about the delay guys! I'm awful I know. But this chapter is long and full of fluff so I hope it makes up for it. **

**Thank you to my wonderful friend, Same Here for being awesome and being an amazing beta. **

**Chapter 84 **

Kurt stared at his phone with a look of wonder and confusion across his face. It was from Blaine. That wasn't the confusing thing, he and Blaine had been texting non-stop for the past couple of months since Kurt had become himself again. It was their ritual, they would text in the morning to see if they were doing anything together – they normally were - and then they would text in the evening to say goodnight. They would talk for hours at a time and Kurt loved their conversations. He missed Blaine when they weren't talking, and even though neither had said they were anything more, it all felt better than being just friends. The text that had Kurt puzzled, the one he was staring at didn't sound like one friend's text to another. It read; 'Picking you up in two hours, dress nice, Burt knows about it, see you soon. B x' Kurt frowned and walked downstairs to his dad who looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "You better get ready, I told him you would need more than two hours but he wouldn't listen." Burt said, a smile on his features. Carol, who was sitting beside him, laughed and shooed Kurt away with her arms, laughing for him to get dressed quickly.

Still confused, but determined to find the nicest outfit he had, Kurt ran up to his room and opened his closet door. For a few minutes he just stared at his clothes, hoping to find the outfit in his head first, when that didn't work he rustled through his clothes trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. Blaine's text hadn't been very informative and Kurt wanted to text back and ask what was appropriate for what Blaine had in mind. However, Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't tell him anything, he would just have to dress nice and hope it would fit with what Blaine wanted to do.

After half an hour of throwing clothes onto his bed, Kurt decided on a pair of beige trousers; they were straight, slim legged and made him look taller then he was. He settled on his white boots with a white shirt and dark waistcoat, he sucked his lip, cocking his head as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He thought he looked good, but he hoped that Blaine would think so too. He sprayed some after shave, wondering what Blaine would think of it, hoping that they would be close enough for Blaine to smell it. Kurt felt a shiver run through his body just at the thought of being that close to Blaine.

Nervous, Kurt sat on his bed and stared at his phone; no new text messages. Blaine hadn't sent him anything since the first initial text. Kurt nibbled at his bottom lip but once he realised what he was doing he jumped up, ran to his make up table and applied cherry chap stick, not that he thought Blaine would notice how chapped his lips were or anything. He blushed at the thought and sat back down on his bed. His two hours were almost up, and the butterflies in his stomach were driving him crazy. He was both excited and anxious about what Blaine had planned for this evening. He knew that whatever it was, he would be smiling the whole night and that made the anxious feeling deep in his stomach go away.

The doorbell rang and Kurt raced down the stairs, stopping short on the bottom step and starinn at the open door with wide eyes. Blaine was standing there, a red rose held in his perfect hands, his hair loose and curly, but styled out of his eyes, he wore a black shirt with a red bow tie and matching red jeans. He looked stunning. Kurt fiddled with his waistcoat feeling a little under-dressed and it wasn't every day that Kurt Hummel felt under-dressed! Blaine's face split into a grin as he stared at Kurt. "You look amazing." Blaine smiled.

"So do you," Kurt felt himself blush under Blaine's gaze, the two boys were locked in the moment between them, they both blinked away when they heard Burt cough.

"Have a nice time. Blaine, I trust you to get Kurt home before eleven." Blaine nodded towards the older man and smiled.

"I will Sir," Blaine responded. Kurt walked over and hugged his dad tightly, whispering a thank you in his ear; he knew how worried his dad would be letting him go out with Blaine at night. He was still anxious about his son leaving to go to the coffee shop on his own.

Once Kurt was close enough, Blaine engulfed him in a tight embrace, rubbing his back soothingly. "You really do look amazing," Blaine whispered in his ear, making Kurt shiver.

"Thanks, so do you." Kurt whispered back, not trusting his own voice.

"Let's go, we're going to be late." Blaine said and with one more firm nod from Burt, the two boys left the house. "This is for you by the way." Blaine said, holding the rose out to Kurt with slightly shaking hands; Kurt realised that Blaine was just as nervous as he was.

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly, taking it from him. He brought it to his nose and deeply inhaled the sweet smell.

"So, you're probably confused..." Blaine began, opening his car door for him. He waited until Kurt was sitting down with his belt on before he closed it and rushed around to his own door. He continued speaking as he settled into his own seat. "I know it was...I don't know, I was so nervous about asking you to meet me tonight, I thought if I sent a text like that you wouldn't have a chance to say no."

"I wouldn't have." Kurt said, leaning over and taking Blaine's hand and squeezing it softly, Blaine seemed so nervous, but once Kurt touched him, he could sense the nervous energy wash away from him. "I am confused though." Kurt mused, thinking back to what Blaine had said. Blaine sucked his lip and looked over at Kurt shyly.

"What are you nervous about?" Blaine asked.

"It feels like the past couple of weeks we have been treading into 'not just friends' territory." Kurt thought out loud, hoping that he didn't sound stupid, but from the way Blaine was staring at him he knew that he didn't. Blaine was looking at him with what felt to Kurt like adoration to Kurt. Blaine felt the same, Kurt was sure of it now. "And this feels more like a date." Kurt breathed the last word.

"Do you want it to be?" Blaine asked, chewing his lip much like Kurt had done just minutes before.

Kurt stared at Blaine, if he said yes then this would be a date, they would be more then friends. They would be together, Kurt would have his prince and everything would be perfect. Kurt smiled, he could feel his eyes tear up and he blinked quickly. "I do." Then asking, "Do you?"

"Yes." Blaine said on an exhaled breath, he took Kurt's hand that was still in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "It's a date then." He smiled, feeling more confident within himself already. "We're going to be late." Blaine smiled, he pulled his hand away from Kurt's reluctantly and started to drive.

Throughout the drive, Kurt went from looking at Blaine to staring out of the window and back again, smiling to himself the whole time. Kurt thought his cheeks might start to hurt from smiling so much, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. When they pulled down a quiet street, Kurt looked at Blaine and frowned. He had no idea where they were. "It's just around the corner, but there's no parking." Blaine laughed at the expression on Kurt's face. "Shall we?" Blaine jumped out of the car and raced around the other side, determined to be the perfect gentleman and help Kurt out of the car. It was as though Kurt had slowed down because he knew what Blaine had intended to do.

"Thank you," Kurt grinned as he got out of the car. Blaine smiled back in return, it was contagious and he just couldn't help it. Kurt was surprised when he felt Blaine's fingers link with his. He had always imagined holding hands with his boyfriend walking down the street, and a part of him felt nervous, what if someone saw? What if someone said something? But the bigger part of him couldn't care. Blaine was holding his hand and they were on a date. Nothing could ruin it.

Blaine led him to a small Italian restaurant. He held the door open for Kurt to enter, and Kurt waited for his eyes to adjust to the lower lighting. There were red tablecloths covering dark wooden tables, candles in the centre of all of them. The tables were full of couples eating fine food, laughing, talking, holding hands. They all looked so in love, it was something Kurt had always wanted to experience himself. Blaine spoke to the host and said his name for the reservation and they were led to a table in the middle of the room. The host smiled at them and handed them their menus. "This place is perfect." Kurt said looking around in awe, as he sat down taking in the room. Everyone looked so happy, just like him.

"It's perfect with the right company." Kurt blushed at Blaine's words, he didn't think it was possible for him to get any redder, but Blaine took his hand in the middle of the restaurant and held it above the table. Kurt took the menu in his free hand and used it to block his blush, smiling when he realised that Blaine was doing the exact same thing.

"I know what I'm having." Blaine said after a few moments of looking at the menu. Kurt scanned the list a few more times before deciding on a simple tomato pasta. Blaine smiled and ordered their food and drinks and ran his thumb over Kurt's knuckles softly.

They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence before Blaine started to talk again. "So, there were a few things I wanted to say."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, tilting his head and watching Blaine closely.

"I want to say thank you." Blaine whispered sucking his lip. "I know I have said it to you a lot, but I don't think I would be this person I am now if it wasn't for you."

"You would." Kurt said, meaning every word. He couldn't believe the effect he had on Blaine.

"I don't think so. You've helped me in so many ways, helped me speak, helped me be...be confident and most of all just knowing you has made me feel so happy."

"I'm glad," Kurt smiled squeezing Blaine's hand softly. "What else did you want to say?" Kurt asked once Blaine stopped talking.

"I want to say that this has been the best night of my life already, because I'm here with you and I want us to have so many more nights like this." Blaine blushed.

"We will." Kurt said confidently.

"I want to spend many nights with you as my boyfriend." Blaine whispered. "And I want to walk down school corridors with you as well."

"School..."

"I want to go to school with you." Blaine smiled. "If you still want me to."

"Of course I do." Kurt grinned. "Wait... boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends." Blaine sucked his lip nervous again.

"Boyfriends." Kurt squeezed his hand again making Blaine smile wider.

Once their meal came, the boys spent the evening talking aimlessly from their first pets and where they grew up to silly things they had done together. Kurt had spent the whole night smiling. He knew that he had never felt this happy and he knew that Blaine would always make him feel this way.

"I've had a wonderful night." Blaine said as they walked out of the restaurant, Blaine was holding his hand as they walked to the car and Kurt was swinging their joint hands with glee.

"Me too." Kurt smiled. "Thank you for how you did it." As they walked Kurt moved closer resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I would have spent days freaking out about what to wear."

"You look perfect as always." Blaine replied, wrapping an arm around him. He opened the car door for him and smiled loving the way Kurt's cheeks pinked up. Blaine drove Kurt home slowly, he wanted nothing more than to stay in the car and continue talking to Kurt forever but he knew Burt would kill him if he got Kurt home late.

"I don't want this night to end." Kurt sighed once he was out of the car. Blaine, ever the gentlemen was walking him to his door, nodded in agreement.

"Neither do I." He said slowly. Kurt stood at the door, not wanting to go inside yet. Blaine was so close and Kurt couldn't help but stare at his lips, they looked so soft and Kurt found himself licking his own nervously when he realised Blaine's were getting closer. Blaine leaned in, capturing Kurt's lips in a soft kiss, sucking teasingly on Kurt's bottom one before he slowly ran his tongue against it, seeking entry. Kurt kissed him back slowly, as one of Blaine's hands found its way into Kurt's hair, the other resting on his hip, tentatively pulling him closer. Kurt let out a soft moan as Blaine pulled their lips apart.

"We should do this again." Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's cheek softly, Kurt leaned against his hand smiling sweetly.

"We should." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and moved to the door, opening it. "I'll text you."

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine smiled, moving to the car and driving home.


	86. Chapter 86

**So I think this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for... **

**And I am so sorry about the wait for this, been major busy recently. So there is only one more chapter left and I will try and do It this week. It's November so I am doing NaNo so I'm a bit busy with that but I will finish this eventually.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta Same Here. She's awesome. **

**Chapter 85**

"You look happy." Blaine said softly, watching his boyfriend as he snuggled closer to him. Kurt looked up, his brilliant blue eyes shining brightly in the dim light.

"I'm more than happy." Kurt replied, resting his head against the crook of Blaine's neck, finding the most comfortable position and holding Blaine tightly. "Because I have this amazing boyfriend who has convinced my dad that it's okay to have a sleepover with no parents around." Kurt giggled.

"He trusts you Kurt, it didn't take much convincing." Blaine chuckled, he rolled his eyes fondly at Kurt's shake of the head. "It's true." Blaine smiled, tickling up Kurt's arm softly, surprised at how much Kurt reacted and tried to roll away. Blaine, unable to control himself, moved forward with him, his legs moving either side of Kurt's body, his hands trailing up and down Kurt's arms, fingers tickling against the soft skin of his boyfriend.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped, pushing his body up hoping to push the curly haired boy off of him. Giggling himself now, Blaine stopped his assault on Kurt and smiled down at him, their bodies pressing against each other.

"You're beautiful." Blaine breathed, his breath tickling Kurt's lips as he stared down into the light eyes of the boy he loved. Kurt's cheeks pinked and he looked down slightly, frowning, Blaine rested on one arm and used his other hand to tilt Kurt's chin up. "Don't ever doubt that Kurt. You're beautiful." Blaine moved his fingers from Kurt's chin to his cheek, caressing the soft skin. Kurt sucked on his bottom lip, his eyes staring into Blaine's honey ones. Kurt moved his head forward, meeting Blaine's lips in a soft, chaste kiss. As Kurt pulled away Blaine heard a soft whine escape his mouth, he wanted more. Blaine leaned forward again, capturing Kurt's bottom lip between his and sucking it teasingly. Kurt's body felt on fire underneath him, he was addicted to the heat and pressed his body down more, he wanted every inch of them to be touching. He needed to feel Kurt. Kurt moaned quietly against his lips, his hands sliding up Blaine's back, keeping him close.

Over the past couple of weeks of being together, the boys hadn't gone further than kissing. Kissing had been enough, but there was something between them now, that both boys could feel; kissing wasn't enough now. Blaine turned so they were laying on their sides, their bodies still touching, lips still connected. Kurt moved his hips forward slowly, experimentally; he had no idea what he was doing but the way Blaine whimpered, told Kurt he was doing something right. Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt's, wanting to ask him if this was okay, if he wanted to stop, but as he pulled away Kurt pushed forward, determined to keep their lips together. Kurt's gentle hands snaked down Blaine's back, resting against his hips – both keeping him close and holding him still.

"Kurt." Blaine wasn't sure how his voice sounded, it was a cross between a whimper and a moan.

"Do you want to stop?" Kurt asked quietly, he couldn't ever remember being this turned on, this alive. All he could think about was Blaine, all he could feel, all he could taste.

"No." Blaine smiled, pecking Kurt's lips softly. "I want to make sure you're okay with this."

"Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes lovingly, trust Blaine to be the perfect gentleman in all situations. "I'm okay with this." He gestured to their bodies. "I...I don't think I'm ready for anything more, not yet...but this..." Kurt rocked his hips forward slowly, the touch making both boys moan. "I'm okay with it."

Blaine nodded and pressed his lips back to Kurt's. Their loving kisses went from sweet and tender to ones filled with passion and need. Kurt had a tight grip on Blaine's shirt as they both continued to rock against each other. They were both hard, and desperate for one another. Blaine wanted to touch Kurt more, wanted to slide his hands under Kurt's shirt, to feel the soft skin underneath but he respected Kurt, respected that Kurt wasn't ready. Deep down Blaine wasn't sure if he was ready himself.

Kurt had no idea how long they had been rocking against each other, it could have been an hour or a life time. Kurt didn't care, all he cared about was the deliciously warm feeling in the pit of his belly and the ache his body had for Blaine. Blaine was there. Blaine was warm beneath him. Blaine was moaning against his neck as his lips teased his skin and it all became too much for Kurt. He squeezed his eyes closed, seeing nothing but burning pleasure beneath his eyelids as Blaine pushed him over the edge. His body on fire, from his head to the end of his toes, everything inside of him felt perfect. Blaine was right there with him, louder and more vocal as his pleasure ripped through him.

"I love you." Kurt panted against Blaine's slightly sweaty skin.

Smiling wide, Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead, his fingers dancing against the small of Kurt's back. "I love you too." Blaine smiled. "You're amazing, Kurt."

"I'm amazing because of you." Kurt replied, kissing Blaine back softly and snuggling against him more.

"School on Monday." Kurt said softly, resting back against Blaine. They had both showered, separately. Though their relationship had moved up a level tonight neither were at that stage yet and both respected each other for it.

"School on Monday." Blaine repeated, his hand finding Kurt's and their fingers dancing together.

"It's going to be okay, you know." Kurt said softly.

"I know." Blaine chewed his lip nervously. "I'm just..."

"Scared?" Kurt offered.

"Scared." Blaine sighed.

"Me too." Kurt rested his head back on Blaine's chest listening to the beating of Blaine's heart. "But I know it will be okay, because you won't let anything happen to me, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"You promise?" Blaine smiled looking down at Kurt.

"I promise." Kurt grinned pressing his lips against Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled and held Kurt tighter against him, suddenly not feeling as scared about school as he had been. He had Kurt and that was everything that he needed.


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: So this is it and I had this written a while ago and I think I have been holding myself back from posting it because I don't want it to be over. I love this story so much and I love everyone of you who has reviewed and inspired me to write. **

**A huge thank you to one of my favourite people in the whole world, Shelly. I dedicate this story to you because you have helped me through so much in the short time that I've known you and I know that this wouldn't be finished if it wasn't for you. Please don't ever stop being you. X **

**Chapter 86**

Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror, a nervous smile on his face as he tugged the material of his shirt down. "You look fine Kurt." His dad said as he walked into his son's room. "You look ready for school."

"I know, I'm just..."

"Nervous?" Burt offered sitting on the edge of his son's bed. Once Kurt was finished adjusting his white shirt and waistcoat he came and sat down beside him. "You know if you don't feel ready for this..."

"I'm ready dad." Kurt said confidently. "It's just been a while, I'm feeling a bit..."

"I know." he rubbed his back softly. "I'm so proud of you Kurt." Burt said wrapping his arm around him and hugging him. "You know that right?"

"I know." Kurt smiled.

"It's your first day back today, don't push yourself too much, if you need to take five minutes then take five minutes." Burt said, he had spoken to Kurt about this last night, Kurt had told him over and over that it would be okay. He would have Blaine so he knew that he would be okay. Kurt smiled when he heard the bell rang. That would be Blaine.

"Thanks dad, for everything." Kurt wrapped his arms around his dad and cuddled him, he kissed his cheek then grabbed his bag and skipped down the stairs, more excited about seeing his boyfriend than going to school.

"Hey," Blaine grinned once Kurt opened the door. Kurt smiled back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pressing his lips against his cheek.

"Ready for your first day?" Kurt asked.

"You sound like my Mom." Blaine chuckled holding him tight, he loved holding Kurt.

"And my dad." Kurt smiled, he shouted goodbye and closed the door. "He's been asking if I'm ready and everything, I know he just worries but I don't like to be babied."

"I know you don't." Blaine rolling his eyes. "My Mom was the same though, I think if I stayed any longer then she would have offered to drive me to school."

"That would have made a great first impression." Kurt teased, Blaine chuckled and led his boyfriend to the car.

"We have glee tonight after school, you're joining it right?" Kurt asked, they had spoken about the clubs they would join and Blaine had agreed to join glee, but Kurt just wanted to make sure. Last year watching all the couples in glee had been hell for him, watching them sing love songs together, watching them sing songs about breaking up. Kurt wanted to do that, well maybe not the breaking up part.

"Yes," Blaine grinned kissing his cheek as he started to drive. "I've already decided what song I'm going to audition with."

"You have?" Kurt gasped.

"I have." Blaine winked, and that was all he was going to say on the matter.

Kurt didn't think he would be this tired after his first day back at school. He figured it was because the past couple of months he hadn't been doing much physically during the day, but it was refreshing to feel like this. For the first time in a long time he was feeling like he had actually done something worthwhile during the day. In most of the classes he had known most of what the teachers were saying, but he didn't complain, he just got on with the work talking to a few of the friends who were still in school and had not moved on. Sadly it was most of Kurt's good friends who had left, Finn wasn't there and neither was Mercedes. Even though he had Blaine it would have been nice to have them around, though he knew he would see them all the time – especially Finn who was still at home, helping Burt with the garage until he knew what he wanted to do with his life. Kurt had a feeling that Finn was hanging around because of him, and a part of him was glad, he didn't think that he would have been able to get through the past couple of months if it wasn't for his brother.

"You look exhausted." Blaine said as he met Kurt outside the choir room. Sadly they weren't in as many classes together as they would have liked. They had two classes today together and they had gone by too soon for both of their likings.

"I'm just not used to the long days." Kurt answered rubbing his eyes.

"We can go now if you want, take you home?" Blaine offered, he was worried about Kurt. He knew Burt wouldn't want Blaine to know Kurt was struggling and not do anything about it.

"No." Kurt shook his head. "I really want to go to glee." Kurt said softly. "I'll sit down, just listen today, but please. I really want to go." Kurt wanted to say that he wanted to listen to Blaine sing but he knew that Blaine would say he could hear him sing any other time.

"Okay, but if you start to feel sick or your head hurts we'll go okay, no arguing?" Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it tight. It was their first public display of affection at school and Kurt felt like singing and dancing despite the tiredness he was feeling. He was finally walking around the school holding his boyfriend's hand. Kurt looked up at Blaine who looked back at him a little nervous. He wanted to know if this was okay, they hadn't really talked about how they would act at school, both not really wanting to admit that deep down they were scared. But holding hands now didn't feel scary, it felt right.

"Welcome back Kurt." Mr Schuester grinned as Kurt walked in. He walked over to his student and hugged him softly. "You look tired, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Honest." Kurt smiled. He was flattered that everyone cared, but he was getting annoyed at everyone saying how tired he was looking and stepping on egg shells around him. He knew they meant well but he just wished they would stop.

"Okay, well if you need anything..."

"I'll tell you." Kurt smiled. He took Blaine's hand and led him over to the red chairs and sat at the front. There weren't many students in glee club right now, not a lot had joined for the new year yet. Brittany, Sam, Joe and Rory were there smiling at him. Mr Schuester spoke for a few minutes about getting ready for sectionals and like in most of his classes Kurt had heard it all before, but this time he didn't care. Blaine was with him and he was listening to every word for the first time, he was happy and smiling and he was still holding onto Kurt's hand as though it was his life line. When he had finished his speech, he asked who wanted to go first and Kurt was surprised when Blaine put his hand up straight away. Kurt smiled as Blaine let go of his hand and walked towards the desk.

Blaine stood in front of everyone and rubbed his sweating hands on his jeans, he was scared but not in a bad way. He knew the group wouldn't judge him or laugh at him, and Kurt was smiling so beautifully at him. "Hi." Blaine said quietly. "I'm Blaine and well...this song is for Kurt. He's...He's my everything and I want to say thank you." Blaine whispered the last bit, looking straight at Kurt, he didn't care about anyone else in the room. All he saw was Kurt. Blaine walked over to the piano and sat down, rubbing the keys slowly before he started to play.

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, _

_I'll sail the world to find you _

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you..._

_Find out what we're made of _

_When we are called to help our friends in need _

_You can count on me like 123 _

_I'll be there _

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 432 _

_And you'll be there _

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah..." _

Blaine thought of all of the times that he had been there for Kurt, he had seen him laugh, cry, be happy, be sad, be angry. But Blaine and Kurt had always been there for each other since they first met and Blaine knew that no matter what he would always be there for Kurt, just like Kurt would always be there for him. Kurt would never turn his back on him.

"_If you toss and turn and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song_

_Beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me _

_Every day I will_

_Remind you _

_Find out what we're made of,_

_when we are called to help our friends in need..." _

Blaine smiled at Kurt who was wiping his eyes. Had no one ever sung a song to Kurt like this? Had no one truly shown him that they'd always be there for him? Blaine wished Kurt had someone in his life like that before, but a part of him was glad that he was Kurt's first in every way.

"_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry,_

_I'll never let you cry_

_Never say goodbye _

_You can count on me like 123 _

_And I'll be there _

_Cause I know when I need you_

_I can count on you like 432 _

_You'll be there _

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah..." _

Before Blaine even got up from the piano stool he had his arms full of a crying Kurt. "Kurt...Are you...you didn't like it?" Blaine asked worried. He didn't want Kurt to be sad, he wanted him to be happy.

"I loved it." Kurt whispered against his neck. "That was beautiful Blaine. I mean it. I loved it. Every word."

"I'm glad." Blaine smiled rubbing his back softly.

"I'll always be there." Kurt said softly pulling back only so he could look into his boyfriend's eyes. "No matter what if you need me I'll be there."

"Never say goodbye." Blaine smiled back, thinking to the words of the song.

"I love you Blaine. You know that right?" Kurt smiled wiping his eyes.

"I know, and I love you with all of my heart." Blaine smiled, and not caring that the room had other people in he leaned forward and closed the gap between them and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt smiled against his lips, kissing him back just as soft and lovingly. With Blaine's arms around him he knew he would never be as alone as he felt before, and as clichéd as it was, Blaine made Kurt feel whole again and he wouldn't change how they met for the world.


End file.
